


Heart of the Sixth Magic - Book 3: The Last Legend

by Artemis_LeFay



Series: Free! Iwatobi Suiei Gods -The Complete First Saga - [7]
Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom, Swimming Anime
Genre: Adventure, Blood, Demons, Explicit Language, F/M, Gods, Gore, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hetero, M/M, Magic, Multi, Profanity, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 92,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_LeFay/pseuds/Artemis_LeFay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The DEFINITIVE Finale: The Loss of Alex's brother ignites an all-out war against the final roots of evil: the Shadow Mafia! As the final battle approaches, every secrets, lies, traps and deceptions will test their relationships for each other! Who is the true tormentor of the Suiei Gods and how much flesh, bone and blood will be shed to cut down the mastermind behind their madness? It all ENDS here and now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Roots of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome my friends and fellow readers! Can you just believe that we are on the finale? What started out as two fan-fics (Memories of the Sea and The Last Race) of the Swimming Gods expanded to five more amazing, sexy, fanservicey, and yet badass adventures of our favorite swimming gang!
> 
> However, I must give you a word of warning, this story is not like the others...for there are some "possible, controversial" material that are sensitive. This was NOT meant to point fingers at anybody but rather to show you a "darker" side of the storyline.
> 
> This particular trilogy was to express some personal issues that "Alex" had in his personal life as well as the interactions of other people that he has encountered. If you noticed closely, this "Alex" is actually the same person who is writing this story. (Yes, I am this "Alex" and I did a "self-insertion" to the series). Although it's not the case that I am reincarnated in real life (I wonder how badass I would be with a sword like that), LOL, but it was quite an experiment to see what it was like to be a "swimming homo" and all of that.
> 
> But most importantly, I tried to make sure that the storyline was still centered on our lovely five: Haruka, Makoto, Rin, Nagisa, and Rei for it is they that they have destroyed the "Time Loop" and that mess and created this "Time Continuum" so mankind can continue to live on in a forward timeline. I hope you all can at least appreciate on what has been happening up to this point of the storyline.
> 
> This finale story however, is not only just to compete the trilogy but to also express some "real-life" themes and concerns such as bullying, trust, bonding as well as "Life, Death, and Rebirth" (Keep those three ideals in mind as you read). This story may change your views about this fan-fiction for the better or for the worse. I cannot guarantee on the outcome of this because of these "certain topics" that will show up a couple of times.
> 
> But do not fear, there are still SHIPS and PAIRINGS so be at ease. You will still have your fun, typical fan-service as promised but be prepared to read this story with maturity and understanding because this is NOT like the other fan-fics that you have read up to this point. There will be some really shocking twists and revelations that none of you readers can even IMAGINE.
> 
> Oh and by the way, if you had ignored the warnings about not reading the other stories, be prepared to get confused and lost because everything that was in the previous stories will finally come together in place in this grande finale! However, you still can access them on my homepage so don't be afraid to look back and review what has gone before.
> 
> With no further ado, I shall now present to you all the DEFINITIVE FINALE of my Free! Iwatobi Swim Club Fan-Fic Series: the Free! Iwatobi Suiei Gods Saga!..."The Last Legend" (ザラストレジェンド)
> 
> With love and all-due respect,
> 
> ~AveraxMagna

_What do you believe defines a person? It's not about the flesh and blood that everyone has on the outside…but yes, it is a part of what humans are. However…_

_What I am looking for is something further beneath the surface…a person's **true character**._

_Can a person be defined by hereditary traits? Or is it their emotions through their upbringing?_

_Does nature define you…or does nurture decide? I suggest we try a little experiment…_

* * *

**Flashback: Lander Elementary School**

Alex hid behind the equipment in the gymnasium as he tried to avoid getting hit by the dodge balls. He had no desire to play such a game because he had heard enough bad stories of this, not to mention that he only enjoyed the water.

 _How much longer I can live like this_ , he thought as he cried to himself.

Eventually he was dragged away from the situation and was brought back to the classroom for questioning on his lack of participation in gym class. Despite this, he cared for work, his grades, and trying to outsmart many of his classmates in order to prove his value.

_Until one day…_

"Mamma," said Alex, whilst watching the swimmers at the Olympics on TV, "I liked how those people jumped into the water…"

"Ah so you like to learn how to swim?" she asked.

"That would really be cool!" he smiled, "Because, the water is more peaceful than dodge balls flying around."

"You know, there is someone from Cleveland that is a famous swimmer," she answered, "And she won a gold medal in the Olympics."

"Really!? Who!?" asked the boy, wondering about who would this person is.

* * *

**Days Later...**

"Wow!" said Alex's father, looking at the permission slip, "A trip to the Rockwell Automation? That's engineering there!"

"Yeah, apparently, there are four other students that won the trip to this place…as a field trip," smiled Alex, "It'll be quite a nice time. It's not far from the school."

"It is a unique place indeed," said the mother, "We'll get you to go there."

Alex giggled with excitement. He remembered that he was "nominated" back in the winter awards ceremony but didn't won the trip. However, this time, for the "Spring" awards ceremony, he did and he was going on a field trip with four other students.

 _I wonder if I can handle with these other people_ , thought Alex.

* * *

Days after, Alex went on a day-trip with a selective group of students on such a trip to this fancy, futuristic place that deals with various engineering technologies such as biological, robotic, mechanical and more. The Rockwell Automation was home to the largest automation in the world where products from Allen-Bradley and Rockwell Software brought advancement in innovation.

The five boys were taken on an all-day tour as they explored the place with two adults who guided them around. They got to see the meeting halls, the engineering chambers as well as the products room and other offices. It was quite a sight to see the past and the future-styles together as one.

During lunch, the five students sat in a cafeteria while Alex sat alone. However, one of the other boys turned to see him and got up to join him.

"So you must be Sandro," said a young boy as he sat down across from him.

"Yes I am…and who might you be?" asked Alex.

"Taylor," said the other boy, smiling, "You used to play Wall-ball with us a few times remember? You're not too bad…but you seemed a bit…odd?"

"Oh um, I'm just…different, I guess," shrugged Alex, "I just don't always follow the conformity."

"Well I like that," smiled Taylor while he ate his sandwich, "I guess it makes you unique unlike the others."

"I'm more of a swimmer actually," said Alex as he took a sip of his water.

"Oh? Well no wonder you're so unique," laughed the other boy with a smile, "So you can swim all of the strokes?"

"I guess so," blushed Alex, "I'm still in training but I'm enjoying it."

"So then, have you gone to this summer camp program called Sports n More?" asked Taylor, "We got swimming and other sports there."

"Well I have told my parents about the flyer and they might allow me to go," he answered, "I just don't know how much I'll fit in but I guess it's worth a shot."

"Well one thing for sure is that we do a lot of swimming, so I think it'll be fun," smiled the other boy, "You should join!"

It was from that single moment of curiosity that these two would be enemies…enemies that would last almost the entire days of their middle school times. A battle between these two powers played their parts in various, appropriate times such as prank wars and other shouting matches as well as intramural games.

Alex would never forget that he would try to play intramurals in order to prove himself that even though his specialty was swimming, he could still play decent in other sports when the odds were in his favor. However, it led him into nightmares of memories and haunted visions that would forever cursed him…

This kid, who at first appeared to be warm…just grew jealously over Alex and provoked him with his allies on how weak he was at other sports and not being like them and all of that. Sometimes in school, he would pretend to be his friend when it was all just an act but even Alex knew better than that.

The war continued during the camp seasons when Alex and some of his classmates that joined him formed a team that vowed to stay together and made sure that despite their lack of athletic abilities, they would find a way to defeat their opponents once and for all. But in the end, it was all about taking some money away…

But the scars of bullying would never leave the poor boy…whether it was a year, 5 years, 10 years, or even 50 years...in his heart, Alex wished he could have avoided that day when he wanted to go to that place…but at the same time, it led him to many different events that he would have never dreamed of.

However...what happened to this "Taylor"...will forever be a mystery.

* * *

**Years Later…**

Alex packed his bags up as he looked at his brother and his parents. He had selected to go to California to study and live out on his own. However, he had to find a job there as soon as possible since he didn't had much money to start with.

"Are you certain about this?" asked the mother.

"I'm sure," he answered, "None of the colleges here have what I want to study."

They took him to the airport where he traveled out west to L.A., California. However, he had already registered for the classes, the payment plans, loans, etc.

 _It's gonna be a long ride_ , thought Alex, _both to pay for the trip, and college itself._

He waved a goodbye to his family before going through the lines of the airport. He wondered to himself on what would life be in a different area of the country. The furthest west he ever went to was Phoenix, Arizona where his grandparents lived.

After arriving at the L.A.X, he looked at the specific address that he received from the email as he took a taxi to the campus. The Santa Monica State University was located in the heart of the city as the hills scattered around. There were at least several different shopping plazas with the houses scattered around.

He arrived at the dorms after he went through the registration but had a lot to settle in. However, he was not in the mood to completely unpack everything so he made sure to lock the door to his dorm and took his key.

* * *

**Terran Nost, Main Headquarters**

"He's finally here," said Cassi as she looked over the cameras.

"I see," replied Leon as he looked over the tablet, "The young prince has finally made it."

"What will happen from here?" asked the secretary.

"He'll need a place to live at…on his own…let us prepare for that," he replied as he got up and the two walked to the computer chambers but went through a secret door where it led to a small shrine with a silver sphere floating over.

"Let us grant him…a wish," said Leon as he stared at the sphere, "Right…witch?"

* * *

Alex walked through town as he saw through the TVs about a big lottery going on tonight. He walked up to a small shop and paid for a one-dollar ticket with a set of numbers down.

 _Yeah right_ , he thought, _what are the odds that I'll win?_

He returned to his dorm later that night and placed the ticket by the computer.

 _I do hope for a miracle though,_ he thought _, I want to bring my family out here…_

It was when he woke the next morning that the unexpected happened. However, with the miracle of him winning the ticket, he was given a phone call from a student on the campus that there was a house that was on sale which was located right by the beach. At first the boy wondered if it was a trap but he later found out that it was legitimately true.

 _Amazing_ , he thought as he looked at his new home before him, _at least I don't have to start my year off at a dorm._

He turned to Nikon and said, "Well thanks a lot. I'm grateful to be here."

"I'll help you get through your semester, okay?" asked Nikon, "There's a lot in this town and at campus that you need to know."

"Sure thing!" he smiled.

 _Is he the one_ , thought Nikon as he recalled what Leon told him, _will he bring change to this world?_

* * *

**Months Later:**

"Are you sure?" asked Leon, worried.

"I am," said Cassi, "They're on their way to sabotage the city."

"Our friends in Pittsburgh will have to get them to safety," replied the headmaster as he made a phone call to the Terran Nost of Pittsburgh, hoping that it's not all too late.

* * *

**Mayfield Heights, Ohio**

Sergi sat on the swings while the mother was planting the garden; it had been several years since the family had a beautiful garden as the boys used to remember growing pumpkins, tomatoes, cucumbers and other vegetables and fruits.

However, he could only watch and wonder as the mother planted the seeds that would hopefully grow by the next summer.

"Sergi," called the mother, "Can you go fill this up with water?"

The boy got up and rushed over, took the pitcher and looked at the pipes before turning it on as the water poured in. He wasn't as great in terms of doing tasks like this but he giggled to himself. His non-verbal several Autism has set a long-term barrier between him and his family but he can somewhat obey orders and do favors.

The mother looked up at the skies and noticed it was getting darker...rather at quite a rapid pace.

"Honey, let's go inside," she said as they got in the house while the father drove in and and ran into the house. He was breathing rapidly in horror from what he was seeing earlier while driving.

"What's the matter?" she asked, "Honey? What's wrong?!"

"We have to get out of here!" he cried out, "We're no longer safe!"

"What? What's going on?" asked the mother when they heard loud booming from the outside.

They rushed to the windows and saw a nightmare coming to life; shadow blasts of energy struck several houses to shards while gigantic monster-like beings were eating the people. There was a knock on the door but they were too scared to open it.

Fires exploded out, humans were crushed, eaten, and torn open as the beasts charged their way into town while several hooded beings in dark cloaks watched their project unfold.

"Without that boy, this town is sure to fall," said one of the beings.

"Yes…that powerful one…has left this place, allowing this to end," hissed another.

"It's his fault for making us what we have become!" agreed another, "I cannot wait to see this place in ruins!"

The inhabitants of the area fled for their lives, screaming in panic as the monsters chased after them, feeding their bodies and blood and turning them to mush. Blood splattered everywhere; bones cracked and organs squashed and torn.

It was like a feeding ground all of a sudden as the shadowed beings unleashed more dark magic, wasting the city into ruins.

"Not even the Suiei Gods have come to this place," hissed one of the shadowed beings, "how sad…it would have been quite a way to end their legend..."

* * *

Sergi and his parents stood together in fear as they heard the door knocked down but it was a group of men and women with a helicopter soaring above the house.

"Please hurry and follow us," said the man as he extended his hand out, "We have shelter for you all."

"But what about the house here?" asked the mother.

"I'm afraid Mrs. Marotta, that this house may not even survive," said the woman, "Please hurry and leave with us."

The three followed the group as they climbed up the ladder to the helicopter as the city of Mayfield was nothing more than ruins, the fires, and monsters before them. The helicopter soared to the east where the family was taken in and rested with members of the Terran Nost who informed them about their older son's life in California and how they will be eventually moving there while they would settle the payments for them.

It would take several months for them until Alex went to Japan when they finally moved out and were taken to the new home in Santa Monica district of Los Angeles.

However, this journey was not over…for them or the others…as a long-awaited battle begins with the Suiei Gods…and this new enemy…has a name…a _horrifying name_ …the **_Shadow Mafia_**!


	2. Terror of the Shadow Mafia!

**Setting: July 201X, One Month after the Disappearance…**

After a month of traveling by foot, Alex got off the RTA bus as he saw the City of Mayfield Heights before him; now nothing but ruins. He was informed by his Suiei God about this but he never thought it would be this extreme; houses were torn off, dried blood and skeletons were scattered around, cars were destroyed or shattered in parts.

 _It's a nightmare_ , he thought, _a living nightmare._

The weather here was foggy and muggy as he was sweaty already; his magical clothes that he was given from his Suiei God were beat up and torn while he was still in his Alexander the Great outfit with the armor protecting him.

_However, as of late, he was hungry…very, very hungry…hungry for crimson._

He took out the mirror from Izawa in his pocket and looked at it. He had thought of using it to call Haruka and the others but he didn't want to bother them.

 _I'm worried that they'll be in trouble if they join me_ , he thought, _I can't let them suffer anymore._

He walked across his old street and saw some houses intact; including the old house! He rushed up to it and saw that it was in fact, almost 100% intact except for some minor damage on the roofing and door.

 _Does anyone still live here_ , he thought as he put the mirror back.

"Oh fuck this!" he muttered as he took out his sword and smashed through the gate, "I lived here and I have my right to visit this place."

He walked over to the garage (also intact) and grabbed the keys and opened the side door to walk inside, wondering what kind of danger there was.

* * *

**Back in Japan, One Month Earlier…**

Makoto gasped in fear as his necklace was glowing. He rushed outside to feel the signal coming from the east. Nagisa rushed up behind him to see what was happening.

"Oi!" shouted Mikoshiba, "What's going on?"

"What's going on you guys!" cried Nitori as he saw the others running outside. He turned to Izawa but realized that she disappeared again.

 _Dammit Izawa_ , thought Nitori, _what's going on now? Where did she go? What's wrong with Makoto!?_

Rei, Rin, and Haruka barely got dressed with their pants as they were still topless from their threesome earlier.

"He…he disappeared," said Makoto as he could hear Suiei Tachibana talking inside his mind.

"Who did!?" asked Gou.

"Alex's brother…" answered Makoto.

"S-Sergi!?" gasped Gou.

"The hell?" said Haruka, "How did he disappear?"

Mikoshiba remained silent on that thought while Nagisa freaked out a little and replied, "Well that's bad news…what's happening now?"

"I can hear him crying," muttered Makoto as he rested his hand over his chest/heart, "He's screaming out for him…but the boy is gone."

"How the fuck are we going to get back to the states?" asked Rin, "Izawa isn't here right now! Is she?"

"She just disappeared a moment ago," said Nitori, "I have no clue what's going on."

"But how exactly did you hear him in the first place?" asked Haruka.

"Suiei Marotta heard his cries and he sent out messages to the other gods," said Makoto.

"But why?" asked Rei, "This doesn't make sense…"

"Yeah," said Gou, "Whatever is happening, it's a bit out of timing."

"I swear no one touches our friends like that!" growled Rin, "Not even that innocent child…"

"We can't possibly EVER catch a break," sighed Nagisa, "Oh well…no one should bother any of us to begin with."

The group vowed to prepare another journey but now was not the time to worry because the cities of Iwatobi and Sametsuka were preparing for The Seashore Festival. However, each of them had wonder what really happened between the brothers; why now?

* * *

"I guess the festival is coming up, isn't it?" asked Haruka while drinking his tea the next morning.

"Yeah, I remembered that…they were good times!" said Rin, "Too bad we couldn't get Alex to stay thought…he'd enjoyed it."

"I'm officially going to this; it'll be loads of fun," smiled Rei.

"Yeah it's been a while since I've been to that," said Makoto, trying to keep a smile but felt saddened when he remembered the fisherman who gave him his pet fish.

"Yup! Oh I can't waaaaait!" cheered Nagisa as he jumped a few feet into the air with excitement.

"Yeah," blushed Rei.

In the few weeks that passed, the towns constructed the festivity across the beaches and the cities of Iwatobi and Sametsuka. There were special bus and train reduced prices to go to back and forth for the events.

However, despite the fun about to happen, they were each worried about their beloved friend back in the states.

* * *

**Back in the States: (still one month earlier)**

Alex collapsed to the floor as the darkness vanished before his eyes, taking his brother away from him. When he woke up, he almost forgotten what happened but he cried to himself.

"Why?" he cried silently, "After all of what I've done…he's gone…"

"Does it hurt?" asked a small voice.

"Who-who's there?" asked Alex as he turned his head to see a strange, golden puppy at the doorway, "A…doggie? No, but it looks like a cat?"

"Come outside with me," it spoke, "I can help you locate your brother…isn't that what you wished?"

Alex got up silently and followed the dog to the outside porch as he sat down and stared at the stars in the sky.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" asked Alex.

"I am a friend to your friends back in their country…they came to my place a long time ago," answered the dog.

"What place was that?" asked the boy.

"A store where we grant wishes," it replied.

"Oh? So you're like the watchdog or something?" asked Alex, curious.

The dog looked at him sharply and replied, "I am the storekeeper."

"EEEEH!?" gasped the boy, "But…why are you in the form of a dog?"

"That does not concern you," he answered as he jumped to his lap, saying, "To have a wish granted; you must pay a price…the deeper the desire, the heavier the payment must be."

"Then if I ask you to find my brother…what would it be?" asked Alex.

"That's for you to decide," said the dog, "What is meaningful to you?"

Alex looked down and tried to think of something…but then he remembered, "My good luck…I was protected by the charm that was the evil eye curse…it protected me…"

The boy got back in the house and went to his bag where he found the necklace that his grandma gave to him; he wore it a lot during his senior year in high school and up till college before he went to Japan where he got his Suiei Necklace.

"I used to believe in some of the Italian Folklore…the evil eye…the prayers to heal the curse…this chain protected me," he said.

"Hmmm…I would say your tattoo or your Suiei Necklace is more valuable…" said the dog, "But I can see how you will need them later…so I'll accept this payment then…the chain."

Alex placed the chain around the dog's neck and sat down to hear what it had to say.

"Your brother has been taken hostage…under the infamous group…the Shadow Mafia," replied the dog.

"No!" gasped Alex, "Those guys are…"

"Indeed," he answered, "The Shadow Mafia are an elite group of people from long ago. However, they have reformed recently and there is one from each country around the globe...they have also heard the legend of the Suiei Gods…but they are NOT...related to the Dark Code. However, they have done serious pain and damage to people in the last thousands of years."

"I have to find him," said Alex, his face grew with determination to get him back, "At any cost."

He got up on his feet as the dog vanished to who knew where. Alex's eyes glowed red in vengeance as he prepared his wallet, id, and his sword. He was going to have to leave this place and begin a journey that led to who knew where. He considered of calling Terran Nost but he decided to not bother with them.

Alex left the house and walked for a minute or two in the moonlight but his eyes were glowing red with anger as his body began to move faster and faster, running away from the city and entering to the mountains that lead to the countryside.

He could feel Haruka's thoughts and realized that he and Rei and Rin did a little playtime together, but he had no time to worry about that…he had to find his brother before he lost his sanity completely.

* * *

**Back in Japan: The Seashore Festival, July 201X**

"You guys look!" said Makoto as he pointed to the vendors, "There's sushi!"

"Yeah, I'm already starving," replied Rin as he followed Makoto and Rei to the sushi bar.

Haruka smiled a little as he remembered this festival a few of years ago back when they started their renewed team. Nagisa and Rei went to town in eating the sushi like crazy while Rin smirked as he watched the two eating as if they had never ate before.

The atmosphere of the festival was pleasant and beautiful as the glowing lamps shimmered all over as hundreds of people attended the festivity. There were games, prizes, food, and many other activities to do and many of the people were dressed in kimonos or yukatas.

Haruka stood out by the bay with his feet in the water. He was really tempted to go for a swim but the others would only freak out over this. He turned to see Gou hanging out with Chigusa Hanamura as the girls were catching up on their lives.

"Ah, just like the good times," said Makoto.

"You can say that again," laughed Nagisa as he shoved some more sushi inside and continued, "I missed Sai though, I wonder what he's up to now."

Makoto turned his head and for a moment, he almost forgot what was happening when he saw the tall, blonde man who waved out before them.

"S-SASABE!?" cried Makoto.

"W-WAIT WHAT!?" replied Nagisa.

Haurka turned his head to see the commotion when he saw the former coach heading towards them. He chuckled as he joined up with the group.

"That…that's you?" asked Rin, feeling a bit stupid.

"Of course it's me you silly guys," laughed Sasabe, "I was your old coach long ago and I took you out to the islands, remember?"

"PIZZA-SENSEI!" cheered Nagisa.

"I've heard ama-chan is governor now…and the bans were lifted?" asked the former coach, "Quite a relief finally."

"Yeah you came back at a good time," said Rin, "Didn't you spent some years abroad?"

"I went to France for a while, yes," answered Sasabe, "I've heard you guys have pulled off a new team together while I was away and when I've heard about your success, I was dying to return."

"The Internet Censorship has been abolished and the Ordinance Protection was lifted," replied Haruka.

Nagisa and Rei continued to scramble for the sushi while Sasabe continued his story about his years in Europe while most of his times were in Paris but he visited other places including London.

"Did you go anywhere else?" asked Makoto, eager to hear the story

"I did make a brief stop in Milan for a bit but I had to return to Paris. I stayed there for about 4 years after you guys produced a successful team," answered Sasabe.

"You could say that," smiled Rin, "I became a student-teacher…sort of."

"More like another mentor," replied Haruka.

"Oh Haru…" sighed Rin but laughed a little when he turned his head to Rei and Nagisa fighting over the sushi, "OI! Can you two calm down!?"

"Huh?" asked Rei and Nagisa as they froze and stared at the red-hair boy. Rin face-palmed his head and sighed while Sasabe chuckled at the fun.

"Well I'm home now finally," said Sasabe, "I don't have much plans in traveling for a while."

Makoto blushed happily as he was happy to have their friend back in town. The older man chuckled as he noticed Makoto's expression, "Ah Mako…you're always as funny as ever."

"I guess some things don't change," he replied.

"Well enough about me," said Sasabe, "I want to know what's been on with you guys."

"Well…um," answered Haruka as he turned to Rei and Nagisa, wondering how they were going to explain all of this.

"We had some…company," replied Makoto.

"Makoto!" answered Rin.

"Well it doesn't hurt to meet new people, right?" asked Sasabe as he saw Gou, Mikoshiba, and Nitori arriving at the scene.

"Hey guys!" cheered Gou.

"Oh…?" asked Mikoshiba as he titled his head, trying to figure out who their company was, "Sa…Sasabe-sensei?"

"I'm surprised you remember too," he replied, "Mikoshiba-kun."

Nitori felt a bit confused at this while Gou chuckled to herself about this unexpected reunion.

"It was brief that we may have crossed paths," said Mikoshiba, "I had my teammates to deal with of course."

"Well this is quite an interesting reunion," nodded Gou.

"We had three new people that came to this country," explained Makoto, "One of them came from the states…and the other two…well, they keep claiming to have fallen through 'rabbit holes'."

"Rabbit holes?" asked Sasabe as he started to laugh, "Is this Alice in Wonderland?"

"Um…" said Gou but she could only make a nervous smile about that comment.

"But you said one of them came from the states, right?" asked Sasabe.

"Well yeah…he's…someone interesting to meet," answered Haruka.

Rei nodded while his mouth was filled with sushi in agreement.

"He's okay…real fun too!" smiled Nagisa.

"Well that's good," replied Sasabe, "Does…he by chance swim?"

"Sort of…he hasn't done it in a long time, but when he showed us, he did it quite decently," said Haruka.

"You kidding me?" asked Rin, "He almost beat us that one time!"

Sasabe laughed again as he was amused by the conversation.

"He does have a good heart," agreed Mikoshiba, "He was very protective and understanding at the same time."

"I can agree with Miko-kun," nodded Gou.

Before Sasabe could ask any more questions, there was a sudden explosion and panic and havoc of people fleeing for their lives.

"Wh-what's that noise?" asked Haruka as he stood up on his feet.

"The hell is going on!?" cried Nitori.

"Guys what the heck!?" gasped Gou as Mikoshiba held her hand tightly.

Makoto and Nagisa got up and turned to a corner where they saw an army of cloaked figures dressed in black and carrying wicked-looking weapons. They unleashed dark magic all around as they slaughtered a few people down and spreading more death and chaos unleashed.

"U-u-uhhh, guys!?" cried Makoto as he was freaking out by the nightmare.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" gasped Nagisa, rushing back towards the group with Makoto.

"Uh oh…" muttered Rei.

Sasabe immediately recognized the horror standing before him as he got up, saying, "THIS WAY! COME ON!"

"Let's hurry!" shouted Mikoshiba as he held Gou's hand and the group ran off.

The Shadow Mafia descended down towards the camp grounds as they used their dark magic to set the tents on fire as blasted people down, turning them to charcoal. The group splintered off into smaller teams as they continued to spread chaos and fear.

"It's them," said one of the cloaked figures as he saw a group of guys with one girl running for their lives, "They're fleeing like everyone else…but five of them…are in legends."

"There are six of them now…but one of them is not present," said another Shadow Mafia.

"He has gone back…but we have our forces taking care of his brother…like a spider's nest!" hissed a third.

"We have a job to do," said one of the Mafia, "Let's go!"

The gang rushed through the chaos as they saw smoke going up in some of the tents; these new attackers were besieging the festival and it was getting worse by the minute. Finally, the Suiei Necklaces glowed as the boys could hear the gods calling into them.

"Rin, we can't let the festivity fall into ruins!" shouted Haruka through the crowd.

"We need to get the people to safety first," replied Rin, "They're being killed by them!"

"I agree, the safety of the people here is critical," agreed Makoto, "Maybe we should split up…"

"Um guys," said Nagisa, "Cloaked weirdos setting the area on fire, we have to stop them!"

"Then…let's make it rain," said Haurka, "you guys ready!?"

Rin extended his hand out to the skies, asking, "But the gods…are they even nearby?"

"Our powers are glowing, so they have to hear our cries," replied Rei.

"Waters of the sea," chanted Haruka, "Come forth they rain!"

"And wash away those corrupted souls!" shouted Rin.

Makoto and Nagisa extended their hands out with Rei as the blonde said, "Let's make it rain!"

 _So it's true then_ , thought Sasabe, _They really are…_

The skies above the area turned cloudy as it trickled some rain but it was not enough. The fires were still spreading and the rain was more like a drizzle while the boys struggled to reach out to their powers.

"It's not going fast enough!" growled Rin.

"Agument Mana!" chanted a voice.

Makoto turned to see Izawa as Nitori smiled a little to see her back while Mikoshiba hugged around Gou, saying, "We'll be alright now."

"Iz-izawa…" smiled Nitori.

"That's not entirely true if this trouble maker is here," chuckled Gou.

"I know…but we will triumph," answered Mikoshiba.

"Sora-chan!" said Nagisa and Rei.

"Oi, what's going on here?" asked the vampire girl.

"Some strange people in cloaks are setting the place on fire and our powers are not connected to the gods right now so we can't get rid of the fire," explained Haruka.

"Waters of the sea, come forth!" shouted Makoto as he tried to pour more of his power into the rain.

"Our limited connection to the gods is not enough to put out the fire," said Rin.

"I can be an extra boost," replied Izawa, "Right? I'll add mana into your magic so you can have some source for now."

"That would be great," nodded Haruka.

"Waters of the earth," chanted Izawa, "Come forth to blow the fires away!"

"Here goes nothing," muttered Rei.

The five boys reached out once more as their necklaces were glowing alongside with Izawa's magic. The clouds above them turned darker as the rain grew more intense and rapid as a massive downpour struck the fires off. However, they all heard screams and hisses from the shadowed cloaked beings.

"IT BURNS!" shouted one of the Shadow Mafia.

"Damn those gods!" growled another, "Let's flee back!"

"Right!" said a third mafia as they gathered up their group and used their powers to vanish away into the night.

"Is it over?" asked Makoto as they turned off the magic and the rain stopped.

"I don't sense anyone here now unlike before," replied Izawa.

"I guess we're okay for now," sighed Rin in relief.

Nagisa sighed in annoyance and said, "Seriously thought…not EVEN ONE BREAK!?"

"We did have a month of peace," replied Haruka, "I guess karma's a bitch."

"But…who were they?" asked Gou, "What were those cloaked figures?"

They all remained silent at first until Sasabe spoke out the answer, "Shadow Mafia…"

The gang gasped on the answer as if Sasabe knew what those invaders were. Nagisa freaked a little as he held onto Makoto's arm while the taller boy asked, "S-sa-sasabe-san!?"

"Shadow Mafia?" asked Rin.

"A similar incident like this happened while I was in France…these clans of cloaked figures raided many festivities," said the former coach, "The French called them _'Voleurs de l'ombre'_ as a translation to _Shadow Stealers_."

"But why on earthly heaven would they do that?" asked Izawa.

"Well I learned some information about them after I bumped into a wealthy man during the incident," said Sasabe, "He was the headmaster of…Terran Nost."

"W-What?!" gasped Makoto, "You knew of the hackers?"

"The headmaster was in France because he was visiting one of the divisions they had in Paris," said Sasabe, "Together, we researched the Shadow Mafia and that is where we discovered something…foul."

"Well that's a new one," said Rei while fixing his glasses in the megane look, "What did they find out?"

"The Shadow Mafia are said to drain the people's positive energy…happiness, love, joy, all of that…and they take it into an energy source of shadow, death, hatred, and pain," he explained, "but they can use that magic to create replicas of themselves, or products or anything that they can get their dirty hands on…but that's not all."

"What do you mean?" asked Nagisa.

"They were rivals…to another organization…The Dark Code," said Sasabe.

"Th-the Dark Code?" asked Rei, looking not as surprised but slightly shocked.

"Why were they rivals?" asked Haruka.

"They were after the Suiei Gods like the Dark Code…but their intentions are far different than those of The Dark Code; not once did they form an alliance," replied Sasabe.

"Shocker…" muttered Izawa, "How do we stop them?"

"So basically, the Dark Code had rivalry against them but for the same purpose?" asked Haruka.

"Forgive me…but we cannot stay here," answered Sasabe, "All of you guys are in danger again and the only place to get to safety is the number that I was given."

Sasabe took out his phone and selected the main headquarters of Terran Nost and waited for an answer.

"Hello," said Leon on the other line.

"Oi, Leon…it's Sasabe," said the former coach, "Back from France."

"Oh yes," replied Leon, "It's been a little while…how are things going…?"

"It's time," said Sasabe, "The enemy has appeared in Japan."

"I see," answered the headmaster, "I'll have Lucy, Sean, and Cassi prepare the route for you and the five boys."

Haruka stared up at the stars and said, "I'm going…"

"Going where?" asked Makoto.

"Back to the states," said Haruka, "We don't have a lot of time."

"Plus we have to find Alex," agreed Rin, "He's out there…"

"I'll go too," said Mikoshiba.

Nitori nodded in agreement for this trip, knowing that there was a lot of work to get done but they had to go find their beloved friend before anything else could happen.

"It's really too much to ask for a vacation," sighed Nagisa.

"You're not the only one," replied Rei.

"I better call Serah," said Izawa, as she dashed off to find a spot for her to locate her cousin.

"I say there's going to be about 10 or so of us, maybe more but not too much more," said Sasabe.

"Take as many as you need that are involved," replied Leon, "We will set their rooms ready."

"Thank you," said Sasabe as he hung up the phone.

"You guys," said Makoto, "Now that I think about it he has that mirror from Sora-chan…but he hasn't used it yet, right?"

The others remained silent about that as they remembered Izawa giving the mirror to Alex for communication with Haruka and the other guys.

"You guys…you think he's going to be okay?" asked Nagisa.

Sasabe led them back to his place as he prepared them with bags that they would put their stuff in to pack. The gang returned to each of their homes to take whatever that they needed for the trip, knowing that it would be a long journey ahead. However, since most of them had the magical clothes from the Suiei Gods, there was not much to pack except for anything that was basic necessities.

* * *

**Back in the States…**

Alex broke inside of his old home as he noticed that there were a ton of cobwebs floating around and dirt as well as dust, prompting him to sneeze a few times.

"Ugh, this place…" he muttered as he saw some bugs crawling on the walls and ants at a corner of the floor. Some of the windows were cracked and broken and the smell of mold and dirt was really pungent.

He walked into the living room and saw some crushed up skeletons and clothes filled with maggots as flies were drifting between the outside and inside.

 _Thank heavens my family didn't see this_ , he thought, _do they even know what has happened to this place?_

He wondered who would have lived here after this horrible mess as he went up the stairs and readied his sword.

At the doorway to the bedroom/attic, he listened carefully and could hear signs of breathing from the other side. He kicked down the door and gasped at what he saw…

An old, African-American woman was sitting on some chair as she opened her eyes and coughed while trying to speak, "Www-wwwho goooeeess there?"

"What happened here?" asked Alex while trying to maintain his composure.

"I…heheheehe," she chuckled, "…you liveddd-ed here, r-rrii-right?"

"I asked you what happened?" said the boy, "What are those dead bodies…?"

"Oh…" she replied but still wheezing, "I-It t'was aft-after that bl-blood show when my people and I got this h-ha-house."

"I see," muttered Alex, "How did you get to this house in the first place?"

"Wellll I…uh," said the lady but still coughing, "it was one of the…f-feeeew left here."

She coughed again really badly but continued, "C-cleeeeveland hah-ah-has become darker than ever youg man. Are you surrree you can-aa be safe here?"

"I came here for a mission," said Alex, "Something I need to find."

The older woman chuckled and nodded her head, "Ww-weelll then, I'-I'm glaaaded you returned saf-afely."

"Did the Shadow Mafia kill those people downstairs? Those skeletons?" asked Alex.

The older woman shrugged as she answered, "I saw a m-mee-men in cloaks…dressed with hats like the KKK except they dressed in blac-kk…but spoke in a foul-dirty laa-language…"

"I see…" said Alex, "When I came here, there was nothing more but ruins and cars passing by here…this town have fallen…"

"I-indeed," said the older woman, "Those men in cloaks lay waste in this town…and since Mayfield was the last town to be decent…it is now just like the rest of the Cleveland Metropolitan."

Alex had enough of this since he had a mission to do here, "I'm going out."

The older woman wheezed again and spoke out, "You…m-miiight want to cheeeck…the Hiiigh School…what you seek…lies in there."

"Very well, thank you," replied Alex.

After about 40 minutes of walking and hiding in silence through the foggy ghost town, Alex reached the old high school and saw it in ruins. The boy closed his eyes as he remembered back in his senior year, the school was under construction and the stadium was also built to have a park.

He crawled his way over the rubble to reach the entrance and got into the hallways. His eyes widened as he saw several skeletons and dried flesh of students, staff, teachers, and other people.

 _The…the people,_ he thought as he almost cried to himself, _but…what am I seeking here? What did the old woman want me to find? My brother never came here…he was never enrolled to the Middle School either._

Alex took out his Dragon Kopis sword and smashed some of the windows down that led to the other hallways. He rushed through the paths and climbed up the stairs and arrived by the gymnasium where he remembered this place from the camp programs as well as his gym classes in high school. He could smell the bullying still in this room as if it was only yesterday.

He turned his way to the hallways again and walked towards the pool lockers. After stepping inside the locker room, his heart was beating rapidly as he could feel memories flowing back into his brain.

His necklace glowed at a particular locker as he realized that was where he used to put his clothes in to change. He opened the empty locker and everything turned bright light around him.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Furtiue Suterusu, the Alpha Leader of the Shadow Mafia stood alone in his private chambers, looking at his crystal ball. He watched the events of the Shadow Mafia invading the beach festival in Japan but was disappointed on the results; the Suiei Gods were given help by some foreign allies.

 _How many more years,_ he thought, _till I see him again?_

He remembered his days when he was once human, living out his own life to the fullest; he championed sports and various games with his own circle of friends that provoked Alex. However, despite that popularity, he was hated by many as well.

 _No surprise,_ he thought as he revisited the memories of the city of Mayfield as he watched the events that destroyed the city.

Before he could take a closer look, he heard an arrival of one of his inner circle members; Rebellio Hanran who stood by the doorway.

"We have collected the prisoner…as directed," said Rebellio.

"I see," replied Furtiue, "He's in the tower, yes?"

"As you have instructed," answered the other mafia.

"Nicely done," nodded Furtiue, "I will see to him later…"

"Master," said Rebellio, "We have reports that the boy has returned to Mayfield."

"I see," nodded Furtiue, "It's time that he should know his place; make sure that he's said and done."

* * *

**Flashback: 2 Years Ago**

Goro Sasabe watched the festival of Bastille Day going on in Paris; it was quite a beautiful sight with the parades and the culture remembering this blessed day.

He closed his eyes for a moment and remembered when he used to coached Rin, Haruka, Makoto, and Nagisa when they were kids. He had a photo of them when they won the relay and has kept it since then.

 _I wonder how they're all doing now_ , he thought as he remembered when they reformed their group while Rin was a "transient" student between the two schools by being a mentor to the others while still learning his own skills from Sametsuka. He did re-coached the team for a bit (about a year) whenever Rin wasn't available which brought everyone close again.

He departed to France after one year that the boys reformed their swim team officially but has heard stories of their great success. Sasabe promised himself to visit them soon before they all left for college.

Now here he was, standing in the midst of a beautiful celebration at first…until there were cries of fear and panic and chaos as he saw a group of cloaked being raging across the streets as fire trucks and ambulances appeared.

He rushed through the crowds to see if there was anyone who was injured when he saw a blonde, long, hair man standing over a dead corpse. He turned his head to see the other man right by.

"Is he dead?!" asked Sasabe.

"Afraid so, his face is as cold as ice," said the other man as the ambulance brought over a bed to take the deceased body away.

The man named Leon took out his phone and made a brief call, "Yes…uh-huh, I know…gather what you can find for evidence and we'll seek to it later."

Sasabe grew a bit suspicious and wondered what this man was up to. Leon took a brief smile, saying, "knowledge is limited…but its power is not…I suppose we should run now too before they find us."

"Find us?" asked Sasabe when Leon grabbed him by the hand and they rushed off. Leon turned to his private limousine and prompted him to get inside.

"Has everything been in order?" asked Cassi through the headsets.

"Yes," replied Leon, "Be sure to trace our enemy back to its headquarters."

"Who are you people?" asked Sasabe, feeling a bit nervous.

Leon smiled and said, "Do not be afraid…we only give out to those who are worthy of value… "

"What exactly were those beings then?" asked the other man.

"We given them a rough name…called Shadow Stealers," said Leon, "But I think there's more to it than what we have seen."

The limo drove them to a headquarters office where Leon explained to Sasabe about the Terran Nost and what their overall mission was; to help others through hacking. It was also around this time when the Terran Nost began to discover rumors of the Suiei Gods but it would take more time for them to find out when Alex brought over the poem that he discovered.

During the research together, these monsters were called the "Shadow Mafia", a group of people that were designed to hunt after the Suiei Gods for reasons unknown to the members except for the higher-ups. However, the true purpose and intentions to what they was almost as similar to another deadly organization but was defunct when the boys broke the time paradox spell.

As for Sasabe, he was given contact information and was excused to leave. The former coach hoped that he wouldn't have to use their number but was warned that these monsters were going on a world-wide rampage as scavengers.


	3. The Terran Nost

**L.A.X Airport**

The gang arrived in the United States as the airplane landed on the runway. The Terran Nost already covered their fare in which all they needed were their clothes and their passports.

"So we're back again," said Haruka.

"Yeah, back in the states," nodded Rin.

"Back indeed," said Gou with a little simile on her face.

"It…it does look nice out here," replied Nitori as he saw the palm trees and various skyscrapers through one of the windows.

Makoto and Nagisa held hands together and smiled, wondering what this country has in store.

"Oh Mako-chan…" said Nagisa as he looked at Makoto.

"You okay, Haru?" asked Rin.

"Yeah, I'm fine," nodded Haruka.

"So planes…" sighed Rei as he could feel the early effects of the jetlag.

They got off the plane and they entered through the systems and Customs to present their passports and went through several securities. Once they were done, they gathered their bags and followed Sasabe to the entrance where a black limousine car waited for them.

They packed their bags to the trunk and they were in traffic for about a half hour or so until they arrived in Beverly Park where they saw several mansions and smaller houses; until they finally saw a gigantic mansion hidden in the forests and protected by gates and cameras. The gates opened and the limo entered in.

"Headquarters," muttered Sasabe.

"So this is the main place?" asked Rin while holding Rei's hand.

Rei blushed and replied, "It sure does look nice and all and stuff."

After the car stopped at the front entrance, they got their bags and placed them to the side of the hall. They all enter inside the main corridor and were led by the secretary Cassi and two other assistances; Sean and Lucy, leading them to the main office where Leon, the mastermind of Terran Nost sat before them.

"Cassi, thank you," said Leon.

"No, thank you," she smiled as she stepped to the side.

"Welcome...Sasabe...and friends..." said Leon, "Welcome to our HQ of the Terran Nost, a specialized team designed to hack, discover, reveal, and keep secret of the nature in this world."

He saw Rei standing next to Rin as he continued, "Ah…so you must be Rei, yes?

"Oh um, yeah," replied the megane, "Our phone call…"

Leon chuckled, "It was vital…but I thank you."

Haruka had enough as she stood out in front of the others, asking, "We need to know…why you are so interested in us…the whole time?"

"Ah yes…you must be Haruka Nanase," replied Leon, "Leader of the Suiei Gods…yet Vice-Captain of the Iwatobi Swim Team…as it was told to you, we have our duty to help those in need to give the people the justice they deserve."

"They seemed a bit uptight with the intros," muttered Nagisa.

"Your friend Alex came here a while ago…and I am sure he told you about how he researched on your guys, right?" asked Leon, as he took out the slip of paper that Alex gave to him, "This is the answer."

Haruka snatched the paper and tried to read it but it was difficult to read the poem.

"Haru!" said Rin, "Can you relax!?"

"Taken ashore of its past….where it has given a birth of life… the sum of the blast…in a world?" read Haruka, "None of this makes sense…where does our names appear?"

"The original language had your names in it; this was a translated copy," explained Leon, "But they matched when I researched it. However, poems like that are usually nothing more than romantic imagery…but certain poems have clues to hidden stories."

"Eh?" asked Nagisa, "But why would anyone go through so much trouble?"

"I am not sure," said Leon, "But it is obvious that mankind will continue to search for answers. After Alex left for Japan, I read the copy of the original poem in the Greek Language and that's where I saw his name…the lost prince of Macedonia…Alexander the Great."

He got up from his seat and walked over to one of the side tables, going through a stash of papers when he found what he needed.

"Here we are…the copy of the original Legend of the Suiei Gods," he muttered.

The gang grouped up behind him to see the papers.

"All of this?" asked Nitori, confused.

"Oh no; most of these papers are just regular data my hackers go through," said Leon, "In the legend, it is said that Alexander was given blessing by one of the gods…for his survival although he ending up disappearing from the world for a long time until now you have the Alex you know of here."

"Can you explain that further?" asked Nagisa.

"One of you guys…back in Ancient Maceodnia…gave that baby prince a blessing," answered the headmaster, "or at least it was a sort of a spell."

Haruka closed his eyes as he suddenly remembered it! He was there with Philip and Olympias and the baby while the other gods were chilling around the palace.

"I…I think I can explain that," said Haruka.

"What is it Haru?" asked Makoto, "You know something?"

"Tell us Haru-chan!" replied Nagisa.

"Curious to know what you remembered now," said Gou.

Rei remained silent about this for he already knew what the answer was going to be.

"It was back when we fought Arogean for the first time…or at least before that. He wanted to curse the baby but I beat him to it first…I placed a spell on him; a seal of protection," explained Haruka.

"I don't remember you doing that though? We didn't spend much time there," said Rin.

"It was before I was captured," replied Haruka, "While you guys were in the gardens, I went to see the baby myself."

* * *

**Flashback: Ancient Greece/ "Memories of the Sea"**

Suiei Nanase walked up the stairs, turning his head to make sure no one was following him except for Philip. The other gods were laughing and going about their own ways.

"I'd appreciate if you just wait a few more days," said Philip, "The baby is very precious to this country's future. I don't know why you wanted to see him; he needs his rest too."

"It won't be long," replied Nanase, "Besides, I do not know if my allies and I will return here."

"Eh?" asked Philip.

"It's a long story," said Nanase.

"Well…I guess whatever the situation is, I suppose I'll grant your request," said Philip as he led the god into the room where Olympias was resting in bed with the baby by her side.

"Who's there?" asked the wife, "honey, is that you?"

"It is I indeed," said Philip, "Our guest wishes to give his blessings to the baby."

"Well then," smiled Olympias as she sat up on her bed while holding the baby to her arms, "I guess we should give him the protection."

Nanase bowed on his one knee and chanted, "May your fortune…and protection…be forever granted with strength, love, and peace."

 _Waters of the seal_ , thought Nanase as he chanted the spell inside his head, _please guide this baby with the path to success and life_. Nanase watched as a small line appeared on the baby's forehead for a brief moment before it disappeared.

"Thank you very much," said Olympias, "Please enjoy your stay, we will be alright."

Nanase nodded and left the room with Philip as they continued to talk about the nature of things in this world.

* * *

**Present Time:**

"Sure enough the baby encountered danger," sighed Haruka.

"Haru-chan?" asked Makoto.

"Look, whatever you did back then; it helped, right?" asked Rin.

"A simple encounter…brings a relationship later," muttered Leon, "Amazing on how that works."

Haruka stared at the tall blonde man, wondering if this "Leon" was a friend…or a foe. However, he couldn't put a finger on this since he was still caught up in the memories from long ago.

"I think it's best if we rest for now; this is a lot of discussion," said Sasabe.

"I suppose you're right," nodded Leon, "The restrooms and bedrooms are upstairs; Cassi, Sean, and Lucy will help you lead to your rooms."

"Let's go then, Mako-chan," said Nagisa as he held his hand, "And…uh…does anyone know about those troublemakers…?"

"Oh, the Shadow Mafia," replied Leon, "We will discuss about that later…dinner is set for 7:30 tonight and right now it's about top of the hour of 2 PM."

"At least that's some time to relax and kill," replied Gou.

Sasabe stared out at the window as he watched the skies while Gou was on her phone, trying to get a signal in the room.

"It's been a long time…hasn't it?" asked Sasabe, "I remembered you all when you were much younger…"

"It hasn't been that long," replied Gou, "Sasabe-san."

But the former coach remained silent for a moment but finally answered, "While I was away in France…well, I tried to go just to have some time for myself; trying to enjoy life for a bit."

"But you didn't?" asked Gou.

"Oh I did…until that's when the Shadow Mafia arrived when I was in town and first met Leon…it was on the National Holiday of Bastille Day," he explained, "Many people were killed or disappeared that day…but I feared that they would be after you guys. Leon reassured me to not worry so I believed in all of you; just like how it was in the past."

"Oh Sasabe-san," smiled Gou, "They'll be fine…they always pull through."

"So then…how did ama-chan become governor?" asked Sasabe, "I was really stunned when I found out…I thought she was a teacher…and perhaps 'marin-chan' from before but…"

"Oh it's like…complicated," said Gou, "It's like she helped us and became governor complicated."

"Well I'm glad she lifted the bill and the ordinance protection," he replied, "I wasn't sure if I would return had the restrictions still be in effect."

Sasabe yawned a little and decided to lay on his bed, "I'll sleep for a bit; I'm sorry to put you guys through this."

"Oh it's alright," nodded Gou, "I'll probably be exploring the mansion for a bit or something; sleep well."

* * *

**Back in the States**

Alex opened his eyes and saw himself and his mother and brother attending to some holiday party at a garden center where it was rumored that a famous swimmer from Cleveland would be there for a presentation.

He realized that this was that night when he was inspired by that famous celebrity here which was a key motivation to how he began his swimming era.

"I…I remember this," gasped Alex as he saw his younger self talking to the famous swimmer with a bright smile on her face.

"Well hello there," said Diana to the little Alex, "How are you?"

"Doing well," smiled the younger Alex as he giggled, "I…I'm learning how to swim too!"

"I'm glad you're trying it out," replied Diana, "It's a fun and unique sport; you'll be great at it!"

Diana showed her gold medal to the boy as he got a chance to feel the smooth texture. It was really cool to see such a medal from the Olympics right before his eyes.

"Wow!" smiled the little Alex, "So pretty!"

The mother took a picture of the two along with Sergi as they were having a blast and enjoyed the beautiful lights display and the decorations for the holidays.

Alex spilled a tear to himself as he realize that this was the single emotion that led him to continue swimming…even though he saw several swimmers on TV and what not, this was different.

 _That…that's how I was inspired_ , thought Alex as another tear spilled out from his eye, _I…I remember! This was how it all began!_

* * *

Alex woke up and found himself back in the lockers as the lights were still dimmed or not working as well. He took out the mirror and was debating to whether or not use it.

 _I…I have to_ , thought Alex as he was about to open his mouth but his hand was shaking, _No…I can't! I put them in so much burden already…_

"Young prince, you must not carry any more burdens to yourself," echoed Suiei Marotta's voice as the necklace flickered a little.

"S…Suiei…" said Alex as he walked to the abandoned pool deck where it was nothing but darkness at first with little light coming from the glass windows. As for the pool itself; the water smelled foul as there was rubble, bacteria and even perhaps a corpse or two. It was deathly silent as if something was about to…

"NOW!" shouted one of the Shadow Mafia as three dark-cloaked beings jumped down towards the boy.

Alex slashed them away with his sword, "Dammit!"

"Not bad on your reflexes," said one of the mafia, "For a shorty like you."

"SHUT UP!" growled Alex as he charged at the mafia but they vanished and re-teleported themselves out of harm's way.

"Just look at yourself kid," said another Shadow Mafia, "Grown through inspiration to be an athlete...and then you were betrayed, fooled, and even grew to hate the people around you…then you wanted to find means to save your precious brother..."

"JUST WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM HIM!?" snapped the boy.

Before the others could answer, two more mafia appeared from nowhere and grabbed Alex on both arms, forcing him to drop his sword. However, Suiei Marotta felt this trouble so the necklace glowed violently and the mafias lost their grip on the boy as they felt their hands being burned.

"Bastard," he muttered as he picked up his sword.

"Tell me…do you recognize us?" asked one of the mafia, "do our voices sound familiar?"

"I have no intention to know who you guys are…why did you destroy this town? TELL ME!" snapped the boy.

A few more Shadow Mafia soared their way down to slash their prey but Alex fought them off as he sliced them down into dark clouds of steam.

"We waited for your return…lost prince!" answered the first mafia, "But…it's far too late now to play! You'll just have to make your way out of this school…alive!"

Before the boy could make his attack, the Shadow Mafia vanished and the lights somehow flickered on. Suddenly, the ceiling above smashed down as a gigantic monster appeared from the hole and saw the boy.

 _Not this again_ , he thought as he rushed across the floor as the tentacles smashed down behind him. He almost lost his grip on his sword but kept it tight and turned to the tentacles as he sliced them down again.

The rubble that splashed into the pool was piling up and Alex seized the chance to jump onto the rubble and propelled himself up towards the monster but gets punched in the face as he is thrown to the bleachers on the upper level.

Alex barely got up and quickly crawls his way into the bleachers and hiding inside in order to get a couple of breaths in from the fight. But the monster used its tentacles to rip the bleachers apart and smashed its way through, trying to reach the boy for the kill.

 _I have to kill this bitch_ , thought the boy as he emerged from the bleachers and readied himself, "DRAGON SEA KING!"

He jumped into the air as his Suiei Necklace glowed, casting a blast of water to choke the monster as Alex stabbed through the monster's chest to its heart with blood gushing out. They fell on top of the rubble in the pool.

"You…were here, Suiei?" asked Alex.

"I was," echoed Suiei Marotta, "we are currently in the Amazon Rain Forest to check up on the water there...I'm sorry if I haven't been able to contact you."

"It's fine, thank you," he answered as he closed his eyes and rest on the monster's belly after withdrawing the sword out of the chest. Since there was not much else to go, he figured that he could at least stay for a bit and rest.

* * *

**Terran Nost HQ, California**

Haruka woke up from the bed with a gasp as he trembled on the visions that he saw from watching Alex in the dreams.

"Haru? What's the matter?" asked Rin as he got up while checking to see if Rei was asleep or not, "Oi! Rei…wake up!"

"Oh my lords, what?" yawned Rei as his hair was all messed up from sleeping.

"It's Alex," said Haruka, "I saw him…while I was in my dreams. He's at his old high school…he went to the old pool where he used to swim…and he had a flashback going through his head that inspired him to swim."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Rin, confused.

"He was inspired by someone…a famous swimmer that lived in his town," replied Haruka.

"I see," said Rin, "He's just like the rest of us then…something inspired him to swim."

"But that's not all," answered Haruka, "He was fighting another monster and encountered the Shadow Mafia."

"They invaded his hometown too!?" asked Rin.

"I saw the city before my eyes," explained Haruka, "It's nothing more but a wasteland…and ruins…cars just pass by through to get to wherever they have to go."

"Doesn't that mean he's in deep trouble" yawned Rei.

"Perhaps," replied Rin, "But we don't know how safe that city is…not that we've been there to begin with."

"I'm going out. You two can stay here," said Haruka as he got out of bed and walked to the hallways.

Rei fell back asleep and Rin decided to cuddle up with him, wondering what would happen when they would all reunite with the boy again.

Haruka walked outside and stripped himself to his bathing suit and jumped into the pool and floated on his back, pondering a lot of thoughts to himself.

"Loving the water?" asked Leon as he arrived at the scene, "This pool was a custom-made."

"I see," replied Haruka as he closed his eyes for a bit.

"I thought you'd jump in here the moment you arrived to this place," replied the older fellow.

"I learn to wait for the appropriate time…the others would have held me back," said Haruka as he turned to perform his freestyle, heading to the other end of the pool and back.

"I found out where Alex is at," said Leon.

Haruka stopped and said, "Oh I already know…he's back in Mayfield."

"Well then," chuckled Leon, "I guess you boys have the power to know each other...that's even faster than technology."

Haruka sighed and closed his eyes while Leon sat on one of the beach chairs just as Cassi arrived in the scene, whispering something to the headmaster.

"I understand…but we don't have time for that right now. You know that," replied Leon.

"But sir, I…" began Cassi.

"We will make sure to prepare it for later," said Leon.

Haruka tried to listen to what they were saying for his skepticism was increasing by the minute.

 _I can't understand what's going on_ , he thought, _can we really trust these people? Or will they end up like the Deception MIA and Swim-Cadet X?_

* * *

Makoto woke up and walked to the window and saw Haru swimming in the pool. He wasn't as surprised but he sighed to himself.

"Ohayou!" smiled Nagisa as he glomped behind the taller boy.

"Haru is in the pool again," sighed Makoto, "And dinner will be ready soon."

"I'm sure Haru-chan has a lot in mind…leave him to his swimming," said Nagisa, "And I'm soooo ready to eat! Let's go!"

"Well, it's still a bit early," replied Makoto as he looked at the clock, "Another hour to go or so."

Before Nagisa could reply, Makoto moved around, circling the blonde as he smiled and flirted.

"Oh Mako-chan," whispered Nagisa, "I'm sooooo wanting to taste those lips."

"I know you do," he replied as he headed for a kiss, "You were longing for this…"

"Oh longing is the world I'd use," muffled Nagisa as they kissed.

Makoto took a breath and said, "Touch me…"

Nagisa chuckled as he pushed Makoto to the bed as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. Nagisa licked around Makoto's neck and slides his hands around as he opened the shirt to feel the chest.

"About time you learned your place," hissed Nagisa passionately.

"I see you really love it this way, don't you?" asked Makoto as they kissed again.

"Yeah I do…" chuckled the blonde.

"Then don't disappoint me," replied Makoto.

"Aww…don't get so demanding sweetheart," said Nagisa as he slid one of his hands to the other's trousers and rubbed around the underwear that covered the shaft.

Makoto groaned a little as he could feel himself hardening a little while the blonde gave a smile of fierce determination to be the top for this round. However, Makoto remembered this same moment back in the Time Loop when Nagisa promised him one thing…

Nagisa on the other hand bit onto his neck while unzipping the pants as the taller boy moaned a little from the bite but smiled.

"Ahaaa…no magic…no gods…just us," he said.

Nagisa stopped and stared at Makoto as his eyes glowed (not from his Suiei power) but rather from the lighting in the room as he smiled widely, almost wanting to cry with joy, "M-Mako-chan! You remembered it too!"

"That's what you told me…" replied Makoto as he gave him a small kiss on the cheek, "You said to me that whenever we play around…we would leave the stress away…right?"

"I…I did! Oh Mako-chan!" said Nagisa as he kissed Makoto while resuming his hand to brush across the shaft as Makoto would feel his hardness. Nagisa's face was almost in tears of joy as he was happy to know that Makoto, after all of this time, would still keep his promise.

"Back then, we tried to feel like human…but now in this world, we are human," said Makoto.

"Yes! Yes!" replied Nagisa, "Oh Mako-chan!"

Makoto took off his own shirt and said, "Don't worry…and give me your best!"

"Oh fuck yeah I will," laughed Nagisa as he spread out Makoto's legs and tested the entrance with two of his fingers, "This will be quick, okay?"

Makoto nodded and groaned a little but smiled happy as he brushed the blonde's hair. Nagisa took his position carefully and said, "And…I still love you!"

"Me too," replied Makoto as he could feel Nagisa entering inside of him, "Aaaah…we need to do…m-moreeee…tonight…"

"Yeah, let's have it a good one then," answered the blonde as he held hands to Makoto while swaying back and forth.

"Aaaaah…aaaaah!" replied Makoto as he felt Nagisa kissing around on his neck as the pressure and heat continued to go higher.

Nagisa breathed heavily and froze as he released himself inside though he was hoping that Makoto would blow first but seconds after, Makoto released his fluid and they kissed together for a minute.

"T-Thank you," said Makoto quietly.

"Oh it's me that should thank you…Mako-chan," replied Nagisa.

"We better get ourselves ready then," he answered as he saw the time was 7 PM.

* * *

In a different room, Nitori stared out at the window while Mikoshiba went through his bag to check up on his things.

"What's the matter?" asked Mikoshiba when he saw Nitori standing alone.

"I…Izawa…" said Nitori, "She and Serah didn't come with us after we got to the states. She told me that they were going to do some investigations…"

"Your worry about her?" asked Mikoshiba, "I mean, she's not even from this world…nether of them are from here."

"I know that," answered the silvered-hair boy, "But I…"

Mikoshiba remained silent as he listened to Nitori.

"I just don't understand…ever since we talked to that witch boy, I still feel a bit confused…I don't remember much about my past life as Erastos…" said Nitori.

"Fo-forgive me," replied Mikoshiba, "For what I have done to you…as Acacius."

Nitori turned to see Mikoshiba and answered, "Of course I do…I mean, look at us now. We are born again and everyone is getting along quite nicely."

Mikoshiba took off his shirt and grabbed another one from his bag while Nitori headed out to the door.

"It's almost time," said Nitori as he left the room.

* * *

Haruka washed his face in the bathroom as he thought about Alex, wondering what has happened to him in the last month. He and the others had no reply or heard anything ever since they learned that his brother has vanished.

For a moment, he could almost feel Alex's presence in this bathroom as he realized that Alex was here in this building before.

Rin walked into the bathroom with Rei as the red-hair asked, "You got room at the sink?"

Haruka moved out of the way to dry his face while Rei moaned, "Ugh…I got jetlag…"

"Haru, is something the matter?" asked Rin.

"…just a lot in mind," he answered.

"Huh?" asked Rei.

"This 'Leon'…he's a bit strange," said Haruka, "He knows way too much about us."

"I'm sure he'll be alright with us," replied Rin, "Hopefully we can find a way to save Alex and his brother."

Haruka nodded as he left the bathroom and returned upstairs to change while Rei moaned again and felt way off in his body.

"Jetlag," sighed Rei as his eyes were feeling heavy.

"Just hold onto me, okay Rei?" asked Rin as he gets Rei's arm around his shoulder while washing Rei's face with a cloth, "You'll be alright."

"Thanks," smiled the megane as Rin washed his face and patted it dry.

"You ready now?" asked Rin.

Rei nodded as Rin helped hanged onto Rei and they walked over to the dining hall while Sasabe walked in with Gou, Nitori and Mikoshiba. Makoto and Naigsa just sat down at the table while Haruka was the last one in and sat at the far opposite end of the table, staring at Leon with skepticism.

The dinner table seemed pleasant with the seasonal food; mackerel, sukiyaki, bread and olive oil, pasta, and other different cultures of food.

"Haruka, I understand your mind is filled with questions but please eat and I will do my best to explain things," said Leon.

Haruka finally took a bite of the mackerel and swallowed it, nodding, "It's good."

"So no poison?" asked Nagisa, as he began to scarf down, "Yayz!"

"I have already treated my guests like family and friends," said Leon, "Please do not worry yourselves."

Makoto took his plate to get his food while Rin took a sip of his water while the others began to feast down with ease.

"What happened to Alex while he was here?" asked Haruka darkly as he narrowed his eyes.

Gou looked at Leon with curiosity on the answer while her mouth was filled with food.

"He….when he first got here," said Leon, "He was determined to find means to save his brother…and to help those who are like him…but then…his head was hurting him psychologically…he craved for vengeance to kill that person…that celebrity."

Makoto gasped a little while Rin and Haruka remained silent about that part; they were all aware that Alex wanted to kill that person because of how the classmates back at Alex's school made fun of him because of his nationality.

"However, not long after he left for Japan…I realized that he was under a spell," explained Leon.

"And did you tell him?" asked Haruka.

"I did not," said Leon, "I feared that if I have told him the truth…he would have gone mad…or worse."

"Well he did break the spell," answered Makoto, "And he gained a Suiei God as well."

"Is that so?" asked Leon, "How fascinating…"

Rin nodded while Mikoshiba replied, "Well…at least he's not so much having an internal conflict like he was previously."

Sasabe took a sip of his red wine as he was listening carefully to the conversation while Gou smiled to herself. Nitori remained silent was he was trying to pay attention to the conversation but he was worried about Izawa and Serah.

Finally, Nagisa replied while chewing on the food, "Mnnmm ifh alexs ish thinkinnn aboush thoshe thingsss doesh that meansh we haf toh gho fetch himmm?"

Makoto sighed as he was about to ask the blonde what he was going to say but he turned his head to see Haruka still looking serious about this.

"Assuming if that curse is broken…has he changed?" asked Leon.

"Parts of him did…but some didn't," replied Haruka.

"I can't help but think that it may be for the worst though," said Rei.

 _What am I thinking_ , thought Rei, _why do I keep worrying about this when I have Rin…but yet…I…_

"Has he ever said to you about… _a reward for the victor…and punishment to the loser?_ " asked Leon, "He kept saying that a few times during his stay."

Haruka nodded as Makoto replied, "He did say that…at least once; a prize…and punishment."

"Reward? Punishment? For what?" asked Nitori.

Before Leon could answer, Cassi walked into the room and said, "Leon, sir. We have some company here."

"I see…where are they now?" asked the headmaster.

"In the main hall," she answered.

"Bring them in," he ordered.

Cassi walked back out and led Izawa and Serah in as the others were a bit stunned to see the girls. Nitori felt a bit happier to see them safe at least.

"Yo!" called Serah, "We're back!"

"I-Izawa?!" gasped Nitori.

"Hey Ni-kun," smiled Izawa.

"I see you two have showed up," said Haruka.

"Actually we are three," replied Serah as she pointed at her ruby necklace.

"Did something happened?" asked Rin.

"Well we had to deal with some anomalies here and there," said Serah, "But it wasn't anything that serious at least."

The others seemed a bit confused about that but Leon stand up and walked over to the girls, saying, "Welcome ladies. Do you fancy anything to eat?"

"ANYTHING!" said Izawa.

"WE'RE STARVING!" added Serah.

"Well there are some empty chairs left for you two…" began Nitori.

"Make that three," said the ruby necklace as it took on its own form.

"NEEEEEH!?" gasped Makoto as he jumped behind Nagisa while the blonde sweat drop with a bit of a nervous smile.

"Oh this new guy is Rhodes…" explained Serah as the new entity appeared in front of them.

"Yum!" said Rhodes, "It smells delish here!"

"It's alright," replied Leon, "Just feast away here."

Haruka sighed and got up from his seat as he walked to the outside yard.

"H-Haru!?" asked Rin but the other boy was already out the door.

"Don't go into the pool!" said Makoto.

"I didn't say I was going there," muttered Haruka.

Gou got up from her seat and followed him out as he looked at the sun making its way down to the night. A small breeze swept through the area as his hair flowed through.

"Haru-chan!" said Gou.

"K-Kou?" asked Haruka, "What's the matter?"

Kou reached out for him by the shoulder and replied, "You don't want to get too lonely like this, right?"

"…I…I can feel his heart," said Haruka, "He's losing it…his sanity. His brother was the core of his existence and his stability…"

"Haru-chan…" she said, "Maybe we should call the gods to find him before he goes out of control?"

"But what I don't understand is…why hasn't he used the mirror yet?" he replied.

"Well he's not a stalker like Iza-chan that's for sure…or maybe he hasn't thought of it yet," she answered.

Haruka lowered his head and said, "I'm going to find him…I swear."

Makoto stepped outside and saw the two standing around, "Haru-chan? You alright?"

"Time is running out," replied Haruka, "He's waiting…"

"…I'm sure we'll get to him when the time is right," said Makoto as they walked back inside.

* * *

**Mayfield Heights, Ohio**

Alex woke up and saw the moonlight shining down from the broken ceiling/rooftop as he realized that he was still on top of the monster's belly on the pool. He yawned a little and retrieved his sword and slide his way to the floor and walked out.

He checked is pocket to make sure that the mirror from Izawa was still with him and it was kept intact, much to his surprise.

After stepping outside into the cool night, he walked through the half-destroyed, half-abandoned school field as he saw rubble and more skeletons scattered about before he walked into the forest that led to the exit. He emerged back on the streets and decided to head further east towards the shopping centers.

By the time he arrived there, the areas were badly damaged if not destroyed with several cars smashed and left behind.

 _All of this_ , he thought, _ruined…this town has fallen._

He heard a whistling noise in the wind so he quickly hid behind some rubble nearby as he saw several Shadow Mafia appearing from the sky and they were chatting around and waiting for something.

 _I don't understand this,_ thought Alex, _If they destroyed this town, then why are they still here?_

He saw a small car passing through the abandoned town as he saw the mafia chasing after it and smashing the windows and eating the driver and its passengers alive.

 _I didn't realize they ate humans_ , thought the boy, horrified.

"Ugh, the taste of these humans," growled one of the mafia, "It's a shame that this mission is lame."

"You know why we were tasked here…" said the second mafia, "Our boss says that…"

"Yeah, yeah, we know that," said the third mafia, "But I've heard he's got a special prize…an Italian boy who was once ill…"

 _Goddammit_ , thought Alex, as he readied his sword, _they…they have my brother!_

"Oi! Did you hear that click?" asked one of the Shadow Mafia, "Someone is watching us!"

"It's probably the car you idiot," said the other mafia.

"No…I do smell someone…" sneered the third mafia, "And I think it's gonna be tasty too!"

Alex rushed through the abandoned shopping centers, hiding behind cars and rubble as he was trying to make his way to the exit from the city and head further east to other towns like Gates Mills and Chesterland, or perhaps the northern cities like Mentor or Eastlake.

 _It's gonna be a long way out_ , he thought, _I don't know how long it'll take me but…I have to save him!_

However, he recalled from his Suiei God to make a stop back at his old elementary school to get to before he could leave out this town so he calculated on how he'll get to the school.

Before Alex could make his way to the exit, he heard a soft chill through the wind and before his eyes, he saw darkness swirling around him.

 _Dammit_ , he thought, _they found me…oh all of you will die!_

His eyes turned red as he growled in rage to unleash his attack

* * *

**Terran Nost HQ, Los Angeles**

Back at the dinner table, Haruka felt something foul through his heart as he held his hand to his chest.

"Oi! Haru!?" asked Makoto.

"What's the matter?" asked Mikoshiba.

"It's him…Alex, right?" asked Leon.

Haruka nodded and gripped his hand to a fist.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Rin.

"I'm so sure that I have said that we HAVE to go get him!" replied Nagisa.

"We should probably get this done with," agreed Rei.

"But the gods…" began Haruka when the Suiei Necklaces finally glowed.

"Well it's about time," said Makoto as he looked at his necklace.

"Whoa there!" exclaimed Rhodes, "What is that?"

"Come on you guys," said Rin as he got up and dragged Haruka and Rei as the others stood together in a circle.

"Alright! I hope we can also see the gods too!" smiled Nagisa.

"You guys go on ahead," replied Sasabe, "We will stay and wait."

"We will pray for your safety," agreed Leon.

"Sora, stay here and watch for other anomalies," said Serah before whispering, "Also… _I think you owe Nitori some lovely time_."

Izawa nodded while Serah joined up with the boys as their necklaces hovered a magical circle beneath their feet as they chanted the traveling spell.

"Well here goes nothing," replied Makoto.

"Waters of travel…take us to our beloved friend!" said Haruka.

Rin smiled as they teleported into the light…time was running out and assistance was needed!


	4. Awkward Reunion, Celebration and Passion!

**Eastgate Shopping Plaza, Mayfield Heights**

Alex growled as he fell to his knees and panted after fighting between him and the Shadow Mafia. These cloaked figures wore masks that hid their faces but they all possessed some form of dark magic or something.

He got up again and screamed in rage as he killed another mafia down while his mirror fell off from his pouch and it was glowing. His Suiei Necklace was also glowing which backed the shadows away.

"F-forgive me…" said Alex, "For not using you…oh mirror of friendship."

He turned to see another mafia sneaking up on him but the boy slashed it down before it could use its claws.

Alex closed his eyes and took a deep breath…

"HARUKA!" he shouted as his voice echoed across the town and beyond.

_It was all deathly silent at first as he thought there was no hope…he was going to die here…alone…_

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder as a gigantic bubble/shield of water swirled around him. The boy turned as his face was filled with tears, seeing Haruka and the others along with Serah!

"Hey there," said Haruka as he gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"H-Har-u-ka," replied the boy as he dropped his sword and hugged around him.

"We're all here now," smiled Makoto as the shield barrier was still up and running.

"Oh Alex…" sighed Serah with a smile, "What the shit did you get into now…silly brat?"

"Oh none of these things look tough mum," said Rhodes.

"Oi!" added Rin, "You couldn't save us a spot, did you?"

"Alex-chan!" smiled Nagisa as he glomped a hug behind him while they all grouped together closely.

"Hey guys," said Alex in relief, "Forgive me for not calling you all sooner…after a month."

Alex turned and picked up his sword and said, "We have to fight…and it's now!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way!" nodded Rei as he called upon his giant war hammer form his Suiei God.

"Take in havoc mode…" chanted Serah as Rhodes transformed into a demon sword.

Makoto snapped his fingers as the water barrier dissolved away with very hungry Shadow Mafia.

"Oh off with your heads!" sneered Nagisa as he readied his magic.

"CHARGGEE!" shouted Alex as they splinter off and fought off the darkness.

"Waters of the spear," chanted Rin, as he unleashed spear-shaped water blasts, "Go stab they enemy down!"

Makoto twirled his hand around his vase and unleashed acidic solutions from it at the Shadow Mafia, causing them to scurry like roaches.

Serah slashed her way through several of the cloaked figures as they dissipated into clouds of darkness but reformed themselves like magical beings.

"Waters of the skies…make haste to thy enemy!" chanted Haruka as the skies turned rainy.

Nagisa summoned a blast of water that sliced through a handful of the Shadow Mafia as the blonde made a sadistic smile on his face.

"They just keep coming," growled Alex as he clashed blows between three Shadow Mafia members.

Rei summoned his war hammer and used it to whack several of them out while unleashing his own blast of water at a cluster of Shadow Mafia. Rin unleashed more water spears and kicked several of the mafia down.

After a handful of more clashes, the mafia hissed away as they vanished into the night.

"Looks like they're retreating," said Haruka.

"About time," sighed Alex as he sliced one more down.

"That was a fun ride," agreed Serah.

Her sword transformed to a human form with his incubus tail as Rhodes yawned, "Fun and short…"

"Aw man," sighed Nagisa, "They're gone."

"They probably realized that this fight was going nowhere," said Alex.

Alex fell to his knees and clutched his fist to his heart as his face was beginning to tear up, "B-brother…"

"Haru! Do something!" said Serah.

Nagisa remained silent as Rei lowered his head and said, "Alex…"

Haruka walked up to Alex and bend down on his knees and touched his face, "We're here now."

"I…I'm worried that I am a burden if I bothered all of you," replied Alex, "You all have done so much for me…I don't know how I can repay it all…"

"How about we solve this together and you come back with us?" asked Nagisa.

"Where?" asked Alex, "Where are we heading out to?"

"Terran Nost," answered Haruka.

Alex's eyes widened in shock as he realized, so they found them…

"I see," said Alex.

"Look," replied Rin, "We know that if you can trust them, so can we, alright?"

"Well then, I guess let's go…but Sergi…" muttered Alex.

"We'll do what we have to find him, okay?" asked Haurka.

"Yeah," said Nagisa, "We'll find a way, together."

Alex nodded as Haruka got him on his feet and they grouped together, teleporting themselves back to the headquarters. Alex opened his eyes and saw the others at the dinner table, smiling with joy.

"Welcome back," said Leon.

"Yo Alex-kun!" said Gou.

"Hiya Alex!" giggled Izawa.

"Kou…Izawa," said the boy.

"Forgive me for not meeting you," said the coach, "My name is Goro Sasabe; it's an honor to meet you."

"I am Alex and thanks," replied Alex, as he sat down to a seat, "It's nice to meet you too. And damn…I am starving…I'll need some strength to return."

"Go on ahead!" chuckled Mikoshiba.

"Hehe, right," smirked Alex as he ate.

"We have a gym and a pool here as well if you need to occupy yourselves for a bit," said Leon.

"Thanks," nodded Alex "I'll need to strengthen myself."

"Well while you guys have fun here, I have to investigate the area for anomalies…see ya guys!" said Serah as she and Rhodes vanished in midair.

"Well then, I guess we'll call it a night at this point," sighed Leon, "Please enjoy yourselves here. We will do our best to help you guys out...although, Alex, Haruka, and...Rei...can you three stay? I would like to have a word with you three.

The others went up to their rooms and settled themselves in for the night while Rin was preparing a few things that he and Nagisa, Haruka, and Makoto planned a while ago.

 _I just hope this works_ , thought Rin as he searched for something inside his bag.

Back downstairs, the three stayed at the table as Leon brushed off his face with a napkin.

"What's up Leon?" asked Rei.

"The Shadow Mafia are after you guys…but they are also after everyone who is associated with you and the Suiei Gods," said Leon.

"My brother was taken by them; I need to know where he is," said Alex, sounding darker by his voice.

"You know…" replied Leon, "This is almost like how it was the first time you were here, Alex."

"W-what do you mean?" asked the boy.

"You have a purpose…a goal…in your heart; very strong indeed but it's also sensitive," answered the headmaster.

"Um, Leon…" began Haruka.

"Rei," said Leon, "You have been known for your hacking skills…as I have recalled through the reports by one of my colleagues. I would like to ask you a favor."

"And that would be…?" asked Rei while fixing his glasses.

"The members of the Terran Nost would like you to assist them," replied Leon, "They have been doing some research on the Shadow Mafia but only half of the data has been discovered; the other half is missing. We think that the other half will be the pinpoint location of where their base is at…and that's where we believe that is where Sergio is at."

"How long will that take?" asked Haruka.

"I am not certain," said Leon, "Rei, are you able to do this?"

"Of course," replied Rei, "I can pinpoint this out."

"Do you want some coffee?" asked Leon, "Or is your jetlag keeping you awake?"

"Well the jetlag won't let me sleep," said the megane, "I'll go."

Leon turned to Cassi and said, "Please lead Ryugazaki-san to the lab room with the others."

"Right this way, Rei-san," nodded Cassi as she led the megane through the halls.

"Now then, Alex," said Leon, "Let's go now for a little stroll, shall we?"

"I'll be up in my room," said Haruka as he left while the two walked through the halls.

* * *

Alex followed Leon through the hallways as the lights were dimmed and flickered a little. The boy could feel something strange about this place as they further went through the halls.

"You have heard of the Shrovetide, right?" asked Leon, "It's also known as the Forbidden Covenant."

"Yes," said Alex as he closed his eyes and recalled on that terminology.

"An agreement to the mythological creatures and humans…a portion of mankind are to be eaten by these monsters and in return, the population of humans is left alone to live," explained the headmaster.

Alex sighed and closed his eyes, remembering the day while he was a warrior back in the ancient times…there were monsters that he fought that ate up several of his army during several journeys and wars.

"The Shrovetide Forbidden Covenant was active back while you ruled the ancient world, right?" asked Leon.

"So you also knew?" asked the boy as his eyes narrowed, "How did you?"

"I read the full poem…that talked about the Suiei Gods…you…and other prophecies and past stories," said Leon, "I have read about your journey and the gods. You and Haruka seem close."

"My relationship with Haruka is his and my concern, they have nothing to do with you," said Alex darkly.

"I know that; however, with the way things are going, you have distanced yourself," replied Leon.

"I didn't want them to suffer anymore," answered the boy.

"Even after the time you spent with them?" asked Leon.

"I…it's because I don't know what to do," said Alex, "I…"

Leon stopped walking and turned to the boy, "Alex. Listen to me carefully. You have befriended them...and even got close to one of them...but you do care for all of them. I know it."

"I do. But even after what I went through with Haruka...Rei wasn't too thrilled for a long while. Thankfully he's over it…or at least I hope he is," said Alex.

Leon nodded and took out a key as he walked over to a door nearby, "Thirteen years ago…they were here. The Shadow Mafia…their goal was the Shrovetide."

"Why would they want that?" asked Alex.

"Not certain," said Leon, "However, they were also searching for the Suiei Gods and they confronted my father…the leader of the Terran Nost organization. He refused to answer…so they killed him…and my mother."

"Then how did you get this mansion to…?" asked the boy.

"After I disappeared and ran away for a while…I returned here using the wealth that was left…and my power and research, I had managed to repair this place," said Leon, "With help of course…but this place has been barricaded with magic also…using the ancient arts that my family has kept secret for years."

Leon opened the door and showed Alex the old family place that was ransacked as his eyes widened and could almost feel their presence. There were blood stains all around, the walls were torn apart and pictures and photos on the ground and other damages.

"They killed my family…right before my eyes," said Leon, as he rested his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Alex. I ask of you…trust in the boys…do not end up alone like I am."

Alex trembled a little before he turned to see Haruka. Leon excused them and the two were heading back to the bedrooms. As they were going to the stairs, they saw Rei also heading back to the room.

"Did you find anything yet?" asked Haruka.

"Nothing too awesome yet," sighed Rei.

"Leon and Alex had a talk but I checked up on them," said Haruka, "It sounded pretty serious too."

"Well can you tell us?" asked Rei.

"The Shrovetide Covenant," replied Alex, "It's…"

Rin walked in the halls and saw them, saying, "Oh hey. You guys still up?"

"What is Shrovetide?" asked Haruka.

"Uh…Google it?" asked Rei as he took out his phone.

"No need to. Shrovetide…a time when humans sacrificed a portion of their population to the monsters/mythological creatures...in return for peace and prosperity…" said Alex.

"Um okay…" replied Rin, feeling slightly uneasy.

"Back when I fought in the wars," he explained, "My armies and I have faced off several different types of monsters. Many of them killed my members…and they kept saying that the covenant was not honored."

"But I don't understand why something so ancient will be happening now in our era," said Haruka.

"Now that I think about it," replied Rin, "There were monsters that ate people in the Time Loop also."

"Personally I think someone messed with the wrong forces... AGAIN and now we have to deal with the havoc," guessed Rei as he face-palmed with his hand.

"Well then, maybe we'll just deal with this tomorrow. It's nearly midnight…" said Rin.

Before anyone could say their goodnights, Rin grabbed Rei and Alex while the latter grabbed Haruka as Rin dragged the three of them through the halls.

"What the hell!?" snapped Rei.

"Rin! What the hell are you thinking?" asked Haruka.

"Since you are all still awake…I think it's time to have some fun," smirked Rin.

 _The plan is beginning to go_ , thought Haruka as he could only pray that this will work out.

Rin dragged them to a separated room that had like a stripper pole and a bottle on the floor. Haruka realized that this was Rin's "Master plan" but he had to pretend to not get the idea.

"W-what the hell is that?" asked Haruka.

"OH HELL NO FUCKING WAY!" gasped Rei, blushing.

Rin smirked and said, "Fuck yeah."

"Oh god…this is…spin the bottle," muttered Alex.

"Truth or dare style baby!" grinned Rin.

"Uh no," said Rei, "We are too old for this!"

 _What the hell is going on_ , thought Rei, _why is my Rin acting up like this all of a sudden?_

"This is a bit…" began Haruka.

"Um, not if we asked the right questions," said Alex.

Haruka face-palmed with his hand as Rin smirked, "Hehe! Even you understood me Alex-chan!"

"Well…" said Haruka as he turned to Rei.

"Ugh, I have a bed waiting for me kids. Fetch me when you're fucking grown mature," replied Rei as he broke loose and walked off.

"Rei," said Rin, as he grabbed him by the shoulder, "It's not like we're doing this all the time. Can't you just chill for now?"

"I guess a little humor won't hurt," sighed Alex as he sat down on the floor.

 _But seriously though_ , thought Alex, _what is going on?_

"Augh, dammit," growled Rei as he sat down and Haruka joined up.

Rin sat down and spun the bottle which pointed at Alex.

"I'll take a truth," said the foreigner.

"I'll start this soft and easy," replied Rin as he cleared his throat, "Did you ever kiss a girl?"

"I did…back in High School," answered Alex, "Back when I was with my ex…but it was like once or twice and it wasn't special….it was just brief."

"Can I leaveeeeeeeee?" asked Rei.

 _This is freaking me out_ , thought Rei, _I really do not like where this is going. What the hell is Rin thinking?_

Alex spun the bottle which pointed at the megane.

"You want a truth or dare?" asked Alex.

"No," said Rei as he turned to the side.

"Rei, just please cooperate," sighed Haurka.

"Yeah or else I'll make you do a show," smirked Rin.

"Ugh dammit…omfg…fine! Truth!" said Rei.

"What was the most embarrassing moment in your life that you remembered?" asked Alex.

This time, Rei smiled a bit as he fixed his glasses with the megane look and stared at Rin, "I once called my swimming instructor…mom."

Haruka and Alex shared a sweat drop with a nervous smile as Rin blushed at first feeling almost livid.

"That's…my line," said Rin, looking slightly annoyed but smirked.

"Oh?" asked Rei, "So sorry honey."

Alex chuckled while Haruka shared a small laugh at this as Rei spun the bottle. It landed on Rin.

"Haha!" laughed the megane, "Who's laughing now sweetie?"

"Bring on a dare!" replied Rin as he showed his teeth.

"I dare you to ask Makoto for a dare," said Rei.

"Huh?" asked Rin, "Didn't they go to sleep?"

"Well I should say that you should think of something the most ridiculous thing that he'd do with Nagisa and I want you to repeat it," said Rei.

Deciding to play blonde, Rin got up and said, "Well then, I guess I should go and see…oh…no? But now that I think about it…they'd certainly go for it…"

"I'm not surprised," commented Alex.

"You're seriously going to go ask him Rin?" asked Rei.

"That was your dare request, honey," smirked Rin.

"Ugh, I am asking you on what do you think those two can do…that's my dare request!" sighed Rei as he looked Rin sharply though his glasses.

"They'd go for each other," said Rin, "I think that's obvious."

"Ugh, I lost my dare to you Rin, go on and spin," sighed Rei as he felt a bit let down.

Rin sat down and spun the bottle as it landed on Alex again.

"I'll take a dare this time," said Alex.

Rin smirked and said, "Alrighty then…go take that top off of yours. We want to see your tattoo!"

"Um okay…" he replied as he blushed a little as he took off his top, revealing his arms, chest, and abs to them.

 _Oh god_ , thought Rei as he almost had a nose bleed, _I can't be thinking about this…not when I told Nagisa…_

Alex spun the bottle and it got to Haruka this time finally.

"Dare," said Haruka.

"Entertain us by shaking your ass," laughed Alex.

"LOL," smirked Rin as he almost lost control.

Haruka turned around and vibrated his buttocks as Alex and Rin laughed, almost dying on the floor.

"I swear I think we're drunk," blushed Rei, while trying his best not to laugh.

Haruka resumed the game and spun the bottle which pointed at Rei again. The megane was about to flip out since he didn't want to keep this going.

"WHY!? AUGH…dare for crying out loud!" sighed Rei.

 _Is he going to do it_ , thought Rin.

"Go touch that tattoo on Alex," said Haruka, "But don't just poke at it…"

"Uhhhh…what's the punishment for not doing this?" asked Rei.

 _What the hell are these guys thinking_ , thought the megane, _are they like setting me up or what?_

"It won't be pretty," replied Haruka.

"Oh I'll risk it…just tell me," said the megane, while giving a small glare at Alex, "I am not touching him."

"If you don't do this," answered Haruka, "Well make you go skinny dip outside with the lights on."

All of a sudden, Rei just stripped off his clothes as he was fully exposed, saying, "Alrighty then."

Haruka blushed a little while Alex blushed heavily, turning his head to the side for a moment to get a grip on himself.

"Um…Rei, is something the matter?" asked Rin.

"As I have said, I am not touching Alex so why don't we all go outside and skinny dip so I can deal with you Rin…while Alex and Haruka do their own thing?" suggested Rei.

Before anyone could answer, Alex's tattoo glowed white as his mind was taking him elsewhere while the boy's eyes were blank.

"A-Alex!?" gasped Rei.

"What the hell is going on now!?" asked Rin.

* * *

Alex woke up and saw himself in a dark place and saw his brother chained up to the walls in a tower like place. Sergio lifted his head up and smiled to see him.

"B-brother…" said Sergi, "I…I'm here…I'm still alive…I'm in Italy."

"W-What!?" gasped Alex," You're there!?"

"I am…but listen," replied the younger brother, "I was spoken by some strange robotic figure, almost a monstrous looking being who sent me a part of his power…"

Sergi turned his neck and the other boy gasped as he recognized the strange-looking shape on the back of the neck; it was a tattoo of an orange-colored mask in a bizarre shape that only he recognized.

 _Th-the Vahi,_ thought Alex, T _he Mask of Time! And that monster…Voporak…_

"I'll be okay for a little whie...but please hurry once you are out of there," said Sergi, "I'll be waiting…"

* * *

Alex's eyes turned back to normal as he gasped and shook his head.

"A-are you okay!?" asked Rei.

"What the hell happened just now?" asked Haruka.

"I sa-saw him…my brother," replied Alex, "He's…he's in Italy! Inside some tower…"

Rei quickly dressed back up but Alex cried out, "Wait! We can't panic now…he told me to wait."

"A-a tower?" asked Haruka.

Alex nodded as he began to undress himself, saying, "Aren't we going to have some fun now?"

Rin and Haruka blushed a little as their friend was stripped naked while Rei's face was almost as red as a tomato.

Oh shit, though Rei, why…damn…he…he's just...b-beautiful!?

"I-I thought we were going to be…" began Rei.

"It's alright you guys," smiled Alex, "Sergi told me that he's got some magic too…so he'll be okay for a little while. He's waiting though but he has a strong heart."

Rei had enough so he walked back to his room while Rin and Haruka chased after the megane. Alex followed not far behind but was still wondering what the heck was going on.

 _Haruka and Rin seemed to be up to something_ , thought Alex, _I just hope it's not going to hurt Rei whatever they're going to do._

"Seriously Rei?" asked Rin as he stood by the doorway, "You do realize we're going to be battling soon once we discover their HQ. Let's make this a blast for now, okay? I'll even be your bottom."

"Oh Rin…" sighed Rei as he walked up to Rin.

"Yeah?" asked Rin, staring at the megane.

"This was to get you to myself," he replied as he nailed him down with a kiss before continuing; "NOW we can go!"

They stripped off their clothes at the patio before they jumped in and splashed around a little. As part of the dare, they kept some lights on but not enough to bring attention to other watching eyes.

Haruka and Alex held hands as they jumped in together while Rei swam the butterfly for a bit as Rin tried to catch up.

"Hehehe!" smirked Rin, "This is awesome!"

"You got that right," said Rei as he pinned Rin to the corner of the shallow end of the pool as they dug in for a kiss.

Haruka gave Alex a nice kiss on the cheek, saying, "It'll be alright; don't worry about whatever is going on."

Alex looked at Haruka and nodded, "T-thanks…for helping me out back then…"

Haruka rested his hand on Alex's face as they kissed again and exploring each other's' mouths.

* * *

Back in the bedroom, Makoto and Nagisa were going down as they embraced another night of love together. The blonde was happy to be back on the top since the last time they played around, Makoto took a sweet revenge to flip sides but it was rather a bit bloody the two went through.

"Na-Nagi-isssaaaa," groaned Makoto as he felt the blonde's hand brushing and gripping on his shaft like an old-fashion joy stick.

"Mako-chan," smiled Nagisa, "You taste so good."

"Aaaah…aaah….ah…I…I'm glad you-aaaaah….l-love it…aaaaah!" replied Makoto.

The blonde chuckled and replied, "Oh Mako-chan, you're such a cute screamer."

Nagisa went down to lick across the inner thighs as Makoto could feel the warm fluid from the blonde's mouth moistening his warm skin.

"Aaaah…aAAAAH! I-damn…I-I…lo-love your tongue…I'm…soooo haaaah-aaappy it's us," said Makoto as he wraps his arms around Nagisa.

"You're so warm Mako-chan," replied the blonde as they kissed deeply and exploring their mouths.

"Such a nice feeling," answered Makoto.

"Hehehe, more than that silly goose," chuckled Nagisa.

"You're right…my sweet," said Makoto as he brushed his hand through Nagisa's hair.

"Oh please…sweet my honeybuns," said Nagisa as his eyes shifted to a bit of a sadist mode, "I'm topping you munchkin!"

Before Makoto could react, Nagisa kissed Makoto again but gave a little bite on the lower lip. Makoto remembered back when he tried to top Nagisa, the blonde was using his sadistic side to flip back around.

"Oh I was wondering when you get to that," said Makoto with a hint of acting tough.

"Oh really? I'm soooo gonna tear you in half," replied the blonde as he stared into his deep green eyes with a stare so lovingly, "Nah, I'll just eat you."

"Oh just taste me," answered Makoto, "I know you wanna…"

"Geez, such a demanding bottom," chuckled the blonde as he goes back to licking the thighs before arriving at the erected tower. Makoto arched his back as he could feel Nagisa licking around there and groaned a little.

"Ah…Itadakimasu," laughed Nagisa before tasting him deeply.

"Aaaahaaaaahhhh!" groaned Makoto as he could feel the pressure rising up. The blonde used his teeth to stroke the shaft while using the tongue to smooth it out before going a bit faster.

"Aaaa..aaaaaah! N-Nagi-saaaaahhhh," said Makoto as he could feel the pressure going up.

Nagisa removed his mouth and watched the fluid erupt like a volcano of sugary paste as some of the fluid landed on his abs and face.

"Hehehe, naughty," smiled Nagisa.

Makoto stretched out his legs as he knew that it was time to go in but Nagisa said, "Oi, Mako-chan. I need to ask you something before we proceed."

"Huh?" asked Makoto, looking a bit confused.

"Mako-chan…will you have my babies?" asked Nagisa as he blushed red.

Ordinarily Makoto would probably freak out over this but since the time he spent with this blonde, he wasn't too surprised that he would ask such a question. Makoto nodded.

"I am forever yours…Nagi-chan," smiled Makoto.

Nagisa was stunned as he blushed even redder and awkwardly bites his lips. He quickly got out of the bed and opened his bag while Makoto stared in confusion.

"Give me a moment," said Nagisa as he searched through the bag, "I know I got this…now where did it go…oh, AH-HA!"

Nagisa pulled out a condom and some bottle of lube, "I-I think we should try these…"

"Where did you get them? Back in Japan or here?" asked Makoto.

"Oh I had my chance back at the airport. But it wasn't as easy because they thought I was a minor or something…thank god ama-chan took care of our IDs," replied the blonde.

"Oh Nagisa…" smiled Makoto.

"Shaddup. I was thinking it'd be easier for the both of us," blushed Nagisa.

"I respect that…I wasn't expecting this though," chuckled Makoto.

"Well…I…uh," said Nagisa as he cleared his throat, and dressed up on the condom and opening the lube, "Let's get back on. This stuff might be cold though, you okay with this?"

"I'll be alright," replied Makoto.

Nagisa nodded as he dug one finger to the entrance with the lube in his hand and tried to moisten it up from one and two fingers. Makoto grunted a little but smiled and nodded that he'll be okay with this. The blonde positioned himself and asked, "You'll be okay with this?"

"I'm getting used to it now," blushed Makoto.

The blonde grinned and thrusted himself inside and began to sway a little back and forth slowly. Makoto wrapped his arms around him and they looked into each other's eyes.

"So needy…" said Nagisa, "Mako-chan…"

"Aaaaahhh…AAAH!" groaned Makoto.

"I love you Mako-chan," smiled the blonde as he swayed faster and faster while licking around Makoto's neck, "I have always loved you…"

"Aaaah…aaaaah…I…I love you…Nag-gi-sssaaaaahHHHHH!" replied Makoto as he felt the climax approaching.

Nagisa felt his heart give out and his body went tense as he released deep inside Makoto. The taller boy also released another eruption as the fluids glued both of them. Once his blissful orgasm was done with he actually collapsed dead beat over his lover. Makoto smiled as he closed his eyes to rest.

* * *

"Aaaah….aaaa…R-Rei…" moaned Rin as Rei pinned him down and flirted all over his body.

"Rin-kun, do you really want to make me nosebleed?" asked the megane, slightly annoyed.

"Bu…but this is…" replied Rin as he felt Rei grinding their shafts together.

"Yes?" asked Rei.

"Oh I just love it," smirked Rin as they kissed.

"Oh my precious, beautiful pervert," breathed Rei after they kissed, "That's definitely you alright."

"I Just can't believe we're all doing this…well except for Nagisa and Makoto," said Rin, "But it feels cool at least."

"Um define cool, Rin-chan?" asked Rei before shoving another kiss and holding him tight.

"Well it's not a hot tub or an onsen," laughed Rin.

"Oh my god Rin," sighed Rei but smiled cockily, "You think this is gonna boil?"

Before Rin could answer again, Rei shoved another kiss as they flirted each other's strong bodies. Meanwhile, Alex and Haruka flirted for a bit as Haruka pinned him at a different corner of the pool and kissed again. The foreign boy groaned a bit softly inside as their mouths were connected as one.

"You've much more relaxed now," said Haruka.

"I guess so," replied Alex as he went beneath the water and emerged to the surface and floated on his back, staring at the night skies above. He closed his eyes for a moment to hear the nightly breeze of the wind.

"Is something the matter?" asked Haruka as he swam up to him.

"No…well, yes…but you know that already," said Alex.

"It's exactly as I promised you," replied Haruka, "You found us…and we'll save your brother."

 _Rin,_ thought Haruka, _are you going to follow the plan or are you too consumed already?_

Before Alex could ask, Haruka got a hold of him as they kissed again. The other boy groaned a bit louder as Haruka explored his body with his hands.

Rei briefly glared at Alex with a grunt of annoyance but at the same time, he did not understand this.

 _What the hell is going on here_ , thought Rei, _why does he sound so cute and augh…dammit!_

Rin was about to say something when he saw Haruka dragging Alex towards him and Rei. The red-hair boy suddenly realized that the plan had to be set in motion so he quickly dragged Rei with his strength as they grouped up together.

"EHH!?" asked Alex, "W-what the?"

"What the hell is going on?" asked Rei.

 _Oh shit_ , thought Rei, _what are these two pot-heads are up to?_

"No," said Rei, as he turned to Rin, "Whatever you guys are doing, I'm not touching him."

"Uh, Haru…" said Alex, "This is…"

"Are you guys on opium or horny juice or what?" snapped Rei.

"I…I would have to agree with this…I mean," blushed Alex, "Even though I…"

"That's enough for now," said Haruka, "We're just wanting see something."

"About what?" asked Alex.

"Rei, you remember, don't you?" asked Rin.

"About what?" asked Rei, his eyes getting a bit narrower by the minute.

"The day when they first arrived here in Japan," said Haruka, "You Rei had offered Alex your hospitality and he accepted and stayed."

"B-but that was just a kind offering, right!?" gasped Alex, as he looked at Rei.

"Yeah it was," nodded Rei.

 _What am I going to do_ , thought Rei _, I mean…I told Nagisa that I liked Alex…but…then…_

"Who on earth gets you to think like this anyway?" asked Rei, maintaining his composure.

Now it was Alex's turn to speak as he said, "But…even still. I feel in debt to you Rei. I don't even remember if I ever thanked you…not to mention how much of an idiot I was."

"What?" asked Rei, giving a small smile, "Dude, we're friends, okay? We're all in the same team here."

"I told Serah that love didn't exist for me…that love was an illusion," explained Alex, "But then, after the time I spent with all of you…I…I realized that you were all like a new family to me; I've grown to like all of you guys as if you were in my own family."

"Go on…" said Haruka.

"I realized it when I was back in Phoenix with the Terran Nost after they told me what you did," continued Alex, "We were the same…you and I…we're lonely."

Rei gasped to himself as he recalled back in the Time Loop as he closed his eyes and remembered Sayuri/Yuu and the Deception MIA, the Tree, and of course Haruka and the others. Back then, Rei lost his family to the Dark Code and Sayuri saved him even though she was a child in disguise, she took care of the megane till he lived with an aunt of his.

 _Lonely, huh_ , thought Rei as he remembered Alex's memories back during the car chase, _I guess you could say that…_

He remembered how Alex and Sergio grew up together but since the latter didn't speak, the older brother was often alone even though he had a family that supported him. Despite this, Alex was bullied from first grade to junior year…as well as other drama and bullshit that made this boy before him, the way he is; a caring, serious, yet dedicated person.

Finally, he answered with a small chuckle, "You're too much of a heavy thinker."

Rin and Haruka pushed them closer which made the two blushed even more.

"What in the actual, dammit Rin!" snapped Rei, "If you keep this up, I'm gonna…"

"Don't look at me," said Rin.

"Ohhhhh," replied Rei as he suddenly realized this plot, " _ **That little penguin…he told you this?**_ _Oh you know what, I'm so out. As much as I love you guys …_ _ **but Rin, I'm gonna teach you to put in your place!**_ "

Rei was struggling to break free from Rin but the other boy held him tightly around. The megane was getting a bit angrier by the minute.

"Rei!" snapped Alex.

Rei stopped in shock and turned to see Alex as the boy's tattoo was glowing a little; emitting some sort of an aura to calm everyone down at least.

"Please," said Alex, "I don't want you to be upset anymore! This is just like how it was back in Japan when you were standing by the side…"

"Oh please don't worry about that," blushed Rei, "I told you, you're just overthinking things."

 _Forgive me Alex_ , thought Rei, _I like you…but I…it's not you that I'm not angry about…am I?_

"Promise me at least one thing," said Alex, "Don't feel like a burden to those who you love…no matter what."

"Oh don't worry about me," smiled Rei, "At least don't be poetic about it."

Before Rin could ask, the megane gave the boy a soft kiss on the cheek, "There, that should do it."

Alex nodded and replied the kiss on the cheek and turned to Haruka, "Um…?"

Rei dragged Rin to the side as his glasses glared at Rin, saying, "Listen here you lil'shit…you and I are as one, got that? I love you and only you!"

"Yes…yes…" blushed Rin.

Rei chuckled and said, "I'm gonna have to talk to that penguin now about this…but that'll be for later."

The megane got out of the pool with a huge grin on his face as Rin chases after him back inside while getting the clothes.

"What was that all about?" asked Alex, "Why did you guys put Rei and I close?"

"I am honestly not sure…well…I do know one thing," said Haruka, "The gods have been acting a bit strange as of late…they were asking us to do these strange tasks including what Rin and I just did tonight."

"The Suiei Gods?" replied Alex, "Why would they…?"

"I'm not sure," said Haruka, "I just hope whatever they're planning won't tear us apart."

Alex pinned Haruka to the pool as they kissed again, "I love you Haruka."

"I love you too," he replied, "Let's get to rest now, shall we?"

"Yeah," smiled the boy.

 _Suiei,_ thought Alex, _I don't understand what's going on…why can't they tell us?_

* * *

By next morning the gang ate the breakfast in the giant hall like last night as they enjoyed the various style of dishes of food.

"Hey Rei, can you pass the butter?" asked Alex.

"Um, Kou, we'll need some juice over here please," said Haruka.

Rei passed the butter while munching on some toast while Gou slide the juice over. Makoto sensed something awkward going on the table but couldn't put a finger on it. Meanwhile, Nitori turned to Izawa as she arrived at her seat next to him.

"You sleep well last night?" asked Nitori.

"Yeah," she smiled a little as she stretched her arms, "Uh-how…um…?"

"What's up?" asked the boy.

"Oh nothing," she replied as she yawned, "Just not thinking at the moment."

Goro Sabasbe walked in and sat next to Leon while Mikoshiba was the last one in and sat next to Gou.

"Morning Miko-kun" smiled Gou.

"Morning to you too," said Mikoshiba before whispering her name, "Gou."

The girl smiled with a blush, "Yeah!"

Leon cleared his throat and stand up, saying,"I would like to make an announcement here. With our efforts and teachings from Rei, we the Terran Nost have discovered a code that may lead to a step closer to our enemy and rescue your brother…Alex."

Alex gasped at the announcement although he already knew the general location thanks to his visions but he hoped that it would lead to a more specific spot in the country.

"A code…?" asked Haruka.

"Oh my," said Makoto

"Well at least we're onto something," smiled Rin.

"Cwooool!" mouthed Nagisa as he was filled with omelet and orange juice.

"Cassi has told me about the report this morning and she'll be in here shortly," said Leon.

"Se-Sergi," said Alex as he rested his hand to his chest. Haruka wrapped his arm around the boy.

"Well, at least we'll get him back soon…and we'll be all together in no time," replied Rei.

"Thank you," answered Alex as he stands up, "Everyone…I have something to share with all of you."

The gang looked at the boy and was wondering what he was going to say about all of this.

"Alex?" asked Mikoshiba.

"Alex-chan?" asked Nitori.

"I am going to speak this from my heart...when I first came to Japan...I was extremely determined to find means to save my brother," explained the boy, "But I was cursed...and I had a difficult time to hold myself together. However, all of you guys…helped me. I realized that we were all like a family.

"I couldn't have made it this far...neither have you guys...if it wasn't for us working together whether it is hacking, or calling our Suiei Gods...or even if we just wanted to hang out...I love all of you guys and you are all important for each other...and I am glad to have been a part of this experience."

Alex took his glass of juice and raised it up saying, "This is to save my brother…Sergio Dante Marotta."

They all raised their glasses as the boy finally finished his speech, "We are now...bonded by unity...shared by duty...and forever...in desitny! Salute and Cheers to our success we have made...and let us go get Sergio!"

You've changed so much, Alex, smiled Leon to himself.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" said Haruka.

"Alex-chan!" smiled Makoto as the cling the glasses.

"Let's hit the spotlight!" cheered Gou.

"Hell yeah!" said Rin.

Rei couldn't help but smile over this as he cling the drink glasses. Cassi finally walked into the room and cleared her throat, "We are ready now."

* * *

The gang stood inside the massive computer room as Rei was typing away alongside with Sean, Lucy, and a handful of other students hacking their ways through the systems. The giant computer screen showed up a map of Italy and saw several cities around the country.

"From what that city looks like," said Rin, "Isn't that Rome?"

"Well I'm sure as heck tasting the water," replied Rei.

"But where would the Mafia be though?" asked Makoto.

"The typical Italian Mafias are just scattered around like normal looking people…however, the Shadow Mafia is different," answered Alex, "When I fought them, they only appeared to come out at night…like vampires but they can survive artificial lighting. Natural sunlight and rain is somewhat toxic to them."

"Whaaaat?" asked Izawa, "What kind of loser vamps are they really?"

"They wear masks," replied Alex, "So I don't know their true faces…let alone if they have one."

Alex gasped as the screen showed up with a list of names and members of the organization including the higher ups:

_Furtiue Suterusu – Stealth (Alpha Leader)_

_Rebellio Hanran – Mutiny_

_Tenebris Kurai – Dark_

_Caedesque Ryuketsu - Carnage_

"Sounds like…Latin and Japanese?" asked Mikoshiba

"How unusual," said Nitori.

"Welp, let's get killin'!" smiled Naigsa.

"What? What's that?" asked Haruka as he pointed at a blinking area of the screen.

"What's going on Haru?" asked Rei.

"Oh it's a call," said Cassi as she walked over to the controls and checked to see who was calling. She called Leon to check who gave the approval.

The screen changed to a video of ama-chan in her office in Tokyo in fancy clothes, looking like a boss but still having the same cuteness.

"Hello all of you," said Miho, "I cannot talk for long but I am glad to have finally got the connection going."

"Ama-chan!" smiled Rei.

"SENSEI!" cheered Nagisa.

"Ah, it's you," nodded Alex with a small smile.

"Hello there," said Rin.

"Mi-miho!" gasped Sasabe but laughed and continued, "Hello there!"

"Hi ama-chan!" smiled Makoto.

"Ah yes…Governor Amakata," said Leon, "It's been a little while indeed. How is the country going?"

"It is going alright for the most part. I do have to attend a couple of meetings in a bit but I wanted to share you guys on what I've done so far. All of you children are going to Italy, yes? Leon told me a bit a go about this so I did was that I have requested specialized passports because Italy right now has a new law that only requires passports that are compatible based on the new law that they've passed."

"I am aware of that," nodded Alex as he got his out.

"Yes, the others will need it though," replied Miho, "They should be here by now and once you get your booklet, just get your photos on there and put your signatures inside. The Terran Nost will help you with the picture set up."

"Got it," nodded Haruka.

"Understood," said Nagisa.

"Right," said Rei.

"Well, I must get going now. Good luck and I hope to see you all again soon," replied Miho.

"Bye sensei!" waved Makoto.


	5. The City of Ruins - Mayfield!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The material that you are about to read has some sensitive material. There is an actual "fight" that goes on in a neighborhood based on a real-life scenario as well as a reality TV Show. Please take caution and care while reading that "particular scene".

**Location: Tower Dungeon**

Sergio tried to break free from the chains that locked him to the walls. He was only able to go so far with them before it tugged him back.

The chamber was awfully dark with little lighting from a single window as a cold breeze swept him, shivering the poor boy in his long, cloaked shirt.

He touched the tattoo on his back and felt raw energy going through his body but it was not doing what he wanted to do. He needed to escape and get back to the family safely.

"You can't escape with that," hissed a voice nearby.

Sergio turned to see a Shadow Mafia but this person had a cloak embedded with jewels and armor attached to his cloak as if it were an expensive costume or something.

"I am the leader of the Shadow Mafia, Furtiue...it translates to Stealth in English," said Furtiue.

The younger brother kept silent and stared at the mask of this being; it was a white mask with red marks across the face as if it was a tribal design of some sort.

"I see you are unique among the unique," said Furtiue.

"What the hell do you want from me? asked Sergi.

"I want to know…how you were saved. By that miracle…" replied the alpha leader.

"And if I say no?" asked Sergi, "I never talk to strangers!"

Furtiue chuckled and replied, "Yes…I know that you are the Mister-no-no of the Marotta family!"

Sergi grunted as the mafia continued to explain, "If I am not mistaken…I have met your brother a long time ago…before I am the way I am now. He was soooo weak and futile to being with…except for his excelled swimming of course!"

"My brother is not weak!" snapped Sergi, "And who are you!?"

"I have known your brother for a handful of time…but who cares if he see me as a human…or a shadow mafia? I'm going to make sure that he'll learn what it means to lose something important," answered Furtiue.

Sergi wanted to cry but he did still not understand this enemy's filthy desires.

"He cries too much," said Furtiue, "He gets stressed over the tiniest shit that gets thrown to the wall. He doesn't know how to play like a boy…he thinks that games like dodge ball are the worst things ever to mankind…"

"MY BROTHER IS NOT WEAK!" growled Sergi, "He did his best to…"

"At what?" replied Furtiue, laughing a little, "Protecting you? What a fool…what a laugh. He didn't even save you when my minions captured you to this place!"

Sergi was going to say something in reply but the mafia said, "I'm going to wait…for his return. Oh he'll be here soon, with company…so until then… rest well, brother of the weak! I shall see you in the laboratory when it's time to put you to our use."

Furtiue laughed darkly and left the halls, leaving the helpless brother to fall on his knees.

 _B-brother_ , prayed Sergi quietly, _please save me!_

* * *

**The Next Day: Terran Nost**

The gang stood in the main hall of Terran Nost, waiting for Alex to join up with them. The five boys along with Gou were dressed up in their Magical Arabian Clothes while Nitori and Mikoshiba wore traveler-styled clothes with tons of pockets and what not.

Makoto turned to Nagisa and said, "I hope Alex-chan is alright. He seemed quite concerned yesterday."

"He'll be alright," smiled Nagisa.

Nitori stood next to Mikoshiba and Gou while Haruka stood next to Rei and Rin.

"Let's be ready when he is," said Mikoshiba.

They heard heavy footsteps coming from the other side of the door. Cassi and Leon opened it and the gang saw Alex standing before them.

"Oh my…" gasped Rei.

"Wow!" said Gou, "Alex-kun!"

Nagisa raised his left eye brow and was amazed to see him in the outfit. Alex lifted his head up and opened his eyes and saw the others waiting before him. He was dressed in his Alexander the Great warrior outfit as he was looking majestic and yet battle-ready at the same time.

"And those clothes…" said Izawa.

"Yes, they were once worn by the prince…or rather I should say king," replied Alex.

"Well you look like history ready to take on the future," chuckled Sasabe.

"Thank you," nodded Alex as he looked at the others.

"Well then, Alex-kun, you ready?" asked Makoto.

The boy nodded as he gestured his sword to the side of his belt, "I am."

"Well then if we're ready, let's go," smirked Rei as he tugged on Rin's arm with a grin.

They walked outside as they saw the limousine waiting for them. It was now finally time to leave this place and begin an all-out quest to the old country of Italy. Leon had already prepared the tickets for them since they couldn't use much of their magic to teleport from one side of the world to the other.

"We know that you treasure your brother," said Leon, "We wish you good luck in getting him back."

Alex nodded and said, "Let's go…to the old country we go!"

The group settled themselves in the car as the magical clothes turned back to casual mode to not make them look stand out. From there, they got to the L.A.X airport and got on a plan en route to New York City.

* * *

**On the airplane en route to NYC:**

"So then," said Haruka, holding Alex's hand while they sat in their seats, "You've been to Italy before?"

Alex nodded and replied, "Once. It was actually recently too; about a year ago or so…I was on a tour guide for three weeks."

"I see," he answered as he turned his head to check up on Makoto and Nagisa as they sat on the opposite end of the aisle.

"We are quite high up," muttered Makoto as he felt a bit sick.

Rin looked at Rei while the megane stared out at the window. The red-hair boy was still trying to reflect and analyze the set up that he and Haruka did to Alex and Rei the other night. The results were not as completely as they wished it would be but it did bring the two awkwardly closer.

 _Rei, what's going on with you_ , thought Rin, _I feel something strange but I just don't…_

"Ah! Mako-chan!" smiled Naigsa, pointing at the window, "The cloud there looks like a rabbit!"

Makoto turned to the window and saw the rabbit-shaped cloud and said, "It…it does look pretty."

Makoto quickly got up and covered his mouth, feeling about the vomit, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Oh poor Mako-chan," chuckled Nagisa, "I have some mints for you when you get back."

 _Rei, I really hope you're alright...I may not know much but even I can sense something dark...don't let it find you_ , thought Rin.

Rei turned his head and said, "Oi Rin, could you stop staring? It's weird."

"Oh, sorry," blushed Rin as he shook his head rapidly and turned away.

All of a sudden, there was a small shake in the airplane. Haruka and Alex turned to the others and they all kinda felt nervous. However, Serah and Izawa were asleep while Mikoshiba was also resting.

The announcement went off, "Due to a turbulence going on, the airplane will be taking a layover in Cleveland, Ohio."

Alex gasped at the layover destination, knowing that they'll be not far from his original hometown.

"Huh…?!" asked Makoto as he walked out from the restroom, "Did they say Cleveland?"

"Oh that's great," grunted Rin, "So much for a detour."

"I honestly don't like this at all," sighed Naigsa as Makoto resume his seat.

The airplane shook again a little more violently which caused some people to panic a little.

"This is annoying," sighed Rei.

Makoto was already freaking out himself so he held hands with the blonde, hoping that everything will turn out okay for landing.

"R-Rei…" said Rin, "I do not like this one bit…"

Rin turned his head to see his sister and the others, saying, "You alright there sister?"

"Y-yeah," she replied.

Nitori was silently worried while Mikoshiba was still sleeping. The airplane shook again with a violent thrust through the winds. Alex was already freaking out and Nitori tapped Mikoshiba to wake up.

"What's going…OH SHIT!" gasped Mikoshiba as he finally felt the violent shake, almost being thrown forward from his seat.

"Well this isn't good, where this turbulence is coming from anyway?" asked Rei as he tried to figure it out through the dynamics and all of that.

The airplane shook one more time before it finally landed safely at the Cleveland Hopkins airport.

"And it's over finally," sighed Nagisa in relief.

Finally, the announcer spoke up, "We apologize for the inconvenience of the turbulence...the airplane will resume to New York City tomorrow at 11:35 AM. Until then, it is now 5:30 PM."

"Why so many hours?" asked Haurka.

Alex shrugged and said, "Beats me. I know they would normally get another plane…"

The boy got up and got to the aisles and turned to his friends saying, "Welcome to Cleveland…while you're at it."

"I just don't understand why there has to be a long wait for tomorrow's flight," sighed Makoto as he and Nagisa got up and joined the others and they left the airplane.

They grouped up at the terminal and sat in the seats. Mikoshiba wanted to sleep but the shaking of the flight just kept him awake at this point. However, Alex could feel his necklace vibrating and glowing a bit strange.

"I…I have to get back," he said, "To Mayfield."

"What for?" asked Rin.

"Is something the matter Alex-chan?" asked Makoto.

"There's…something that needs to be found," he replied, "We can't stay here."

Before the others could protest, Alex got up and tried to find the exit to this place.

"Oi Alex!" said Haruka, "We can't just leave here!"

"You heard what they said," argued Alex, "There's plenty of time okay? I have a job that needs to be done by my Suiei."

The others shrugged and nodded, hoping that this 'task' won't be too long or dangerous.

"I have to warn you though," said Alex, "Cleveland is home to what we call the "Hood"…aka, trashy people from all different kinds of races, especially minority ones. But there are some majority people that can be snooty and spoiled as well."

"The hood?" asked Rin.

"What the heck?" asked Rei, looking a bit confused by the term.

"What I'm saying is that most of the cities are not looking…clean…or safe to travel to," explained Alex, "The people there may be drug addicts and dealers, alcoholics, murderers, rapists, gypsies, and a bunch of other things."

Makoto started to feel nervous again but how serious this term was sounding to be.

"Just stay together and we'll be alright," smiled Alex, "I'll pay for your bus and train passes."

* * *

The gang followed Alex despite a few protests and arguments in between but during the journey, they witnessed quite a series of strange situations with the inhabitants of this town.

They took the Red Line Railroad that led to Downtown Cleveland but they had to get through the remnants of the shopping center before they could get to the buses.

Makoto wanted to vomit but Nagisa reassured that things will be okay once they got to Mayfield. Haruka wasn't as surprised on how the way people behaved here in this town but Alex was awfully nervous that some random gang or flash mob would suddenly attack them.

After taking the first bus, they got off and waited for the next bus for Mayfield. They were in an area of the Cleveland that had some decent looking areas (not to mention a private college and a massive hospital system) but not too far away were more of these "hooded" areas.

All around them, they could just hear random peoples' behavior all around from minorities talking on their blue-tooth devices to other people keeping their posture somewhat decent but some people acted like psychos. However, many of them smoked which created an unpleasant atmosphere.

 _Ugh, the smell of cigarettes_ , thought Alex, _no wonder I hated this town so much…_

"What's that?" asked a random person on the phone while walking to her car and smoking her cigarette, "Ya'll what the name of ya bitches doin'?"

"Oh dis bitch," said another person to her friend as the two walked past the group, "Im'ma swear we're gonna take tis down to the bruthur!"

 _Oh my god_ , thought Alex, _I hope these guys don't…_

Mikoshiba held Gou's hand to make her feel at least somewhat secure. She smiled and nodded. Meanwhile, Nagisa tried his best not to laugh at the way several of these people were talking but after seeing Makoto's worried expression, the blonde kept silent.

"Yo wanna start somethin' bitch!? Yo wanna start somethin'!?" shouted a girl nearby as this girl and another random girl were already in battle positions to fight.

"Yo Mamma is so dirty a family of mice inhabit her belly button!" replied the other girl as she swiped her opponent down.

"Yo mamma is so bald that she took a shower and got brain-washed!" said the first girl as she blocked her attack, pulled out her weave and pinned her down while hitting her.

"Bitch get yo fat ass out of me!" growled the other as she tried to reach out to the other girl's hair to pull her weave, "Fuck you!"

"Bitch!" shouted the first, while pulling the other girl down, "You ain't tired! Go suck ya dick!"

"Bitch! You ain't nothin'!" growled the other girl while trying to block her hits, "Go clean dat shit!"

"Whip dat ass up!" shouted a guy nearby as a group of people witnessed this fight, "Whip dat ass!"

 _I cannot believe this_ , thought Rei, _did Alex had to live in a town that's nothing but conflict?_

The next bus finally arrived and the gang got on safely after using their passes. After another 40 minutes or so, they finally got to the town of Mayfield around 7 or so in the early evening. The sun was still out but it was beginning to make its fall to the west.

The city of Mayfield stood before them, nothing but rubble and a wasteland as mountains of rubble were piled all around with a handful of cars trying to pass through the old city. Some of the areas were cloudy and foggy while other areas smelled foul and rancid of human decaying flesh and bone.

"T-This town…" said Rin.

"It was once beautiful and flourished...but as you guys saw it the other day...it's nothing but death, danger, and druggies here…as well as other types of people," replied Alex.

"That…was a ton of people I've never seen before," added Haruka, "Their behavior…"

"Well I remember learning about this through sociology," said Rei, "But I didn't think it would be such intense."

"Some of those people though, they were like looking and talking to us…" began Nitori.

"No they weren't…they got their Bluetooth phones on and they talk on through there…" replied Alex, "It's the way most of them live…sort of."

"But I've never seen such diverse individuals too," said Makoto, "Has Mayfield been a diverse town also?"

Alex nodded and saw his street sign standing before them; he looked down to the street where his old house resided at.

"Where are we?" asked Haruka.

"Almost there," said Alex, "My home is down that way…I was here a few days ago while I was searching. In fact, after he was taken away from me, I went on a long journey by foot to return here; I used my money only when I needed to use it."

"So you spent an entire month of traveling?" asked Rei.

Alex nodded and answered, "Yes. After I spoke to this dog, I simply left Santa Monica and I went through cities like Las Vegas, Salt Lake City, Denver, Topeka, Chicago, Toledo and finally Cleveland and here in Mayfield."

"What is it that you need to find here?" asked Rin, "Can you at least tell us?"

"It's a bit difficult to explain...I can only show it to you guys once we get there...but I want to go check the house before we go to where we need to go," replied Alex.

"Seriously, this place is like freaky," said Nagisa, while holding Makoto's hand.

Alex had no time to waste so he rushed down to his street, heading to the original house.

"Oi! Wait up!" shouted Haruka, "We can't just barge down!"

"Mikoshiba…" said Gou, looking concerned.

"We don't know how safe this town really is," sighed Makoto.

"Well he's running and nothing happened yet," replied Nagisa.

They rushed after the boy as they went through a small decline hill and crossed a small street before seeing Alex standing at the driveway of his old house. The boy was analyzing the area carefully when he saw a footprint of blood. He placed his hand on it and realized that it was recent.

"Shit!" he growled as he kicked down the doorway and got inside.

"He's too quick," sighed Rin as they ran up the driveway and got inside.

There, they saw Alex standing over a puddle of blood with a human corpse bleeding out.

"I was too late," he muttered, "That old woman who I talked to the other day was killed."

"W-what!?" gasped Makoto as he jumped behind Nagisa.

"This house is tiny," said Rin as he realized how small the kitchen was.

Makoto coughed over the dust saying, "Not to mention how dirty this place is…filled with dust and who knows what."

Alex turned to the group and said, "My Suiei God told me what happened to this place…Mayfield suffered a tragic massacre...monsters invaded here and ate practically the population...but it wasn't just Mayfield...Richmond Heights, Gates Mills, other nearby towns were heavily damaged as well. I have no idea why this happened or how it did, but it is obvious that the Shadow Mafia have taken this town as part of their hunting grounds."

"Well that's not good," replied Haruka.

"I'd like to see what's inside…but there's no need too," sighed Nagisa.

"There's nothing much else we can do here," answered Alex, "Let's move out."

Before the others could move back outside, Alex's ears perked up as he didn't like the sound of the soft wind.

"Quickly! The basement!" barked Alex as he fled downstairs with the others not far behind.

"Yayz! Adventure!" giggled Nagisa.

"What the hell is going on?!" asked Mikoshiba.

"Quiet!" snapped Alex, "They're coming…"

Alex kicked down the door that led to the old laundry room. To his surprise; it was all empty and bare except for a cathouse and two bowls that had some cat food and an empty dish that would hold water inside. There was also a furnace on one corner of the room.

"C-cali…" said Alex, remembering his days here.

"Who's…Cali?" asked Haruka.

"She…she was my sister," he answered

"Wait…what?" asked Gou, confused.

"She's not human…she was my cat," replied Alex.

"Aww, you had a cat?" smiled Makoto.

"I did…for about 17 years or so…she grew up with us while we used to live here…but after I left for college, she died. All of her things are still…well except her litter box that is…don't want to smell unclean box now," he explained.

"What kind of a cat was she?" asked Nitori.

"Oh she was a Calico…hence that was her name…she was a rare beauty," said Alex, "Black…white…orange…some gray and even hints of brown."

There was a loud thud coming from the outside which drew their attention. Alex quickly led them to the cellar as they hide inside the small space, cramming their way in.

"What was that noise?" muttered Haruka.

"A ghost?" asked Nagisa.

"Hush now," said Alex, "They'll hear us."

* * *

Back outside, Three Shadow Mafia arrived at the house.

"I smell flesh nearby," said the first one.

"Are you sure he's returned?" asked the second.

"Well he was here the other night, get your facts straight!" replied the third.

"Well it's not my fault that I wasn't up to date! Boss kept me away for a while as we had to dealt with our newest prisoner!" snapped the second.

The third mafia walked into the house and soared down the steps, "I know they're in here."

 _Oh shit_ , thought Alex, _they're heading this way!_

"Oh just stop acting like a bitch, why don't you!?" asked the second.

"Are you two going to settle down?" asked the first one, "We can't waste our time here! The woman here is already dead! We got our mission at Lander School to prepare for!"

 _What_ , thought Alex as he was stunned, _I need to get there before they…_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…I don't see much to that lame school anyway," said the second.

"You know why we were sent to go there! It was our memories when we were kids...we were all there a long time ago with Sandro and the others," said the first mafia.

"Oh you mean that prince-brat-boy?" asked the second, laughing.

"But what about the middle school?" asked the third.

"When it's time to go there, we will go," said the first.

 _What are they talking about_ , thought Haruka.

 _Alex went to other schools here_ , thought Rin, _and they're like classmates?_

The three Mafia entered into the laundry room but saw nothing inside.

"Ugh, I was hoping they'd be in here," snarled the third, while laughing sadistically, "A wonderful way to slain them all…in room filled with blood!"

"Let's just get out of here, okay? Our boss won't be too happy if things get messed up," said the second.

"Yeah bro, we might as well…but you know what? I smell some flesh outside…" replied the first.

"Oh my," said the third, smelling out the scent, "I can smell some lovely chicks!"

The Three Shadow Mafia soared up the stairs and flew their way back up to the clouds, hunting for their prey nearby.

Alex opened the door as they all collapsed and squashed on top of each other. Haruka and Rin coughed a little while Nitori sighed in relief.

"Thank god they didn't see us or found us," said Nitori.

"THAT," agreed Gou, "Was a close call!"

"Well this is freaking annoying as hell," grunted Rei.

"I was so ready to throw the vase at them," said Makoto.

"Well I don't think you would have gotten the chance, I was gonna make them pieces anyway," smirked Nagisa.

"We have to hurry," said Alex, "They're heading to my old school…we need to get there before they do!"

"L-Lander, right?" asked Rin.

Alex nodded and said, "Yes…it was the place…of our beginnings… both my brother and I. Suiei Marotta told me that there was something I had to find in there; he entrusted me to this task. But when I got here the other day, I ran into some trouble which you found me fighting those monsters off."

"I see," said Makoto.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" asked Nagisa, anxious to go out.

"Lead us the way," nodded Rin.

* * *

Back outside, the three Shadow Mafia soared across town and smell two lovely girls nearby.

"Three against two, I like those odds!" smirked the third shadow mafia.

"Let's get'em!" said the second as he soared down.

The first one grinned wickedly as they swirled together in flight, flying down rapidly to the city.

"There they are…" grinned the third mafia.

* * *

On a different side of Mayfield, the two girls were walking around to check for anomalies when they noticed something was off in this town.

"Oi Serah," said Izawa, noticing the foul in the air, "Do you smell that?"

The two heard a howling sound from above as one of the mafia shouted, "DEATH AWAITS YOU!"

"Oh, who came here to die?" asked Serah as she readied her weapon.

"Fuck yeah, fresh meat!" smirked Izawa.

The three Shadow Mafia stood before the ladies as both sides stared at each other.

"Oh that'll be you ladies," said the second mafia as he extended his claws out.

The third Shadow Mafia charged up to Izawa and clashed between her daggers and his finger blades.

"Hello pancake," said Izawa, her eyes glowing yellow, "Do you want to be served with or without fries?"

Shadow Mafia 1 clashed at Serah as she blocked the monster with her Havoc Sword, "Annoying…"

"Heh, not bad," said the first mafia as he jumped back and fired shadow blasts toward Serah.

Izawa snapped her fingers to shield Serah as the blasts exploded and disintegrated into shards, "Oi! Black mana ain't nice kid!"

"Oh but that's how we feed," replied the third mafia.

"Yeah," agreed the second, "First off, using black mana requires knowledge of certain rules. We don't use this for playing around!"

"Oh?" asked Izawa, unleashing a tornado blast, "Just fuck off already!"

Serah unleashed a blast that stunned the second mafia away from her as he smashed to the wall but wasn't ready to give up yet. On a signal from the others, he waited for the right time as Serah charged up to him.

"Izawa," said Serah, while charging up at the mafia with flames, "These guys are so augh…"

The second shadow mafia waited for the right timing before unleashing a blast at the wall that caused the bricks to shift and crumble. Izawa pushed the third mafia to the wall but the mafia vanished and appeared out of harm's way.

"Nighty, night ladies!" smirked the first mafia as he watched the rubble heading down towards them.

"Oh earthly magic, come to me pillars of the earth!" chanted Izawa as pillars of the earth blocked out the rubble from falling and the two clashed at the mafia again.

"Where are your allies?" asked the second mafia.

"Ugh I am done playing with my food with these dickheads," growled Izawa.

"I smell more flesh and bone nearby," said the second mafia, "Where are they!?"

"What allies?" growled Serah as she unleashed a silver wind at the mafia.

They dodged the attack out of the way and the trio of shadows regrouped themselves.

"Oh…just a group of people that showed up the other night," said the third mafia, "From the looks of your clothes, you losers are not part of our city…or this world so…yeah."

Izawa had enough as she jumped onto the shoulders of the third mafia and replied, "Heheh, you guys got nice noses…you boys are sooooo full of yourselves."

The third mafia flipped down and tried to kick Izawa out of the way, saying, "Oh you haven't even seen our faces…we hide ourselves in masks!"

The vampire replied with a knot of air around the third mafia's neck and was ready for the kill when the second mafia used a shadow spell to teleport the third out of the way.

"Fuck off!" snapped Serah as she clashed with the first mafia, "No one passes without dying punk!"

"Oh you bitches have no idea what you've gotten into," said the first mafia, as he jumped back to the other mafia, "This was once our home too."

"This isn't the time for lectures," said the second mafia.

"Ugh, this is annoying!" growled Izawa.

"But it's true you know…ever since Sandro lived here with us…it's his fault for being a bad example to our kind!" said the third mafia.

The girls gasped at the name as they realized they were referring to Alex.

"W-What the hell!?" snapped Serah, "What are you guys?"

"Oh that's…a story for another day," hissed the first mafia.

"If you ladies ever get a chance to hear it," agreed the second.

"And if you don't get killed while listening to it," nodded the third mafia.

The trio unleashed another dark magic beneath their feet as swirls of shadow encased them, teleporting them out of the way as the battle was finally over.

"NO MY FOOD!" growled Izawa as she could hear the echo of their sickening laughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, the gang followed Alex as they arrived at the Lander Elementary School. Much to Alex's surprise, it was mostly intact with few damages on the windows although the playground was half destroyed. The clothes turned back to Arabian form while Alex's clothes resumed his armor form from the ancient prince.

"This is…?" asked Rin.

"Yes…this is Lander," said Alex.

"Your childhood memories were here?" asked Haruka.

"A fragment of it, yes," nodded the boy, "However you and Rei saw most of my past…you both should be familiar with it."

"Well um…" replied Rei, "We saw most of your life in middle school, not so much with elementary."

"Did your brother go here also?" asked Makoto.

Alex lowered his head and replied, "For a short time…yes. Until that day…"

A small breeze swept through the area as Alex could feel his hair being blown.

"W-what happened?" asked Nitori.

"…that day, my brother vanished for the first time," said Alex, "He vanished while we were getting ready to go home."

"Welllllll…what are we waiting for?" asked Nagisa, feeling pumped to go inside, "Let's go and explore!"

Alex remained silent as he was remembering that day that horrified him and his family.

"A-are you okay?" asked Haruka.

"Nagisa, I wouldn't take this place too lightly if I were you; a lot of memories happened here," said Alex.

"Do you mind telling us why?" asked Rin.

"So what?" asked Nagisa, "We're going to face them anyway."

"Let Alex-chan explain himself," said Makoto as he rested his hand on Nagisa's shoulder.

"It won't be long guys, I'll keep it short," nodded Alex.

* * *

**Flashback: 11 years ago…**

_Back when I was in Elementary School, I did some assisting with the Special Ed. Class. The people in there were born with problems just like Sergio…but some were handicapped or born with different issues. A handful of them had some serious physical problems as well…there were students in power chairs…and others carrying weird looking devices…_

Alex walked to the classroom to check up on things as he saw the teacher, Mrs. Hunziker cleaning up the toys.

"Well hello there Sandro," she smiled, "How was your day?"

"Oh it was fine," blushed the little kid, "The students are all waiting for the bus."

"I'm glad you've been a great help to them," she replied.

"Oh please, they're all special and meaningful," he smiled, "They really enjoy my company on the bus."

"Well it's going to be late, the bus should be here in a few minutes," said the teacher, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, thanks!" he giggled as he rush out the room and led the students to the bus.

"Okay," said Alex, "Looks like we're all here…"

"Sandro!? Sandro!?" cried out Mrs. Hunziker, "Have you seen Sergio!?"

Alex gasped as he checked the bus to make sure he was on it but he was nowhere to be found. He got out of the bus and saw Mrs. Byrne and Mrs. Vecchio searching through the halls of the school.

"We have to find him!" said Mrs. Byrne.

"Please help us, Sandro," said Mrs. Vecchio, "We'll be forever in your debt."

Alex rushed through the halls, a handful of classrooms calling out and screaming for his brother. At the end of one of the hallways, he saw one particular restroom that he didn't go to. He pushed opened the door and saw Sergi washing his hands, playing with the soap obsessively.

"heheheheheheee!" giggled the younger brother.

_That day...my mother was really angry...and scared to death...we feared that he might have been taken away by someone...so that was where he was sent to another school...through a contract with the district; that he would be sent to a specialized school hosted by the Cleveland Clinic Hospital...until he turned 22 years old. However, now that he is cured, there's no need for him to return there. And as for my classmates, no one else...or anyone...met my brother or knew that I had one…_

* * *

**Present Time:**

"Since then I…I realized I had to protect him…at all costs. I didn't know why I was doing it until I began to dream about my research for him and his Autism," finished Alex.

"You did what you had to do," said Mikoshiba, "And look at how far you got."

"Your brother out there…he's waiting," agreed Haruka.

"Yes," nodded Alex as he took out his sword and sliced down a door open while the glass shattered around.

"I guess that's one way to get in," said Makoto with a sweat drop of nervousness.

"Weeeeee!" smirked Nagisa as he unleashed his magic and smashed open the next set of doorways inside.

"I wonder what it is we are looking for," muttered Rei.

They got inside the school as the hallways were barely lit up while some lights flickered here and there. Alex took out his Suiei necklace and it glowed a light pointing across the hallways. It led them to the same Special Ed room and it shined on a certain spot on the floor.

"Alex, your necklace..." said Rin.

"I learned how to locate items with this," he replied, walking to the light as he readied his sword.

"Well that's useful," chuckled Nagisa.

The boy unleashed a blast of ancient energy from the prince and smashed a hole through the floor. When the dust finally cleared away, there was a scroll inside. He picked it up while the others got around him to see what it was saying.

"Well that's quite unexpected," said Haruka.

"What does it say?" asked Nitori.

"A list of tasks," said Gou as she tried to read what it said.

_1.) Awake the candidate from the land of the liberty._

_2.) Cut down and end strife in the city of power_

_3.) Retrieve the soul hidden inside the school of hardships, a man who wanted to be a friend, and a place of pure holiness in the city of water…_

_4.) Ignite the flame of the heart...for the future to start…_

"Ignite the flame of the heart?" asked Mikoshiba, confused.

"That's…a bit vague," said Gou, "The soul…?"

"I know what it's talking about," replied Alex, "The middle school now. It's across town, and it'll take some time to get there."

Alex got out and went through the hallways again and took a stop by at a wall of awards to see if it was still there. He scanned through and sure enough, beneath the dust and webs, there were a list of people's names on this sward. He smiled to himself as he remembered that fateful day.

"It's there still," said Alex as he pointed to his name under the "Helping-Hand Award".

"Woooow!" replied Gou, "That's amazing! A name written on a plaque."

"It's the highest award of this school; only one person a year could get this. I won this when I was in my final year here at this school...my fourth grade year that is."

"Well no wonder you have such caring in you," chuckled Mikoshiba.

* * *

The gang traveled across the abandoned down and arrived at the Middle School where it stood high and mighty before them. However, Serah and Izawa have not joined up with them which concerned Niotri since he worried about Izawa.

"My goodness," said Makoto, stunned by the school, "It's even bigger than ours…"

"Mayfield was a nice size town actually; the district composes of Mayfield Heights, Mayfield Village, Highland Heights, and Gates Mills," explained Alex, "4 districts...united as one."

Nagisa and Alex both combined their powers to smash through the windows and they got inside the school. They walked through several hallways until they got to the giant gymnasium or field house. It was huge with a giant stage before them as well as massive bleachers and a large, open area for other sports.

A niche stood in the center of the room with a floating object hovering above.

"W-what is that?!" gasped Makoto as he pointed to the floating thing.

Alex looked at the scroll again and replied, "Just as I thought."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Haruka.

"It's gonna be a trap but we need to get it," said Alex.

"Then let's go retrieve it," smirked Nagisa as he rushed into the field house. The others followed as they reached to the center of the room and saw that it was a golden orb floating above the niche.

"Uwaaaaah! It's so pretty!" said the blonde.

Alex took the orb and looked at it carefully as it had some sort of writing or something on it. Suddenly, the room began to shake and tremble.

"Oh shit!" growled Rin.

"Wh-what's going on!?" asked Makoto.

"The trap, right?" asked Rei.

The niche before them crumbled into dust as there was an explosion of the doorways; revealing a group of Shadow Mafia.

"Dammit!" barked Alex, "Not those guys again!"

The first Mafia walked up a few steps and said, "It appears you guys have finally begun to meet your end…"

Alex growled silently as he gripped on his sword, staring with hatred at the mafia before him.

"Oh how long as it been…Sandro?" asked the first mafia.

"DO NOT, CALL ME…THAT NAME!" he cried out as he rushed up towards them with his sword at the ready.

"Alex wait!" shouted Haruka.

"Alex!" cried Nagisa.

The Mafia unleashed a shockwave at the boy, blasting him to the bleachers across the room. The others were worried about his injuries.

"Alex-chan!" gasped Makoto.

"Pathetic…but I'm not surprised," said the first mafia, "You can't dodge a ball…you can't doge our attacks."

"Oh he's right you know," agreed the second mafia, "Our boss is the one who really provoked this kid however…we're just his buddies that follow him around."

"Why are you trying to put more grief into him?" asked Haruka.

"And who are you people exactly?" growled Rin.

"Yeah you bastards!" snapped Gou, "What's with that stuck-up attitude?"

"Oh? I guess you haven't learned the truth about your precious friend, right?" asked the third mafia, "oh he was trying his hardest to be great at other things... but he was only good at the pool..."

"So what?" growled Rin as he displayed his shark teeth.

"Not everyone can be good at everything," agreed Mikoshiba.

"You guys have the weirdest reasons to attack people!" said Nagisa.

"Oh but that's not how you play the game…you HAD to be the best at everything...otherwise we'd mock you to no end…we hate losers like him!" said a fourth mafia.

"Completely pathetic if you ask me," replied Rei.

Alex got up finally and stared at the mafia with hatred in his eyes, "Then why haven't you fight?"

Several of the Shadow Mafia suddenly laughed while the first one soared up to him and grabbed the boy by his neck, saying, "Since when did you begun to wake up from your kindness? I can see it in your eyes…"

Alex fell and made a sweep kick and dodged out of the way from the mafia while trying to get some air to breathe again.

"Oh this is such a waste of time," sighed the second mafia, "Let's just kill them shall we?"

"Yeah this is getting too boring…let's play a game of ball shall we?" asked the third mafia.

The room began to shake as the dark magic from the shadow mafia unleashed a barrier that seemed to cause the area to go back in time…sending them all back to when Alex was in middle school. Ghostly images of classmates in their gym class were being displayed.

"Unlike that game…we can use weapons and kill each other!" said the first shadow mafia, "And it'll be a fight to the death…just as what you wanted…Sandro!"

"Oi!" growled Nagisa, his eyes flicker in a pink-ish color, "What the hell you punks!? How is it do you want to die, huh!?"

"What the hell is this!?" asked Rei.

"Haru!" said Gou, "Get Alex back!"

The boy got up with his sword ready as he was slowly walking back to the others, "You know…I really did not want to end up like this. The past hitting back at me again…but if it means that killing you all will end this nightmare…I will!"

Haruka held Alex's freehand from behind while the others did the same.

"And this time…" said Alex, "I will make sure that your mouths will be shut for good!"

"With pleasure!" growled the first shadow mafia as they unleashed shadow blasts at them.

The gang split up and dodged the blasts while the boys tried to use their limited magic carefully since they were not nearby with the Suiei Gods. The shadow mafia laughed wickedly as they swirled around the gang, pinning them closer and closer together.

"These guys…" growled Mikoshiba.

"FOOD!" shouted a nearby voice.

"I-Izawa!?" gasped Nitori, hoping that it was her.

"Fucking shit you got away! I'll kill you all!" growled Izawa as she unleashed several blasts that broke the illusion of the spell as they were all back in present time in the ruins of the school. However, the shadow mafia had no time to really deal with them as they heard voices of their boss calling for them.

The dark clouds vanished away as the room was silent again.

"They got away again!" gasped Alex.

"NO!" growled Izawa.

"I…I don't understand," said Haruka, "Why didn't they kill us but mocked us?"

"Perhaps they got a bigger plan in mind?" asked Makoto

"Well that's dandy, I am honestly too lazy do deal with a small fry," sighed Serah.

"A distraction?" asked Nagisa.

"I fear that this is only the beginning of the worst to come," said Alex, "Let's go!"

"Yeah…" replied the blonde.

Serah and Izawa nodded as they knew that the work here was done and they had to get back to the airport to resume the journey to Italy and begin the search for Sergio and the Shadow Mafia.

"Alright you little geniuses, get over here," smirked Serah.

The gang joined up as the two girls prepared the magic.

"Let's go then," nodded Haruka.

Makoto held Nagisa's hand while Rei and Rin held hands together. Mikoshiba smiled to Gou, knowing that things are okay again for now. Nitori smiled at Izawa as she saw cook boy standing alongside with the group before them.

"Let's go…oh Earthly magic take us back to Cleveland Hopkins Airport!" chanted Izawa.

The city of Mayfield Heights entered into the night as the gang returned to the airport with very little injuries to deal with. For now, nightfall has begun and it was time to rest.


	6. The Country of Ruins Part 1: Awkward Arrivals

It was around 7 AM when Alex was the first to wake up. However, Haruka was also awake as he stared out at the window at the early sunrise. Makoto and Nagisa were still sleeping while Rin was sleeping with Rei. Gou, Mikoshiba, and Nitori slept on the benches while the girls were already out or somewhere. Their flight was set to be resumed at 11:35 AM this morning.

"H-Haruka?" asked Alex.

The swimmer turned to see him standing next to him.

"You didn't sleep?" asked Haruka.

"Oh I slept fine…" he replied, as he stared out at the window, "I just wonder what kind of enemy we really are going to face…"

"Serah told me that these Shadow Mafia claimed to have ties with you and Mayfield," said Haruka.

"Well they're wrong," replied Alex, "I do not know them. However, they have said that they waited for my return to the city. I asked them what the fuck was their problem but they unleashed a monster back at the abandoned high school while I was on my hunt."

Rin finally woke up as he sighed and yawned. He didn't sleep much right away since he didn't have a pillow on him. He was slightly annoyed by this but it didn't matter.

 _Hopefully we'll get into some nice places in Italy_ , thought Rin as he turned his head to see Haruka and Alex talking.

Rei was still fast sleep as well as Gou and the rest of the friends. It was already a long day yesterday getting to this place and taking a side trip to Mayfield tired everyone out even further. Rin got up and stretched a little before he sat back down to check up on his phone.

 _The Suiei Gods are waiting for us in New York_ , thought Rin, _I wished they were here now._

Alex and Haruka sat back down as the former checked up on the headlines to see if there was any news or concerns about what happened with the flights yesterday. He gasped as he read the headlines about a bomb implanted at the John F. Kennedy International Airport with evacuation and inspections and delays going on about.

"Oh my god!" he gasped.

"What's the matter?" asked Haruka as he looked over his shoulder to read.

"A bomb was implanted," said Alex.

Haruka woke up Makoto and Nagisa as the two yawned and wondered what the heck was going on. Rin woke up Gou as well as Nitori while Mikoshiba was the last one up.

"What did you say?" yawned Makoto.

"A bomb was implanted somewhere at the airport that we're supposed to arrive at," said the foreigner, "Apparently the security has gone haywire."

"Is this perhaps why they delayed the flights?" asked Rei while still yawning.

"Apparently, they closed down a major portion of the airport with very few arrivals and departures," he replied.

"Well that's sensational," sighed Nagisa, "What are we going to do now?"

"There are still a few hours to kill," said Mikoshiba as he rubbed his eyes to stay awake, "Why don't we get something to eat here?"

Nitori, Alex, Rei, and Haruka went to find a food court nearby while the others sat down and waited. After about 20 minutes or so, they came back with some fast-food hash browns, bagels, a couple of doughnuts, muffins and other goodies and fruits.

"This is gonna be a long morning," sighed Nitori as he peeled an orange, "Senpai, what should we do?"

Rin didn't answer as he was lost in memory, thinking back about the day when he and Haruka swam together after he briefly visited Japan and lost.

 _All of this_ , thought Rin, _winners and losers…but what would be the punishment be?_

"There's a reward…for the victor," muttered Alex quietly, barely audible, "And a punishment…for the loser."

* * *

They waited the last few hours as they wondered what would happen to their flight. Haruka, Makoto, and Nagisa hoped that the Suiei Gods were waiting for them at the John F. Kennedy Airport in New York City since they were told that they were going there for the flight to Italy.

"I just can't understand a reason why there would be such a terrorism going on right now," muttered Alex.

"Or maybe it's the Shadow Mafia?" asked Haruka.

"Beats me," sighed Nagisa, "Those guys are gonna have their heads chopped off the moment I see them."

Alex closed his eyes and tried to think back about what the Shadow Mafia were telling him about. Their voices were awfully familiar but at the same time, it was foreign. Like it was almost as if they had a relationship with him, his hometown, and the schools but they were not even from here, were they?

"Don't let them bother you," said Haruka, "They'll only keep poking your head."

Alex nodded and turned to Nagisa as the blonde said, "You've been really an awesome buddy to all of us. We're proud of you for finding us."

The other boy smiled and turned to see Rei, Rin and Makoto talking while Nitori, Mikoshiba and Gou were talking while Serah and Izawa were asleep again.

"After all is said and done," said Alex, "We need to have a big party…all of us."

"Yeah!" agreed Nagisa, "These missions are just driving us all crazy; we'll have fun times again before we start up our colleges!"

Mikoshiba turned to the clock and noticed that it was getting closer to boarding, "Well then…it's almost time."

"You think it'll be safe going there?" asked Nitori.

"The Suiei Gods are waiting for us," said Makoto, "They'll ensure the safety of mankind."

Rei nodded to himself as he felt a bit nervous for some odd reason but he couldn't put a finger on this issue. He turned to Rin as the red-hair gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing the megane to blush.

"Let's go then," said Haruka.

* * *

**John F. Kennedy International Airport**

The six Suiei Gods walked around like normal human beings, trying to blend in the crowd as several securities and police were present. It was last night when there were alarms and the people were freaking out and panicked for their lives. Since then, a major part of the airline was shut down as of course, the news went international about the mysterious "bomb".

However, the Suiei Gods have managed to locate this "bomb" and disposed of evidence before the word could get out. Afterwards, they have blended into the mists to hide themselves as they continued to wait for their human hosts.

"I can't believe this," sighed Suiei Marotta, "The Shadow Mafia are once again pulling strings here!"

"Well at last we managed to get rid most of them…not to mention we thwarted their plans here," replied Suiei Tachibana.

"Hopefully our masters will arrive here safely," said Suiei Matsuoka.

"They will…" nodded Suiei Hazuki, "Nagisa…"

"The people think that this is a terrorism act but they do not know about the Shadow Mafia," added Suiei Nanase, "We must ensure that our children and their friends get here safely."

Tachibana turned to Ryugazaki as the latter's head was lowered down, worried about Rei and what was happening to the megane.

"Brother, what's the matter?" asked Tachibana, "Are you okay?"

"Brother Ryugazaki?" asked Suiei Matsuoka.

Ryugazaki shook his head and said, "No quite…"

"Is something the matter?" asked Suiei Marotta.

"I haven't seen you looking like that in a while," said Suiei Matsuoka.

"He's just tired," replied Suiei Hazuki, trying to not bring up a certain topic that they all suddenly recalled. However, they knew that bringing up that part about the boys would irritate the mission.

"I'll be alright," smiled Suiei Ryugazaki.

"Well then, we should get ready for the others," nodded Suiei Marotta.

Tachibana turned around and saw the gang arriving through the halls, "And there they are!"

The Suiei Gods drifted down to meet up with their partners as they all were happy to be together again.

"Oh my Nagisa…" smiled Suiei Hazuki.

"Hazuki-chan," replied Nagisa.

Suiei Marotta hugged Alex and said, "I am so happy to see you're alright."

"Hey all of you guys!" shouted Gou happily.

"Nice to see you again Ms. Kou," replied Suiei Matsuoka as the girl blushed and smiled as she could noticed their muscles and their body forms even though they were dressed up.

"Suiei," said Rei as he looked at his god, "You look sort of gloomy."

"Not more than you do kid," replied Ryugazaki.

"I am glad to see you're okay, Haruka," said Suiei Nanase.

Haruka nodded and answered, "We're okay, more or less…it's been already a struggle to get here; but our journey has yet to begun."

The gods looked at each other and nodded as Suiei Marotta said, "It's time…we shall give you your full magic back again. We apologize for not helping you guys back in Mayfield but you've heard the news I assume."

Alex nodded and replied, "I can't believe such terrorism would happen like this."

"It's no surprise though," sighed Suiei Marotta.

The gods swirled around the six boys as their necklaces glowed brightly, casting their magic to be embedded back inside of them.

"The flight to Italy will take about 8 hours to get there or so," said Suiei Tachibana, "So we suggest that you rest well during the flight."

Suiei Hazuki looked at Nagisa and said, while brushing his hand through the boy's blonde hair, "Be careful with your powers Nagi-chan; wouldn't want you getting hurt on them you silly monkey."

"You'll all need to rest up indeed," agreed Suiei Ryugazaki.

"The same for you guys," nodded Rei.

"Yeah only when you do," chuckled the god.

They all walked through the halls and the gateways as they were finally heading onto the plane that would lead them to Rome, Italy. It was finally time for them to meet their destiny! All of them rested on the plane, wondering what would be in stored for them in such a historical country.

As soon as they arrived they dealt with their passports to the security and managed to get through around the check points and arrived at the busy streets of the city around 10 AM in Italy time. Alex smiled to himself as he was happy to feel the ancient air all around.

"Whoa there," said Haruka, stunned to see the busy cities mixed in with the old, ancient architecture.

"Sugoi…" gasped Gou as she was thrilled and excited to see the city before them.

"Look at the beautiful places around!" smiled Makoto as he pointed to various buildings.

"Looking nice out here," agreed Rin, "Quite busy crowds though."

Their clothes have also changed during the flight as they were looking more like residents here in the country instead of their casual clothes or Arabian clothes. However, Mikoshiba, Nitori and the other girls still had their regular clothes on but Gou's clothes has also changed and adapted to the atmosphere and culture.

"At least it won't arouse suspicion for you guys," said Mikoshiba, "Though I'm not sure if we'll be the ones targeted by the others…"

"You guys," said Alex, as he extended his hands out to the air saying, "You need a nice 101 tour here! Come on! I'll show you around!"

"I don't even detect any anomaly here, but what are you guys doing?" asked Serah as she chuckled to herself and smiles a bit, knowing that this was going to be at least fun for a bit.

Alex smiled and laughed as he dragged Haruka and they all rushed through the crowds, heading to some of the older sites/ruins such as the Colosseum, the "Spanish Steps", the Aurelian Walls, and many other sites.

"Aw this is so cute," chuckled Suiei Marotta, "I'm so proud of my boy showing everyone the city of Rome!"

"Well it's not bad if I say so myself," replied Suiei Nanase.

"At least this will be worth the trip!" chuckled Tachibana as he took out a camera.

"This better go into our collection!" smirked Suiei Matsuoka.

"Wow this is so pretty!" said Gou as she took snapshots of the gang going around town.

They stopped by at the Theatre of Marcellus, as well as the Baths of Caracalla as there were statues all around the city. Alex decided to show them the Vatican City (even though it's another country inside) from the hills as they saw the "Holy See" before them.

"So beautiful," smiled Rei as he chuckled to himself.

Alex explained to his best knowledge about each of the places as the gang was all just amazed and awed by the city around them. It was all like a fantasy land or something but it was all real at the same time.

"You sure know a lot about this country Alex-chan," smiled Nitori.

"Well seeing that he is Italian of course," chuckled Mikoshiba.

Alex led the gang to the Trevi Fountain as he explained, "And now here...is the beloved Trevi Fountain...it was designed by Nicola Salvi and completed by Pietro Bracci..."

Haruka's eyes widened a little as he could feel his heartbeat going loudly; he was so stunned to see all of the water in such a beautiful place. He walked slowly over to the fountain as Makoto was getting suspicious. Alex turned and saw Haruka getting closer to the fountain.

"Uh oh," muttered Nagisa.

"Oh god no Haru," gasped Rei, "HARUKA-SENPAI!"

"OH SHIT!" growled Rin as he rushed over to Haruka.

Izawa stood there, slightly confused as she never seen Haruka behaving like this. The others already knew that if there was enough water around that could fit Haruka inside, he would strip off his clothes and go in to enjoy himself.

"OH GOD NO HARUKA!" shouted Alex as he rushed over with Rin and Makoto, "THE POLICE IS PATROLLING!"

"HARU!" shouted Makoto.

Haruka was already stripping off his clothes as his bathing suit was on display in public. Makoto and Alex grabbed Haruka but the arms.

"HARU-CHAN!" cried Nagisa as he rushed up to get the boy to calm down.

"I totally gave up on him," sighed Gou.

"I am honestly not hanging out with them," said Rei, "Do you know them?"

"Nope," said Gou.

"Seriously Haruka!" snapped Alex, "The police here will arrest those who try to get in there! And you don't want to mess with Italian Policemen or Policewomen!"

The Suiei Gods were already entertained by this as they recorded the crazy moment. However, Suiei Nanase had enough and snapped his fingers as the clothes magically appeared back on the boy. Haruka lowered his head down and sighed to himself.

"Should I even ask why it's against the rules here?" asked Makoto.

"It's to preserve the sculpture...the oils on the skin corrode it," explained the boy as he turned to Haruka and said, "Look. We'll find something for you to swim later, okay? I got relatives here and they should have something for us."

Haruka nodded.

"My gosh," laughed Suiei Matsuoka, "Did you record that Hazuki?"

"I'd be dammed if I didn't," replied Suiei Hazuki as he too was laughing.

"I'm just surprised that Alex managed to hold Haruka like that," said Marotta.

"I'm just surprised in general," sighed Ryugazaki as he face-palmed.

The gang made their way to the train station has Alex took out his phone to check on the address to locate his relatives in Rionero Sannitico.

"Rionero Sannitico," he muttered, "This is my father's father side of the family."

"How far away is this town exactly?" asked Makoto.

"An hour or so by train," he replied, "But it's much longer by driving…like 6 hours almost. The trains here are highly developed and advanced on structure and speed."

"Well at least it won't be as bad," said Rin as he looked at his euro money. Izawa converted their money earlier not long after they arrived in the country.

"Well you guys, have fun now," said Serah, "Iza and I have some anomalies to hunt. Nitori call her for help if anything happens on the way and we'll be there."

Nitori nodded as they got their tickets to the village and boarded onto the train. Meanwhile, a young kid was stumbling his way over, breathing heavily as if he was dying. The group got on the train and it took off, heading east.

* * *

**Location: Tower Dungeon**

Sergi slumped down against the wall as he sniffed a little, "B-brother…"

He covered his hands and cried a little, wanting to return to his family and his brother safely in their arms of happiness and joy. Here there was hardly any light (except for a window) and the temperature was a bit cold.

"Give up?" asked a small voice.

Sergi gasped as got up on his feet, "W-who…who said that?"

"Over here by the window," replied the voice.

The younger brother tried to find the location of the voice but couldn't see much since the chains still pinned him through. He growled in annoyance as his body glowed orange and before his eyes, the chains snapped off into pieces.

"Oh my…" said the voice, "I see you have power there...you remind me of some group of beings with powerful magic."

Sergi walked over and saw a little boy with long hair standing nearby in chains as well. The little child turned to him and smiled sadly. He only wore a long, raggy shirt and was covered in filth and dirt.

"Who-who are you?" asked Sergi.

"I used to have a name," said the boy, "But I don't even know if it's worth the sharing…I used to live with serious health problems on my muscular system. I was experimented on...but of course that didn't do too well but then I somehow ended up with the ability to change forms…and now here I am; just another prisoner for those relics."

Sergi remained silent as he wasn't so sure how to feel for this child.

"I see that you've met them, haven't you? Or at least some of them?" asked the boy.

"I suppose you can say that…but I don't know what you're talking about," replied Sergi.

"They're going to get you," said the boy, "I heard the conversation."

"I...I don't understand," answered Sergi.

"To hell with it," sighed the boy as he continued, " _My name is Yuu Kaede…a name that you'll never understand or know about. That magic you had just now reminded me of the others that I've met…_ "

"Oh," said Sergi, "You mean like Rin? Haruka?"

Yuu nodded and said, "Yes…"

The boy fell to his knees as his body was not feeling any better than what it was. Sergi helped him back on his feet.

"A-are you alright?!" gasped Sergi.

"It's hard to stand up when you're weak...but...I have a job to do now that I know that you have met them…" replied Yuu as he touched the boy's hand.

Before his eyes, the little kid before him transformed into an exact copy of himself standing stall and strong before him.

"I can only use this power once…and now that I know what must be done," said Yuu/Sergio, "Now that I know that you've met them and that they're still alive."

"W-what are you going to do!?" gasped the younger brother.

"I was never alive to begin with," said Yuu/Sergi, "I was only put inside of this body as part of my mission…with help from that witch."

Sergi was going to ask more questions when they heard footsteps coming towards their cell. The fake Sergio pushed him back to the darkness and said, "Please…for the sake of the ones you hold dear…be free!"

* * *

**Terran Nost**

"Each of them…in their separate locations, with separate feelings, has long waited for this moment," said Leon as he and Sasabe stood in a chamber below the mansion.

Leon took out a wicked looking staff with a small globe of glass on top and tapped on the floor three times.

"My family has kept the ancient arts of the Ugetsu for generations," said Leon, "For it is this magic that has been used to speak to the boys…"

The tiles floor shifted around, rearranging the pieces into a shape of a Sakura Tree.

"A…Sakura?" asked Sasabe.

"The Sakura Trees speak the language of Ugetsu," explained the headmaster, "Ugetsu is the language of the universe…"

"Makoto told me about this tree that could talk and do weird things," said Sasabe, "Rei of course is in deep obsession of it."

"The Tree and I…or rather my family when they were alive…shared a relationship with it," replied Leon, "The tree has the powers of the universe that bear inside its petals, the seeds, and the roots. However, when a certain tree with high concentrations gets affected; the world becomes unbalanced."

"How do you know all of this?" asked Sasabe, "Did you even told them about it?"

Leon narrowed his eyes and answered, "I have not. For if I told the boys the truth of who I really am…well…it would drive them mad."

The two watched as a Sakura Tree grew from the base of the floor as the tiles shifted around; revealing a patch of dirt. The tree grew to a full size bloom as its petals drifted around.

"Karera ga shōri suru hitsuyō ga arimasu tame, OH, kako no kodai no hi wa,-shin no ko ni tsūru o ataeru koto..." chanted Leon.

"Anata no kazoku wa, watashitachi no kyōtei o iji suru tame ni jūbun ataete, anata ga kore o okonau tame ni yorokonde iru kakushin shite iru ni?" asked the tree.

"Hai" replied Leon.

"What are you doing?!" asked Sasabe as he tried to grab him.

"It's my time now…to join the others," smiled Leon, "Aristotle…Confucius, Plato, Laozi, and the others…the philosophers shared a bond to the tree for the sake of those who fight for this world. Together, our wisdom helps those who are in need."

"No don't!" protested Sasabe, "What about the rest of the organization?"

Cassi arrived at the scene as she lowered her head, realizing that it was his time.

"Cassi, you are now in charge," said Leon, "And thank you…Sasabe."

Leon's body glowed as the energies unleashed turned into sparks of light, emerging himself into the tree. Sasabe was just stunned and a bit saddened by this.

The tree unleashed its branches down as it produced three oddly shaped crystals.

"Take them," said the tree, "You must now fulfill your role in this. Cassi will help you get to Italy and you'll meet up with the others not far from the location of battle."

Sasabe took the crystals and walked out with Cassi as the tree dissolved into energy as the petals drifted out of the building and soared across the skies.

* * *

**Flashback: Book 1 – Hidden Illusions**

"Oh brother…that was some good fuck Matsouka-san," said Rei, "You did well."

"Yeah it was," smiled Rin as he released his stick out and the two cuddled around.

"Oi Rin," said Rei, "You're mine…I will not forgive those who try to take you away."

"Alrighty," replied Rin.

They both stared deeply into each other's eyes and kissed around and flirted a bit more before they fell asleep, cuddling around each other to stay as one.

However, one would think that they have slept well…Rin didn't know what was happening as he could only hear a blur and raindrops. As for Rei…

* * *

The megane woke up and saw himself somewhere in a misty void as he smelled the putrid of dead corpses nearby. There were some strange noises nearby as well which frightened him a little.

"W-what's that noise?" said Rei, feeling nervous.

He turned to see a dead body on the ground, exposed, with its chest opened as blood was pouring out of the body.

"W-What the!?" gasped Rei, "What's going on!?"

The empty body stood up like a zombie and its eyes opened staring at him as blood continued to pour out of its body. Rei's hands were beginning to shake as he took a few steps back.

 ** _"You,"_** said the boy, pointing his finger at Rei while vomiting more blood from its mouth and fell down again.

"Wh-what…!?" gasped Rei as he covered his mouth with his hands, "What's happening!?"

He turned to see four more bodies getting up although they seemed to look awfully familiar to him as well as the other body but he couldn't make out what it was.

The other boy lifted his head up and asked, _"_ _ **W-why…did you…k-kill me**_ _?"_

"I…I didn't kill you!" replied Rei, freaking out, "I haven't killed anyone! Wh-who are you?!"

"Surely you must know," said the boy, **_"I was the one who your…"_**

But Rei was not paying attention as he saw the four other bodies getting closer towards him like zombies.

"STOP IT!" he shouted, "I didn't kill you guys!"

But the zombie-liked entities growled loudly as they tried to reach to him. Rei screamed as he could feel his own blood bleeding out of his body, mouth, ears, and eyes.

* * *

Rei woke up with a gasp as he breathed heavily and was shaken by the nightmare that he saw. He turned to see Rin still clinging onto him as the megane grunted to himself.

"Who…who was that?" muttered Rei as he lied back down next to Rin and sniffed a little, worried that he was going to be alone again.

* * *

Suiei Ryugazaki woke up with a gasp as he clutched his fist to his heart. He and the other gods were at the Metro Park to chill for a bit while the others were having their celebration.

"Brother!" gasped Nanase, "What's going on?"

"Ry-Ryugazaki?" asked Tachibana.

Suiei Marotta remained silent about this as he could only wonder what was going on. Ryugzaki looked at them before turning his head away.

"I saw it…again…" said Ryugazaki, "And it's exactly as I have warned you before… _Rei is going to kill Alex_."

"This is the second time you saw this, right?" asked Matsuoka, "But Rei saw this for the first time…"

Ryugazaki nodded while Hazuki wrapped his arm around the other's shoulder.

"I had hope that Haruka would take care of Alex in terms of what you have saw in the first time," said Nanase, "You saw that Rei and Alex were together as a relationship but Rei somehow would kill him while they were all out and about."

"But why would Rei do such a thing?" asked Suiei Marotta, "It was he who made the first bond to Alex into knowing him like a fine gentleman…but then…"

"Ever since Haruka and Alex made out that night, Rei was having a small jealous attack, right?" asked Tachibana.

"Yes," nodded Ryugazaki, "Rei has his own set of issues and whatnot. Jealously is one of them when it comes to Haruka and Rin."

"But then why did he get jealous of Alex and Haruka in the first place if he ended up with Rin?" asked Marotta.

"I think it's the fact that Haruka and Rei were still at Iwatobi while Rin still went to Sametsuka," suggested Ryugazaki, "Even though Rin in this universe still bonded everyone together; he wasn't always at Iwatobi."

"Okay so those two didn't bond…but why would Rei be having this dream now?" asked Suiei Hazuki.

"That does make sense a little," said Tachibana, "But I think you should go inside of Rei to find a diagnosis or something."

"I'll see what I can find," replied Ryugazaki as he vanished into the mists and entered inside of Rei's mind to go through his memories.

"I have sent Rin to be his partner for a couple of reasons," said Matsuoka, "They might have begun to develop feelings for each other but it's all for Rei's sake of stability. However, I fear that Alex has some feelings for him as well…ever since he wanted to owe him the hospitality."

"Alex is indeed a caring person, he wants to make others feel happy," agreed Suiei Marotta, "However, I have told him that it is impossible for one person to make everyone happy in this world. For there is nothing but conflict that will forever be a factor in the universe."

"Haruka will do this best though to keep Alex…but I do fear that as that boy continues to worry for Rei, it will bring a darker future between them," added Nanase.

Suiei Tachibana remained silent for a moment, wondering what would happen between their human allies. After a couple more minutes, Ryugazaki returned with a ghastly look on his face.

"Brother!" gasped Suiei Hazuki, "What's the matter? Did you find something?"

"Not good," said Ryugazaki, "There's something dark growing inside of him…that may be the cause of how he might kill Alex assuming if the dreams we are told are true."

"Well that's no good, do you know what this thing is exactly?" asked Hazuki.

"I dunno," sighed Ryugazaki, "But it's existing inside of him and it's growing."

"…I wonder if it's because of me?" asked Marotta, blaming himself a little, "That this whole mess was because of my arrival?"

"Oh of course not," sighed Hazuki as he wrapped his arm around Marotta, "It's not because of your fault silly."

"But even still," replied Suiei Marotta, "Why would he get…oh I don't even know? He was fine when Alex got here but ever since…oh…"

"Well it didn't help when Haruka was the one who took Alex in but…you think Rei should have been a better choice despite what the visions are telling us?" asked Nanase.

"It doesn't matter what we think about that, honestly we have to deal with him now. Alex is with Haruka and Rei has something dark in him. We have to work on this," replied Ryugazaki.

"Well as I have said, Rin is now with Rei and of course they made out and are sleeping together, but I don't know how much time this will give us," said Matsuoka.

"Makoto and Nagisa are doing fine the way they are," nodded Tachibana.

"Then we should solve this Rei problem, if this gets out of hand the kid might hurt the others and bla bla bla," said Hazuki.

"Then it's been settled," replied Nanase, "Let us go and find out who did this to our children…and they will pay."

* * *

**Flashback 2: Scene between "Books 2 and 3"**

Rei sat alone at the Metro Park while waiting for Nagisa. He called him earlier because there was something that he couldn't help but deciding to tell the blonde about his feelings.

He looked at his phone and got a reply message that he was on the way. The megane sighed as he looked at the tree, wondering if he could still talk to it. After all, he enjoyed the tree's company ever since the Time Loop back when they were searching for the three gifts.

"Oh dearest tree," he said, "Why am I in a conflict like this?"

The tree answered with a series of Sakura petals drifting down towards him. He could hear whispers from the tree talking to him.

"I guess I have to decide this on my own, huh?" he muttered.

 _You'll be fine_ , thought the tree, _this is something you must figure out with your heart…and with the others._

Rei closed his eyes for a moment when heard Nagisa's voice.

"Rei!" called Nagisa, "Oi! You're going to talk to me or what?"

The blonde rushed up and sat down next to the megane as he was curious to hear what he was saying.

"N-Nagisa!" gasped Rei as he was looking a bit mortified before sighing, "Just please…promise not to tell anyone, okay?"

Nagisa chuckled and said, "Now when have I ever let you down? Out with it!"

"Nagisa," replied Rei, "I think... I like Alex, yes I like him a lot. But he's with Haruka... and well he's…"

"Huh?" gasped the blonde.

"I'm just... I've always been lonely until I finally got accepted by Haruka-sempai and Rin-sempai... and the I met Alex and he just... But AUGH, I can't manage to keep a single bond here! It's frustrating and I just want to jump off a bridge and be done with everything sometimes!" he answered as his eye was about to spill a tear or two.

"Rei... hey, it's okay to feel like that," said Nagisa as he patted him on the shoulder, "You might not have Haruka or Alex... but you got Rin. It's okay to cry for these things too you know soooo…let's cry together and you can go to Rin-chan, okay?"

Rei turned the blonde as they hugged for a bit while the megane cried a little. Nagisa felt bad about this since he knew that Alex was a nice boy but he could understand a bit about Rei's feelings since he had a similar episode with Makoto back in the Time Loop when Makoto dated a girl for a bit.

* * *

**Flashback Continues…**

"And that's what I did today," said Nagisa as the blonde giggled a little about his fun day.

"Well that's awesome my Nagi-chan…Nagisa…" smiled Suiei Hazuki.

"Oi! You called me by my name finally!" giggled Nagisa, "Suiei…"

The god smiled for a bit before his expression turned serious and he drifted closer to the human, saying, "Listen here Nagisa, I need you do to a small favor for me."

"A favor?" asked the human, "What's up? Did something bad happen?"

"Well, I need you to keep an eye out on Rei. What you did with him a bit ago was an example of what you need to do," explained Hazuki, "I know he doesn't look like he's in pain except when he told you about Alex. But anyway, there's something else about him that's suspicious and you will need to make sure that he'll be okay in case if Rin fails to do so."

"Well Rei is my friend so I'll do it... is it really bad? What's going on with Rei? I mean... you usually don't ask me for favors like these…" said Nagisa.

"It's nothing I'll let you get hurt by, don't worry. Just do me that favor and it'll be alright," said the god.

"Okay... you better explain better later!" replied the human.

"Will do, promise," answered the Suiei God.

* * *

**Flashback 3: Packing Up before going to Terran Nost/United States**

"NEEEEH!?" gasped Makoto as he tossed some snacks into the bag.

"Are you sure that's what he told you?" asked Haruka, looking a bit suspicious.

Rin blushed a little as he could feel a sweat drop going down his face.

"Yep!" said Nagisa, "It worries me and it worries the gods too! SOOOO sorry Rin but we have to make those guys get along again!"

"I mean," replied Rin, "I love Rei but I don't even know if this is a good idea…nothing against Alex or anything but oh god, does he even know?"

It was a bit of an awkward silence at first when Makoto asked, "I'm guessing no, right?"

Nagisa shook his head and said, "Nope. Neither of them knows I am telling you about this. I was not supposed to tell you guys but my Suiei told me that telling you about the truth was the first step into getting things alright again for them."

"I see," replied Haruka as he turned to Rin, "Then…what should we do?"

"Well," answered Rin as he smirked up an idea, "We'll turn up the heat a little and see!"

Makoto and Haruka blushed a little while Nagisa made a pervy smile and giggled. Haruka closed up the bags and walked over to the door.

"We don't have much time," said Makoto, "Seeing that Rei has changed ever since Alex obtained the Suiei powers as well."

"Well that's the paradox," replied Rin, "Rei didn't show any signs of jealously after I slept with him…but what confused me is that he saved Alex from that desert illusion back when we were fighting the Haus of the Heavens. And back in the Iwatobi Auditorium, he was determined to make sure his powers wouldn't go berserk. So I don't understand why he should be bothered by this?"

"Maybe the gods know something," said Haruka, "But now is not the time to ask."

"Yeah," sighed Nagisa, "We should get going…before the others suspect."


	7. The Country of Ruins Part 2: All-Out Rage!

**Present Time: Rome-Metro Train System**

In the tunnels underground, the trains soared across the tracks as the loud clanging noise could be heard at the stations. People walked in and out of the subways, heading home, going to work or going out.

One of the trains soared through the tunnels as they left Rome and headed east, going to Rionero Sannitico. According to Alex, there were relatives there that had a hotel or something that could house a handful of people.

The announcement went off after departure _, "Il Sistema Treno Roma-Metro ti ringrazia per l'equitazione con noi oggi. Questo treno si sta muovendo per Rionero Sannitico. Abbiamo una notizia importante da fare, il sistema ferroviario Roma-Metro sta attualmente seguendo la Legge Minorile e coprifuoco che vieta i minori sotto 21 anni di età per essere fuori alle 21:00 o più tardi. Questo atto è quello di garantire la sicurezza dei bambini e ragazzi e giovani adulti a causa dei recenti fatti di terrorismo. I minorenni potranno uscire fino a quando sono in costante supervisione o di avere un pezzo di permesso. Se avete bisogno di ulteriore assistenza, si prega di andare alla reception."_

_(_ **ENGLISH** **_:_ ** _The Rome-Metro Train System thanks you for riding with us today. This train is heading for Rionero Sannitico. We have important news to make; the Rome-Metro Train System is currently following the Juvenile and Curfew Act which prohibits minors under 21 years of age to be out at 21:00 or later. This act is to ensure the safety of the children and teens and young adults due to the recent events of terrorism. Minors may go out as long as they are in constant supervision or have a slip of permission. If you need any more help, please go to the front desk.)_

A random looking boy coughed and dripped blood from his mouth while searching for someone important. He had to bring the news to the people before things grew dangerous here. He took a grip on the handle bars while dripping blood from its nose.

Meanwhile a young lady was putting on her lipstick and checked for her make-up as she smiled to herself. She never noticed the boy in front of her morphing into a monster as its face was twisting and reconstructing into something out of a nightmare.

The lady screamed as the monster sank its teeth inside the head, ripping the skin off to expose part of the frontal skull and bit into her neck as blood and some guts exploded out. The other passengers turned to see the horrifying gore before their lady's hand wobbled over to another guy next to her as he screamed while blood splashed on his face.

In the other train cabin, Haruka heard a faint of a scream as his eyes began to narrow a little. However Alex's eyes flickered red briefly as he could smell a scent of a monster nearby.

"What was that?!" asked Rin, looking to see the source but no one in this train cabin seemed to have noticed the blood and gore.

"What the hell?" asked Rei.

"Trouble!" muttered Nagisa as his earing started to glow a tad.

Miksohiba and Nitori gripped their hands tightly to the seat while Mikoshiba held Gou's hand tightly.

"G-Guys," said Gou, "I have a terrible bad feeling about this!"

In the other cabin, the people screamed and fled the scene of the blood as they smashed themselves at the doorway to the other cabin. The gang saw the people as they realized something was going on back there. The monster slew three people as it enjoyed its feast before getting up and heading to the crowed as they panicked to open the door.

After a few tugs, they finally opened it through and scrambled across the cabin as other people saw the monster and fled to the next cabin as well.

"Stay still guys," said Haruka.

Makoto was already freaking out a little as he held Nagisa's hand. The other people got into the next cabin and blocked the entrance, leaving the gang behind.

Finally, the monster walked in and breathed heavily as its face was splatted with blood. Rin and Makoto's eyes widened a bit while Nitori cuddled in close with Mikoshiba and Gou.

The monster sniffed a little as it walked over to Alex who was sitting at the corner of the seat while Haruka was a few paces away. The boy had his head down as he remained calm and silent. The monster looked at the boy with curiosity and smelled the boy's face and grunted.

Nagisa got up and prepared his battle stance psycho-mode and cried out, "Alex!"

Alex ignored the cry and muttered, **_"Shall I eat you now…or play with you first?"_**

Rei somehow heard this part and was about to say something when the monster opened its mouth to the boy. Alex took the chance to punch it on the face as the monster stumbled back with some of its face shed off from the scratch/punch attack.

"RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the monster as the vibration intensity of the scream shattered the light bulbs above

"Well why as I even worried," muttered Nagisa as the monster scrambled away and pushed him to the side while opening the door into the next cabin as the people screamed again and fled for their lives.

Alex's eyes turned red for a moment as he realized that there was someone on the train that he had to get to before it was too late.

 _He's here_ , thought Alex, _Alfonsino…_

On the other cabin, a younger teen was pushed back from the madness and couldn't get out when he saw the monster staring at him. The boy gasped in horror as he was too scared to move. Alex got up and walked over to the other cabin as the others quickly dashed up behind him.

"Shouldn't we get in its way or something!?" growled Rei, "That thing has to go!"

Alex wasn't listening as he saw the monster descending its mouth down to the boy and kicked the beast down. The boy was already unconscious from the fright and the monster screeched a little. Alex took his battle stance as he prepared his sword but the train came out of the tunnel as lights from the city blinded him for a bit, allowing the monster to kick Alex away as he tumbled over the others.

"OUCH!" said Makoto.

"Ow there…" cried Nitori was he was squashed in between.

"Owwww…" muttered Rei.

The monster grabbed the unconscious boy and kicked the door open as Alex tried to get back up and reach to the child but the monster jumped out of the train and landed on a tower of some sort.

"Oh shit!" growled Nagisa.

Alex rushed up to the door but dodged the impact of the tunnel as they were entering into another station. Before the others could try to figure out what the hell happened, Alex jumped off of the train and rushed his way through the crowd of people.

"Oi wait for us!" shouted Rei.

"What the hell is he thinking?" asked Makoto.

"It's not pretty that's for sure," sighed Rin.

"He's definitely not letting me in for the fun," replied Nagisa.

"We better follow him," said Haurka as he and the others prepared their magic to follow.

* * *

Outside, the monster climbed up a tower while holding the boy with it. After reaching to the top, it looked out over the city of Rome and grunted.

Finally, it opened its mouth and roared loudly, bringing an echo of terror.

Down below, Alex stood out at a crosswalk as he was waiting and listening to the noise. He heard the monster's roar and he rushed out, heading east just as the others arrived to see him running.

 _It's there_ , thought Alex as he rushed through the pathways and a few alley ways.

"Oi!" shouted Rin, "Wait up!"

"Leave some fun for us too!" shouted Nagisa.

Alex rushed down the side streets as he saw the monster jumping across the buildings and trees. It finally fell to the ground of an abandoned piazza after stepping on a weak branch. Alfonsino fell away from the monster on the other end of the court as the beast stumbled its feet and tried to reach the boy.

Meanwhile, Alex was rushing through the stairs as he could see the monster from the other side of the walls. His eyes glowed red as he jumped up to the wall and propelled himself into the air.

"ALEX!" shouted Rei as he saw the boy jumping up high in the air.

Alex unsheathed his sword as his eyes glowed violently red and tattoo turned silver and he soared down. The monster looked up as the sword sliced through the head and blood exploded around. The sword shattered into pieces at first but it transformed into droplets of water as it reassembled itself thanks to the magic from the Suiei Gods.

The boy dropped his sword down however and stared out at the child as he was waking up finally while the others arrived at the scene from the other end of the court.

"Chi…chi tu sei?" asked Alfonsino.  
(English: Who…who are you?)

Alex remained silent as he stared down at the monster. A helicopter arrived at the scene and shined its light down on the plaza. His hair blew through the breeze from the helicopter as he turned his head to look up at the bright light.

* * *

Inside the helicopter, the flyer scanned the scene with a zoom-in camera and reported the following…

"Distruzione del bersaglio è confermato; ci sono due testimoni. Squadra di recupero si è pronti andare!"

(English: Destruction of the target is confirmed; there are two witnesses. Recovery Team, you are ready to go!")

* * *

"Shit!" growled Rin, "The helicopters!"

"Not good…" said Haruka.

"Gods freaking dammit, you killed it Alex!" shouted Nagisa, "I wanted to hit ittttt…."

"We need to stay back," said Makoto as he grabbed the blonde.

The group stayed hidden in the alley as they all heard a cry of a grown man in horror of the blood and mess around.

"EEEEH!? E' MORTO! SI, E' MORTO! OH MIO DIO!" shouted a man from the distance.  
(English: EEEEH!? IT'S DEAD! YES, IT'S DEAD! OH MY GOD!)

"Huh? Who is that?" asked Rei as he saw a guy rushing to the scene and taking photos.

"P-papa!?" asked Alfonsino as he could recognize his father's voice.

Ellio gasped and turned to see his son struggling to get up as he replied, "F-figlio mio!"  
(English: My son!)

"Who are they?" asked Rin.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Mikoshiba.

Gou was just in shocked to see this as they saw the father and son reunited while Alex just stood there while analyzing the scene before him.

"Papa, ho paura!" cried Alfonsino.  
(English: Daddy, I'm scared!)

"Non ti preoccupare, torniamo a casa, va bene?" asked Ellio.  
(English: Do not worry, let's go home, okay?)

Ellio turned around to see the man standing before them and asked, "Tu…ma che cazzo tu sei!?"  
(English: You…who the fuck are you!?)

"Non mi ricordi?" asked Alex.  
(English: You don't remember me?)

Ellio stared carefully at the man before him and realized, "NO! Sandro, e' tu!?"  
(English: No! Sandro, it's you!?)

"Si," he replied, "Sono io…sono tornato all'italia oggi…zio…cugino…"  
(English: Yes. It is I. I returned to Italy today…uncle…cousin…)

"Ma!" gasped Alfonsino, "Tu…tu…sei?"  
(English: But…you…you are?)

"Fa subito!" snapped Ellio, "Torniamo a casa!"  
(English: Make haste! Let's return home!)

Alex watched as they left the area while the helicopter was still shining around. Haruka had enough as he got into the light and asked Alex, "Who are they?"

"Family," he replied, "Two of my relatives…"

"You spoke Italian too," said Rin.

"Um you guys," said Makoto, feeling squeamish, "There's the helicopter above us and we have to hurry before something else happens!"

Alex's ears perked up as they all heard police sirens nearby.

"Shit!" growled Alex, "We should go…"

Before the others could ask, Alex rushed off as he tried to catch up to the relatives. Nagisa was not far behind Alex as the others tried to catch up.

"Is this even a good idea?" asked Mikoshiba.

"Well if they are his family, maybe they can help," replied Nitori.

Rin held Rei's hand and said, "Let's get moving; the monster is no longer a threat…"

"R-Right," answered Rei as he was still staring at the bloodied beast with a pale face.

The two rushed up to the others but saw Alex already in the car as they drove off.

"Dammit!" groaned Nagisa, "Alex has already fled away!"

"We'll have to use our magic…" answered Haruka, "We better hold hands together."

"Are you guys able to carry us with you?" asked Nitori.

"Our magic can take as many people that are needed," replied Rin, "Now let's hurry up and make a circle here before the police finds us!"

"Waters of the travel…" chanted Makoto, "Turn us all into the mists and follow our friend and the car!"

* * *

Alex rushed into the car and growled, "MOUVA TI! FA SUBITO!"  
(English: MOVE IT! HURRY!)

"Allora…" sighed Ellio as he turned on the car.  
(English: And so…)

Alex felt bad for not getting the others to stuff in the car but there was no time. Alex kept his faith that their magic will enable them to follow the car. Alfonsino turned his head and saw several police cars chasing them as well as a strange cloud of mists floating above.

"MERDA!" growled Ellio.  
(English: SHIT!)

Alex closed his eyes and concentrated on a spell that he learned from his Suiei God. He had to make this work or else the police will take them in…or worse.

 _The shadow mafia may have ties to the government_ , thought Alex, _I cannot put all of us in jeopardy!_

He began to chant something in English when Alfonsino asked, "C-Cugino!?" (English: Cousin!?)

"Che cazzo fai!?" asked the uncle.  
(English: What the fuck are you doing!?)

"GUIDA!" replied Alex, "NON DIRE NIENTE!"  
(English DRIVE! DO NOT SAY ANYTHING!)

The tattoo glowed white as the boy chanted, "Waters below…oh grant us an escape by washing the filth on our enemies…"

The ground began to shake and tremor as Alfonsino was feeling scared about the police. Suddenly, the sewers exploded as the waste water erupted from the grounds and smacked into the cars.

Ellio was a bit stunned at what he was seeing but Alex persuaded him to keep on driving till they got back to the village.

* * *

After a couple hours of driving and escaping, they all arrived at the Rionero Sannitico village safely around 22:00 (10 PM). The mists that contained Haruka and the others reformed their bodies from the magic as they waited for Alex to return back to them.

Meanwhile, Alex was talking to his great aunt, Esterina as he tried to explain on the number of people that are with him. The aunt was just happy to see him again and understood the situation (not the full story but enough to get the just).

"Scusa mi per un momento," he said as he walked outside to meet up with the others.  
(English: Excuse me for a moment.)

He turned to a corner and saw the rest of the gang, exhausted from using the magic.

"I am just happy we can use our magic again," sighed Rin.

"Just what was that all about?" asked Haruka.

"This family is my father's father side...the boy who was on the train is Alfonse... my 2nd cousin," explained Alex.

"Oh, so that's why you sorta jumped the gun?" asked Nagisa.

Alex nodded and replied, "Yes. But…that monster…I had no idea why it was on the train or how it got there…but after I killed it, I felt a shockwave of power…almost as if I…"

"Cugino! CUGINO!? Dov'e sei!?" shouted Alfonsino as he walked around before he found him with a group of people.  
(English: Cousin! COUSIN!? Where are you!?)

"Ch-chi siete!?" gasped the boy.  
(English: Wh-Who are you guys!?")

"Non parlano in Italiano...parlano inglesi e giapponese..." replied Alex.  
(English: They do not speak Italian, they speak English and Japanese.)

"Oh? Che? Sono giapponesi?" asked Alfonsino.  
(English: Oh? What? Are they Japanese?)

"Si" nodded the older cousin.  
(English: Yes)

"Che interrsante…allora, andiamo tutto! E' molto tardi!" said Alfonsino.  
(English: How interesting, well then, let's go everyone! It's really late!)

"He's saying let's go," explained Alex, "It's late and we need to sleep."

"Very well then," nodded Haruka.

"I guess we'll have to follow around from here on out," said Makoto.

"Your Italian sounds good Alex, you speak it well," added Mikoshiba.

"I wish I could speak it also," sighed Nitori, "It sounds like a beautiful language…"

"And it's really sexy!" giggled Gou.

Alex blushed and said, "Oh-um…thank you."

They go inside as Alfonsino brought the gang to different rooms through this "hotel-like" house while Alex sat down back in the main living room staying by the fireplace.

"Mi dispiace per molti genti qui in casa…" he began.  
(English: I'm sorry for so many people here in the house…)

"Oh no," smiled Esterina, "tu sei molto bravisimo!"  
(English: Oh no. You're really a good person!")

"G-grazie," blushed Alex.  
(English: T-Thanks.)

* * *

Rin sat down on a chair as he overlooked through the windows and saw the mountains with distant villages' lights. He was just amazed on how there are so many smaller villages scattered around even though they're far away from each other.

"At least we got a place to rest," said Rin.

"What's with that?" asked Rei.

"Oh?" asked Rin as he turned to see Rei's face. The megane had a strange smile for a moment and a neutral face the next.

"R-Rei?" asked Rin, getting a bit concerned.

"Hmmm?" replied the megane with a smirk, "You're jumpier than usual."

"Well it's been quite a day here…both fun and crazy," answered Rin.

"Well I think that's the story of our lives, isn't it?" asked Rei as he turned around and walked over to the bed.

Rin got up as his clothes transformed into pajamas while Rei was still in his casual clothes. Rin was ready to go to sleep but Rei was having other ideas.

"Are you hungry or something?" asked Rin.

"Hungry?" chuckled Rei, "I might just be…Rin…"

"What's up?" asked Rin.

"Feed me," said Rei as he pinned the red-hair boy to the wall.

Rin realized what the megane wanted as he looked around, saying, "I see…however, the walls here are not as thick and I'm worried how much of a racket…"

"Oh shut up," snarled the megane as he shoved a kiss inside of Rin's mouth as they swirled their tongues inside for a minute.

They took a breath and Rei continued, "I'm so hungry right now…who cares?"

"R-Re-Rei…" said Rin but Rei shoved another kiss inside and Rin hugged around the megane tightly.

However, Rei had other ideas as he decided to bite Rin's tongue and removed the pajamas as he rubbed his hands around the chest.

 _What the hell is going on with Rei_ , thought Rin as he could feel Rei licking around his chest and neck and gripping his butt.

 _I'll have to get Suiei Matsuoka to watch over_ , thought the red-hair as he closed his eyes to deliver a message telepathically.

 _Matsuoka,_ thought Rin, _keep an eye on us, okay?_

" _I got you covered_ ," said Matsuoka in the telepathic reply.

Rei growled as he pushed Rin onto the bed and smirks at the body right before him. The megane stripped off his clothes as they were both naked and staring in each other's' eyes. Rei grinded Rin with their shafts as Rin groaned a little.

* * *

Nearby, Suiei Matsuoka and Ryugazaki were floating on top of the building as they could hear the two taking their passionate night.

"I somehow have a bad feeling about this," he muttered quietly as he could see through Rei's eyes.

"We'll have to be on guard in case if something happens," said Matsuoka.

* * *

Back inside, Rin could feel the bite mark inside his tongue as he smirked, saying, "Ironically that I have the one with the sharp teeth…"

"Tch, it's not running yet though," said Rei.

"Huh?" asked Rin, confused.

Rei approached to Rin's neck and took a bite and suck on the skin a little as Rin groaned and tried to remain calm. The megane chuckled as he made several love marks all over Rin's body.

"aaah…aaaah!" moaned Rin.

 _I hope Matsuoka and Ryugazaki can heal these injuries for me...but I wonder...what is going on_ , thought Rin as he could feel Rei rubbing his hand through his shaft before taking a grip on it.

* * *

"Is that the darkness growing inside of Rei?" asked Matsuoka.

"It's hungry indeed," said Ryugazaki, "I'm worried how this will go for Rin…let alone the others."

"Well it's only been the first night, I'm sure Rin can handle this...but let's heal their injuries later when they sleep, okay?" asked Matsuoka.

"Couldn't agree more," nodded the other Suiei god.

* * *

Rei climbed over Rin as the latter was on his knees in a doggy-style position; both of their bodies were drenched in sweat. Rin could only hope that at least this was nothing too serious but Rei was slowing inserting himself inside of Rin.

"Aaaaah...aaaaah!" groaned Rin, "R-Reeeiii…"

Suddenly, the megane shoved inside of Rin without giving a warning as Rin cried out, "AAAAAHHHH!"

 _Dammit_ , thought Rin as Rei thrust back and forth, _he's really going to take this up..._

Rei smirked as he was feeling great while Rin moaned at the pleasure. Together, they struck the climax as they were both were drenched in white, warm, fluid of love.

* * *

**HQ of the Shadow Mafia:**

Furtiue, the Shadow Mafia Leader, sat outside on the balcony that overlooked the landscape beyond this place. He was drinking a glass of some vodka as he stared out into the dark night ahead.

One of several the higher-ups, Tenebris walked in and approached, "Excuse me, sir? The governor's office is requesting a meeting with you. They like to discuss the measures that they're prepared to take against the last month's Youth Protection Act violators."

Furtiue sighed as the wind breezed through his cloak and replied, "Things will be so much easier when this world becomes ours. Then we don't have to worry and waste time on these ridiculous meetings, don't you agree Tenebris…or rather…Anthony?"

Tenebris removed his mask as a human face emerged from the dark cloak…his real name, Anthony.

"Yes sir," said Anthony, "100%."

"How old are you again?" asked Furtiue.

"I will be 20 years old this year," replied Anthony, "And you too…Taylor, right?"

"Isn't it amusing that were we once students back in our original hometown…up till graduation…?" asked Taylor as he removes his mask that represented Furtiue.

The leader's face was a cold as ice with eyes filled with jealousy, greed, and hunger for only one thing. However, the other members do not know completely his objective…but it was enough that they all had one thing in common…they were all jealous of a particular person whose talent was only in swimming and nothing else…and finally, that person was here.

"Oh and also, about your meeting with the Italian Ambassador after the call today; they have a request to see you earlier," said Anthony.

"Seems that it happens a lot these days," sighed Taylor as he twirled his cup, "Everyone wants to change things…"

"The Italian Government and the Carabinieri (Military Police) are not aware of our true origin," said Anthony, "And if you ask me, given with our temporally alliance with the Haus of the Heavens and the Dark Code back in the ancient days…along with the secret that you and your clan have been keeping to maintain peace…you deserve far more than what you've been getting, sir."

Caedesque walked into the scene as he saw the two men unmasked as he realized that it was time to talk as "former students" he removed his own mask.

"You're so ambitious…" sighed Taylor, as he paced back and forth.

"Lord Furtiue…" said Caedesque, "Or Taylor…"

"Yes…what is it Caedesque…Anatoily," asked Taylor.

"I have an update on our lab escapee," said Anatoily, walking closer to them "It's been terminated sir. The subway cleanup is completed as well. But unfortunately, there were two witnesses to the death."

"Oh don't tell me they escaped," sighed Taylor as he tried to maintain his balance but he was already a bit drunk.

"I've already dealt with the men who allowed him to get away," reported Anatoily, "Next time I'll be sure to go myself."

"I don't know…" smirked Taylor, "You may not be up for it…"

Taylor lost his footing as he landed on his rear and he could feel the alcohol's effects but he smiled to himself and stared out at the night skies and hissed, " _Sandro is here now_ …"

* * *

**Next Morning:**

Rin woke up and saw the daylight coming from the mountains as he yawned. He checked to see how much damage he got on his body from last night when he realized that it was all healed.

 _The gods_ , thought Rin, _they must have heard me._

He turned to see Rei still asleep but Rin shook the megane up.

"Rei, Rei-chan!" said Rin.

"Hmmm?" asked the megane as he opened his eyes, "Rin?"

"Rei…" he replied as he looked at him in the eyes, "We did the thing…but you were a bit rough last night."

"W-we…did?" asked Rei, confused.

 _Oh no, does he not remember this_ , thought Rin, _or is he pretending…but he doesn't look like he remembers it…I think something is very wrong…_

"Rin, are you sure you weren't…dreaming it?" asked Rei.

"Maybe…but why are we both naked?" smirked Rin.

Rin got out of bed and put on his magical clothes as they adjusted back to his causal clothes from yesterday and he tossed Rei's set back on the bed.

"You'll need that," said Rin as he took out a hairband to tie up his hair.

"Ri-Rin…" muttered Rei as he was blushing a little and confused but he got up and dressed up.

* * *

At breakfast, the gang was given croissants, museli, fruit, frittata omelets and fresh milk. It was quite a different experience than their normal feasts back in Japan. There were also some cups of coffee in which Alex took a sip or two.

"I must say this is great," said Haruka as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Tell them I love it also!" smirked Rin.

"TELL THEM I LOVE THEM!" giggled Nagisa loudly as he shoved some fruit in his mouth.

"Yeah, nothing is fresher than eating food that is made in the country!" agreed Mikoshiba.

The others smiled and laughed a little happily as they enjoyed the meal before them. However, Rei was feeling a bit off but said, "The food's great!"

"Tutti le genti si piaciono i cibi!" said Alex.  
(English: Everyone likes the food!)

"Awww…bravo! Bravo! Mangia! Mangiate!" smiled Esterina.  
(English: Aww…bravo! Bravo! Eat! Eat!)

Alfonsino's mother, Antonella arrived in the room as she saw several people eating. She was a bit stunned.

"Oh mio dio…" she said.  
(English: Oh my god…)

"Ah, Antonella! Sei arrivata! Buon giorno!" said Esterina.  
(English: Ah, Antonella! You arrived! Good morning!)

"Si, pero' chi questi genti?" asked Antonella.  
(English: Yes. However, who are these people?)

"Uh…sono parenti di Sandro," replied Esterina.  
(English: Uh…they're Sandro's relatives)

Antonella turned to see Alex eating a crossiant as she realized that he was back in Italy. She hugged him from behind and said, "Ah…sei ritornato all'italia!"

(English: Ah, you returned to Italy!)

"Si si…" sighed Alex, "Sono tornado con questi parenti di me. Siamo una famiglia che vogliono vistare qui in italia.  
(English: Yes, yes. I returned with my relatives here. We are a family that they wanted to visit here in Italy.")

"Ma che no? Italia e' molto bellisima!" she giggled.  
(English: But why not? Italy is very beautiful!)

 _I wish I knew what they were saying_ , thought Nitori.

"Hey Haru-chan, are you okay?" asked Makoto.

"Just stop it with the –chan already," sighed Haruka.

The others shared a sweat drop of nervousness while Gou continued to eat some of the omelets.

"Uh…Haru-chan?" asked Nagisa but he turned to see Alex talking to his aunt.

"Allora, andiamo a fuori, va bene?" asked Alex.  
(English: Well then, let's go out, okay?)

Rei yawned a little and was lost in confusion still about last night with Rin.

"Hey guys," said Alex, "We're going to go out but it'll be just us, okay?"

"That's fine," replied Haruka.

"Yep! Yep!" smiled Nagisa.

Rin held hands with Rei and said, "We'll be alright, don't you worry."

Rei jolted up a bit and nodded, "Yeah."

 _Izawa…Serah, where could they be_ , thought Nitori.

* * *

"Serah! Here! I smell something foul!" said Izawa as she dashed after a trail of scent.

"No shit," growled Serah, "The dark mana here is freaking concentrated…what the fuck?"

The two girls had been tracking down anomalies all over. Turned out Italy was full of them for whatever reason they had yet to figure out. They ended up following the scent and trail of a monster and made it to where the thing had been slain.

"Yuck!" muttered Izawa, "Nasty blood's splattered everywhere, whoever did it in was messy as all hell!"

"Yeah can't smell the others here can you?" asked Serah, "They were here I can feel it...this probably has something to do with that organization or whatever."

"You mean the guys with the masks? If that's so, shouldn't we head to where the others are?" asked Izawa.

"Yeah, it sounds appropriate to go meet up with them…" replied Serah.

* * *

Meanwhile, three Shadow Mafia were sent to clean-up the mess at the abandoned plaza. The clean-up at the train systems was completed but there was little time left before the police would discover this murder or worse…

"I see them," said the first mafia, "But it's only two girls."

"Where did the others fled to?" asked another mafia from a different corner with his headset.

"It doesn't matter," sighed the third mafia, "We should eliminate those girls…take your positions."

* * *

"Ugh, you know what would do me good right now," sighed Izawa, "Some blood."

"I can't really judge you for that," replied Serah, "But let's just go okay?"

Suddenly, they heard a cry from nearby as one of the Shadow Mafia freaked out over his cloak being peed on from a strange looking dog. The mafia tried to fire some blasts but the dog disappeared.

"Serah!" growled Izawa, "We're trapped! Someone is nearby!"

"Well bullshit," said Serah.

Suddenly, three Shadow Mafia appeared as one of them grumbled o his ruined cloak.

"Welcome ladies," said the second mafia, "Of course, we couldn't provide a welcome greeting thanks to this one here…but no matter, you're stuck here now."

The mafia extended his claws out while the third mafia readied its hands with dark magic.

"Dinner has arrived!" smirked Izawa as her mouth drooled at the appearance of the cloaked figures.

"Oh it's that chick," said the first mafia, "who wanted to eat us!"

"I'll back you up," muttered Serah, "Have fun with them…ugh, they're such pushovers…"

Two of the Shadow Mafia attacked Serah while she readied her sword and snapped, "Gods fucking dammit Izawa you had one job!"

"Shuddap lazy ass! Kill them and hand them over!" growled Izawa while clashing at the last one.

"BITCH!" growled the first Shadow Mafia as he unleashed a dark blast of shadow towards Izawa but the vampire dodged it and took her chance to attack.

The second mafia managed to pin down Serah but gets kicked in the face as Serah growled out, "AUGH Leave me the fuck alone! FUCK DAMMIT!"

Serah unleashed her own shadow blast towards them but they dodged out of the way.

"It's done now!" hissed the first Shadow Mafia as he stared with hatred in Izawa's eyes.

"Kid I just wanna eat you! Prayer to the fire god!" replied Izawa as she readied her hands with flames. "Oh and Serah, calm down, can't have you going necro now can we?"

"Too much to talk bitch!" said the first Shadow Mafia as he charged up to Izawa.

"Oh now gimme some of that!" smirked Izawa as she slashed her hands on the cloak and the mafia screamed.

"YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" screamed the first Shadow Mafia as the flames were blasting his cloak on fire. He stared at Izawa's glowing eyes.

"BROTHER!" gasped the other two shadow mafia.

"Oh yess! SCORE!" laughed Izawa as she nails him down and digs her fangs in the neck as the kid screamed louder, unleashing a wave of memories striking at Izawa.

* * *

Izawa woke up and realized that she as at a school gymnasium as she saw what looked like Alex in his younger years as the boy was confronted by a gang of boys.

_"So you see?" asked Taylor, "We are eight to your team of five. You think that you petty team can defeat us?"_

_"I swear that I am to protect them, no matter what!" said Alex, "I promised!"_

_Another Alex showed up and smirked as he heard what was going on._

_"So then…" said the tanned-Russian Alex P. as he asked Taylor, "What should we do if he continues to go?"_

_"Let's try it then," concluded Taylor, "The two of us…this is our deal, prove to us. Prove that you can do more than swimming, and maybe…we'll grant you your wish."_

_"I have no interest," replied Alex M. as he left them, feeling offended in his heart but his stomach was also growling as they all got their lunches._

_I will not change, he thought, I WILL NOT._

_"Oh looks like he's gonna eat his tuna again," laughed Anthony as they saw Alex eating by himself underneath a tree."_

_Meanwhile, the boys that sat together at the table outside and were wondering about Alex/Sandro; they were after all, students of the graduation class of 201X with about 380 students at Mayfield along with more students before and after them._

_"Should we invite him?" asked Anthony, "I mean…this is his first year with us at the camp…"_

_"As much as I want to provoke him and see how weak his bones are…I guess it doesn't hurt to pretend to be cordial," said Taylor, "however…one of us should pretend to be closer to him."_

_"I'll go," said one of the twins._

_"Are you sure Michael?" asked Joe._

_"I have talked to him a little," replied Michael, "Besides I know how I can manipulate him."_

_Michael got up and walked over to see Alex at the tree as the little boy popped a mint inside his mouth to clean away the fish breath._

_"You okay, S-sandro?" asked Michael._

_"Yeah," sighed Alex, "I'm just about done here."_

_"You know, I wanted to say thank you for the other day back when we were playing kickball," said Michael, "I was upset that we lost but you came to check up on me…and…"_

_"And what?" asked Alex._

_"I think we're a lot alike…you and me," replied the other boy, "I mean, it's common sense…boys hate it when they lose a game and they get sad…while some get more sadder than others."_

_"Well I was a bit worried," answered Alex, "You normally are much tougher…"_

_"Oh no!" replied Michael, "I'm a lot like you…I cry a bit sometimes myself."_

_"I see," he said, "Well, I guess it doesn't hurt to feel this way…does it?"_

Izawa was a bit stunned as she was wondering about the meaning of this conversation. However, the visions dissolved back to present time as she saw the mask cracked open to reveal the same boy from the visions. He was much older and his face was pale and narrower.

"I…I r-rem-remember," said Michael as he spilled a small tear, "I wanted to be a fr-friend…"

"You stupid BITCH!" hissed the second mafia as he tried to attack Izawa but the vampire turned immediately and slashed him down in half as the mask cracked opened and revealed another human as guts leaked out.

The third shadow mafia tried to attack but he got pinned down by Serah as his hands were tied up by some magical spell that he couldn't even break. The girl dragged him over to Izawa.

"Had a nice meal Izawa-chan?" asked Serah, "I got more here. You want seconds?

Michael looked at Izawa and coughed a little and muttered, "I-if…if you see him…te-tell him…I'm sorry…"

Before Izawa could ask, the man died as he closed his eyes and head tilt to the side. She gasped as she shook him, saying, "HEY! STOP! DON'T DIE!"

Serah seemed a bit confused by this scene as Izawa cried a little and said, "Oh I'm so sorry…really! How did I even…"

The other girl turned to her tied up enemy and stared down at him angrily, "What the fuck are you guys!?"

The Shadow Mafia looked at her and replied, " _We…we're camp-mates…to him…that boy…students from his school…and…_ "

Before he could finish, he vomited up a strange-looking orb with a glowing color of silver.

"Oh you mean Alex?" asked Serah as she stabbed him to death, "Why is it that it's always about him anyway?"

"Serah!" snapped Izawa, "You didn't have to kill them! Dammit!"

The stabbed mafia gave a weakly smile and said before he died, _"T-take it…you'll find them…"_

Izawa got up and grabbed the orb and looked at it with curiosity.

"Geez…whatever," sighed Serah, "Did you see anything through him?"

Izawa nodded and said, "Yes…there's still more that I could try to understand but it's enough to know that we have to meet with the others!"


	8. The Country of Ruins Part 3: A Long-Awaited Truth!

"V-Venice?" asked Alex.

Suiei Marotta nodded and answered, "Yes."

"There's something unusual going on over there…the waters are having some sort of a vibe…" said Suiei Tachibana.

"But Venice is 6 hours away by car from here," replied Alex.

"Not if we use our magic to get there," said Haruka.

"You boys have to be careful on how much magic you use," answered Suiei Nanase.

"While it's true that your magic is on full power, but the Shadow Mafia are noticing it," added Suiei Matsuoka.

Rin turned to look at Gou, Mikoshiba and Nitori as the trio were standing nearby. They were outside on the hills of the Italian village as the sunlight shined quite beautifully.

"I wished they were here, the others…" said Nitori.

"I'm sure whatever they're doing, they'll keep an eye out on things," replied Mikoshiba.

"We still haven't heard back from Sasabe-san," said Makoto, "I thought he was going to join us?"

"He's taking his time, that's for sure," sighed Nagisa.

Alex took out the golden orb and noticed that it was warm to the touch while it had a faint glow. He closed his eyes to feel the orb's sensation while a small breeze blew his hair.

Nitori turned to see Izawa and Serah rushing up the hill as the vampire cried out, "HAHAHAH! IT RESONATES!"

"I-Izawa!" smiled Nitori.

"Well hello there ladies," said Rin.

"Serah, Sora-chan, you're back!" smiled Gou.

"Hehe," chuckled Mikoshiba, "Looks like you both made it."

Makoto saw the silver orb and asked, "Is…that, another orb?"

"'Sup guys?" asked Serah, "Oh and we got a thing here…"

"It's like the golden one…but it's sliver," replied Haruka.

Alex showed the golden orb while Izawa tossed the silver one over and the former caught it.

"Gold…silver…what could this mean?" asked Alex.

"I wish we knew something," said Makoto.

Alex placed the orbs down on the ground and concentrated on his powers to see if the orbs had some form of a "sentience". He felt something dark and deep inside as he briefly saw the city of Venice…inside a church…and saw what it appeared to be another orb hidden.

"No!" he gasped, "This is…"

"Just as I thought," said Suiei Marotta.

"What's going on?" asked Rei.

"Well it's neutral energy…and I could track it down…" suggested Serah.

"That power in Venice…could it be?" asked Suiei Matsuoka.

"The final orb…it's there," said Alex, "Deep in the depths of Venice…inside the heart of a church."

"Well that's going to be an interesting find," replied Suiei Hazuki.

"Hehehe, at least we now have a reason to go there," smirked Marotta.

"Brothers, we must make haste then…the Shadow Mafia will be hot on our trail," said Suiei Ryugazaki.

The Six Suiei Gods held hands together in a circle as they took the gang (except Serah and Izawa) to the city of Venice. When the gang opened their eyes, they were all inside gondola boats.

Haruka, Rei, Makoto, Alex, Nagisa, and Rin's clothes changed from casual to Gondola Sailor shirts with blue and white stripes. They each had their own hats with blue ribbons and red bandanas. There were also some musical instruments in the boat along with a long paddle.

"Uh…" began Makoto as he blushed a little.

"Wow, it's sooo nice out here!" smiled Alex.

In the background, there was some Italian Romantic Music going on for the Gondola rides as other gondolas rode around.

"Hahaha! Mako-chan, this is soooo romantic!" laughed Nagisa.

"I guess it is not bad," blushed the taller boy.

"I guess we better start rowing," said Rin as he got up and moved to the back with the paddle as he rotated it in order to begin their journey.

On the other boat, Nitori, Gou, and Mikoshiba were amazed at the scenery around them as the city of Venice glowed all around with the beautiful waters and the churches and other buildings around.

"It's so nice out here!" said Nitori.

Mikoshiba and turned to Gou, saying, "It's nice, don't you think?"

Gou blushed a little and replied, "Y-Yeah."

Nitori got to the back of the gondola and began to row the boat.

"Oh my god," said Rei, "Now our clothes make us look like the Gondola guys."

Alex laughed a little while Haruka chuckled and turned to Rin as the latter pushed and rowed with his strength. They were followed behind Nitori and the others as they went through a pathway that got them deeper into the city.

"I think this makes me look fat," blushed Nagisa as he looked again at his clothes as he saw some of the other gondola guys rowing their boats and they looked "larger".

"What the…Nagisa!" sighed Rei.

"No it does not," said Makoto as he gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek.

Meanwhile, the Suiei Gods were just entertained by the scene as they followed them as the mists from above.

"I cannot believe this," laughed Suiei Marotta.

"This is um…cute?" asked Suiei Nanase while trying not to blush or laugh.

"Are you recording this brother Hazuki?" asked Suiei Matsuoka.

"Nope!" smirked Suiei Hazuki.

"I am," chuckled Suiei Ryugazaki as he gestured his camera.

"Ah well, I hope they're careful…I can sense something ugly going on somewhere," sighed Nanase.

"Right," replied Hazuki as he looked away for a moment with fumes coming from his ears.

Back on the boat, Alex looked at the two orbs as they suddenly flashed a pin-point of light, striking at a church ahead.

"W-where is the light pointing to?" asked Rei.

"St. Maria of Salute Basilica," replied Alex, "It is there that the final orb is hidden."

They arrived at the docks as they saw the massive church standing before them. It was obviously a Roman Catholic Church with a Baroque style back from the Renaissance.

"We'll stay on guard outside, you six go on in!" said Nitori.

"We can't let these Shadow Mafia get too close either," agreed Mikoshiba.

As the other boys got off of the boat, Gou also got out, ignoring Mikoshiba's and Nitori's protest as she joined them.

"S-sister?" asked Rin.

"I'm going!" she replied.

Rin sighed and nodded as Alex walked up to her and said, "Well then…since you wish to join us; take these orbs. It's probably better that you hang onto them."

"It's alright Rin," agreed Makoto, "We don't have time to waste here."

"Let's goooo!" cheered Nagisa.

"You're all crazy," sighed Rei.

Rin nodded as they turned to the church and rushed up the steps.

"Let's make haste now," said Alex as he opened the door for them to step inside.

"Let's get a move on!" smiled Gou as they entered inside while Alex briefly checked to make sure nothing suspicious was happening before he stepped in.

The interior was beyond amazing as the church itself was a circular chamber with fancy tiles and high ceilings with glass windows. A massive dome stood mighty and tall over them.

"Such a spectacular…church?" asked Haruka, stunned by the place.

"Well that's Italian Roman Catholic Churches…" replied Alex, "My father is very loyal to this religion here…in fact, most of my family are Catholics."

"Just where would the final orb be though?" asked Rin as they rushed around the chamber, looking for any signs and evidences of unusual sensations or something.

"Hmmmm…" muttered Nagisa as he checked some of the statues.

Makoto rushed around but feels a bit uneasy about this place; despite its beauty, he could feel a sense of great power that almost scared him.

Gou walked to the center of the chamber as the light from above shined on the orbs, casting a beam of light straight ahead.

"Ah! This way!" she called out.

"Where?" asked Makoto.

"The final orb?" asked Haruka.

Gou walked towards the altar as she could feel a sense of aura by the holy table, "It's here…"

"Oh lord have mercy," muttered Alex as he realized that it was going to be on the altar where the priest did his blessings.

"We better hurry because we don't know when the ceremony will start!" said Rin.

"It's not till later…I was here before on my last trip," replied Alex as he removed the cloth and they saw a copper colored spot embedded in the marble.

"Is that it?" asked Haruka as he pointed the copper colored spot.

"That's the last orb!" said Nagisa as she smiled to himself.

"But it's embedded though…how are we going to get it out?" asked Alex.

Makoto closed his eyes for a moment as he remembered back in the Time Loop that he had to get the vase from a cage of glass and how he used his powers to find cracks or openings in the glass that increased the pressure. He opened his eyes again as they glowed neon green.

"M-Makoto?!" asked Rin, Haruka, and Rei.

"Ma-Mako-chan?" asked Nagisa, feeling a bit nervous.

Makoto smiled and rested his hand over the marble and replied, "Stand back…all of you!"

Immediately, they all realized what was going to happen as they barked out in protest.

"Makoto!" said Haruka.

"No Makoto!" growled Rin.

"Makoto you can't!" said Nagisa as he held his hand.

"I know it was painful…but we cannot move on if it's stuck in there," smiled Makoto as his hand increased the pressure inside the marble to soften it. Alex's eyes widened in shock in that Makoto could lose his hand or arm entirely if he screwed up.

Gou remained silent in fear as she watched the magic pouring out from Makoto's body and into the altar as the boy struggled a bit as his hand goes deeper and deeper into the marble.

"MAKOTO!" shouted Haruka.

"Dammit Makoto, stop it!" said Nagisa.

"Do it like last time…together…and you too Alex!" ordered Makoto.

Haruka's eyes turned neon blue while Alex's turned yellow as the others followed suit: Rin with red, Nagisa with pink and Rei with purple. Their bodies glowed with the neon colors as Makoto smiled as was able to feel the orb at his grip.

"Baka…" muttered Nagisa.

Makoto groaned a little as he finally grabbed it and withdrew his hand quickly and to their surprise; it was all intact! No limbs or hands or fingers were lost!

"Oh thank goodness," said the blonde as he hugged around Makoto tightly.

"This isn't like how it was before," agreed Rin.

"Marble is not the same as glass although they do both have similar properties," said Suiei Tachibana, "However; after when that time Makoto did that with the glass...he gained resistance ability when using that power. So that's why...he didn't lose a limb."

Haruka sighed in relief and said, "Well that's a plus side there."

"Well then, what's next?" asked Rei.

Before anyone could answer, the place began to shake and rumble.

"Shit!" growled Alex, "Something's going…"

"This way guys!" shouted Makoto as he turned to a different exit that led to a side door.

Rin held Rei's hand as they all rushed through the hall and got to the door. From there, they rushed through a different exit just as they saw hundreds of Shadow Mafia invading the city. The group rushed back on the gondolas as the Suiei Gods created a safe passage way for them to escape.

"Oh Matsuoka-senpai! Everyone!" shouted Nitori as he saw several Shadow Mafia invading the buildings around the city.

"I hope they're alright," said Mikoshiba.

"This is not safe…the Mafia are seeking us out!" growled Suiei Nanase as he unleashed several rain clouds to scurry them away.

"You guys watch out!" shouted Matsuoka as he unleashed several water spears at the dark clouds.

They turned to see the boys and Gou running towards them.

"Hurry up!" shouted Ryugazaki as he unleashed a blast from his warhammer and whacked several of the mafia away.

"Makoto don't let go of Nagisa's hand!" shouted Suiei Hazuki as he and the others formed a circle while Tachibana began to chant the spell.

The gang got back into the gondolas as they saw several of the shadow mafia soaring towards the gang. Tachibana shouted the traveling spell as the swirls of water shielded them and sent them back to Rionerro Sannitico.

* * *

**Location: Shadow Mafia HQ**

"They got it now," hissed Rebellio," The final orb."

Furtiue turned and slapped Rebellio across the face, "How the hell did you all let that happen!?"

"My lord…" began Rebellio.

"I would kill you now from the face of the planet," growled Furtiue, "But your strength is needed for battle."

"I will take that honor for sparing me," replied the other Mafia.

"Whatever," said Furtiue, "There's still one more thing I can do to break their group apart."

Tenebris walked in and said, "It's almost time?"

"It is," hissed the leader, "Prepare the stages…they'll be here soon. Sandro is mine though, I need him alive…but I'll make it look like he's dead."

"What do you plan to do in the meantime?" asked Tenebris.

"One of them…has something that I can use to control their bodies with…and with that, I can try to manipulate the gang and break them," smiled Furtiue as he walked to the balcony and waited.

* * *

The gang reappeared back at the family house where Alex's aunt, and uncle and cousin lived. Alex told them that they will stay for at least one more night before regrouping up with the others.

"I wish I could speak that language," sighed Rin.

"Second that senpai," agreed Nitori.

They turned to see Alex back as the boy said, "At least there's still plenty of time before sundown. I'll give you guys a tour of this town here."

Before the others could reply, they turned to see Izawa as she just arrived after going out with Serah earlier.

"Umm guys," said Izawa, "Serah left kinda but I'll stay around."

"I'm glad you can stay with us," smiled Nitori.

"Wel I guess another fun exploring isn't too bad…I wish we could have stayed in Venice though…" said Makoto.

"But why would the Shadow Mafia appear there though? Did they even know that the orb was there?" asked Rin.

Alex was already dashing off, saying, "Come on you guys! The Countryside here is just the beginning!"

"Yayz! Another adventure!" cheered Nagisa as he ran off with Alex.

"So we're just looking around here in this town?" asked Rin, not feeling too impressed at first.

"I know it's not as nice as Venice or Rome but this will do. There is a market down at the Plaza so let's see what we can do for food!" replied the boy.

Rin smiled as he knew that there was at least something to eat. However, Haruka wished there was a pool nearby so he could rest his thoughts in the water.

"Haha! Let's go get some fruit!" smiled Gou as she held Mikoshiba's hand.

The gang followed Alex as he led them on another tour through the village. They saw several children running around and adults talking and speaking in Italian and other dialect languages. There were a few places that had fruits and vegetables as they purchased something to eat.

They walked around a couple of hills and slopes to view the other villages from a cliff side as they were amazed at the landscape around them.

Eventually, Haruka's eyes widened as he saw a source of water; a river! He called upon his magical clothe to change to his swimsuit form as the others gasped.

"NO HARU!" shouted Alex as he chased after Haruka and tried to hold Haruka.

"HARU!" cried Makoto as he grabbed the boy by the arm.

"Haru-chan!" shouted Nagisa.

"Not this again," sighed Rin as he face-palmed his head, "I'm surprised he didn't jump in back in Venice…"

"The water was probably too dirty to jump in anyway," sighed Mikoshiba.

"It wasn't a good idea at all," said Gou.

Suiei Nanase sighed again as he snapped his fingers to turn Haruka's clothes back to casual while the boy lowered his head in sadness.

"I knew it," muttered Haruka, "I should've done it back in Venice…"

"NO WAY!" snapped Makoto.

"You can't seriously support this, brother," sighed Suiei Hazuki.

"I only turned his clothes back to normal and locked it in for a few hours," replied Suiei Nanase.

Suiei Tachibana face-palmed his head and muttered in an inaudible tone. Suiei Marotta and Matsuoka turned to see Suiei Ryugazaki looking out towards the sunlight.

"It's almost sunset," said Marotta, "I don't know if this is going to be a good night or what..."

Ryugazaki turned to the others and said, "It's bad…I can feel it."

"We'll have to stay alert then tonight," replied Tachibana.

Suiei Nanase turned to see the megane standing next to Rin as the boy's expression was a bit questionable. The gods knew something was not right but they weren't too certain on what exactly was going to happen.

"About Rei and…" began Marotta.

"Marotta, we cannot talk about that out loud," said Ryugazaki, "Let us move elsewhere for a bit and watch and make sure."

* * *

After dinner, the sun finally set down but Rei was nowhere nearby. Rin searched for Rei around but he couldn't find him anywhere in the house/motel.

"He's not in the room…" sighed Rin, "Where the hell could he be?"

"This isn't like him," agreed Haruka.

"I'll go find him," said Alex.

"Um Alex-chan," replied Rin, "I understand that you want to help but I don't think that this is a good idea."

"Even so…I'm going," answered the other boy, "Maybe if he and I just talked…"

Rin and Haruka remained silent while Alex got out the door and used his Suiei Necklace to find the megane. Makoto and Nagisa met up with them as they were wondering what was going on.

"N-Nagisa?" asked Makoto as he saw the blonde's face looking a bit serious.

"I…I dunno," replied the blonde, "It's strange."

"I'm worried about Rei...he's not acting like himself," said Makoto, "Did Alex leave?"

Haruka nodded, "Yeah. We have to find them…quickly."

"I'll go first and locate them…and if something happens between the two, I'll send out a signal," said Rin.

"We'll stay here and wait for you guys," said Mikoshiba.

"Matsuoka-senpai…please be careful," nodded Nitori, "And you too…everyone."

Gou walked up to her brother and gave him a small hug as Rin said, "We'll be alright sister, there's nothing to worry."

"Just come back safely, okay?" she asked.

Rin nodded as he and the others took off, searching for Alex and Rei.

* * *

Alex searched for Rei and after a few minutes, he sees the megane standing alone by the river from earlier. Rei stared out at the mountains and the villages beyond as he was silent.

After a moment of silence, Alex finally spoke, "R-Rei…? What's going on?"

But the megane just stared blankly as he was wondering how he was going to talk to him. He had a ton of feelings that had to come out but at the same time, he could feel something foul going through his body as if…

"You've been isolating from everyone…what's going on?" asked Alex.

Rei continued to stare out as he finally replied, "You know…it wasn't always Rin, Haru, and myself…I was also alone too you know."

Alex grunted quietly at first before he answered, "But what about your family?"

Rei chuckled darkly and said, "What family…? They all died. But there was someone who was like a parental figure for me…"

Alex could feel his heart beating faster and faster as if something was going to snap off but he continued to listen to Rei.

"A woman…Sayuri…no…a man named Yuu Kaede, he saved me. If it hadn't been for him, I probably wouldn't be here right now," said Rei.

The megane chuckled as he continued, "I learned a lot of things on the way…but then I ended up being alone again."

"Then how did you meet the others?" asked Alex.

"Well you know, the blonde…Nagisa…he convinced me to join the swim club sort of...I started to look up to Haruka-senpai after I was astonished by his freestyle. I ended up performing the butterfly stroke since I couldn't do the other strokes," said Rei, "That club had only myself, Haruka, Nagisa, and Makoto."

"But…what about Rin? Why wasn't he with you guys?" asked Alex.

"Well he was away…in Australia for a while…at least back in his childhood days," said Rei as he grunted while making a fist to the side, "But after he returned, he went to a different school from us…and that…caused a challenge between Haruka-senpai and Rin-senpai. But in the end, they ended up together again."

"I see," said Alex.

"But then things started to get messed up with all the gods and all the shit that happens to us," said Rei, "Haurka-senpai was captured, beaten and taken prisoner for a few days and I used my power to find him…alongside with the others…even Rin.

"But that's not all…we were cursed to relive all of these events over and over again…until our old friends fought on our side."

Alex gasped as he realized, "T-The Time Loop!"

Rei turned around as he looked at Alex's golden eyes. He had to say it…before it was too late.

"Alex…" said Rei, "There's something important I've wanted to tell you…it's…it's just that it's serious, okay?"

Alex carefully observed Rei as he could feel something going on between him and the megane. But he nodded.

"You know…I…I liked you and I…," began Rei.

Before Rei could finish, the megane fell to his knees as a dark cloud of energy swirled around him. Rei screamed and growled as the energy was striking him across his body.

"RAAAAAAAGAAHHHHHH!" screamed the megane as the pain was circling around his body. Some blood exploded out of his mouth as the pain was getting stronger.

"REI!" shouted Alex as he rushed up to him but the electric sparks backed him away as red bolts of energy struck the megane all around.

* * *

Not far away, Rin and the others could hear screams as he shouted out, "It's Rei…YOU GUYS!"

"That doesn't sound like him," said Haruka.

"R-Rei…" muttered Nagisa as he kept a grip on a small vial that he clutched onto.

* * *

A red aura of shadow clouds around the megane as Rei struggled to try to tell Alex something important but it was too late. His eyes turned red as a hissing voice spoke through the megane. Alex's clothes transformed into his warrior form; realizing that something bad was happening to him.

 ** _"Muahahahaha!"_** laughed Furtiue as his powers controlled the body, **_"About time I got this in…waiting for the crucial moment! Too bad you couldn't confess your love to Alex…Rei-chan-san…"_**

Alex stood in there in shock as he realized that this was the Shadow Mafia's doing as he recognized the same energy that the mafia used when they unleashed their shadow blasts.

 _That, that voice_ , thought Alex, _why does it…?_

" ** _You remember me…Sandro?"_** asked Furtiue/Rei as he took a step over towards him. Alex gasped as he somehow could feel that voice...from a distant past...

"No," growled Alex, "How the hell do you even know me!?

" ** _Still denying I see_** ," said Furtiue/Rei, " ** _I guess even in this body won't do me any good but no matter…you will die here. But I think its best that you should know why…or at least Rei should tell you why."_**

Alex took a few steps back as he was in a battle stance pose.

" ** _Rei_** ," asked Furtiue, " ** _Are you angry at Alex for taking away your beloved Haruka-senpai?_** "

" _I am_ ," hissed Rei.

 ** _"Are you angry that even though Alex tried to care for you...are you angry at the fact that you had no opportunity to seize him down back in Japan?"_** asked Furtiue.

" _I am angry!_ " growled Rei as he glared at Alex with hatred filled in his eyes.

" ** _Then go…take down the Legend so you can get your Haruka back!_** " ordered Furtiue, turning Rei's clothes to Arabian form.

Alex gasped and shouted out, "NO! That's not true!"

 ** _"SILENCE CHILD!"_** shouted Furtiue.

" _I will get him back…and YOU WILL PAY, ALEX!_ " shouted Rei as he took out his sword.

"I…I didn't take him away on purpose!" shouted Alex, "Haruka made the decision to…!"

 ** _"LIES!"_** growled Furtiue, **_"Go now, Rei Ryugazaki…go take down the legend of Alexander the Great! He has cheated death before but he will die in your hands!"_**

Alex brushed his hands to his sword as he gripped the handle and withdrew his Dragon Kopis Sword out while keeping his eyes on Rei. Alex was just shocked in his heart that Rei was turning against him but he had to find a way to get rid of that spell on Rei before things got worse.

 _"So you knew it didn't you…you knew the whole time_ _ **THAT HARUKA WAS MINE!**_ _"_ hissed Rei as he finally charged up to him.

"STOP THIS!" shouted Alex as his sword clashed at Rei's sword as they stared at each other's eyes. The swords clanged and clashed at each other until at one moment as Rei tried to slash at Alex, the latter blocked his attack while Rei tried to push him down to the ground. The megane pinned him down with hatred in his eyes.

" _You took him away from me_ ," growled the megane, preparing his dark magic, " _I WILL **KILL YOU**!"_

Alex took his chance to kick him at the face as he jumped back up and dodged the shadow blasts. The impact caused an explosion of dirt and grass around as each mark that was missed was nothing but death.

Rei carefully aimed the blasts at Alex but the latter was already predicting his attack as he dodged them one by one.

Alex leaped to the side and shouted out while pointing his sword towards the skies, "DRAGON SEA KING!"

A blast of water in the shape of a sea dragon soared out from the sword and flew towards Rei but the shadow mafia unleashed a shield around Rei as the blast exploded but did nothing.

 ** _"Foolish child…"_** hissed Furtiue, **_"You took soooo many lives back in your days…you slaughtered people during your conquest! Most of all…the covenant was not honored!"_**

" _Hurry up and disappear, you don't deserve to exist in this world_!" growled Rei as he unleashed another blast and it struck Alex this time, sending him across the landscape as the boy smashed into the tree.

Rei soared over to the site as he saw Alex on the ground, struggling to get up.

" _Hehehe_ ," chuckled Rei, " _Die!_ "

"D-dammit…" growled Alex as he had no choice but to unleash his dark side; his eyes turned vampire red as well as he got up and pointed his sword towards the megane.

 ** _"Hehehe…so you finally showed your demon self…"_** chuckled Furtiue, **_"how nice…two demons facing each other…"_**

"I never wanted to kill anyone," said Alex, "Not even you Rei…I won't let you kill me either! No matter what, I will always have your back!"

 _"H-had my back_?" asked Rei, _"I was the one who protected you and you pushed me aside and stole Haruka-senpai! You deserve to DIEEEEEEE!"_

Rei charged up to Alex as he pointed the sword toward his enemy's chest but somehow his body suddenly stopped as he heard cries from nearby.

"REIIIIIIIII!" screamed Rin.

Alex gasped as he realized that Rin and the others are here…his eyes turned back to normal as he turned to see them.

Makoto unleashed a blast of water towards Alex as he chanted a shielding spell to protect him. Nagisa rushed down the hill and saw the red aura going around Rei's body.

"REI STOP!" shouted Nagisa as he hugs him tightly, "COME BACK!"

The blonde's earing glows brightly as Nagisa's body vanished and reappeared inside Rei's head.

Immediately, Rei and Furtiue screamed in pain as the latter growled out, **_"FOOLISH GODS…..ARAAAAAHHHHH!"_**

Makoto casted the shield down as Haruka checked up on Alex, asking, "Are you okay?"

Alex just stood there in shock before nodding his head. He watched as Rei/Furtiue screamed in agony and pain as the blonde took out a vial that Suiei Hazuki gave to him a while back and poured it out on the dark-spot of the neurons and cells that were damaged by the dark spell.

"W-what's going on with Nagisa?" asked Alex.

"He's trying to break the spell inside of Rei," said Makoto.

"Then we have to believe in him," replied the other boy.

Rin hugged Rei tightly as the latter dropped his sword while the former screamed, "REI! STOP THIS! GO BACK TO NORMAL!"

Rei curled up into a ball as Nagisa tries his best to get him to calm the fuck down while Rin hugged him and spilled a few tears.

"We're all here now, wake up! Oh please wake up!" begged Rin.

Alex, Haruka, and Makoto joined up and they hugged Rei together as they continued to believe in them.

Furtiue's essence screamed as he shouted, **_"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGH! D-DAMN YOU…SUIEI GODSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"_**

The aura around Rei exploded as a dark cloud was released from the body just as Nagisa returned to reality and smiled.

"What an idiot," sighed Nagisa but smiled and hugged with them, "You see, we're here now! It'll be alright."

 ** _"If you cannot die now,"_** hissed Furtiue as the cloud vanished, " ** _I will make you die later_** …"

"Oh fuck you!" replied Nagisa as he stuck out his tongue to the cloud.

Rei took a few heavy breathes as he opened his eyes finally but felt a bit in a dazed. His eyes turned back to normal as he was a bit zoned out.

"R-Rei!?" asked Rin.

"R-Rei-chan," said Alex.

"REI!?" asked Haruka.

"REI!" cried Makoto.

Rei's hands feel the blonde's hair as he muttered, "Ah…it's soft."

"Oh Rei!" said Rin as he, Alex, Makoto, Nagisa and even Haruka spilled some tears. They were all in a relief that their beloved megane-swimmer friend was back but they shed some tears at the same time.

Rei blushed as he suddenly realized what was going on, "Uh…guys?! What the…!?"

Before anyone could answer, the Suiei Gods appeared before them as they were relieved to see them all together alright.

"We are glad to see you okay," said Nanase.

"Otherwise, we would've lost a god here," said Tachibana.

"Everyone, please listen to us now," ordered Matsuoka, "We have discovered something for a bit of time but we couldn't explain it much to you guys."

"Brother Ryugazaki had a dream a while back and foresaw the events…" said Marotta.

"Where Rei killed Alex," finished Ryugazaki after a moment of hesitation.

The others gasped and they looked at each other. Rei was far beyond shock though Alex wasn't as surprised since the shadow mafia tried to kill him with Rei as bait. For all of his time, Rei did all in his power to protect him but after hearing this just shocked him to the core of his existence.

"M-me…kill Alex?!" gasped Rei as he could feel his hands tremble a little.

"But that's…!" began Nagisa as he looked at the megane and Alex.

Alex remained silent as he wasn't sure how he was going to feel about all of this. He looked at the Suiei Gods before him.

"You better explain all of this…in detail!" said Haruka as he looked at his Suiei God sharply.

Nanase nodded and turned to the other gods as they realized that it was time to explain it all…

"Now that this future has been changed, it's time to reflect...and give you what we learned over the last few months," said Matsuoka.

"Nagisa…what happens next is pretty gruesome so..." began Suiei Hazuki.

"Don't think about them too much," finished Suiei Ryugazaki.

"But before we get to that part, let us begin what has gone before..." said Marotta as he snapped his fingers.

The world around the boys changed as ribbons of water soared across the background...showing fragments of memories and alternate realities...they all felt a bit dizzy at the speed of the images showing around them.

Finally, a piece of a broken glass floated towards them as it projected a flashback…

* * *

**Flashback 1: High Speed! A Promised Reunion**

Grandma Nanase sat in her shrine as she chanted a series of prayers, bowed a few times, and giving blessings to the Nanase Family as well as Haruka. She had foreseen several events happening as long as she could remember.

Haruka walked into the room and saw his grandma muttering to herself,

" _Six stars have been set in motion… to fulfill their destiny! Five stars shall join together at the pool during the hour of their reunion. But a lone sixth star waits for his destiny from a land afar…that one born from the darkness, shall link with the stars in his hands. He shall settle what is good and evil, determining the fate of the heavens as the six stars join…they must embark on a journey with that last star before his bloodline meets its end…_ "

"G-grandma?" asked Haruka, looking a bit confused.

The grandmother turned and smiled, replying, "Good evening, Haru-chan, I'm glad to see you are home now. How was your day?"

"The usual," sighed the tsundere as he placed his bag down and walked over towards his room.

"Now, now, Haru-chan," said the grandmother as Haruka stopped and turned to her, "There's nothing to be ashamed of. However, I must ask why you are back at this hour?"

"Fine," replied Haruka, "I am back late because I met some new classmates and we went to a friend's house."

 _So it's finally happening_ , she thought, _the four stars are beginning to join._

"Well, at least you're okay in one piece. I'll see to your rest in a bit," said the grandmother as Haruka walked into his room.

The grandma clasped her hands together and said, " _The final boy…his heart divided in two…Haruka…you must be the one by his side…however… it won't be easy…another one in the group will bring trouble if his heart is contaminated._ "

The lights began to flicker on and off as the grandmother smiled to herself.

"I can hear you…witch," she said.

"I am here," echoed the voice of Watanuki.

The grandmother took out a bowl with water in it and saw the witch boy through the reflection.

"I have foreseen some events, but all I can only do is watch and predict. People will forever to make choices that will set off a new universe from the rest," explained Watanuki.

"Is that boy…?" asked the grandmother.

"Yes…that child of the gods…the final star…is Alex," replied the witch boy, "He is Haruka's other…however…Rei will also grow to care for him. However, Rei's bond to Haruka and Rin will challenge them including Alex. The future for them is yet to be decided."

"I know my time here is almost done but is there anything I need to do to change that specific future?" asked the grandmother.

"…there is. However, the price for that wish is certainly high," he replied.

"But even so…I will do it," she answered, "Let my own life change the nightmare I have seen…or at least let my existence be used as a weapon to fight the darkness."

"Very well then," said Watanuki.

" _The Six Stars shall free this world from oppression_ ," chanted Grandma Nanase, as she turned to the moonlight, " _They shall blossom, scorching all evil in their path. They shall become the will…that changes that fate!_ "

* * *

**Flashback 2: Alex's Dream...**

The little Alex stared at the ceiling as he and Sergi were in bed. He had a lot of questions to ask but there was no time for that as his eyes finally began to close.

He woke up and saw himself at a beach or someplace similar as Alex saw five other little boys running around and laughing together.

"W-where am I?" asked Alex.

The little boy with dark, short hair turned to see Alex and called out, "Hey! Who are you?"

The second boy with a pair of red glasses stared at Alex with a bit of a curiosity while a boy with red-hair smirked and was wondering who this new fellow was. The blonde giggled while the final boy was taller but he smiled at their new guest standing on the sands.

"He, he looks cute," said the blonde.

"Why don't you join us?" asked the first boy.

"We don't even know much about this guy," said the second, "However…he seems like one of us."

"Look at him!" smirked Rin, "He's that type that loves to swim also!"

Alex walked up towards them as the gang smiled and tried to reach out to their new buddy.

"You know," said Nagisa, "I've wonder if we were always meant to meet each other!"

"Maybe you should join our team," smiled Makoto, "We'd be happy to have more people with us!"

"Y-yeah!" agreed Rei as he blushed a little.

Haruka extended out his hand to Alex and said, "Don't be afraid…we're here."

Alex nodded but as he was about to reach Haruka's hand…he woke up back in reality as he saw his brother still sleeping.

"W-what was that all about?" muttered Alex as he tried to recall, "Wh-who were they?"

* * *

Back in the strange place, the Suiei Gods reappeared to the group as the waters and petals soared around them.

"The six of you were destined to be a team," said Tachibana, "Even though Alex was separated from you guys in the time loop. He is the final star of the heavens."

"He was still a part of your lives back when we were one whole person while we were in Ancient Macedonia," added Matsuoka, "Despite how short we stayed with that family…during the battle with Arogean for the first time…all six of you were there in that same place."

"We have tracked the visions and discovered the future thanks to your grandmother's foresight," said Nanase.

"However, there was one problem...the Shadow Mafia knew what was going on," answered Suiei Hazuki.

"For it was them that used their dark magic from the Forbidden Covenant...along with Kouta's Haus of the Heavens...to create the shadow seed," said Suiei Ryugazaki as he opened his fist to reveal the shadow seed.

"A…shadow seed?" asked Haruka.

"What the hell!?" growled Rin.

"Why would the Shadow Mafia do that?" asked Alex.

"To break your team apart...they watched the stars and followed the prophecies that you…Alex…and you…Rei would be the couple," replied Suiei Marotta.

"And they played with that?" asked Rei.

Nanase nodded and explained, "After you have defeated your illusion and obtained Suiei Marotta, the shadow seed that was originally inside of you...Alex, it was transferred to Rei...although he was originally jealous of you and Haruka which is why Rin was in your hands Rei."

"Transferred…you mean?" asked Alex.

"Yes…on that day you defeated her, your body screamed as it unleashed waves of red energy out of your body while your tattoo was black and red," said Suiei Marotta, "That was when I took action and used my power to reverse that outburst but it was too late as the seed implanted itself in Rei."

The boys remained silent as they realized that the whole scenario was finally making sense. However, they were all just too shocked still at the same time.

_But what would have happened…if Rei was the one that went to Alex that night…instead of Haruka?_

"But that's not the worst part," said Tachibana as he turned to Ryugazaki.

"We will now present you the "alternate universe" had the Shadow Mafia allowed Rei and Alex as a couple since the beginning," said Suiei Nanase as another shard of glass reflected off another image.

* * *

**Alternate Universe: Book 1 - Hidden Illusions**

Alex walked down the stairs to the basement where he found the shower room. He carefully looked to make sure no one was watching before he stripped off his clothes, tossing them to the side where he can find them later.

 _I did protect everyone...back in the auditorium...however...just why...? Why that part of me is getting stronger_ , he thought.

He walked into the shower box and turned on the water, getting his hair wet and taking some soap to scrub. He thought back when he was with Bri in high school but he shook his head in rejection.

"I…I can't," he muttered, "Love doesn't exist."

Not paying attention to his hands, his left hand brushes across his chest before moving it down to his abs and by his shaft. He almost felt like as if he was becoming a self-toy when he suddenly slipped as he lost his balance, landing on his butt.

"Ouch!" he cried out, "Damn…I lost my balance there."

He decided to lie down on his back as he stared at the water spraying all over him from head to toe. It was almost as if the water was playing with his body…and what about the others…did they…?

 _OH GOD NO,_ he thought, _WHAT WAS I THINKING?_

He got back up and found a regular Axe Shampoo and poured some out and scrubbed his hair and rinsed off the soap.

 _I hope the others are okay…_ he thought, _as long as they're happy…then I am happy too. I want to see people happy…because it means that I have achieved something._

He suddenly stopped as he heard someone coming down the steps. He turned his head to see but the steam in the shower prevented him to look through so he turned around and felt paralyzed.

"Oi!" said a voice, "Is someone in here?"

"Wh-what…? Who's there?" called Alex, "Show yourself!"

"Oh? Alex?" asked the voice.

Alex recognized it as he cried out, "R-Rei-san!?"

The boy turned away as he tried not to expose himself too much as the megane stepped into the shower without anything on him.

"Why are you here?" asked Alex.

"Well I was gonna use the bathroom when I heard a mouse…are you okay Alex?" asked Rei.

Alex sighed for a moment before he answered, "It's nothing to be concerned about."

"Oh yeah right, c'mon, don't shut yourself off like that... I care for you silly," smirked the megane was he walked over to the boy and rested his hand on the shoulder.

"Could you please get your hands off of me? I'm going to finish up," said Alex.

"Not that I want to sound nasty but... why should I Alex?" asked Rei, "Do you think what I feel is fake?"

Alex sighed as he explained, "Love...doesn't exist for me...at least when it comes to loving someone outside of the family. I once dated a girl... but she..."

His hands began to tremble as he continued, "She turned out to be a high maintenance who gets injured all the time…besides...I've always been an independent person."

"Isn't it about time you let yourself be loved?" asked Rei, "I know... you know...all about you..."

Alex's eyes widened a little but they went narrow again, "As if you even know what I went through deep down..."

"Your brother's name is Sergio...you are from Mayfield Heights...you lived a happy life as a child until you went to that camp. But most of all...you were just like us...a swimmer of your own...until you were betrayed…" said Rei, "…betrayed by other students who you thought you cared for.

Alex gasped as he turned to Rei but blushed as he realized that he was also naked, "R-Rei…but…how?"

The foreigner saw the necklace on the megane's body as he said, "The Suiei…Gods, right?"

"Huh?" asked Rei.

"...did you use that to find out about myself?" asked Alex.

"Might have…yeah," he replied.

"I see," said the foreigner sadly, "well, I guess one cannot keep a secret forever..."

"Well you can bet on that," chuckled Rei.

Alex nodded and said, "I guess I'll finish up….oh!?"

Rei tugged Alex to his body as the meagne said, "Wait a sec…"

Before the foreigner could reply, Rei kissed Alex deeply through the mouth and tongue for a moment. The boy blushed but he closed his eyes for a moment.

When they took a breath, Alex replied, "R-REI!? A-are you...okay with this?"

"Hell I am," smiled the megane.

The boy nodded and replied, "O-Okay then…"

The two kissed again as their bodies were pressed together as Rei moved his hand to Alex's shaft and began to rub it around. The foreigner groaned a little as he looked at Rei's purple eyes.

But before the show could go on, the world around the guys turned dark as they saw a pile of ashes swirling around them as they could feel another vision approaching to the scene.

There were various scenes of Alex and Rei spending time together while Haruka and Rin flirted together and what not. All seemed well and peaceful until an explosion of ash revealed another scene that was horrifying…

* * *

The shadow mafia prepared their attack as they used their powers to manipulate Rei now that he was with Alex and they together casted a spell.

Alex was searching for Rei, crying out his name when his body froze a little.

Rei was running across the dark field as he had a dagger in his hands as he saw the boy not far ahead.

Alex saw Rei as he cried out in joy, "REI-CHAN!"

But the megane wasn't listening as Alex gasped and groaned in pain as the dagger pierced through his chest. Rei held onto the blade tightly as his eyes glowed red with the evil spreading around. The boy vomited blood and fell to the ground.

* * *

The images changed briefly as they saw the same nightmare scene that Suiei Ryugazaki had as Alex got up and vomited more blood while staring at Rei.

_"W-why…did you ki-kill me?" asked Alex as he struggled to get up._

_Rei gasped and replied, "I…I didn't kill you! I haven't killed anyone…wh-who are you?!"_

_"Surely you must know," said Alex, "I'm the one who your senpai took me…"_

Meanwhile the boys gasped in horror as they saw zombie-like beings appearing towards Rei in the dream as both the nightmare and real life Rei freaked out. The zombies turned out to be the other boys as they were reaching out for Rei.

"S-STOP IT!" shouted the real life Rei.

"WHAT THE-!?" gasped the real life Rin in horror while Makoto jumped behind Nagisa as he was beyond scared.

"Wow that's creepy…" said Nagisa as his eyes were widened.

Before they could see the outcome of this, the Suiei Gods casted their magic as they brought them back to reality by the river. Each of them was somewhat (if not horribly) traumatized by the nightmares and the visions.

"The Shadow Mafia had waited for that future to happen..." said Nanase, "However…I woke up Haruka that night and sent him down to take care of Alex. That's how he heard you crying and talking to Serah."

"And I sent Rin to take care of you Rei," said Matsuoka, "And all of those events after that were stepping stones that helped changed the future."

"While it is TRUE that you were all manipulated initially...but the choices that all six of you made...were entirely your own," said Tachibana.

"This…whole time?" asked Makoto.

Nagisa lowered his head while Rin, Haruka, Alex, and Rei remained silent.

"And to further break the spell, Suiei Hazuki told Nagisa to reveal the truth to your feelings Rei...to the other guys except for Alex," explained Ryugazaki, "That is why… Haruka and Rin did what they did to you both back at Terran Nost...was to experiment if Rei would still have side effects of the Shadow Seed."

Alex turned to Rei as the megane's face was moisten with tears; it all finally made sense…but at the same time, the truth was shocking, painful, and yet…it had another feeling.

Haruka, Rin and Alex hugged Rei together again with Nagisa and Makoto following after.

"I'm glad we made it all in one piece," said Makoto.

"Rei...I know that you've gone through a ton of shit in your mind...Rin has always watched over you...I watched over you from afar...as well as Alex," said Haruka.

"But look at it this way too…during the events, you saved Alex a few times when Haruka failed to do so…give yourself a pat on the back!" smiled Rin.

"I was worried sick for you too Rei, we all were!" said Alex.

"You shouldn't get all sad now Rei... you really did make a good job!" smiled Suiei Ryugazaki.

"Well not exactly the best…but good enough I guess," sighed Suiei Hazuki.

"Suiei!" snapped the blonde human.

Haruka and Rin gave Rei a kiss on the cheek on both ends while Alex hugged from behind and gave Rei a kiss on the neck.

"G-guysss!" blushed Rei as his face was almost as red as a tomato.

"LOL, oh you guys," laughed Makoto.

"Ewwwww!" giggled Nagisa.

"Somehow, I don't approve 100% but whatever floats your boat," said Suiei Hazuki.

The Suiei Gods chuckled at the scene as the six embraced their friendship together through the hugs and kisses as they reflected on how much they made so far…it was still ways to go in order to save Sergio and to fight the Shadow Mafia in an all-out battle, but the time was getting closer.

Finally, Suiei Marotta cleared his throat as the guys turned to the gods again.

"What's up now?" asked Alex.

"After much effort and patience...we finally discovered where they are at..." said Suiei Matsuoka.

"The Shadow Mafia…" added Suiei Tachibana.

"You're seeking the Shadow Mafia…" said Suiei Nanase, "They are at the Palace of Caserta."

Alex gasped as he remembered that place back when he was on the tour of Italy with his family a short time ago.

"A-a palace?" asked Makoto.

"Ah…so COOOLLLLL!" giggled Nagisa.

"But why at a castle?" asked Haruka.

"It's more than just a castle...it's an ancient mansion...well not that ancient...but it was built in the 18th century," explained Alex.

"The Golden, Silver, and Bronze Orbs will lead you to the palace, however," began Matsuoka.

"The route to go there has been altered. You boys cannot go on the direct path because they have set up traps and what not if you take the faster route there," said Suiei Nanase.

"You will be going to four other cities before you reach the palace," added Tachibana.

"That sounds like an extra circular adventure!" replied Nagisa with a smile.

"The orbs will create a star in the sky that will lead you all to the villages of Isernia, Bojano, Morcone, and Benvento. After Benvento, you will finally arrive at the Caserta village which will then take you to the palace," explained Suiei Marotta.

Alex's eyes widened as he said, "I-Isernia...B-Bojano...my...I have relatives there!"

"Yes," replied Marotta, "But now is not the time though, you must leave as soon as possible. You will need to be on the road by dawn tomorrow morning."

"Well then," said Rei as he got up and broke the hug chain, "To bed it is!"

"Gou, Nitori, and Mikoshiba are going with Izawa and Serah to the same place but they're taking a head start because it's too dangerous to be as a big group," said Suiei Nanase, "They will meet you there."

"Understood," nodded Haruka as he turned to the others.

"Right," smirked Rin.

"Let's get going then," said Alex as he held hands with Rei and Haruka and they all formed a chain and walked back up to the house.

From there, they all slept in their rooms again as they each vowed an all-out battle at the shadow mafia for messing with their team…


	9. The Country of Ruins Part 4: The Team's Vow

**Next Morning:**

"Cugino! Cuguino!" shouted Alfonsino, "Dov'e vai oggi?"  
(English: Cousin! Cousin! Where are you going today?)

"Dobbiamo continuare il nosto cammino, partiamo oggi," replied Alex.  
(English: We must continue our journey…we're leaving today)

Alex turned to his aunts and uncle and said, "Grazie tutto per la visita."  
(English: Thanks everyone for the visit.)

"Ciao!" they replied.  
(English: Bye!)

Alex waved a goodbye as he rushed out the door as his clothes turn to his warrior outfit. The sun was shining quite brighter than yesterday. He saw the other boys standing at the start of the road as they waited for him; each of them in their Arabic clothes.

"You look much better today, Rei-chan," smiled Rin as he gave the megane a hug from behind.

Rei blushed but smiled and nodded as they turned to see Alex arriving.

"Now then," said Alex, "We are on the same page here...we were all manipulated by the Shadow Mafia...since who knows when. The gods may have done a few things behind our backs but our actions and choices have tested our relationships. Now with the truth in our hands, we can at last move forward."

Alex took out his sword and raised it to the air as he concluded, "Let us those Mafia not to fucking mess with us!"

Haruka, Rei, and Rin did the same with their swords while Makoto raised his vase up. Nagisa jumped into the air as he casted out some water blast to the skies.

"Hoho!" giggled the blonde, "I'm sooo ready for this!"

Alex put his sword away as he took out the three orbs. They fainted at first with a small glow at first until a blast of light soared up from the skies as the orbs spun faster and faster and soared up.

The star was about the size of a human head but it was bright enough that could allow them to see it.

"Quite a bright light if you ask me," said Rin.

"It's about to start moving," replied Haruka.

"And so shall we," agreed Makoto.

"The star is heading south...the Palace of Casserta is south of here...but we're going east as well to avoid the traps...so it'll be a detour," said Alex.

"Let's go then!" smirked Rin.

"Yeah let's go!" giggled Nagisa as he zooms out like a rocket.

"Nagisa!" gasped Makoto as he tried to go after the blonde.

"Sometimes I just question his sanity…sometimes," sighed Rei as he rushed out.

"At least we're on the same page," muttered Alex as he and Haruka and Rei followed Rin, Makoto and Nagisa, beginning the journey.

They traveled through some of the hills and small mountains as the star in the sky led them a safe path through the country. The land was brilliantly green as various villages dotted around the slopes and the hills.

They crossed through several roads, forests, and more flat areas as they headed in a south-eastern direction, following the star above that drifted to the city.

It took them at least 5 hours when they finally saw the Cardarelli Stone Bridge that led to the city of Isernia; by that time, it was already around 1 in the afternoon as the weather was still nice and pleasant.

"At least we're almost there," said Haruka as he panted a little.

"I gotta say that Nagisa is filled with energy even after all of those hills, mountains and the twist and turns on the roads," sighed Makoto.

"Dang, even I'm a bit exhausted from going through there," said Rin.

"Haha! Mako-chaaaaan!" shouted the blonde as he laughed.

"What the hell does that kid have for batteries? A sun?!" snapped Rei.

"N-Nagisa?" asked Makoto, "NAGISA!?"

"He kinda reminds me of my brother," said Alex while trying to take it easy on himself, "Sergi would run like this for hours and he's still be going."

"Oi!" shouted Nagisa, "You guys, we're here finally!"

Their clothes changed into a more of medieval style as Nagisa saw several of the villagers dressed up as if it was during the Middle Ages and Renaissance.

"We cannot expose our magic too much," said Rin as the others nodded.

They walked across the bridge and met up with the blonde as they saw several of the villagers going about their daily lives at the markets, family, friends and businesses.

"I didn't think that this town was huge," said Haruka.

"Well I guess this place has grown," shrugged Alex.

"Nagisa, do you see anything where we can rest at…a park or something?" asked Makoto.

Nagisa nodded as he dashed off, saying, "I saw one over here!"

"Oi!" shouted Rin as he laughed.

"He's really going at it," said Haruka.

"Forget a sun…he has ten!" sighed Rei.

The six boys sat down at a park where they rested and see their "star" floating in the sky. They were only at the first of the four towns that they had to go through and it was going to take a few good days to get to their site of battle.

"At least it's not too bad out here," said Haruka as his hair swept through a gentle breeze.

"Yeah…just one of those days," agreed Rin.

Alex and Rei sat there silent, not having much of a comment to share to this.

Makoto looked at Nagisa and asked, "N-Nagisa?"

"Hmmm?" asked the blonde.

"I think it's best we let them talk," said Makoto, "After what we have learned the truth."

Makoto turned to Haruka while the latter was silent about this but the former gave a small smile of hope and said, "You four need to discuss things out. Nagisa and I will go to the markets."

Nagisa got up and said, "Let's go then Mako-chan!"

"O-okay then," said Rei as he watched them go.

"Be careful you guys," replied Rin.

The four remained silent at first, wondering what they were going to say about this whole alternate universe.

Finally, Alex spoke out, "So…that was quite a nightmare…I just don't…"

"So you are the final star…" said Haruka, "That my grandmother was talking about."

Rei turned away as he lowered his head as his mind was filled with his thoughts.

 _Oh Alex_ , thought Rei, _I…I don't know…I want to love you but…after all of this…_

"The gods did what they had to do for each of us," said Haruka as Rei turned back to them to listen.

"But even still though," replied Rin, "Those bastards…"

"The Shadow Mafia tried to toy our relationships here…like chess pieces," added Alex.

"Rei, what we did to you and Alex back at Terran Nost wasn't mean to embarrass you…or him," explained Haruka.

"The gods were afraid for the two of you," said Rin, "For that future…"

Rei turned away as he blushed a little, "I…I know."

Alex remained silent as he was uncertain on what the outcome of this chat was going to be.

"At least we are still together in one piece after all of this," said Rin.

"Rei," asked Alex, "When the mafia controlled your mind, did you remember anything?"

"Well um…yes," replied the megane, "It's not like I wasn't totally in there you know…that mindset was painful…it spoke darkly to me."

"The scary part was that the voice…sounded like someone I knew…back in my hometown…I…I almost recognized it," said Alex, "But I was too afraid to find out if it was…"

"A-Alex?" asked Rei.

"Yes Rei?" he replied.

"…s-sorry," replied the megane.

Haruka turned to Rin and gave a nod, saying, "We should let them talk now."

Rin nodded in reply and got up with Haruka while the other two still sat on the grass in silence.

"You two need to talk it out," said Rin.

"We'll make sure there are no Mafias nearby," explained Haruka.

Alex watched them left as the two rushed into the city while Rei sat and felt his heart beating faster and faster.

"Rei, can you please tell me what's wrong?" asked Alex.

"I…Alex I just…I'm not sure if…I feel awkward now," he replied.

"Rei, I am sure there are worst things that was is in your mind…" replied the foreigner, "I told you back in the beginning…don't be afraid."

"I-I know," he answered as he wiped his glasses.

Alex sighed and said, "You know…a very special person once told me that we'll solve things out together…he told me that in the beginning after I first came to Japan. Back then I was probably too afraid…but now I'm not."

Rei sighed and smiled a little, "I…guess you're right. I still have a lot of things to make up for."

"Just tell me," replied Alex, "Please."

"…I…I can't…no. It's too embarrassing," said Rei.

"The others have left us to talk…" answered Alex.

"N-no-no-I…I can't," said Rei as he blushed.

"Rei…" said Alex as he narrowed his eyes a little, "You were the one to enter my mind and saw _everything_ about myself…do I have to do the same to you?"

"Eeeek!" gasped Rei, "O-okay…Alex…I…I am in friendships with you!"

 _Wait, what was I saying it like that_ , thought Rei, _oh god what will he think of me if I told him?_

"Uh…in friendships?" asked Alex, confused a little.

"Y-yeah," said Rei as he had a sweat drop of nervousness.

Alex waited for a minute to figure out what Rei was trying to say; none of this made any sense. He closed his eyes briefly to think back about this whole journey and Rei's feelings. Then he opened his eyes as he realized what this may be.

"Oh heavens have mercy," sighed Alex as he crawled over to him, "Now it makes sense…"

"W-what?" asked Rei as he looked into Alex's golden yellow eyes.

"I just remembered…" he answered.

Before Rei could answer, Alex moved into Rei's face and locked his lips into his for a kiss. Rei blushed and struggled a little but the other boy was not going to let him go that easily. They both blushed but they held it in for a minute.

 _I hope this makes you feel better, Rei-chan-san_ , thought Alex as he took a breath finally.

"A-Alex!" gasped Rei as his face was blushed red.

"You said it, didn't you?" asked Alex, "Back at the river…before the Mafia took over your mind…maybe you didn't say THAT word…but you confessed out…kinda."

"Eh-eh…" blushed Rei as he turned away.

 _I…I can't be afraid_ , thought Rei, _I have to tell him…he's going to keep on poking me…_

"I know…we couldn't be like this…" said Alex, "The mafia may have fucked things up…but you still had my back."

Rei remained silent as he looked down.

"You helped me when I got to Japan for the first time," explained the other boy, "You promised that I wouldn't go berserk when I was under the spell…you saved Haruka and I from the illusion that the Haus of the Heavens did to us….you even had talked to Leon about my safety and all of that…maybe Haruka wasn't like you…but even still…if it weren't for our choices…we would have made it this far!"

Rei looked at Alex finally as he said, "I…Alex….I l-love you."

Alex's eyes widened at first but they relaxed as his hands trembled a little and blushed but he got ontop of Rei as the two fell to the grass.

"I…I love you too Rei," he replied as he hugged him while spilling some tears.

Rei gained the courage to hug him back even though he was on top of him but in his heart, Rei felt a lot better as he was happy to see Alex accepting this.

"T-Thank you for everything," said Alex as his eyes spilled a few tears, "I love you!"

"No problem," replied the megane as he said, "I love you too."

They looked into each other's eyes as Alex smiled a little, knowing that everything was going to be okay after all. Rei blushed but smiled a little as they lied down next to each other, staring at the skies beyond.

* * *

In a different area of the Italian country, the others were taking the direct route to the Castle of Caserta and were fighting off the traps and monsters. They were inside a forest when a set of traps were sprung and a battle was already erupting between them.

Serah and Izawa fought off the beasts while the trio tried to find means to escape.

"YOU GUYS WATCH OUT!" shouted Mikoshiba as he grabbed Gou to the side, dodging a blast of energy that blasted a small explosion nearby from where they stood.

Nitori dove beneath the energy blast while Serah and Izawa combated the monsters, traps, and a few Shadow Mafia as well.

"Look Serah," smirked Izawa, "I keep busting traps like when Kaleb died a second time."

"You little shit, get your stupid ass to be more serious about this dammit!" growled Serah while she used her powers to absorb an energy blast.

"Are you okay Gou-kun?" asked Mikoshiba.

"Y-yeah," she replied with a nod.

"I don't understand why we had to go thorugh this route," sighed Nitori as they saw more monsters appearing.

"You heard what they told us to do…Nikon, Erastos…Acacius," replied Mikoshiba.

"I know that," said Nitori, "But still… we don't even possess magic...well, okay maybe we do but… we're not like the gods."

"Yeah this is waaaaay too difficult," sighed Gou.

Mikoshiba grunted to himself as he saw more beasts appearing while Serah and Izawa did what they could to fight off the dangers.

Nitori growled to himself when his eyes suddenly glowed Neon Blue and felt his body feeling stronger at the moment. Before the others could react, Nitori grabbed Gou and Mikoshiba with his hands as power unleashed from his body into the other two as they ran around in circles to dodge the blasts.

Mikoshiba's eyes glowed yellow also as he felt raw power being unleashed around them.

"Ni-Nitori!?" gasped Gou, "M-Miko-kun!?"

They dodged several blasts from the Mafias while the other two girls were a bit stunned on what was going on with the trio. It was almost as if they have been communicating with magic or some sort.

"There's the exit!" shouted Mikoshiba as his eyes glowed stronger along with Nitori's.

"But there are more traps along the way though!" said Nitori.

"We can outrun them?" asked Gou.

Nitori growled as he grips them tighter and replied, "Hang on you guys…"

The trio rushed off again as Nitori's eyes glowed brighter blue.

"Uh…?" asked Izawa, confused to see what was going on.

"I-Izawa, just let them be," said Serah, "Althoguh I do wonder what IS going on with their minds though…seriously."

"Uh…" replied Izawa as she smiled to herself, knowing that those three were gifted people from the ancient past.

Meanwhile, the trio got out of the forest of traps where they found themselves on a plain of grasses and hills...they were getting closer to the town as they saw another huge hill that would be the final obstacle before they would finally reach the Caserta Village.

Nitori's and Mikoshiba's eyes stopped glowing as they took a breath from running so fast but Gou's eyes glowed neon ruby red.

"Y-you guys!" gapsed Gou as she felt a familiar presence nearby.

"Wh-what's going on now?" asked Nitori.

"G-Gou?" asked Mikoshiba as he saw her eyes glowing.

Before their eyes, the ghosts of Nikon, Erastos, and Acacius stood before them. They gasped as they saw the three Greek boys standing before them, still wearing their ancient clothes.

"Y-You guys!? Gasped Nitori.

Nikon smiled and said, "You three have been so brave."

"H-how are you guys here now?" asked Mikoshiba.

"We never left," replied Erastos, "We're here you see…dead we are to the world…but this is our home too…"

"The power of the Shadow Mafia is extremely dangerous," said Acacius, "However… there is only one possiblity that you guys might be able to give an edge to the Suiei Gods for victory."

"What's that then?" asked Gou.

Erastos and Acacius touched Nitori's and Mikoshiba's clothes respectively, changing them from ordinarily travelers clothes into a more, Arabic, magical version. The two boys gasped as they donned weapons and magical Arabian clothes just like the others had.

"Ar-are these…" began Mikoshiba.

Gou smiled to herself as her clothes changed to her Arabian form as well, holding her pole-arm to the side as she could feel some magic flowing in her.

"Yes," said Nikon, "These clothes are given to you now…they will adapt to your surroundings as well."

"You know," replied Miksohiba, "I was kinda wondering when we would get these."

"How amazing," said Nitori, stunned.

"Oh for gods sake you guys," laughed Gou as she was stunned to see their muscles a little as well.

"Heh!" smirked Mikoshibas as he gripped his tall staff in his hands, "Now we're ready for this!"

"Sasabe is here now," said Erastos.

"Huh?" asked Gou, "He-he made it?"

"He's not far away from Caserta…he's waiting but you have to find him first," explained Nikon.

"He has something important to give to you guys before you go to the palace," said Acacius.

"Use them well…and good luck," smiled Erastos as he vanished along with the other two.

"I wonder what that was all about," muttered Mikoshiba.

"Well I am glad to hear that he made it at least," said Nitori.

"Nitori!" shouted Izawa's voice from behind, "Where are you guys!?"

The three turned to see Serah and Izawa rushing out finally as they regrouped themselves. The girls suffered little to no injuries but Izawa was stunned to see Nitori's outfit.

"Oh they you guys…and wow!" said Serah, "Quite clothes there you three got."

"Hey there Izawa," smiled Nitori, "And Serah."

Izawa's jaw was just dropped as she amlost wanted to nosebleed.

"I-Izawa?" asked Nitori.

"Peachy, well we got rid most of the traps; what are you three up to now?" asked Serah.

"Well we had some 'friends' that came to our help…but we are ready for battle also," replied Mikoshiba as he shows off his staff.

"Yeah, we're ready to kick some butt!" agreed Gou, feeling badass.

"Right…but um…would you mind if I eat Nitori though?" asked Izawa.

"SORA!" snapped Serah, "NO MEANS NO!"

"Um…" blushed Nitori, "This isn't the time right now to…"

But Mikoshiba couldn't help it but laugh at this while Gou chuckled a little also.

"Oh I was just kidding Ni-kun," giggled Izawa, as he blushed, "Hehehhee"

"We better get moving then," said Nitori, "Sasabe-san is waiting for us!"

The five took off as they continued their way through the hills and the plains, getting closer to the city before their eyes.

* * *

**Back in Isernia:**

Makoto and Nagisa held hands together as they walked around through the market area. There were fresh fruit, some meats, clothes, and other merchandise going on through the plazas as people walked, chatted and enjoyed life here.

They saw a few kids running around and laughing together and some people laughing and drinking together. It all seemed like a realatively relaxed atmosphere.

"You think Rei and Alex pulled it together?" asked Makoto.

"I'm pretty sure they did," smiled Nagisa.

"Oi!" shouted Rin's voice from the distance.

The turned to see Haruka and Rin running towards them as the two arrivals took a few breaths and panted from the run.

"H-Haru? R-Rin?" asked Makoto.

"We had a change of plans," said Haruka.

"We decided to let them talk it out," added Rin, "It didn't go too far when we were there."

"It was a bit awkward at first with the four of us so we checked around for any mafias but it looks clear and safe for now," finished Haruka.

"Hehehe," smiled Nagisa, "So then, what's the plan now?"

"We'll…" began Haruka when Rin turned to see a strangely cloaked figure stumbling over towards them.

"W-what the..!?" began Makoto, feeling a bit nervous.

"Well that's a random thing to happen to us for once," muttered Nagisa.

The cloaked figure got up on its feet and coughed, "I-il futuro…il mondo…tutto…hanno realizzato tutti…"  
(English: The future…the world…everyone will realize…")

"Um we don't speak your Italian language," said Rin, "Now get up and show us your face!"

"Rin wait!" replied Haruka but the other boy ingored him as he grabbed the person up by the collar of the cloak to see the face; it was an older woman with a strangely clear skin but there were scars all on the forehead.

"Tutti…hanno realizzato…i dii degli acqua…si…il mondo camibera…per sempre…" said the lady as she fell back down and her existence whithered away into ashes.  
(English: Everyone will have realized…the gods of the water…yes, the world will change…forever…")

"What the hell was that all about?" grumbled Rin.

Haruka and Nagisa remained silent while Makoto asked, "I wonder if Alex would have understood what she said to us?"

"Well I don't know about you guys but we should probably have a gelatto over this," said Nagisa, "That was too scary and weird."

"Yeah," agreed Makoto, "Something quick and let's get something for Rei and Alex also."

The other guys nodded as Rin said, "Yeah that was freaky as shit…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Rei and Alex still hang onto each other, knowing that there was little time to be together like this.

"Oh R-Rei…" said Alex as he could feel the warm skin.

"Alex…" blushed Rei as his hands brushed through his clothing a little and touching the tattoo again.

"I don't know about yout but…" replied the other boy, "But…maybe…i-if we live another life again…I…I want to be with you…without any curses in us."

Rei's eyes widened as he almost was about to cry but he smiled with a small tear of happiness, saying, "I'd love that more than anything…"

Alex smiled to Rei and replied, "Then I'll be waiting."

Before Rei could answer, the two kissed again for a small brief kiss, just enough to taste and acknowledge this vow together.

"But now, let's get ready;" said Alex, "We have our partners to be with and a battle to fight."

Rei nodded as Alex got off of him and stood up on his feet to stretch.

"Right," smiled Rei as he saw the others heading towards them.

 _We'll love each other_ , thought Rei, _but until then…Alex-chan-san, stay with Haruka…I will stay with my Rin…and we'll have another chance someday…_

"Hey you guys!" smiled Makoto.

"Yo, look at what we got!" said Rin as he carried two cups of gelato with a spoon inside. He handed one to Rei as the megane looked into Rin's eyes and nodded.

"Thanks Rin," smiled Rei.

"Wow…the original gelato," smiled Alex, receiving his from Haruka, "You guys are totally awesome! And thanks Haruka."

"We figured this would be a good treat," said Haruka.

"Oh hell yes!" laughed Nagisa, "Mako-chan, let's feed each other!"

They all sat down on the grass, enjoying the tasty gelato of vanilla, chocolate, pistachio and other flavors as the sun shined beautifully above them. It was at least a time of relief even though their journey was far from over.

* * *

Not far from them, the six Suiei Gods watched as they were relieved to see that their relationships of the boys have finally been healed.

"At least things are okay now," said Suiei Nanase.

"Quite a development if you ask me," replied Suiei Tachibana.

"Cute too," smiled Suiei Hazuki.

"Yes," agreed Suiei Matsuoka while trying not to blush while Suiei Marotta smiled.

"The future has been decided," said Suiei Nanase, "A battle now waits for them."

"Which that will be more annoying in all senses," sighed Suiei Ryugazaki.

"Even still," replied Suiei Matsuoka, "We will fight them off, together!"

"The six stars are now together…as it was in the prophecy…let us now go forth and fulfill our destiny," said Suiei Marotta as the six gods vanished into the mists to watch over the boys.

* * *

In the outskirts of Caserta, Goro Sasabe sat against a Sakura Tree, holding the three crystals from the mysterious tree back at Terran Nost. Cassi gave him his ticket for the airfare to Italy as well as specific instructions about the crystals.

 _I hope they get here soon_ , he thought as he looked at the village and castle beyond the hills.

"Sasabe-saaaaaaaaaaaan!" shouted a familiar voice.

Sasabe got up and saw Gou and the others but it wasn't the whole team; the six boys were absent.

"G-Gou!?" he asked.

"HEEEY!" shouted Nitori.

"Yo!" called Mikoshiba.

"I am relieved you guys made it," he said, "Ugh, I can't believe that this is quite a mess though in that town. I cannot wait till this is all over and done."

"Well it's good to see you finally made it," said Gou.

"Where are the others?" asked Sasabe.

"Detour," replied Mikoshiba, "We had to do some dirty work…sort of…"

"Well Izawa and Serah took care most of it," said Nitori. "There were traps all over the path so we had to clean it off…kinda."

"We did what we could," said Gou.

Sasabe blinked his eyes and noticed that the three were dressed up in their Arabian Clothes. While he knew that Gou had a set, he was stunned to see Mikoshiba and Nitori wearing such outfits as well.

"Are you guys dressed up also or what?" asked Sasabe.

"Oh these…" blushed Nitori.

"They're awesome!" said Izawa, "Love them!"

"Iza, just calm your hormones girl," sighed Serah.

Mikoshiba checked his arm for any injuries that they encountered during the trip; he had a few scratches but it was nothing serious.

"I got a few cuts from the fights but it's nothing serious," said Nitori as he checked his ankle.

"N-Nitori?" asked Izawa, looking concerned.

"It's fine," smiled the boy, "I'm alright."

Sasabe cleared his throat before showing them the crystals and explained, "Leon…gave these things to me."

"C-crystals?" asked Mikoshiba.

The crystals were in colors of magenta, cyan and yellow and were about the size of a fist. They glowed a little bit as they sensed some unusual power about them.

"He entrusted me to give them to you," said Sasabe as he handed Gou, Mikoshiba and Nitori a crystal, "They will help you locate Alex's brother in the tower there and they should be able to unlock the gates as well."

"But what about you?" asked Nitori.

"I don't have any magic or powers like you guys or the gods," said Sasabe, "I cannot fight them so I must stay as far as I can. Besides…"

He pointed to his headset as he had a Bluetooth headphone in his left ear, "I have to stand by."

"Did they get here?" asked Cassi through the headphone.

"Half of the team; the gods aren't here yet,"he replied.

"They are on the move again," said Cassi, "they're heading to Bojano now... but it'll take them another day unless they use their magic...but even with the magic they have now...the mafia are watching and waiting."

"Understood," replied Sasabe.

"A-Another day?" asked Mikoshiba.

Nitori turned to look at the castle and the village. Even though he may not have magic…he was able to feel a dark, unpleasant atmosphere going inside the fortress.

Gou sighed as she slumped down against the tree while wondering what is going on with the boys.

* * *

After eating the ice-cream, the gang set out again to the village of Bojano which was another 17 some miles and another 4 hours or so. By the time they got to the village, the sun was setting down as the evening glow shined upon the city with sparkles of light all around.

"My grandma…she lived here," said Alex as he thought of Lea, his grandmother.

"Another nice town I guess," blushed Makoto.

Haruka remained silent but smiled to himself. Rin smirked while Rei fixed his glasses to adjust the glare.

"You really do have a lot of relatives here in Italy Alex," chuckled Nagisa.

"Both sides of my family lived around this area of the country…we lived in the eastern-central province called Molise," he explained.

"Well it does look like a pretty town," said Rei.

"Yeah it looks amazing here!" agreed Nagisa.

The village had an arry of architectures of Baroque and Gothic mixed with the Rennaisance that scattered around with churches, schools, some hotels and houses.

Rin turned to see the sunset going down as the evening skies began to grow.

"It's gonna get late soon," said Haruka.

"I see…what do you think the gods would want us to do?" asked Makoto.

"Probably we should keep ourselves safe and rest," said Rin.

"Yeah, let's rest up then," agreed Nagisa.

"Right," nodded Rei.

They walked down to the village and combined their money to pay for three rooms for one night, wondering how the others were doing as they were worried for their friends as well.

* * *

At the Palace of Caserta, Taylor stood alone at the balcony as he watched the sun going down for the night. He was holding his fist to his heartless chest, wondering what the future will hold.

"Oh Sandro…" he said, "If only I could…no. This is the fate. You were just as weak…but you were right, you never went back against your word…you are different. Something about you…I..lov-"

"Taylor-sama," said Anatoily as he walked in, "They're getting closer."

"I see," replied Taylor as he turned to see Anthony and the Russian Alex P.

"We lost one of the twins earlier," said Alex P, "Mike was bitten and lost a lot of blood."

"I see," he answered, "How many were killed?"

"All three that you sent," replied Alex P, "We checked."

"Isn't this just…feel like a reunion of some sort?" asked Taylor.

"Oh just get off your high horse already," sighed Anatoily, "You know that he is nothing but a piece of annoyance."

"Indeed, but sometimes I wonder about his mind," replied the leader.

"What will he do if he finds out the truth…his brother," began Anthony.

"Oh I'll tell him," smiled Taylor as he gave an evil grin, "But until then, let us be ready."

* * *

By late afternoon the next day, the six boys rushed through the paths and the hills, finally reaching their destination as they saw the others along with Sasabe!

"They finally made it," smiled Sasabe.

"It's here," muttered Alex as he felt Haruka holding his hand.

"Oh it's about time!" said Gou as she rushed up to Rin and tackles him with her strength.

"Oi! Sister…" laughed Rin as he hugged her.

"So is that the palace?" asked Makoto as he saw the village and the castle.

"Yes," said Alex, "This is the village of Caserta; its' not dobut that they waited for us."

"I…I feel sick in my stomach," muttered Izawa.

"Just stay away if it's too much," replied Serah, as she pats Izawa on the back, "You'll become a burden."

"Odd," said Haruka, "You said that the castle was like mansion, but here something looks off."

Alex blinked his eyes and looked at the palace before them when he realized that something was different; the design was more gothic and medieval than usual.

"Now that you said that," replied Alex, "It looks much darker…"

"You guys," said Sasabe, "Listen up carefully."

The gang turned to the coach as he continued, "Kou, Mikoshiba, Nitori, Izawa, and Serah...Leon told me that you will be in charge of finding Sergio... as for you guys, you're going to be fighting them; the Shadow Mafia."

"I see," replied Alex.

The Suiei Gods finally appeared to the gang as they landed on the grass next to their human selves.

"It's been prepared for," said Suiei Marotta.

Suiei Nanase looked at Haruka as the latter was looking a bit concerned about something, "H-Haru?"

"The battle draws out now, it's gonna be a long, dark, ugly night ahead," said Suiei Matsuoka.

"I'm I'm just gonna concentrate on protecting Nagisa though," replied Suiei Hazuki.

"Honestly Hazuki, you can't just protect him forever. This fight wil be nasty," argued Suiei Ryugazaki.

"However, we should at least be cautious," answered Suiei Nanase, "The mafia will be messing up their minds if we are not careful."

"Their clothes will protect them psychologically during battle…but by physical magic or force…well, that's a different story," said Suiei Tachibana.

Suiei Matsuoka merged inside of Rin's necklace before replying, "Then let us be as one."

Suiei Nanase, Tachibana and Marotta followed suit as they were now inside the boys.

"I swear I will keep my precious Nagisa safe," vowed Suiei Hazuki.

"Just don't overdo it," sighed Suiei Ryugazaki as they both merged inside the necklaces.

Alex turned to Mikoshiba, Gou, Nitori and the other girls, looking concerned for their job to rescue his brother.

"We'll do our best Alex, okay?" asked Mikoshiba, resting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Alex nodded and replied, "I trust that you protect him…don't let him wander too far if he freaks out over this."

"He'll be fine once we get him!" said Nitori.

"Let's just work this quickly so he'll be alright," agreed Izawa.

"Yeah!" smiled Gou.

"Honestly, let's just get us some fun lined up!" smirked Serah.

"Cassi says that the Terran Nost will support you guys also in terms of reports and information they find about this place," explained Sasabe.

"Very well then," nodded Haruka.

"I guess it's time now," muttered Makoto as he felt a little nervous but he could feel Tachibana's power inside of him now.

"It's gonna be a looooong night for this," sighed Rin.

"Let's slaughter them all!" smirked Nagisa as he could feel the sadistic side of him already.

"I have a bad feeling about all of this," said Rei.

The teams divided up; the main six boys stood at the bottom of the hill that led to the palace while Gou, Nitori and Mikoshiba followed Serah and Izawa to a different path that led to the tower. Once the other group was out of sight, the main boys rushed up the steps before crossing over to the hill where the palace stood at the other end of the slope.

_Now the final battle begins…what is the reward…what is the punishment?_


	10. The Ancient Days of a King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 生命の最終的な価値は、意識とむしろ単なる生存時よりも熟考の力に依存している。
> 
> The ultimate value of life depends upon awareness and the power of contemplation rather than upon mere survival.
> 
> – Aristotle
> 
> This is an exclusive flashback chapter that will detail some information that you will need to know for the final set of chapters. Clues on how the storyline will end is hinted in this chapter. And also, this is a fictional-alternate universe of Ancient Greece. The setting for this takes place just AFTER the events of Free! Memories of the Sea.

**Flashback: Ancient Greece/Macedonia: Argead dynasty**

"…and as for our prince…I sacrifice my thumb and life in order to fulfill both of these prices!" chanted Nikon as he took out a knife and stabbed himself.

"NOOO!" screamed Tachibana as he and the other gods were vanished by the shadows…but for that lost prince…where did he go?

No one would know that Nanase was the one who blessed the boy with a protection spell that would be his only luck for a long time until his disappearance and death.

* * *

Olympias scurried across the gardens in horror, searching for the baby along with the nurses and the relatives. Philip returned from the city to check up on things.

"Has our baby been taken by someone?" asked Philip.

Olymipas cried in horror as she hugged tightly around him, saying, "Alas our baby…has been cursed! What if those visitors have taken him away!?"

"Prepare a sacrifice to the gods…" said Philip to the others, "We need blessings to find our child!"

Before anyone could reply, one of the nurses shouted and found the baby in the grasses not far from the fountain. Olympias cried in joy and in relief as she hugged the baby while being escorted back to the room.

"Lanike," said Philip, "This child will be in great danger…perhaps greater danger than I have ever been. Your brother…Cleitus, I need to ask of you and him a favor."

"And that would be?" asked Lanike.

"Keep watch of him…" replied Philip, "From now till his death."

* * *

Olympias held the baby in her hands as she rested on the bed. Lanike walked along with a few other nurses.

"Your highness," said Lanike, "Are you well?"

"I am fine," she replied, as she watched the baby falling asleep.

"Clean them with a wash cloth," ordered Lanike to the other nurses, "We should keep them as clean as possible."

When the others left, Lanika walked over to them and spoke softly, "Philip has asked me to do a favor…but I do not know if I should be able to do this without your personal opinion."

"Why is that?" asked Olympias.

"He fears that the baby will face harsh trials that even he hasn't seen before. He enlisted me to assist you in nursing the baby as well as having my brother to watch over him," replied the nurse.

"Then fulfill it," she answered, "There's really nothing much else I can do…"

* * *

**10 Years Later:**

"Young prince!" shouted Lanika, "We have company that awaits us!"

Alexander got up and tried to brush off the dirt from the garden and quickly rushed in with the nurse.

"Seriously," sighed Lanika, "You need to stop going there and prepare to face your training. Pretty soon you'll be around the world."

The boy grumbled to himself as they arrived in the room where the parents and a trader from a region named Thessaly and they were in a discussion about some things.

"Hello there son," said Philip, looking stricken, "I see you went out there again."

"I…I'm sorry," replied the child as he turned his head to the side.

"Has the horse calm down?" asked Olympias.

"My men outside are trying to settle him down but they cannot put the mount on it," sighed the Thessalian trader.

"I want to go see," said Alexander.

"Son, it's not safe to deal with a horse that cannot settle its own heels," replied Philip.

"Oh let him try and see," answered the Thessalian trader, "I think maybe his presence might do the trick."

They walked to the front of the palace where they saw the giant black horse rearing up with its hooves up while trying to get away from the other men. When it saw the others, it neighed loudly and reared up even higher before falling over.

"Get him back up!" shouted Philip.

The horse struggled and fear and neighed again as the men were about to tie up the horse. However, Alexander did not like this so he stepped in.

"S-son?" asked Philip.

But the boy wasn't listening as he walked over to the horse and carefully analyzed its behavior and the environment. A cloud covered the sunlight and the horse seemed to have calm down a little but when the sun reappeared, it neighed loudly and freaked a little.

 _He's scared of his own shadow_ , thought Alexander, _how strange._

He walked up to the horse and looked at its eyes. The horse stopped and stared at the boy as if he sensed something coming from this being. The boy rested his hand down and brushed his hand across the face as the horse replied by licking his hand.

"It'll be alright," smiled Alexander, "You see?"

When the sunlight appeared again, the boy pointed to his own shadow and said, "It's the light…that makes this shape. Can you see?"

The horse neighed softly and managed to get back on its feet while the boy kept a close eye on him.

"My…oh the gods and goddesses," smiled Philip, "My son…"

Olympias smiled to herself as the others were amazed to see that the horse and this boy seemed to have begun a friendship together. Philip was so amazed to see this miracle as he rushed up to his son and hugged him tightly.

"My boy, you must find a kingdom big enough for your ambitions. Macedon is too small for you…you have displayed an example of pure courage right now," said Philip, overjoyed by this miracle.

"F-father," smiled Alexander as he hugged him back.

The horse was brought in and was placed to a stable as Alexander sat down on a small stool and watched the horse settling in for the evening.

"It is time," said Leuconides, walking in to see the boy staring at its new friend, "Young prince. This day is enough for now…but it'll be your time to continue your education."

The boy sighed and got up, heading back to the palace for an evening lesson or two before going to bed. This was only the beginning of a deeper journey for him and this new friend.

 _Bucephalus_ , thought Alexander, _I'll name him that._

* * *

**3 Years Later: Miezia: Temple of the Nymphs**

"And that will be said and done for now," said Aristotle, "We will pick up on our lessons with arts and religion."

Ptolemy, Hephaistion, and Cassander quickly placed their styluses and wax-covered boards away and walked out while Aristotle asked Alexander to stay behind.

"I hope he's alright," said Ptolemy.

"He's brilliant," agreed Hephaistion, "Maybe it's just some recommendation of some sorts."

Cassander stared out to the sunset, wondering what it would be like to be out in the world ahead.

"Should we just wait for him?" asked Cassander.

"I'll stay," said Ptolemy, "You guys go back and we'll deal with this later."

* * *

"May I ask what is the matter?" asked Alexander as he sat on a stool.

Aristotle looked out to the evening scenery and replied, "There has been a time…that your father and I were not on the same page of things…"

"The same page?" asked the boy.

"Anybody can become angry – that is easy, but to be angry with the right person and to the right degree and at the right time, and for the right purpose, and in the right way – that is not within everybody's power…is not easy," quoted the teacher, "Your father has visited the town of Stagira 5 years ago…and destroyed it like a demon."

The boy gasped as he never realized about some stories about his father. He knew that he was a conqueror and what not but…

"You said that Stagira was your hometown," said Alexander.

"It is…or was," replied Aristotle, "He did give his offering to rebuild the city at the very least but the city is still undergoing a new life…but in return, I have been your teacher."

The boy was keeping silence about this; although he did remember that his father had left the village for a long while but it was never told why or what he did.

"If there's anything that I need to do help…" began the boy.

But Aristotle smiled and chuckled, replying, "Through discipline comes freedom…my boy, you have yet to see what lies in the future in stored for you. However, I am sure that despite what you see around you, there is a place that will change things for this world."

"But still," replied the boy, "I…I don't want mankind to be put away through flames and death of hell."

"I think it's time that you should know the truth," replied the philosopher as he handed him a copy of a story of the Iliad, "This story will help you understand why mankind is…the way they are."

"I have adored Homer and his works but are you sure…?" began the boy.

"I am sure," he smiled, "You will never do anything in this world without courage. It is the greatest quality of the mind next to honor. Let this story be your guide."

Alexander took the story and left the room, wondering what his future would become of him and his family…and his friends. He saw Ptolemy standing by the entrance of the school.

"Anything new?" asked Ptolemy.

"It's nothing much of the matters, just a brief talk about life and what not," replied Alexander, "He gave me a copy of the Iliad though."

"I see," said Ptolemy, "The others have left though for the night. I'll be going too now, I'll see you later."

* * *

**3 Years Later…**

The young prince readied his sword and charged off, chopping down several of the mud-clay bricks. During his education years, he was also trained how to fight and become a warrior through other teachers aside from Aristotle being his teacher for the regular education.

He turned to see his "Companions", Ptolemy, Hephaistion and Cassander, three other Macedonian children that came from wealthy family nobles of Macedonia. They were just about done with their education also and were preparing themselves for adulthood.

"I see you know how to use the blade quite nicely," said Hephaistion.

"Hey Alex, do you have time to join us later?" asked Cassander.

"What are you three going to later?" asked the prince.

"There's a river that's not far from Pella," said Ptolemy, "The weather's been rather overheated as of late so we're going out to cool down a little. You up for a swim?"

"Um…well…I would go…but I don't think my family would agree," replied the prince.

"Oh I'm sure they don't mind; just go ask," said Ptolemy, "If you want, we'll follow you to your family and see."

The prince nodded and the four went to go visit Alex's parents as they only saw the mother talking to Lanika. At first Olympias didn't agree to this but she realized that her plans would play a role so she nodded her head and the boys took off on a mini journey.

 _What a brat_ , thought Olymipas as she smiled to herself, _he is his father's child…but it's time…_

* * *

It took half of the day for the four friends, known as "Companions" to get to the river that was cool and soothing as well as relaxing. After all, they were also trained to swim thanks to the "Gymnasium" training.

Ptolemy splashed in and smirked happily while the others took off their garments and jumped in. However, after Alexander jumped into the water, for a moment he thought he saw a group of cloaked figures in the darkness, waiting patiently.

 _What,_ he thought, _what was that._

"Is something the matter?" asked Hephaistion.

"It's nothing," replied Alexander.

"Don't be afraid to tell us if something's bothering you," said Cassander, "We are friends after all."

The prince nodded as they continued to splash around a little and practiced some of the swimming strokes. However, Alexander kept seeing more and stranger sights before him.

"Suiei…Suiei…" echoed a voice.

"Huh? Who said that?" asked Alexander.

"Said what?" asked Cassander.

The prince shook his head and continued to bath himself in the river. He could feel his heart racing as if something was nearby. Was it danger?

"Are you not well, young prince?" asked Hephaistion.

* * *

Meanwhile, Philip II stared into the eyes of the monster standing before him, sword at the ready.

"The covenant has not been honored," hissed the gigantic Minotaur, "Man shall be slain according to the deal!"

"You will not!" growled Philip, "Mankind has been victims to your foul pests!"

The Minotaur charged up with his sword while Philip dodged the attack and stabbed the beast from behind while slicing it in half.

"Sir!" shouted one of his generals, "There has been a messenger from Pella!"

"What is it?" asked Philip as he put away his sword.

"There has been an attack on the fortress!" shouted the messenger, "Your son and your wife are nowhere to be found!"

Philip's eyes widened and said, "Let us return…and find them!"

* * *

Back at the river, the prince closed his eyes to rest while the other guys continued to have fun, never realizing that their companion was asleep and in the land of dreams.

Alexander woke up and found himself in the world of darkness as he turned to see the same cloaked figures standing before him.

"We finally get to meet," said one of them.

"My…how you have grown," said another, "It feels like it was only yesterday we were at your doorsteps and I saw you wrapped in your mother's arms."

"Wh-what are you? Gods?" asked the boy.

"You could say that we are," replied the third entity, "But you would have never heard of us because we do not exist in your culture's beliefs though very few people have known our existence.

"However, we have been cursed and trapped inside this dimensional void…our successors have not been born yet," said the forth entity, "But they will be one day…back for us. Until then, we must wait."

"What happened to you?" asked Alexander, "Maybe I can…"

"Such gentleman you truly are," said the fifth entity, "However, even your power is not enough…the man who bewitched us has cursed us to this wretched place. That man will pay for his crimes as soon as we are released."

"Please go now…and worry about yourself and your family," said the first god, "We cannot do much but talk like this…"

* * *

Alexander woke up to hear his horse, Bucephalus neighing and galloping towards him, shaken in fear.

"Bu-Bucephalus!" gasped the boy, "Wh-what happened? What's with the blood stains!?"

He checked to make sure that the horse wasn't injured but the blood stains somehow must have splattered on the horse. His sword was attached to the side of the saddle.

"W-what's the matter?" asked Hephaistion

"I must get back to my family," replied Alexander, "Something is not right."

* * *

By late afternoon, Philip and his men returned to the fortress and searched around but there was no one in sight; Olymipas wasn't there, Alexander, Nurse Lanike and the others…no one was inside.

"What the hell is going on?!" asked Philip as he walked back outside.

He turned to his left and saw a flock of 2-legged monsters charging up. He and his men sliced them down.

"They really are under attack!" growled Philip as he charged up at some more monsters while trying to use his shield for protection.

A handful of his men were grabbed and eaten alive as Philip was horrified to see his army going done by the minute. Some of the monsters were shaped in the strangest forms that he has never seen before.

 _Wh-what are these things_ , he thought.

"The covenant has not been honored," hissed a group of Harpy.

Several Harpy, Ipotane, and Manticore rampaged across the area and the fortress. The people around the town ran for their lives as monstrous beasts fed on the humans.

"What in the name of Hades have our deceased have descended!?" shouted one of the residents.

"What is going on?!" cried another.

The monsters smashed their way through the village as they grabbed the humans, tore their flesh open and ate the insides, blood, and various organs. Several of the Minotaur set several of the houses to flames.

Philip and his remaining men set forth to the town as they tried to kill off several of the monsters. However, it seemed almost impossible as every time when one was cut down, more of them would appear.

"Gather the survivors and move out!" ordered Philip, "Our brothers must be warned of this tragedy!"

All of a sudden, his arms and legs were stabbed through as knifes pinned him down at first before dragging him up on chains. He growled in pain as the knives/daggers were weakening him slowly.

 _My son_ , he thought, _please live on and take the world…do not worry about here….for there is nothing left…_

* * *

Alexander rode on Bucephalus as they rushed their way through the forests and grassy hills of the countryside. He was just a few miles away from the village but he could already sense danger not far away.

He could feel his heartbeat striking louder and louder at the minute as he suddenly saw clouds of smoke and fires.

"No…NO!" he cried out as his eyes flickered red for a moment.

The horse neighed even louder and almost reared up but the prince hang on tight and said, "Bucephalus…we are to fight together…you and I are one!"

* * *

**Larissa, Macedonia**

Arrhidaeus, the half-brother of Alexander stood out in the forests and a cliffside that overlooked the city. He had no much of a memory about his childhood even though his relatives have told him what happened.

He grew up with a learning disability which was then taken by the advantage by Olympias to send him away to a different city in order to prevent rivalry between him and Alex.

"B-brother…" he muttered silently.

He turned to see one of his teachers, Hesiod, who found him alone, saying, "You weren't in today, I figured you were here."

"I…I don't understand about myself or where I am from," said Arrhidaeus, looking down, "I don't even know who I am sometimes…why…was I even born?"

"Arrhidaeus," replied Hesiod, "You have a purpose in life that the gods are preparing for you…I am sure you will…"

"It's not enough," said the boy, "I…I need to find him! My-my brother!"

"Well…he's really a half-brother of yours, but why must you find him?" asked Hesiod.

"…I can't be living like this!" cried Arrhidaeus, "I don't belong here…I know it! My dreams of him and our childhood were once fruit but then before I knew it, I was exiled."

 _Olympias_ , thought Hesiod, _what madness did she thought of when she sent him away?_

"I beg of you, please seek me the path that can help my find my brother!" begged Arrhidaeus.

"That's enough for now," said Hesiod, "We must return to the village."

* * *

**In a different place…**

Olympias stood in the central chamber of a dark cavern with little lights and candles. She knew what was going up on the surface but that didn't matter to her since she was on the same side as the ancient creatures that were feasting on them.

 _After all,_ she thought, _I am them…Philip is human…_

Finally, a cloaked figure arrived in the scene and removed its hood, revealing a mask that covered its true face.

"Shadow Mafia…" she muttered, "Furtiue, right?"

"I am," he replied, "I see you have grown into loving and caring for your child."

"You know that's all just part of the plan," she answered, "When the boy turned 16 he kept complaining to me about visions of blood and death but I would seemingly relax him down."

"He is the first…and the last, am I correct?" asked Furtiue.

"Arrhidaeus did not inherit anything from me," she answered, "Since he was born from a human woman by the same man who I am with. However, he lived with us for a while and the two were getting along quite nicely. However, I seized an opportunity to exile him to the outlands."

"We've been having our own conflict with another man who used to live here in this nation," said Furtiue, "However, he's been after a group of beings called the Suiei Gods…have you heard of them?"

"I had…they came to our place just after Alexander's birth…" she answered, "Though I didn't suspect them at the time."

"Arogean…our rival has been desired to take them in for his own purposes," explained Furtiue, "In fact he was once a member of our own clan but his visions were taken too far unlike mines. So he took away my dream seer, Tulisea and a few others of my own members to form their own organization, The Dark Code."

"Has he ever come back to this world?" asked Olympias.

"He wants nothing to do with us," replied Furtiue, "That's why I had you…to make sure that the covenant is fulfilled."

"Even still, Philip has married that bitch…Eurydice…" she growled, "How can the covenant be fulfilled if he's going to build up more princes?"

"His blood can destroy the bond and create a new order," said Furtiue, "As long as Alexander defeats anyone to the throne…he will maintain his abilities."

"His power is beginning to awaken," she smiled, "Beginning with Philip's death!"

* * *

**Pella, Macedonia**

Alex and Bucephalus arrived at the village as they saw everything up in flames as dead bodies were scattered. Monsters were feeding on the last remaining survivors which horrified him to the very core.

"M-my p-people…" he breathed heavily as he took out his sword.

Before he could charge up, he turned to his left and saw his father hanging over as a human-like demon walked up to him with his sword at the ready.

Alex gasped and screamed as he saw the blade stabbing through his father's chest. The father yelped in pain as the blade seized him through.

The other demons turned around and saw the boy regaining his momentum after his scream. Alexander's eyes turned blood red as he stared at the demons charging up to him. The boy charged up and screamed in rage as he sliced them down one by one.

His sword clashed with the demons but he kicked them down, sliced them apart and broke his way through to reach to his father. He snapped the chains down as the demon leader lost his grip with Philip. Alex continued to slaughter the monsters apart and jumped up the wall and fell backwards, pointing his sword at his target while the father held the demon tightly as he smiled briefly.

The sword stabbed the demon's eye as the monster screamed and fled away. Alex got back up and turned to see his father's eyes blinking weakly.

"F-FATHER!" he shouted as he reached up to him but the man could only smile and touch his face briefly before his eyes closed shut to death.

Alex screamed and cried in rage as everything that was once here in this home…all gone and taken before his eyes. He couldn't let go of him as he was far in shock and sadness on the whole scenario.

He turned to see a dead monster with blood dripping out. He walked up to it and drank it as his eyes glowed brighter red. He clawed his hand into the beast and drank more blood as he could feel his body calming down slowly.

When he finally calmed down a little, his his eyes turned back to normal. He carefully got up and looked at his late father. He herad someone heading this way towards him. Alex turned his head to see Ptolemy, Cassander, and Hephaistion, all horrified at the scene. However, the three kneeled down on their knees to their friend.

"Your highness, Prince Alexander III of Macedon," they chanted.

Alex's eyes widened a little before they calmed down again, replying, "Then…let us go…my friends. We will travel south to Larissa and start our campaign."

The weather began to rain as the smoke and fire began to clear away a little. Despite what was left in the town, they gathered what was left; robes, armor, weapons, some fruit, and a few horses that escaped to the wilderness. Once they assembled enough of things, they rode off as the storm marked its new beginning.

* * *

**2 Years later: Larissa, Macedonia**

"You obviously are not the same as I think you were," said Arrhidaeus.

"Why would you say that?" asked Alexander.

"Brother, I worry for you," replied Arrhidaeus, "I mean…you've been here for almost 2 years while doing your campaign for the conquest…it worries me. Plus ever since you were here…there were more monsters invading this town."

"What are you worried about?" he asked.

"I don't want you to risk everything that would hurt you!" cried Arrhidaeus, "And also…you seemed to get bloodier each day whenever you fight!"

"Oh my Arrhid," smiled Alex, "I know we're not fully related by blood…but…I am happy that you have survived."

Arrhidaeus nodded as he remembered the story when Alex and the others arrived from Pella after the incident and they settled in with Arrhidaeus and a few other people at some sort of an inn or whatever. From there, Alex and the others were beginning to project out their campaign and the battles that would be needed to fought out.

"Arrhid," said Alex, "The truth is…after our home was destroyed…I'm the one that should be worried for you. You are "different" than I am, but yet we are the same. I fear that if you become the next to ascend the throne…you'll be manipulated because of your intellect issues and people will make you a pawn."

Arrhidaeus turned away for a moment and lowered his head, "I…I do not know what is wrong with myself…I don't like this…I don't want to live like this…I want all of us to live happily together someday…somewhere peaceful…both family and friends!"

Alex smiled and said, "I'm sure the gods will make it possible."

"Promise me one thing," said Arrhidaeus, "Don't get yourself killed during battle."

Alex grunted softly before nodding his head as he held Arrhidaeus's hand, "I will be back alive. So don't be afraid."

* * *

**10 Years Later: Conquest of the Ancient World**

Alexander turned and sliced another Acephali in half as his army fought off various monsters that were trying to tear them apart. Prior to this, the warrior was informed that a group of these monsters, the ones that invaded his hometown were plotting to invade another city so he and his men began their conquest to stop these demon-like monsters before it would all be a mess again.

Most of these monsters hardly spoke human language but when a few of them did, they kept demanding that the covenant needs to be honored.

"I do not speak of this covenant," growled Alex, his eyes turning red as he chopped down another Minotaur and a strange-tentacle looking monster.

Before he could try to ask, the ground began to shake as if a massive earthquake struck. However, there was an explosion of ground, dust and dirt by the mountains as a gigantic, humanoid-beast rose out of the soils and saw the battle before its eyes. Its height was almost high enough to reach the heavens above.

The Gargantuan Empusa hissed and reached out to several soldiers and ate them.

"W-what is that thing!?" shouted Antipater.

"Your lordship, we must flee this!" said Cassander.

"That monster has been awakened by someone," growled Alexander, "if we don't destroy it, our world will be destroyed!"

Before the others could protest, Alex got on Bucephalus as they raced across the plains while the horse reared up a few times but the warrior managed to persuade it to keep going.

The Empusa saw them coming so it drew out its hands and grabbed the warrior and raised it over his mouth. However, the warrior's eyes glowed red again as waves of energy radiated out of its body. The beast roared in pain as it lost the grip and the warrior was falling down, heading to its mouth.

At the right time, Alex turned and used the sword to stab on the lip as a giant gush of blood exploded. The monster stumbled back over its body crushed over the mountains and trees. The warrior almost lost his balance but he griped tightly onto the sword for dear life. After the impact, the warrior's eyes glowed brighter red as he was searching for the heart or a weak spot to stab but before he could reach it, the monster's body melted into energy as waves of power teleported him back to the battle site as the other monsters fled.

Alex coughed and opened his eyes as it turned back to normal while he looked to see his friends, the survivors and other generals and warriors.

"That was terribly outrageous and mad," said Cassander, "But then again, it's something you would have done."

"My lord, the monsters have fled now. We need to rest somewhere," suggested Ptolemy.

"Very well," he replied, "There's a forest that's not far from here. However the monster has crushed down several of the tress but we can use what we have."

Hephaistion brought him up to his feet as Bucephalus galloped back to his master and snorted a little. The army began to move out as they headed out to continue the conquest.

* * *

**4 Years Later: Babylon**

The warrior was 32 years old and there was much land that has been under his heel. However, Alexander was visiting Nebuchadnezzar II at his palace.

"Such a beauty isn't it?" asked Nebuchadnezzar as he and the warrior walked through the halls.

"Indeed it is," replied Alexander, "The map of conquest has grown but there's more out there that meets the eye."

"Your brother is on his way actually," said Nebuchadnezzar, "He's going to be here just before the festival ends."

The man remained silent but he smiled and nodded. They walked around as the city of Babylon was already undergoing setup as the people decorated with flowers and dancing around.

However, the warrior was feeling a bit ill ever since he arrived in the town. His body was weakening a little but he ignored it and pressed on forward.

"Is something the matter?" asked Nebuchadnezzar.

"No it's nothing," replied Alex, "I look forward to the festival."

* * *

By the next day, the city of Babylon flourished with flowers, decorations and music as the people danced, drank and celebrated the Akitu Festival. However, the warrior felt even sicker than previously so he rested himself in a bed provided by Nebuchadnezzar's Nurses.

He rested for at least a few days while getting some treatment that seemed to have got him to recover a little at the very least. He decided to go out and see the festivity when he suddenly saw Nearchus and Medius from Larissa.

"Old friend!" chuckled Nearchus, "I hope you are going well."

"We've heard about the news so we decided to check up on you," said Medius, "Do you want to go out with us tonight?"

"I guess it won't hurt to have some little fun," relied the warrior as they helped him on his feet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Olymipas stood in the darkness and watched from the city gates with a hand of Arsenic. She was instructed to use this according to Furtiue to poison him. However, there was backup plan prepared for with the other Shadow Mafia as they prepared certain cups and challises with poison embedded inside.

She and three other Shadow Mafia stood together as they knew that there was time before they could take the rebellion to start.

Furtiue wanted his life to end in order to begin the process of stripping his human nature and replacing it with a full monster form that will create a new era of bloodshed. Olympias, despite being the mother, went along with it in hopes that she can manipulate him further and further until he was lost into the darkness.

"Make sure he's at the right place," she said, "It's time now…"

* * *

The three friends sat down inside a tavern-like place as they were given some wine, fruit, cheese, and other snacks to enjoy on.

The wine tasted sweet as Alex took a sip, knowing that it was at least enjoyable. He turned to the others as they drank and laughed and shared some stories.

 _I feel…like death is near_ , he thought as he got up and stumbled his way out of the door.

"Oi! Are you alright!" panicked Medius as he got out of the place but he couldn't find Alexander. He and Nearchus ran around to find him but they couldn't see him anywhere.

* * *

" _…and in the end_ ," said the warrior as he curled up on the ground while feeling the pain coursing through his body, " _I am alone…always alone…_ "

He heard howling sounds coming around as he saw three shadowed cloak beings soared up to him.

 _Death_ , he thought as he closed his eyes before suddenly opening them again and found himself in a different place…

The world around him was bright light as he saw a younger man exposed, floating in the distance. He walked up to him and saw a strange looking mark on its neck and its eyes were yellow at first but then turned red. There was also a tree standing nearby, shedding pink-colored petals around.

"W-who are you?" asked the warrior.

"He is someone important to you," said a voice.

The warrior turned to see a man dressed in robes with a pipe that he smoked from with a pair of some form of spectacles or whatever it was. His hair was jet black with two different eye colors.

"This child here will be your vessel," explained Watanuki, "He will undergo his own conquest…in order to patch things up. But he will receive help from others."

"And who are you to know all of this?" asked Alexander.

"I can grant you your true wish," replied Watanuki, "For a price of course…"

The warrior turned to the child and looked at its face closely; it was young, perhaps in teen or something. However he could sense great power emerging onto him.

A heart-shaped necklace glowed on the boy; prompting the man to touch it. The jewelry felt warm to the touch as great power radiated it from there.

"You must give him a part of yourself," said Watanuki, "If you wish to see your deepest desire to come true."

"My…true wish," he muttered as he placed his hand on the chest; he groaned in pain as energy coming from his body was being transferred to the other boy.

"Your mother was a demon…your father a human. That's why you possess such abnormal strength" added Watanuki, "Your blood is a hybrid of both worlds…your powers will be passed onto him…and he will contain that same blood in you. But as long as your wish is intact, the child will find his own means of happiness."

"But where would he be going?" asked the warrior.

"To a place far beyond in the future," replied a voice.

The warrior turned but didn't see the source even though the witch was standing by. However, the voice seemed awfully familiar.

"Here at the tree," replied the voice.

The Sakura tree glowed in a pink-ish color as an indicator to where the source was from.

"My child, I have been amazed on your survival up to now," said the tree, "However, your time may be up in this world but this child's legacy has yet to begun. He will be joining with five others as they become a complete team."

"But what about my wish?" asked the warrior.

"The future is yet to be decided but as long as you do not give up…but rather wait, this child will find his way out of the darkness…and that will help you get to you where need to go," replied the tree.

He remembered the words from his brother about having a new "world" and smiled, praying that this wish will come to fruition someday. He turned around to ask more questions but the witch had left; he turned back and the child wasn't there and the tree was also gone. As much as he wondered why he was a hybrid of both species, he realized that it was not worth the aggravation to find out.

He was alone…and dead…but not completely gone…for he was forced to wait and wait…in order to pay the price completely…this child was destined to protect the ones who he care for and his true heart…well, that could only be said and done once the dream finally ends.


	11. The Last Dark

勝利のための報酬…と敗者の罰...  
A reward for the victor…and punishment for the loser  
Una ricompensa per il vincitore ... e la punizione per il perdente

  
彼は他の人がいじめられてきた人  
he who has been bullied by others  
chi è stato vittima di bullismo dagli altri

  
復讐の地  
In the land of Vengeance…  
Nella terra di vendetta…

  
イタリア  
Italy  
Italia

  
赤のシャドウに飲み込ま  
Swallowed by the red shadow  
Inghiottito dall'ombra rossa

  
すべての出究極の復讐が始まる！  
The all-out ultimate revenge begins!  
La vendetta finale tutti fuori finale inizio!

  
6キングス に対して シャドーマフィア

The Six Kings vs. The Shadow Mafia!  
I sei Re vs. La mafia dell'ombra!

  
復讐の闇に何を見ますか?  
What do you see in the darkness of vengeance?  
Cosa vedi nel buio della vendetta?

* * *

The Caserta Palace was quiet as a graveyard as the six boys arrived at the opening gates. They readied their weapons as their Arabian clothes and battle clothes were on and ready. Rin took a small rock that he got by the fountain outside and like how he did in the past; he tossed it to the giant hall.

The rock made a small click noise as it echoed through the silent chamber.

Suddenly, blasts of shadow energy struck at the rock as it exploded into ashes. The Shadow Mafia held out their weapons and guns as they scanned the room.

"Well that's charming," muttered Nagisa.

The Shadow Mafia scurried around like hungry hawks waiting for a meal.

"Where's the target!?" shouted one of them.

Before any of them could reply, a nearby Shadow Mafia gasped as he felt his hand being chopped off by a blade of water as he groaned in pain. The mafia pointed their weapons and guns at the sight as they saw a blonde boy standing behind the injured mafia.

Naigsa carried a smirk on his face as he was so ready to fight off these monsters once and for all.

"Careful Nagisa…" muttered Alex as he waited for the proper timing by him.

"Hello ," said the blonde, his earring glowing eerily while summoning his powers of water, "It's time for you all to go nighty night."

The Shadow Mafia aimed their lasers at the boy while readying their weapons to fire. The blonde smirked as he kicked the mafia down and unleashed blasts of water, "Woops! Time's up!

His blasts stabbed several of the Mafia down with the water daggers unleashed as he laughs over this sadistically as if it was the funniest shit ever. The Shadow Mafia fired their guns and blasts towards the blonde but Nagisa smirked and soared across the room with his magic, signaling the others.

"NOWWWW!" shouted Rin as Makoto unleashed a typhoon of water from his vase and the others descended into the room to fight.

The Shadow Mafia unleashed several blasts across the room to target the Suiei Gods but the boys were swift and ready for them as Alex dodges a blast and sliced several of them down.

"Waters of the skies…end this for all!" chanted Haruka as he summoned a rain with need-sharp rain drops, stabbing the mafia down.

Rin readied his sword and unleashed blasts of water while slashing a few of the cloaked figures down. He turned to see Rei as the megane adjusted his glasses and narrowed his eyes.

"Waters of the southern wind…come to our aid!" chanted Rei as swirls of water were unleashed from his hands and unleashed spears of water-shaped daggers striking down the Mafia rapidly.

Alex growled as he saw more of them appearing to replace the defeated ones.

"DRAGON SEA KING!" he chanted as the foreigner unleashed a dragon blast of water as it ate several of the mafia.

Haruka ended up back to back with Alex as the two unleashed their attacks of water to their enemies.

"Are you okay?" asked Haruka while slashing a mafia down.

"Yeah it's all good," said Alex as he saw Rei and Rin combining their powers together at a cluster of Shadow Mafia.

"Nice move there," smiled Rin.

"Oh you know it had to be beautiful and all sweetie," smirked Rei as they repelled more attacks.

Meanwhile, Makoto and Nagisa stood back to back of each other as they repelled the attacks of the dark magic.

"Honey, let's combine our powers too, shall we?" asked Makoto as he readied his vase.

"Hah? Oh Mako-chan, let's just make out after this is over!" replied the blonde as waters start to swirl around him without chanting any magical spells.

"Waters of the heart…" began Makoto as his vase was filled with the water.

"Rain merciless judgement up on our enemies!" finished Nagisa as he glared at the shadow mafia with such sexiest of psychotic smiles.

The two magics from the vase and the blonde swirled together as a massive blast knocked down several of the mafia. However, the remnants of the magic struck at a wall as it crumbled a little and shook with cracks forming.

For a split second, Makoto thought he saw some light coming through the cracks before they sealed up.

"N-Nagisa!" he said, "Did you see that just now?"

"Yeah," replied the blonde, "That was interesting!"

Makoto fired a blast of water from his vase to the wall but it didn't cause any damage. He wondered if the others should combine their powers for this.

Meanwhile, Alex dodged another blast and sliced down another mafia while Haruka twirled into the air and unleashed blasts of his water at several of the shadow beings.

A shadow mafia was sneaking up behind Rin as Rei called it out. Rin turned and grabbed the mafia by the collar and used his teeth to tear off the hood of the cloak and sliced its empty-shelled head off.

"R-Rin?" asked Rei, looking a bit concerned.

"Oh I'm fine honey," smiled Rin as he turned to see Makoto and Nagisa using their powers to smash the wall down.

Haruka turned to see the commotion and asked, "What the hell are you guys doing!?"

The Shadow Mafia realized that the boys were trying to make an escape so they unleashed more blasts as Haruka dodged them while Makoto unleashed a shield to protect himself and Nagisa.

"Dammit!" growled Haruka as he narrowly missed a blast and sliced down another mafia.

"Waters of the wall go block our enemy's sight!" chanted Alex as he unleashed a wave of fog around the Maifia's sight vision.

"You guys!" shouted Makoto, "Quickly!"

Rin reached out to Rei as they held hand and ran up to the others.

"What's going on?" asked Rin.

"Guys…?" asked Rei.

"We gotta strike that wall down," smirked Nagisa as his eyes glowed Neon pink while his fingers swirled the next blast of water ready.

Makoto's eyes glowed neon green while Alex's glowed yellow; Rin's with red and Haruka's with blue and Rei's eyes glowed purple.

"I guess we have no other option but to move forward," said Alex.

"FOR THE TEAM!" they shouted as six swirls of water energy mixed together into a blinding flash of light, striking at the wall as it exploded and caused shock-waves across the room, knocking the Shadow Mafia unbalanced.

"Quickly you guys!" shouted Makoto as he held Nagisa's hand and they rushed to the exit.

"Oh Mako-chaaan!" smiled Nagisa.

"You okay Rei?" asked Rin while getting Rei back on his feet.

"Yeah I'm fine," smiled Rei as he got back up and the two rushed off.

Haruka and Alex held hands together as the six crossed through the hole in the wall while the fog was beginning to dissipate.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other five were in a battle of their own outside as they approached the tower and saw a group of shadow mafia guarding the place.

Mikoshiba dodged a blast before whacking a mafia down with his staff while Nitori dove down and shielded himself from the blast.

Serah and Izawa slashed several of the cloaked figures down while Gou smirked and twirled her pole gracefully like a ballerina.

"Dammit, I wasn't expecting that they were guarding here," sighed Nitori as he shielded himself again from the blast.

"Oh yeah!" smirked Gou as she struck down several of the mafia with her pole while jumping and twirling around.

Nitori turned to see Izawa and Serah clashing at a few of the mafia but another one was sneaking up behind them. Nitori's eyes glowed neon blue as he dashed up to the mafia and kicked it in the face, sending it tumbling down the hill.

"Yo! Thanks for the save," smiled Izawa.

Nitori smiled but turned to see Mikoshiba standing by him as he saw a mafia down after the latter did some beating on it.

"They were sneaking up on you also," said Mikoshiba.

"Oh my…um thanks," blushed Nitori.

Before they could react, Gou violently struck two more down after they snuck up behind Mikoshiba.

"You're welcome," said Gou.

Mikoshiba blushed a little but smiled and nodded, "Quite sneaky those bastards."

Serah and Izawa finally slashed the last two down as they turned to the tower before them.

"We have to get inside," said Nitori.

"Yeah," nodded Mikoshiba, "We don't have much time."

The five made their way into the door as they knew that it was all before they would find Sergi at the top of the place.

* * *

In the top floor of the cells, the younger brother could barely walk as he tumbled over to the window as he heard battle noises, explosions, people yelling and more.

"B-br-brother…" he muttered as he collapsed down to the floor, feeling weaken and sick.

* * *

Back in the Palace, the six boys charged into the next room after going through a small narrowed tunnel and found themselves in a strange looking place at first but then they saw something that was quite unexpected.

"Huh?" gasped Haruka as he saw a massive pool of water.

"W-what is this!?" asked Makoto, stunned to see a pool all of a sudden.

"The fuck…" began Rin.

Before anyone could ask, their Arabian Clothes glowed as it transformed into their swimsuit outfits with goggles and caps on. However, the pool before them wasn't like a regular swimming pool as the waters were pitched black and something smelled a bit foul in the air and was almost suspicious.

"Somehow…THIS IS AWESOME!" smirked Nagisa.

"IN WHAT WORLD!?" gasped Rei.

"This must be the mafia's doing," muttered Alex, "Suiei…can you hear us?"

"Yes," replied Suiei Marotta.

"We are here inside your hearts but we can still talk to you guys," answered Suiei Nanase.

"This pool is here one of their labs for experimentation," explained Suiei Tachibana, "Treat it carefully."

"The waters here are a bit slightly acidic also," said Suiei Matsuoka, "Don't stay in there too long."

"Be warned that there may be some monsters inside as well," added Suiei Ryugazaki, "Just keep moving onward if you wish to survive."

Before the boys could react, they turned to see several of the Shadow Mafia coming in towards their path.

"Um guys…" began Alex, feeling nervous.

"Nagisa, please calm yourself a little," sighed Suiei Hazuki.

"Just go on and pass guys!" said Suiei Ryugazaki.

Haruka and Alex jumped in as they swam the freestyle while Rei and Rin performed the butterfly. Makoto did a flip jump and swam on the backstroke while Nagisa dove in and unleashed the breast stroke. They soared their way across the pool of water while the Mafia fired more blasts of dark energy but they couldn't keep their aim on the boys.

Meanwhile, the waters began to churn a little as something deep dwelling below sensed...FOOD! The beast swam up as the waters began to churn further and causing the boys to struggle a little.

"Waters of the heavens…" chanted Suiei Marotta.

Protect our other selves…with the speed that they need!" said Suiei Matsuoka.

The monster broke the surface as it saw the boys and the Shadow Mafia but since it was closer to the latter, it unleashed tentacles and ate several of the mafia apart while they unleashed blasts at it to subdue it back into the water.

Makoto was almost frightened but he could feel the warmth of his necklace as he kept on going, knowing that he and the others will get out of this mess.

After another minute (feels like an eternity), the boys made it to the other end as they could feel their bodies shiver a little after going through the water. Rin and Alex coughed from going so fast while Haruka checked his skin to see if the acid caused any burns.

"You guys alright?" asked Haruka.

"Yeah, it felt like we were swimming in fire though," sighed Makoto.

"I...I feel a little weird," said Nagisa as he felt a bit dizzy.

Makoto called upon his vase and handed it to the blonde, saying, "Here, drink some of this to calm down."

Nagisa took the vase and drank the warm fluid of some healing drink and his eyes blinked twice a few times but the blonde smiled and replied, "Thanks Mako-chan."

"I'm fine over here," said Rei.

"My wounds are healing," replied Haruka as the new skin replaced the ones that were affected by the acid.

"Mines too," answered Alex as his tattoo was glowing golden in color.

"I think I'll take a sip of that," said Rin as Makoto gave him the vase.

He took a nice gulp of the drink as he could feel the cool, tingling effect in his body and smiled, "Thanks a lot Makoto."

"Uh guys," said Haruka, "Where are we now?"

"Is it a dead end?" asked Rei.

"No, it looks like there's a door here," answered Alex.

"Well then let's go," said Nagisa.

Their clothes turned back to Arabian form as they readied themselves on what was going to happen inside next beyond the doorway.

* * *

Back outside, the other gang finally managed to break inside the tower but they saw several prisoners; men, women, and children all around. (Little did they realized that they were survivors from the Mayfield Incident but captured)

"Oh my…" said Nitori, stunned at the appearance.

"Where are you guys…?" asked Mikoshiba.

"MAYFIELD! MAYFIELD!" shouted a handful of people, "OUR CITY HAS BEEN DESTROYED!"

"Wait a sec," muttered Nitori, "Isn't Alex from…?"

"Shouldn't we just free them all?" asked Serah.

Mikoshiba walked over to a cell and tried to open it but it was locked. Nitori then tried to use his powers along with Serah and Izawa but somehow the magic in the place was not effective.

"Mommy!" shouted one of the little boys, "Where's my mommy!?"

A handful of kids were crying while some were silent as the forest while a few were maybe even dead.

"It's gonna be alright everyone," said Gou while she tried to hush some of the children, "We'll find a way to free you all so please just wait a little longer."

"Oh please save us when you find a way!" begged one of the mothers, "My daughter has been taken away by them!"

"Yes please," said a random father, "Those monsters have destroyed our home!"

Nitori was feeling a bit sad to see all of these people locked away as well as their beloved home destroyed. Alex had mentioned to the others about the tragedy that struck the city when the Shadow Mafia unleashed monsters and turned the city into ashes while he was away in college. However, it was previously revealed that Alex's family was the ones to have survived with help from Terran Nost.

And now there were these people that weren't eaten or killed by the monsters, rather captured and taken here to these cells; the last of the survivors of the city.

"Let's go," said Nitori, "Just bear a bit more okay? We'll get you guys out!"

"We'll be back as soon as we can!" said Gou.

Izawa sighed a little a she felt a bit tired already from the entire whole journey here.

"Just hold on a while longer Iza, okay?" whispered Serah.

Izawa nodded as they bean to rush up the stairs, searching for the brother.

* * *

Back at the Castle, the boys arrived in an outside open-courtyard as the temperature was colder here and a garden filled with dead trees, plants, bushes/shrubs, and a fountain with little water pouring out.

On the other end of the area was a massive door that stood out before them.

"Too quiet out there," muttered Alex as he readied his sword.

Haruka readied his sword as well while Makoto's eyes glowed neon green while readying his vase. Rin's eyes turned red as he took a grip on his sword.

Nagisa's eyes glowed hot pink as he said, "Hmm…what are they up to now?"

Rei's eyes glowed purple as they together walked in carefully into the courtyard slowly, taking step by step.

A sudden explosion occurred both left and right of them as various monsters appeared with several shadow mafia.

"Now you guys!" shouted Rin as he unleashed a wave of water at them. Makoto threw the water from his vase up to the skies as it turned into acidic rain on the beasts.

The acid was strong enough to burn through the monster's skins as the beasts roared in rage and tried to kill the gang but they dodged the attacks. The shadow mafia swirled around the boys as they clashed between blows of their weapons.

Rin sliced down a shadow mafia out of the way when he heard a thud right behind him. He turned to see another Shadow Mafia but this one was differnet; its robes had some jewels embedded and had some armor-like features a well. It wore a mask to cover its face.

"Hehehe," smirked Rin, "Are you a boss?"

Nearby, Nagisa decapitates a few of the mafias with his water spells and turned to see Rin and the boss, "Huh? Oh my…that's more interesting!"

"R-Rin?" asked Rei as he dodged another mafia and kicking it down.

"I WILL NEVER LET YOU REACH FURTIUE SUTERUSU!" growled Rebellio Hanran as he charged up to Rin while the latter tried to block his attack but the shadow mafia higher up took out a second blade and slashed at Rin's arm, cutting a part of his skin open as blood poured out.

"RIN!" gasped Rei as he saw the blood.

Rin gasped and growled as he could feel the pain moving quickly, "Bastard…"

Rebellio charged up again but Rin's eyes glowed red as he violently blocked the attack again while keeping an eye on both of the swords.

"I'll be fine honey," smirked Rin as he pushed Rebellio back.

Rebellio hissed with laughter and said, "So it's true that you're all homo…"

"HUH!?" growled Rin.

Nearby, Makoto splashed down a few more shadow mafia when he saw Nagisa not noticing an attack behind him.

"Nagisa!" shouted Makoto as he grabbed him to safety.

The blonde hissed but he was relieved to be alright with the save but before he could comment, they both heard a childish evil laughter nearby.

"Suiei Gods…muahahahahaha!" laughed Tenebris Kurai as the next boss appeared before them.

Nagisa got Makoto off of him as his eyes glowed from hot pink to vermillion red and said, "I want to kill that one!"

"Oh come and try," sneered Tenebris as he unleashed swirling blasts of shadow and fire towards the two.

Nagisa casted a water shield to protect himself and Makoto and dashed off at Tenebris as he readied his chance to slice the mafia's head off. But before he could even reach the mafia, Tenebris vanished himself.

"N-Nagisa!?" gasped Makoto.

Tenebris reappeared behind the blonde and blasted him to the water fountain nearby.

"NAGISA!" screamed Makoto as he unleashed a splash of acid liquid towards Tenebris but the latter dodged the attack.

Nagisa got back up like a boss and having not staggered before the pain charges at Tenebris again his blade aimed at the other's neck.

"Oh blondes like you…" smirked Tenebris.

"I'll fucking kill you, you sniveling bastard!" growled Nagisa as he pointed the water blade at the mafia's neck, "Hurry up and die!"

Tenebris hissed and vanished again as Makoto rushed up to the blonde to check on his injuries. Meanwhile, Alex turned to see a group of shadow mafia trying to surround Haruka.

"DRAGON SEA KING!" shouted Alex as he unleashed a dragon blast of water at the crowd of the mafia as he rushed up to Haruka.

"Haru are you okay?" asked Alex as he got the boy back up on his feet.

"Yeah I'm aright," said Haruka as he and Alex turned to see more shadow mafia coming to the scene.

Nearby, Rin and Rebellio clashed at each other a few times while Rei readied himself as backup for Rin but he turned to attack some shadow mafia that snuck up behind him.

Rebellio swiped Rin to the side, hitting him to the wall as the latter crashed with more bleeding coming out from his side.

"Oi!" growled Rei, readying his sword, "You ugly little shit, get your dirty hands off my lover!"

Rebellio smirked and said, "Oh you losers are just like him…"

Before Rei could reply, the boss charged up to Rei as they clashed their swords together. Rei jumped above while narrowing dodging a thrust from Rebellio's attack and casted a fog spell at the mafia's vision.

However, the mafia unleashed a cloud of darkness around Rei to confuse him but he dove down and took his chance to unleash a blast beneath Rebellio as the mafia was blasted to the wall, dispelling the attempting shadow around Rei.

Haruka and Alex combined their powers to unleash a dual vortex of water as it formed a waterspout/tornado, dragging several Shadow Mafia inside the rotating column.

Rebellio charged up back to Rei as they clashed again while the mafia took out his gun with a smirk saying, "You're done!"

Before he could fire it, they both saw the tornado heading this way and they both dodged it while Rin got back up again as his eyes glowed red with vengeance. He saw Rebellio and Tenebris attacking his friends.

 _He's gonna pay for that_ , thought Rin as he readied his blade.

Meanwhile, Makoto tried to defend Nagisa while more mafia were blocking their path from Tenebris.

"Nagisa!" said Makoto.

"Let me go!" growled the blonde, "I gotta kill that son of a bitch!"

"I know," he answered as he kissed him briefly, "We'll get them down and done, I promise you."

His eyes glowed neon green with a smile as Nagisa's eyes glowed back to Hot Pink as the blonde answered, "O-okay."

Standing nearby, another higher up appeared at the battle scene and saw Haruka and Alex fending off against several shadow mafias.

"Oh…so my boy is with him now," muttered Caedesque Ryuketsu, as he made a sick laugh, "I'll pry both of their eyes off! This is more entertaining than I thought!"

He propelled himself and soared towards the two when Haruka's eyes saw something blurry coming this way.

"Watch out!" shouted Haruka as he grabbed Alex and dodged with him to the side as they saw another boss appearing before them.

"Three of them," muttered Alex.

Haruka had enough as he replied, pointing his sword, "First off…no one messes with our team mates!"

Cadeseque laughed and answered, "Oh I see you have taken care of that rat…your boyfriend I mean!"

"T-That voice!" gasped Alex as he could feel his heartbeat rising faster and faster. Haruka held his hand to calm him down but the mafia charged at them.

Alex battle cried and clashed his weapon against Cadesque's claws but the latter snuck a blast at Haruka while slicing a part of Alex's face open with blood dripping out.

"Haruka!" shouted Alex while he dodged a blow from Cadesque.

But the tsundere had enough of this; he got back up and growled as his eyes turned neon blue, "I swear…Waters of Freestyle…slice that bastard apart!"

The blast almost struck his prey but the mafia alpha vanished away.

Nearby, Rin readied his weapon and growled, "We…didn't come...all this way…just to lose now!"

"Oh don't be silly!" replied Rebellio, "Of course you did. Do you guys ever wonder how many people tried to fight us…and yet in the end, they were nothing more but feasts to our pets here."

Rin's eyes glowed red as he charged up with his best shot and managed to slice a part of the shadow cloak from the mafia but was stunned to see what appeared to be human skin legs or something. Rebellio laughed and pushed him down as the red-hair fell on his back.

"I thought I told you to leave him alone!" growled Rei as he charged up to him and clashed blows.

"Oh I'm so sorry…" said Rebellio with a smirk, "My ears must have been deaf!"

Before Rei could reply on the sarcasm, the Mafia unleashed another blast but Rei dove beneath down to dodge it as the blast struck a nearby wall.

Makoto and Nagisa fought off several of the Mafia while they were trying to find Tenebris to pay for his attacks. However, the higher-up was already somewhere else at the moment but sneered as he watched the two trying to find their way out of the mess. They both combined their powers again and cleared the area finally.

"Nagisa," said Makoto, "Go check up on Haru and Alex…I'll see to Rin and Rei…before that bastard finds us again!"

"Alright, stay alive," replied Nagisa with a wink of his left eye.

"We'll have our playtime later," smirked Makoto as he rushes off in one direction while Nagisa went the opposite.

Tenebris stood at the giant doorway as he hissed, "Master…we got company…"

Rei managed to get a hold of Rin as they both heard Makoto calling for them. They saw their friend rushing towards them while Rebellio readied his magic.

"Oh this just won't end," sighed Rebellio as he unleashed his dark blast.

Makoto's eyes narrowed as he unleashed a wall of water from his vase to protect himself. He was ready to take someone down if it meant to save his friends.

"Don't…get…in…MY WAY!" growled Makoto as he unleashed an acidic splash from his vase but the mafia dodged it, allowing him to reunite with the two.

 _The plan must proceed_ , thought Rebellio as he stepped to the darkness as he planned his next attack.

Meanwhile, Haruka and Alex fend off from Cadesque but Nagisa snuck up from behind and readied to kill this mafia with his slice of water knife.

"Looks like I got myself a new prey," smirked Nagisa.

"Oh?" asked Cadeseque before he vanished into the dark mists. Nagisa growled a little but rushed up to the others.

"Haruka! Alex-chan!" shouted the blonde.

"Nagisa!" gasped Haruka.

"Nagi-chan!" said Alex.

"You guys holding up well?" asked the blonde.

"This is getting too far now…there needs to be a turning point," sighed Haruka.

Alex turned to see a horde of shadow mafia inside a dark cloud coming from the skies.

"Not when there's hundreds of them coming this way!" gasped Alex.

"I'd love to make their head roll as a turning point," growled Nagisa as he glared at the cloud above and spat some saliva to the ground.

"We must regroup now!" said Haruka.

"This way you guys!" shouted Alex as he rushed across the yard to find the others.

"Tch," growled Nagisa.

The trio found Makoto, Rin, and Rei as they saw hundreds of shadow mafia clusters inside dark clouds above the skies. There had to be an army of them waiting to strike them down.

"Stay close now," said Haruka, "It's any time."

The others remained silent as they readied their weapons, standing back to back in a circle of each other. The clouds were getting closer and closer towards them as the boys prepared their magic.

At the last split second, Alex heard a fainting noise and saw a small mirror of some sort as it floated in the air between them and the shadow mafia. Before anyone could react, the mirror exploded energy as blasts of light and heat exploded around.

The Shadow Mafia screamed and scattered away while chunks of rock and rubble rained around the garden, knocking the boys off of their feet.

"W-wh-what the hell?" growled Rei as he coughed from the dust.

"Are you guys alright!?" shouted Rin.

Haruka nodded as he spit out some blood from his mouth while Makoto felt a little dizzy from that unexpected attack of energy. Nagisa grunted in annoyance but nodded at the response.

Finally, the massive doors opened as the alpha leader of the Shadow Mafia stepped in to see the horrible mess as he carried another mirror in his hands. He saw five of the boys getting back on their feet but the last one…

"Nice trick you bastard!" snarled Haruka.

Rin growled as he readied his sword while Makoto stared at this new enemy before them.

Furtiue stepped down from the steps as he saw the one boy that he waited for buried inside the rubble from the explosion.

"You are pathetic…Alessandro Marotta," said Furtiue.

Alex heard that name as his eyes turned violently red and growled, "Do not…call me…THAT…NAME!"

To their surprise, the boy sprang out of the rubble and ran so fast that it was almost a blur as Alex charged up to the leader.

"ALEX!" shouted Haruka.

"HEY!" cried Nagisa.

Makoto, Rin, and Rei gasped as they saw the fury and the wrath unleashed from the boy as Alex and Furtiue clashed blows at each other. Furtiue's sword snapped in half as Alex sprang back and sliced the mask open that covered the face.

At that moment, Alex gasped as his eyes widened in shock…perhaps far beyond in shock…to see that person once more...

* * *

Meanwhile the others finally got to the top of the stairs after slashing down a few more Shadow Mafia guards. There were a few empty prison cells except for a particular one right ahead of them.

"You guys! I think we finally made it to the top!" said Mikoshiba.

"Not without some fighting of the guards though," sighed Nitori as he breathed a little.

"Yeah," agreed Gou, "It was sure a trip."

Izawa wanted to barf up as she felt nauseated while Serah tried to keep her in check.

"Augh, yeah, let's get Sergi-chan out of here," said Izawa.

Nitori, Mikoshiba, and Gou placed the three crystals in a nich that held the gates to the cell. As soon as they put them in, they felt the place rumbling a little as all of the cell doors trigger open and the prisoners fled and screamed with joy, heading to the nearest village.

"Well at least they're on their way," said Nitori.

Gou walked into the room but couldn't see Sergi in the dark too easily as the brother was on the ground as if he was dying.

"Hello? Someone in here…Sergi?" asked Gou.

Finally, the boy lifted his head up and asked, "K-K-kou…?"

Gou gasped as she saw the boy on the ground, struggling to get on his feet after a month of little to no food and water. His body was fragile and weakened but Gou rushed up to him and tried to get the boy back on his feet but the younger brother was barely lucky to get on his knees.

The others rushed in as Mikoshiba and Nitori assisted the brother as well.

"Your body needs to be recovered," said Mikoshiba, "I just hope we can find help for you as soon as we can."

"But I'm glad to see it you made it through though," smiled Nitori.

"W-where's sandro…where is he?" asked Sergi, "I-is he…here?"

"Mhmm," replied Gou, "He's beating the bad guys so that we can all live peacefully..."

Sergi spilled some tears as he hugged Gou, replying, "I…I've been so s-scared…"

"You'll be alright now," said Mikoshiba, "Can you walk a little or is it too much?"

Before Sergi could reply, the tattoo on his back of the neck began to glow as his body was drenched in a glowing orange color. Gou moved out of the way as they watched a strange phenomenon happening.

"W-what's going on with him!?" gasped Nitori.

Sergi could feel the power of time flowing onto his body as if everything was going in reverse. Muscle tissue grew back, some fat returned as well and his body was changing back to one month ago as he was feeling stronger again.

"That…" gasped Serah, "Is some crazy mana usage!"

Sergi opened his eyes and smiled saying, "Well, I feel a bit better now. I guess it's time to go."

He got on his feet and while Mikoshiba and Gou got his back.

"Stay close to us, okay?" asked Mikoshiba, "We'll get us out of here."

"Right, c'mon Sergi-chan," smiled Gou.

"I think I'll stay here though... I don't think my body can handle any more of this," said Izawa as she moved to the side.

Serah sighed and replied, "I'll come back for you so stay put. Let's move now."

Nitori looked at Izawa with concern as he wasn't sure whether to stay or go.

* * *

**Back in the battle:**

"W-Wha…What!?" gasped Alex as he saw the face of the Shadow Mafia leader standing right before his very eyes.

Taylor chuckled as he unleashed a blast at Alex, throwing him back to the floor.

"ALEX!" screamed Makoto and Haruka.

"What the hell is going on!?" growled Rin.

"I so want to drink their blood from their skulls," said Nagisa as his eyes turned back to vermillion red, "That's what's going on."

"We have to do something!" gasped Rei as he briefly turned his head to see Alex struggling.

Taylor removed his hood to reveal his face to the crowd before him, smiling as he was happy to see his guests finally here. His hair was jet black and a bit long while his face was as pale as the snow.

"I see you finally found me," he said while he turned to his prey on the floor, "Good evening Sandro…how are you?"

Cadesque, Rebellio, Tenebris and a handful of other higher-ups removed their masks as the faces of Anatoily D., Alex P. and Anthony C. along with other familiar students back in Mayfield Heights stood before them.

Alex got up and gasped as he saw the familiar sneering faces of his classmates and campmates that he hated while his head was spinning, going around in circles, "What have you done…? WHAT IS THIS!? I…I DON'T…STOP! TA-TAYLOR!"

He freaked out as his breaths were heavy and his ears were ringing loudly; clutching his fist to his chest and he fell down again. His body was trembling in horror while the Mafia chuckled to see how their boy was acting like a pscyho-kid.

"And here we are…grown adult men and women," smirked Taylor, "And you…still a child."

"Who the fuck are you?" growled Rin, reading his weapon.

Haruka and Makoto stared deadly at their enemy while Nagisa licks his lips in hunger to eat these guys up while Rei readied his sword in vengeance.

"I guess we haven't properly introduced ourselves," said Taylor as he walked over to the fallen Alex, "I am…a classmate of your beloved hero here. He was at our sports camp a long time ago. But we first met on a field trip long before that…back when everything was well, right?"

He walked up to Alex and smiled at him but the latter growled and spit on his face. Taylor sighed in disgust and wiped his face from the saliva while blasting the boy to the rubble nearby.

"I see you have taken good care of this rat," said Taylor.

"How dare of you to speak of him like that!" snarled Rin.

"Excuse you who's more of a rat here?" agreed Nagisa.

"What the hell was between the two of you? What did you do?" asked Haruka darkly.

The American chuckled and answered, "Oh it was a deal that was made. I promised him that I would leave him alone if he could prove himself worthy in other activities such as fast football, kickball, pinball, and basketball. Not to mention the Final Showdown Field Day on the last day of school."

"You see, back in our middle school, we had a system called intramurals where teammates from each class faced off against other teammates from different classes; there were 4 teams of 5th graders, 12 teams of 6th graders and 12 teams of 7th graders," explained Anthony, "As for the Field Day, every homeroom was against each other."

"So I promised him that if he showed enough athletic abilities that could rival our own, I would grant him his wish…and if I won…well…" began Taylor.

Alex coughed up some blood as he slowly got back on his feet; his mind was filled with vengeance and horror from the past.

"I hated you because of your lies and your deception," said Alex, "You talked bullshit about anyone…even your own team!"

"As if you did a better job at protecting your friends…" smirked Taylor.

"I swore that you would never lay a finger onto them! That's why I played those sports...to prove you all that I could protect anyone!" he answered as he pointed his sword at his enemy.

"And look what has happened to you…" replied the alpha leader.

"I don't care!" growled Alex as his tattoo healed his wounds.

"Listen you imbecile;" said Haruka darkly, "Alex is under _**OUR**_ team."

"He's part of our family now!" agreed Makoto, readying his vase.

Rin smirked and added, "He's much better off on our side than your gang, you potheads."

"He's not gonna take any of your shit," agreed Nagisa as his eyes flickered in warning.

"We'll protect him no matter what you fucking asshole!" growled Rei, pointing his sword out also.

The higher-ups began to giggle and laugh at this.

"Oh?" asked Anthony while trying not to smile and laugh.

"Oh my gawd…so he's been under your watch? That's soooo hilarious!" laughed Anatoily.

"Remember those wall-ball games we used to play?" asked Alex P.

"That was then you bastards!" growled Alex as he postioned himself ready to charge, "The deal is over…the covenant is no longer active!"

"Still holding a grude for me?" asked Anatoily, "I wanted to burn your left eye out with that laser…I wanted to see you in an eye patch for the rest of your life!"

"This game will decide a winner…and a loser," said Taylor.

The other boys gasped at that last phrase as they remembered Alex talking about it a few times; now it all made sense.

"Th-that was…" began Rin.

"So you planted those in his mind, didn't you?" growled Makoto.

" _A reward for the victor…and punishment for the loser_ ," replied Taylor.

"Oh enough talking," growled Nagisa, "Let me fuck you up real good you sick bastards!"

"Tch, I swear, I will beat you all to a bloody pulp!" snarled Rei.

Taylor turned to his fellow team mates and said, "Resume…"

The Shadow Mafia unleashed their blasts again towards the boys while they casted up a shield while the higher-ups attacked the gang. Anatoily charged up to Rei and Rin while Anthony soared up to Haruka while the other Alex soared at Nagisa and Makoto.

The Marotta Boy charged up to Taylor as he was ready to slice down his enemy once and for all.

"Woops!" smirked Nagisa while he dodges the other Alex.

"Crap!" growled Rei as he clashed blows against Anatoily.

"Waters of the shield!" chanted Haruka as he threw a water shield up to protect the blasts from Anthony.

Nagisa blocked a shadow blast from Alex P. as the latter smirked, "You know…I am also Alex…"

"So what?" asked the blonde as he slashed at him, "To me, you're asshole number 3!"

Alex P. smirked and performed a kick sweep at the blonde but Nagisa jumped over and unleashed his own blast back but it was blocked.

Makoto turned to see the regular shadow mafia as he unleashed a splash from his vase as it burned through the cloaks of the monsters.

Meanwhile, Alex was about to finally get his revenge at him but Taylor turned and unleashed a blast of shadow at him by choking his body.

"No!" shouted Haruka.

"Alex!" cried Rin.

"Anthony, deal with this dumb blonde here," said Alex P, "Taylor is calling for me."

"What the fucking annoing cunts," growled Nagisa, "Stay still and let me rip your head off!"

Haruka tried to reach out for his Alex but the shadow energy threw him off as Taylor released the boy on the ground, creating several cuts and wounds all over.

"Dammit Alex!" growled Rei as he unleashed a megablast of water from his sword towards Taylor but it was blocked by a shielding spell. Rei decided to sneak attack Anatoily while the latter was trading blows against Rin.

Taylor soared down to his prey and said, "You're just as weak as ever! You hardly changed ever since we left you guys alone…"

Alex slowly got up on his rear and replied, "And neither have you…you are as fake as a picture on the wall that should have been burned."

"Oh?" laughed Taylor sadistically, "So you finally decided to wake up now? After all of those years with your kindness and weakness and your tears that you could just produce if I were to even touch you."

"This should have been said and done after Michelle and I paid you boys the money! However, I'm not surprised by the outcome of this," he replied.

"I guess you were really naïve the whole time…even after I put that spell on you," smirked Taylor.

Alex gasped as his eyes widened in shock on what his enemy just said right now, "You…you did what!?"

Taylor took a grip of his staff and replied, "It was I who made the spell on you…after making that alliance with the old governor of Tokyo. He was also after the legend of the Suiei Gods. Normally we don't ally with those who are weak but I must admit, his wealth and his money proved useful so we casted the spell and he transplanted in you…as well as your glasses buddy."

"So you really did the whole thing?" muttered Alex as his eyes glowed neon yellow, "YOU casted the spell on me about my enemy and that song…and you turned Rei against us because of that shadow seed!?"

"I really hoped that your team would fall…but it didn't thanks to the power of love," replied Taylor.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU BITCH!" growled Alex as he charged up but Taylor dodged his attack and smacked him with his staff as it threw him across the battle.

The leader of the Shadow Mafia soared up to his fallen prey and smirked, "Hehehe…4th place…4th place…remember that game we played in English Class with those Daily Language Review games?"

At this instant, Alex's eyes turned vampire red as he slashed his prey, tearing its cloak and causing his foe to spit out some blood.

Taylor coughed up some blood and answered, "I see you've finally awoken…the demon side of you that you never wanted others to see…you could have done that back in your youth but you didn't."

"I cared for my actions back in school…back when I was still happy…and you…took it all away from me!" he growled.

"Foolishness, you never grew up from that didn't you?" asked Taylor.

"I would say you are the one that's the immature brat!" replied Alex as he unleashed a blast of water from his sword but his enemy blocked the attack.

"Maybe it's time I send you to your maker!" smirked the Shadow Mafia leader, "Come to me!"

"I'm not your kind!" growled Alex.

Makoto turned as he was close in range to throw his vase as an acidic solution splashed out at Taylor. However, it seemed to have no effect on the clothes or his body.

"Your vase has no effect on me lover boy!" laughed Taylor darkly.

"You better leave Alex-chan alone…or else!" growled Makoto as his eyes glowed neon green.

Taylor replied with a fast shadow blast, knocking Makoto off of is feet as his abdomen was bleeding a little from the cuts and scratches on the attack.

"Makoto!" shouted Haruka as he saw Taylor laughing.

Alex got up and charged up his prey while Haruka readied himself to attack that prey while Rin and Anatoily were facing each other off. Rin fired a blast but missed him as the other boy made a sickening laugh and swirled around Rin to cnonfuse him. Before Rin could react, Anatoily blasted the boy to the wall.

" _Come on Taylor_ ," growled Alex, " _Let's finish this the way we started…TOGETHER!_ "

The two clashed again as two powers of light and shadow stared deeply in each others' eyes with hatred and vengeance since the beginning of their first meeting. Both of them were filled with anger in their hearts as one side vowed to protect his friends, the other to destroy it all.

Nagisa saw Makoto fallen to the ground as he cried out, "Mako-chan? MAKOTO!"

The blonde's eyes turned back to hot pink as he saw Makoto struggling to get up as the taller boy said, "Naa-aaa-gii…saa…"

"Weaklings…lover boys…gayness, this is how pathetics like you fail to survive!" mocked Taylor.

Alex clashed again at Taylor as he answered, "Even still…we will triumph!"

Haruka joined in but Taylor blasted the two out of the way as Nagisa grew from sadness to rage again as his eyes resumed vermillion red.

"Tch!" growled Rei as he clashed a few blows from the shadow mafia beasts.

"Nagisa…" said Makoto as his eyes turned neon green, "We…"

He turned his head to see Alex as he saw Anatoily capturing Alex.

"NO!" growled Makoto as he got up in anger while unleashing a blast from his vase but it missed the target.

"Alex!" shouted Rei.

Rin got up as his eyes turned violently red as he growled, "I am sooo not done with this! Waters of the free…take forth the tide and slice merciless against thy prey!"

He unleashed a tidal wave of water towards the Taylor, Anthony and Alex P as he made sure they would stay in place. To his surprise, the blast knocked them out of the way as their Alex was also thrown off course but was out of the way for now.

"What's on the other side of the door?" asked Haruka.

"Yeah, what's on the other side?" agreed Rei as he saw the Shadow Mafia alpha leaders standing by the doorway.

Nagisa and Makoto managed to regroup to the others while the latter smiled a little before getting serious again and said, "I…I don't…know, but I feel something dangerous inside…"

Before could react, the doors finally opened as a wave of shadow exploded out...grabbing their beloved Alex.

"DRAGON SEA KI—" began the boy but the tentacles cut off his voice as it choked him by the neck.

"Sandro!" shouted Haruka, realizing that he almost said his real name for the first time.

"Alex!" screamed Makoto.

Taylor turned to Anatoily and Anthony, saying, "Kill them all."

He turned to Alex P. and said, "You and I have businesses to take care of…now that our prize is here."

"NO ALEX!" shouted Rin.

"Oi! I'm gonna kill you all!" growled Nagisa.

"Dammit Alex!" cried Rei.

But their friend gave a weak smile and closed his eyes while the shadows dragged him inside the gate as the doors slammed shut. Anthony and Anatoily turned to the boys and smirked and readied for the strike.

"You will not get inside!" growled Anthony as he charged up to the blonde.

Anatoily smirked and soared his way to Haruka. Rin turned to see several other beasts emerging out of the shadows while Makoto's eyes glowed again.

Nagisa blocked Anthony's attack and growled, "How shall I kill you?"

"Nothing you have shall kill me!" said Anthony while acting superior, "I am a Shadow Mafia Alpha! Not those loser-beasts that you saw before! I cannot fail!"

Rei turned to charge up some more shadow mafia beasts while Haruka traded blows against Anatoily.

"Nothing you say?" smirked the blonde, "You're already in MY trap."

Anthony's eyes fell in confusion at first before he realized that his body was feeling odd; almost as if it was tearing him apart from the inside out.

"You know how your body is 70% water?" asked Nagisa.

"So what?!" snapped Anthony, "Our bodies have evolved beyond human…we're…"

"No it's there you fool," said Nagisa, "You can't lie to me because I have a hold of it. Sayonara asshole-kun!"

"STOP DON'T!" screamed Anthony as he felt his body ripping apart from the inside while the blonde moves his hand to slash him into shreds and sees the water in his body and blood turn into a thousands blades.

The remaining substance of blood splattered on Nagisa's face and part of his clothes as he turned to see Anatoily attacking Haruka as well as more shadow mafia beasts.

"Who's next?" smirked Nagisa.

Anatoily knocked Haruka out of the way as he saw Rei fighting the beasts. He snuck up behind the megane as he readied his blast.

At the right moment, Anatoily cried out while unleashing his blast of shadow, "HEEEH!"

Rei turned at the last second and deflected the blast with his sword as the unexpected attack almost knocked his balance off for a moment.

Rin turned to see Rei struggling to get on his feet while Anatoily sneered and laughed. He stepped in and readied his sword at the mafia as his eyes were glowing with vengeance.

"Not my lover you **_BITCH_**!" growled Rin as he displayed his shark teeth.

"Hahahehahaaaha," laughed Anatoily as he was taking this all as a joke.

Rin twirled his sword as a blast of water attacked the mafia but Anatoily blocked it as his attitude turned dark and defensive.

"Gay swimmers…with magic," sneered Anatoily.

"You're right bitch!" snapped Rin, as he unleashed more blasts, "We are and we're damn proud!"

Anatoily dodged the attacks and giggled hysterically at this; there was no way that this guy was gonna take him down, right?

"Bitch!" growled Rin as he unleashed more blasts.

The two exchanged blows of water and shadow and defended their lives. Anatoily hissed as he almost had a hit but Rin dodged it carefully while keeping a sharp eye on his enemy. At the right moment, Rin growled with his shark teeth and he fires a blast of water in shape of shark teeth as they chop Anatoily in half with the top side of the body eaten, his legs are standing left behind.

Before Rei could respond to that scene, Rin unleashed another blast as the chunk of legs exploded into shards.

"That's for pointing a laser at Alex's eye…and hurting my Rei…fucking bitch!" muttered Rin before turning to Rei and asked him, "Are you alright honey?"

Rei blushed but smiled a little, saying, "Y-yeah…"

"Now that they're done," said Haruka as he blasted another beast away, "We have to deal with them still."

"We have to get inside and save Alex before who knows what they're gonna do to him!" answered Makoto.

"Are you okay though, Mako-chan?" asked Nagisa.

He looked at his injury and nodded and answered, "I'll be aright."

"We have to find a weak spot and break it in!" said Rin.

Before any of them could answer, they heard strange voices echoing the place. They realized that it was Taylor and Alex P. talking as they there must have been a malfunction on the technology or something.

"Hmmmm…" muttered Nagisa.

Makoto chanted a shield barrier spell as the water shield covered them from the shadow mafia beasts' attacks.

"What could they be talking about?" asked Rin as they closed their eyes together to hear and feel the conversation going on.

* * *

Taylor and Alex P. took their prey to a different chamber as the paralyzing drug took effect on the boy and he fell to the ground. Taylor rested behind Alex while cupping his hands to the boy's face while the other Alex took the sword away and looked at it.

"I admit, I didn't expect that the Terran Nost did an excellent job finding this place…especially how Rei did his job on finding us…he's surely talented amongst them," said Alex P.

Taylor stared down at Alex M. as he smiled to himself, knowing that all was going according to the plan.

"So then, what's next dear friend? You do have a plan, yes? I still don't get why you spent so much effort on that _'weak thing_ '," said Alex P.

"I spent effort…because Sandro is ' _special_ '," replied Taylor.

"Yes I suppose he must be…you **_DID_** dedicate all of our resources to him…" replied Alex P.

"Mhm…" nodded Taylor.

"Our arrangement was to kill all of the residents in Mayfield Heights and the other local towns," said Alex P, "Kill the original Shadow Mafia leaders, use their magic to build a base in Mayfield, and seize the power that we have stolen here to that city to seize control of the world after killing the Suiei Gods, correct?"

"Oh yes, that's right," smiled Taylor, brushing his hand through Sandro's hair.

* * *

Haruka, Rin, Rei and Makoto gasped while Nagisa shook his head as the blonde said, "Brilliant, you just revealed your plan to us, now we'll totally stop you!"

"Is Alex okay? I don't hear him talking," said Haruka.

"It's just a conversation," replied Makoto, "I haven't heard anything else yet."

"How do you think we can get inside?" asked Nagisa.

* * *

"It's not over," said Alex P., "There's still more glory, money, influence."

"I do not crave such things," replied Taylor, " _My desire has always been 'the world'_ ".

"Of course," sighed Alex P., "What was I thinking?"

"It's small…this world. It really is quite small, isn't that right…Sandro?" asked Taylor as he cups his hands to the boy and looked down at him much closer to his eyes.

"So this thing means the world to you?" asked Alex P.

* * *

The other boys gasped as they heard someone stabbing the other as they were horrified on what was going on.

"NO ALEX!" shouted Rin.

"DAMMIT!" growled Makoto as he blasted water from his vase but the door wouldn't budge.

Haruka and Rin combined their powers as well but nothing was happening.

"It's not working!" snarled Rin.

"There has to be another way!" said Nagisa.

"Picking the locks?" aksed Rei.

* * *

Back inside, Alex P. stabbed Taylor to the side of his waist as blood began to pour out of his body.

"You let your guard down," sneered Alex P., "How sad. You and your freak will die here together! I'll make it as if he killed you though…then everything will be mine!"

Taylor turned his head to him and smiled, saying, "That was terribly rude dear friend."

Alex P. grunted angrily and snarled, "How dare you judge…you've always looked down your nose at me… and I'VE HATED IT!"

Taylor threw a glass of vial that had some blood inside as it struck Alex P's left eye, smashing his glasses and stabbing it through as the boy screamed.

"GRAAAH!" groaned Alex P. as he fell to his knees and drops the sword, "UGH! AAAAAHHH!"

* * *

"What the hell is going on inside!?" growled Haruka as his eyes briefly glowed neon blue.

"Is our Alex okay!?" gasped Makoto.

Rin closed his eyes and tried to see through with his Suiei God.

"Alex-chan," said Nagisa, worried.

"DAMMIT!" growled Rei, "What the hell is going on inside!?"

* * *

"NO…NOOOOO!" shouted Alex P. as he looked at Taylor with vengeance and fear in his eyes.

"And now I'll take back what I loaned you…because you're ungrateful," replied Taylor.

Alex P. freaked out in pain as his entire body was shaking while his head was feeling light as a feather as he screamed, "T-TAYLOR!"

"Can you feel his blood?" asked Taylor as he cups his hands to Sandro, turning his face to Alex P. and said, "Watch him Sandro, he's the Forbidden Covenant in action."

The other Alex freaked out as his body was feeling excruciating from the eyeball to the rest of his body.

"All of that power you desired my friend," said Taylor while extending his hand out, "You'll now have a chance to feel it…just like my other failures."

The boy screamed as he was floating in mid air as his clothes and cloak exploded with a giant eyeball growing on his torso.

"Sandro," explained Taylor, "After we rebelled the Original Shadow Mafia…we discovered the Legend of you and the Suiei Gods. We also learned that for generations, the Shadow Mafia have buried something deep in the grounds of hell. Do you know where the key to control the monsters are…it's hidden within you."

Alex gasped as Taylor revealed, "Your blood has **_power_** … it is **_the sole thing_** that can break, rebuild and control the monsters from the ancient past…and even now."

He turned his eyes to where the sword was at as he carefully tried to reach them without showing suspicion to Taylor.

* * *

"H-his blood!?" gasped Haruka as he recalled on the incident back in the Iwatobi Auditorium.

"The power of the monsters lied in his blood?" asked Rin, shocked.

"How didn't we see that before?" muttered Rei as he was stunned also.

"Now that I think about it," said Makoto, "Kouta used his blood on ama-chan back when we rebelled against the Haus of the Heavens. Was this what the experiment was about?"

"Beats me," replied Rin, "But what are they trying to conduct with humans for in the first place!?"

Nagisa lowered his head as he recalled something a while back…

* * *

**Flashback: Book 1 – Hidden Illusions**

"This way you guys!" shouted Nitori as he and Mikoshiba found a back door on the stage wall and opened it. There was not much time to argue as they all evacuated from the place.

However, Alex stood over the monster that he slew after protecting Haruka. The blood seemed awfully familiar to him as it leaked out of the monster's neck. He checked to make sure no one was watching before he walked up to it and opened his mouth.

The blood poured into his mouth as his eyes glowed red, feeling the satisfaction of hunger fulfilling his body's needs. However, he was not completely inhuman as he was already inside a human body to begin with.

He was part human, part monster.

Nagisa turned back to see Alex when he saw the scene as he freaked out a little but kept the thoughts to the side as he called out, "Alex! Oi! Hurry!"

The boy got up and wiped his face as he rushed out to escape the school with the others before the Haus of the Heavens could reach them.

* * *

**Present Time:**

"Umm guys…" began Nagisa, "I…uh…"

"N-Nagisa?" asked Rin.

"What's the matter?" asked Makoto.

"I…I saw him doing some weird stuff but I kinda dismissed it at the moment..." replied the blonde, "He drank that monster's blood back in Iwatobi's Auditorium and started acting all weird and shit."

The others were shocked to hear what Nagisa said…was he a monster of his own?

* * *

"T-TAYLORR!" shouted Alex P. as his body was being absorbed into the eye ball, "GRAAAAHHHHHH!"

The room became dead silent as the eyeball stared down at the two occupants in the chamber.

"You see Sandro? It's as I thought," said Taylor, "Humans don't become it…they are born to it _. You cannot kill humans…_ _ **you're not human**_."

* * *

"Th-that!" gasped Haruka.

The others gasped in shock on that revelation that their beloved Alex is "inhuman".

"Wha-t the!?" asked Rin.

"That means that…" said Makoto, eyes widening a little, "He was like us in the time loop…neither a human…nor a god."

"Hahahaha…that explains a few," began Nagisa.

"Things yes," sighed Rei as he felt nervous on this conversation.

* * *

"Because of that curse I gave to you," said Taylor, "You got rid of it…but Rei… caught your curse and was embedded with it for a long while. I have hoped that your team would fall…and I have hoped you have fell in love in the megane…I would have made sure that he would eliminated you…"

* * *

"Are you seriously trying to anger us even more?" snarled Rei, "Because you're doing a great job you fucking bastard!"

* * *

"Did you know…the number of humans is always increasing…but the amount of fresh water is dropping dramatically?" asked Taylor, "Soon there may be no need for the Shrovetide."

* * *

"Yeah, yeah," snarled Nagisa, "We knew that stuff! Shit you learn somewhere in university and all!"

"Well statistics indicate such occurrence due to the increase in humans and the amount of contamination and such," said Rei while fixing his glasses.

* * *

"Although it won't matter for you or the other gods because you are the water…however, you alone...Sandro," said Taylor, "Your hunger is satisfied by the water…and the monsters that are out there…your own kind.

"Sandro, how old are you?" asked the shadow mafia leader, "How many years? How long will you live? Does the decline of water on the planet concern you? Do you a worry about the others on how they will survive once the water is vaporized by the sun when it turns to a Red Giant? However, do you worry about when the monsters become extinct which will result in your death?"

Taylor looked at his hand as it was covered in blood since the injury spilled a puddle of blood on the floor.

"It worries me," said Taylor, "I tried to create the monsters **_for you_** …using my prisoners. I used your blood…and the dark magic…but it didn't work."

The boy got up on his feet and walked over to the eyeball as he continued, "No matter what I did. They all ended up dying soon after their transformation… I did my best; I experimented on all types of people, practically anyone I can get my hands on."

Alex finally reached his sword and he could feel some of his strength returning to him as the drug was wearing off slowly.

"Sergio was it?" muttered Taylor as Alex gasped in realization about his brother.

"I had him captured to see how he got the miracle," he explained, "But we couldn't get any answers from him. He was put to the experiment and he lasted a lot longer than most… but he ran away and died; not too long ago in fact… _your brother_ …

" _He was on the same train you were. Surely you remember_ … _after all,_ _ **you DID**_ _ **kill him**_."

Alex gasped as his body was shaking, recalling that train scene when the monster began to feast on people, the chase across the town, and killing the beast to save his cousin. His eyes widened and shook as he could feel the raw vengeance growing.

* * *

"No…" gasped Haruka, "He…he was…"

"No way!" said a shocked Rei, eyes widened in shock.

"So they experimented together," growled Makoto, "Just to feed him!"

Nagisa and Rin remained silent as they were too shocked to hear about this.

* * *

Alex grunted violently as his body was beginning to shake and his eyes were turning from yellow to red to bright red-orange and his tattoo turned black as a dark spirit waiting for vengeance.

**_The time has come…_ **

* * *

Back in the tower, Nitori walked up to Izawa to see what was wrong with her. She was feeling quite sick.

"What's the mater?" asked Nitori.

"Uh…hahahhaha…eeeh, it's nothing really," she replied.

Nitori sighed and answered, "I don't like it when you're hiding shit. Clearly you almost vomited while we ran up the stairs..."

"That's because I hate running so much," said Izawa.

Nitori closed his eyes for a moment and hesitated before answering, "Do…you need my blood again or what?"

Izawa blushed crazily and said, "N-no!"

Before he could reply, a wave of power hits the earth as the land begins to shake and tremble. The tower itself was shaking really badly.

"W-what's going on!?" gasped Nitori.

"Sounds like rumbling! Nitori you have to get out now! I'll jump through some window," said Izawa.

"Izawa...please don't die, okay?" he asked as he gave her a quick kiss on the head with a small smile on his face.

"YOU DO NOT DIE!" she replied, "OKAY!?"

"I swear we'll all become a family again!" he shouted as he ran down the stairs.

* * *

Back at the castle, the ground began to rumble and shake as the shadow mafia screamed and fled the scenery.

"What's going on!?" growled Haruka.

"The-the ground is shaking!" cried Makoto.

This can't be good…" said Nagisa.

"Those pipes!" shouted Rin as he pointed to those pipes by the door way. They were leaking energy or some sort out and spilling around, "We have to move now!"

"But Alex is…" began Haruka.

"Get us out of here now!" shouted Makoto as he grabbed Haru and Rin, "This is gonna get really bad!"

"Alrighty, out we go!" agred Rei as he and Nagisa stood in the circle with the others.

Haruka closed his eyes and chanted, "Waters of the travel…take us to a place of safety to watch this outcome…"

* * *

Back inside the chamber, Alex's eyes turned bright red-orange as he screamed and growled in anger as his body was coursing raw energy unleashing all over. His teeth grew sharp like a vampire as his body was trying to get rid of the paralyzing drug effect.

"There's the truth Sandro…in all his freakiness…" smirked Taylor, " _A reward for the victor_."

The enemy dipped his hand into the glowing sphere of energy and looked at his beautiful monster before him, growling and screaming for vengeance.

"This is the strongest power that I can summon," said Taylor, " _It's all for you…_ _ **my…love**_ _._ "

Alex finally got up and charged at his enemy, "RAAAAAAH!"

But before he could slice him down, a massive hand grew from the sphere and smashed into him, crashing through the ceiling as the monster was beginning to grow from the eyeball.

"Back then, _all I can do was run away from you_ ," hissed Taylor, merging into the sphere, " _Not now…Sandro!"_

The place began to rumble as the monster beneath the earth shakes and trembles, finally opening hell's gates for the battle.

* * *

Haruka, Rei, Rin, Makoto and Nagisa reappeared back on the hills of Caserta as they saw something growing from the castle while Mikoshiba, Gou, Serah and Sergi fled to the forest nearby before they realized that Nitori and Izawa were missing.

They all witnessed a massive explosion of dirt and rubble as a giant hand emerged from the ground, surfacing to the world before it. The Gargantuan Empusa stood up on its feet as dust and dirt clouded around the area from where it stood. Its body was red and black with scales all over its torso and back. Its head was monstrous with glowing red-orange eyes that could be seen for miles. The monster roared and looked around its surroundings before looking up to the skies to see the enemy.

After so many years of slumber…the beast has finally returned!

"Wh-what the!?" asked Haruka.

Makoto gasped in fear and jumped behind Nagisa, trembling. Rei's eyes just blinked twice as he was too silent to even respond to see this new arrival.

"What is that monster?!" growled Rin.

"Probably some new trick of theirs," sighed Nagisa, "That just sucks…"

* * *

In the forests, the others stayed nearby of the clearing but made sure to stay hidden from any possible dangers.

"NEEEEEEH!?" gasped Gou as she was frightened to see such a gigantic beast.

"B-Brother?!" shouted Sergi, too stunned to see the horrifying monster hovering above.

"Holy shit, that's one hell of a dish," said Serah.

They saw Nitori running towards them as he coughed and choked over the dust and dirt from the explosion earlier.

"Ugh, I barely got out of the dust and…HOLY!" gasped Nitori, "W-what is that thing!?"

"S-sandro…" muttered Sergi quietly as he held his fist to his heart.

* * *

In the skies, Alex saw the monster roaring before him as his memory flashed back to when he was the ancient warrior.

 _I…I've seen that monster before,_ he thought, _haven't I?_

"Yes…that was the monster that you fought," echoed Suiei Marotta, "While you were Alexander the Great…the Gargantuan Empusa…mother of all demons!"

 _What must I do now_ , thought the boy.

"It is time you return to him once more… ** _END THIS_**!" chanted the Suiei Gods.

Before Alex could reply, he felt his body growing a few inches, his muscles more developed and even his face was more developed. He was now in the body of the ancient warrior as Alexander the Great's soul took over half of his body.

The Gargantuan Empusa opened its mouth widely as an army of Acephaliptera (Acephali-Chiroptera Hybrid) were released and soared up to him. The grown warrior readied his sword and sliced several of them down while struggling to get past them.

"Those eyes…" echoed Taylor's voice, "They're exactly as they were back in the wars you have fought…so beautiful…I want you… _Sandro_."

Alex's eyes glowed red as he propelled himself downwards towards the monster's mouth as he screamed in a bloody rage, "TAYLOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

* * *

"Was that him screaming?" asked Haruka, not looking away from the monster while Makoto still hid behind the blonde.

They saw something small flying down into the mouth as Rin used his x-ray vision and saw Alex soaring down into the Empusa's mouth.

"That didn't sound good," muttered Rei.

"Oh god," said Rin, stunned to see the battle.

"De he just…?!" gasped Makoto.

"He's getting all the fun that's for sure," sighed Nagisa.

* * *

Alex fell into the monster's mouth and soared in way through the tunnels as the light was getting brighter and brighter. He was going so fast that it was almost a blur.

He finally saw the heart of the monster as it in the form of a gigantic flame that had to be extinguished. He readied his sword as the energies of the Suiei were about to explode.

" _ **DRAGON SEA KING!**_ " he shouted as he sliced the flame out with a megablast of water-shaped dragons.

* * *

The Empusa roared in pain as the heart was extinguished, causing its body to release vaporized energy while a blinding flash of light could be seen for miles around. The beast stumbled backwards until its body was completely vaporized away…

And finally…the monster was no more…nor could it ever return someday…

* * *

"It's…it's over," said Haruka, stunned while Makoto looked at him and Nagisa.

"Huh, rather fast don't'cha think?" asked Nagisa.

"We have to go see what has happened!" replied Rin.

"Right," said Rei, "Waters of travel…take us to the outcome of the fight!"

* * *

After using the waters of traveling spell, Alex reappeared safely back on the ground but his body ached with injuries and what not from the whole battle. His body was back to his normal size. The castle was leveled down to nothing but rubble and waste.

Taylor looked at him with a sad smile on his face as Alex dragged himself up.

"T-Taylor…wh-why…did you…do this?" hissed Alex as he stood right in front of his enemy.

But the other boy took the blade and points it at his own chest, pushing it inside as Alex gasped to see this. The other boys arrived in time to witness this scene but they were out of the way to hear the conversations.

"Plot twist," smirked Nagisa.

"W-what the!?" gasped Makoto, "He...did he just?"

"Right here, Sandro," smiled Taylor.

"T-Taylor!" gasped Alex.

"I told you…it isn't easy," said Taylor, pulling him inwards, "I tried it on me before anyone else…I wanted to see; _if I could be like my beloved Sandro_."

Alex's hands fell to the side as he was defenseless, allowing Taylor to stab him in the chest also. The two stared at each other's eyes like a tragic couple that could never be since they were enemies. However, the other boys and the gods were shocked to see this as they were unable to move and help him.

"I've been waiting for this… _to finally hold you_ ," smiled Taylor as he hugged Alex, " _Forgive me…Sandro_ …for all what I have done…your curse is finally lifted…you are free. But you and I no more than death's door away."

Alex remained silent as he could feel the sword in his chest killing him slowly as well. Taylor smiled as he touched Alex's chin to lift up his face.

"You have won… _a reward for you, **the victor**_ ," said Taylor, "And me… _I'll receive the punishment as **the loser…** "_

Before the other boy could respond, Taylor moved his face down to him as his lips barely pressed for a kiss and he fell to the ground.

"You were supposed to dodge that…Sandro..." muttered Taylor weakly as his body began to dissolve into crumbles of petals and ashes, " _But now…it feels like a reward_."

With the death of the leader, the Shadow Mafia crumbled away as the winds picked up and blew their ashes to the dark skies, ending the last darkness of evil. Alex stared into the night skies as he was just too stunned to even cry. The blade inside his chest also dissolved away.

Was it true that the whole time…that his enemy cared for him? He could only think back to when they first met in that conversation back on the field trip…

 _"…And in the end_ ," said Alex, looking at the skies, " _I am alone…always alone_."

He turned to see Haruka reaching out to him as he collapsed into his arms as Alex muttered, " _Until…I met you…"_

"REI!" shouted Haruka, resting Alex to the ground, "Hurry and save Alex!"

The others arrived as they saw the blood leaking out of Alex's chest as the foreigner was dying.

"I'll do my best!" said Rei as he put his hands on Alex's chest to heal the wound while a glowing purple magic swirled around the boy.

Sergi, Mikoshiba, Nitori, Gou, Serah and Izawa arrived at the scene as well as they too were stunned to see what was happening.

"Brother!? BROTHER!" screamed Sergi as he broke loose from Mikoshiba and Gou and rushed up to see his brother.

"S-Sergi!?" gasped Rin.

"You…you're alive!?" asked Makoto.

"Of course I am," he replied, turning his head to his brother dying before him and the others, "Is my brother okay!?"

"Oh shit, that doesn't look too good," said Serah, stunned.

"ALEX!" screamed Nitori.

"Oh no!" said Gou as her eyes began to water a little. Mikoshiba lowered his head down as he held Gou to his chest.

Makoto's eyes were beginning to water while Nagisa and Rin stood there in silence. Haruka watched Rei as the megane struggled to heal their friend.

"It's not working," said Rei sadly as he muttered, "The injury is leaking too much blood. At this rate…he'll…"

Alex turned his head to see Sergi as he smiled weakly, "S-Se-Sergi…I…I'm gla-glaaad, you're alright…"

"You're going to be alright!" said Sergi, "DON'T GIVE IN!"

Rei remained silent as he lowered his head in sadness with Haruka and the others.

"I…I can't…I'm sorry," said Alex, "But…this is the path…that I…made."

More blood leaked out from his chest as everyone could feel the dying heart-beat all around them.

"BROTHER DON'T LEAVE US!" screamed Sergi as he hugged him while his eyes began to water, "D-don't leave me…"

"Tch," sighed Nagisa sadly while Makoto hugged him, "Alex-chan…"

"T-Thank you…S-Suiei Gods…H-Haruka…R-Rin…Nag-i-sa…Ma-ko-to…R-Rei…everyone…be free….a-all of you," said Alex weakly as he could feel his eyes slowly closing.

"Alex don't!" cried Haruka, "I…I love you!"

"Me too Haru…but...I…am not the same," replied Alex, "As you…or the others…f-forgive me…"

The Suiei Gods appeared out from the necklaces as they were all saddened and horrified to see this. Suiei Marotta's body was beginning to vanish as well.

"Oh crap!" gasped Suiei Hazuki.

"Marotta!" cried Suiei Tachibana.

The other gods were too sadden to see this but this pain was going to get worse and worse as everyone remained silent in their memories and their times spent together.

"You know," said Serah finally, holding back her tears a little, "Alex…when you meet with my ex by the gates of heaven; make sure to send him my greetings…and there's a special place for the two of you."

"You don't have to leave!" cried Gou as her face was tearing up, "Oh Alex…we'll miss you!"

"Brothers I thank you…for everything," smiled Suiei Marotta as his body began to collapse into trillions and trillions of water molecules.

"Sergi…please look after…the f-family," smiled Alex.

"Brother!" cried Sergi, "BROTHER!?"

Haruka and the others gasped as Alex's head finally tilted to the side as the boy died in Sergi's arms; _just like the dream that Alex saw after he broke the spell back in Japan._

"No…No! NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Sergi as he cried hysterically, holding onto his late brother. Suiei Marotta's body turned into the mists as his essence dissolved into the air.

Rin, Nagisa and even Rei spilled some tears as they lowered their heads down. Mikoshiba, Gou and Nitori walked up to Rei, Haruka and Sergi as they saw the body before them.

"B-brother…" said Sergi after taking a few breaths, while looking at his brother's face, "Call me name…just once more…please? S-Sandro…"

Sergi looked at Haruka and Rei and noticed their emotions; it finally made sense. His brother was in love with two people while they were in love with him back. Although they all cared and love for each other, Sergi was able to detect a deeper feeling in both of them.

"I understand now," said Sergi as he looked at them, "Both of you loved him…didn't you?"

Haruka nodded and wiped his tears, replying, "Yes. We swore to be by each other's side…"

"Along with the rest of our friends here before you," explained Rei as he wiped the tears off, "We were all great friends to your brother…and you as well."

"He…he wasn't supposed to leave us," said Gou as she sniffed and walked up to Sergi for a hug as she spilled some more tears, "I'm so sorry…Sergi..."

Makoto wiped his tears and sighed a little before he said, "You guys…we have to leave now. The sun will rise soon and the people will find out what has happened here."

"I'm going to stay with him," said Sergi.

"No," replied Rin, "It's too dangerous to stay here Sergi-kun."

"I…but I can't!" cried Sergi, breaking away from Gou as he sniffed and spilled more tears while hanging onto his brother, "I CAN'T LEAVE HIM!"

"Uh guys…" began Nagisa as he felt something in the air.

"What's going on?" asked Rin as he felt a difference in the air as well.

"The-there's ghosts coming this way!" replied the blonde.

A small glow of light shines on Alex as the deceased Leon Goldsmith, Yuu Kaede, Yui Umeko, Ren Nobuyuki, Kichiro Haruto, Isamu Hideki, and of course, Alexander the Great himself! Rei was stunned to see the deceased members of the former Deception MIA back in the Time Loop. The ghosts smiled with warmth of hope to their living allies.

"The game is over," said Yuu Kaede, "But only one choice remains…"

"It is time…" said Ren Noubyuki.

"To bring him…" added Kichirou Haruto.

"Wh-what are you guys?!" asked Haruka when the spirits rested their hands on Alex as the body floated.

"NO!" screamed Sergi hysterically, "PLEASE DON'T TAKE HIM!"

"Wh-what are you all…?" began Rei, shocked, "How did you all get here!?"

"The laws of the universe are not for you to question," replied Leon Goldsmith.

"You have done well…Suiei Gods…Nikon, Erastos…Acacius…and friends," said Isamu Hideki, "But now… _The Last Legend_ must be fulfilled…the day of awakening…is finally here…"

"BROTHER!" screamed Sergi as the spirits floated away with the empty body as the Suiei necklace fell off of Alex and landed on the ground.

The necklace cracked opened as a yellow-golden gemstone glowed.

"W-what is that?!" asked Rin.

"The very core of our existence," sadi Suiei Nanase, "And yours…that gemstone is the ultimate power that is nature itself."

"The gemstone will glow for a while…unleashing energies across the planet," explained Suiei Tachibana.

"But if it stops glowing," added Suiei Matsuoka, "Suiei Marotta will vanish permanately…and the boy will die completely, never to return."

"Does this mean…" began Rin.

"He's still alive?" asked Makoto.

"But he's not here though," said Haruka, "How can we be sure if he's dead or not?"

"Is he going to be okay!?" asked Gou.

"Where is he now?" asked Sergi.

"Suiei Marotta is everywhere…his existence has shattered into trillions of trillions of water molecules…perhaps more than trillions that is," answered Suiei Hazuki.

"He is the water vapor…the sea…everything just like we are all…with the human host not being able to hold the god inside, Marotta has dispersed to his original form," said Suiei Ryugazaki.

Sergi looked at the necklace on the ground as it was still glowing; his heart could feel his brother's heart and deep down, he had to do something before it was over! He walked up to the necklace and grabbed it.

"What are you…?" asked Haruka.

"Sergi, don't!" protested Rin, "That power is gonna…!"

"Sergi-chan!" shouted Makoto.

"What is he thinking?" asked Mikoshiba.

"You guys…just let him do it; it's only right for him to try," said Nagisa.

"But that power is gonna overwhelm him if he…" replied Rin.

Sergi put on the necklace and the tattoo on the back of his neck began to glow. The power was warm and gentle as if he was drinking some tea.

"It's glowing!" gasped Mikoshiba.

"Oh…" replied Rei as he watched the younger brother holding his hands to his heart.

"I…I can feel his pulse…but it's fading…quickly…" muttered Sergi before talking louder, "I will do what needs to be done...I will get him back!"

The tattoo glowed brighter as the Suiei Necklace glowed as well. The two powers mixed together as a wave of light erupted from Sergio to the skies above.

"What's going on!?" gasped Makoto.

"Sergi," said Gou quietly.

The younger brother raised his glowing hands out to the skies and screamed, "BROTHER!"

_A life that is lost can never be returned…but a wish can be granted if one can only pay the price…_

**_"Ignite the flame…of the heart...for the future…to start…"_ **


	12. The Last Race

 

 

_"The water is alive._

_Once you dive in, it will immediately bare its fangs and attack._

_But, there's nothing to fear._

  
Don't resist the water.

_Thrust your fingers into the surface and carve an opening._

_Then you slide your body through that opening. Moving your arms, your head, your chest…"_

* * *

It was the day of the relays here at the Iwami Stadium. Together, the five boys stood in line while Haruka held hands to the last person behind him.

"We'll win this," said Haruka, turning his head slightly.

"I know," smiled the guy behind him.

This Relay race was designed to have 6 people in it with the requirement of; 1 backstroke, 1 breaststroke, 2 butterflies, and 2 freestyles. Mikoshiba, Sasabe, Gou, Chigusa, other friends, and even Governor Miho Amakata sat in the bleachers as they waited for the race to begin.

"You know," said Chigusa, "This is just like how it was with them…back then."

"Yeah," replied Gou, "However…I know that this time…it'll be a promising future."

"I can just hope they'll make a victory after all of this," said Sasabe.

"I'm sure they'll do great," smiled Governor Amakata as she turned to her guards and smiled with a nod.

The Suiei Gods floated in the skies as the arena's ceiling was partly opened. They all were confident and excited to watch the show.

Makoto dipped into the water along with the other lanes as he prepared himself for the singal; there was only one shot at this but he smiled to himself and readied for the whistle.

"Ready…" spoke the announcer.

Makoto kept a grip on the handles and readied for the signal. The horn went off and Makoto propelled himself off the walls as he unleashed his backstroke.

_Time was the essence…for both here…and there…_

* * *

**Flashback: The "Day of Awakening"**

Alex woke up in the place of light as he saw Alexander the Great, the doggy that he saw a while back, a handful of people and Leon Goldsmith!

"Oh Alex, you brave…crazy boy!" chuckled Leon.

"L-Leon!?" gasped Alex, "But…why?"

"Forgive me," he replied, "But my destiny is fulfilled…"

Alex turned to the doggy as it ran past him where a tall man in fancy robes with a pair of glasses and carried a pipe in his hands.

"This little friend here has done well for me to talk to you…Alex," said Watanuki.

"So you're the wish-granter?" asked the boy.

"I am," replied Watanuki, "Now then…have you decided on your fate?"

"…am, am I dead?" asked Alex.

"Your human side is dead," replied the witch "But your demon side still lives on…what will you do with it now?"

The boy lowered his head and closed his eyes as he looked back to his life before and after he met the boys, Gou, Serah, Izawa and many other people. Now that he is"dead" there was only one option left…or was there another to decide?

He could hear his brother and the others crying over him, wishing that it was all only a nightmare.

Finally he replied, "I'm going back…I'm going to end this curse!"

"And what will your price be?" asked Watanuki.

"It's more of a request…I wish to use my tattoo and my demon-ties that lie in me to create a place for us…a place for both family and friends!" he answered, "But most of all, I wish to be reborn as a real human."

"I'm afraid that is not enough…to build a place like that, it will require greater value…not to mention your wish of becoming a real human," said the witch boy, "And that is even higher if not impossible."

_It's hopeless_ , thought Alex, _I knew it…I am dead afterall. I will never see them again! Or embrace…_

"However, I can sense that your brother has come to join you in paying the price and…Leon's will…and the warrior's payment...that…should be sufficient," replied the witch, "Your brother wants to use the last of his power to create a place as well."

"Then…let us build a new home," said Alex as he turned to the warrior.

"You have discovered your true heart," answered Alexander the Great.

"I have," he replied, "I understand that your conquest was to create a place…and now I shall fulfill your wish…and mines."

"I will pay the price to help you become a human being…" said the warrior, "You must live on without my burdens!"

"But what will happen to you though?" asked the younger boy.

"I…I will move on; to a new place. That's the price," he answered, "Your Suiei God needs you more…you were meant to be with them…"

"Is it alright if we join you?" asked Leon as he gestured the other children standing with him.

"Well…I guess some company wouldn't hurt," replied the warrior, "A new league waits for us…our new home."

"Then with that choice, I shall grant you…your wish," said Watanuki as he casts magical circles beneath their feet. They floated in mid air as the circles spun faster and faster until everything around them was a blur.

* * *

Back in reality, Sergi grew wings on his back as the Suiei Necklace and the tattoo struck light against the dark clouds, dissipating the darkness.

"W-what's going on?" asked Haruka as they felt the earth shaking a gentle tremor.

"It…it feels warm," said Makoto.

"Almost as if…" began Rin when a blast of wind struck them, bringing in a warm breeze.

"S-Sergi!?" asked Gou as she saw the shape of the tattoo and recalled Alex's tattoo.

"It looks similar to the one Alex had," said Mikoshiba.

"But this energy…it's not life," answered Nitori, "Is this…time?"

"Okay I am so not sure what's going on," replied Nagisa as he held onto Makoto.

"Uh…." began Serah.

Finally the voice of the Vahi began to talk from the host's mouth, **_"I am the power of time...my brother is the power of life..."_**

Rei's eyes widened as he remembered that night when they were on the chase from the Haus of the Heavens, Alex helped Makoto defeat the cars but the former spoked in a strange voice.

**_"Together,"_** said Sergi/Vahi, **_"Time and Life create destiny! Just as all of you will…fulfill it!"_**

Before anyone could ask more questions or react to the commentary, magical circles swirled beneath their feet, teleporting everyone high above the Pacific Ocean as they saw the waters swirling back and forth like a storm took over. But, this felt different…it was almost as if…

"Brother…" smiled Sergi, reaching out to the skies as his wings flapped, " _This is_ _ **our promise together!"**_

The air grew warm as several Sakura petals flowed through the air around the gang. The clouds broke away from the darkness over the ocean as the five Suiei Gods swirled around.

"And now… _The Final Legend_ ," said Suiei Nanase.

"We shall save our beloved friend…and our brother!" smirked Suiei Matsuoka.

Suiei Tachibana and Ryugazaki nodded with confidence as Hazuki replied, "Hang onto your stuff! It's gonna get awesome!"

The five Suiei Gods soared down to the ocean as they combined their powers with the energies of life and time unleashed from the two brothers, fulfilling " _The Last Legend_ "…

The ocean swirled and grew higher and higher as chunks of the earth emerged from the seas, locking together as one giant landmass before their eyes. The mere energies of the Ignika and Vahi along with the power of the Suiei Gods, together created an explosion of rebirth across the empty barren land.

Life flourished and bloomed as mountains rose, rivers flowed, forests grew, desert sands scattered, and grasses and flowers sprouted. The animals that witnessed this miracle took forth on the land to celebrate the rebirth of this long-ancient continent.

The gods soared across the landmass as they created a flood of rain to create a massive lake in the center of the continent filled with islands of its own The island chains of Hawaii and Easter have merged into the newly landmass and the people witnessed a massive miracle before their eyes, wondering if this is the end…or a new beginning…

Across the globe, the cities of Cleveland, Mayfield Heights, Highland Heights, Gates Mills, Richmond, Paris, and the other towns that were destroyed by the Shadow Mafia were struck with a wave of power as the buildings were restored, the parks cleaned up, monuments and statues restored to glory. The businesss were running normally again as a new population of people replaced the old and the deceased.

The very few survivors from Mayfield were joined along with the surivivors of the towns that escaped from their imprisonment back in the Tower of Caserta. Everything was revitalized once more to their great glory.

Waves of power were unleashed everywhere to finally restore what was taken away from evil as humanity finally realized the true meaning of "one".

And at last…the Continent of Lemuria (Mu)…is finally reborn! The lost land that vanished before humans came to existence rose back to the surface once more with help from the two strongest powers of the universe. The sun rose above the new land as everyone saw the gigantic landmass filled with the richest gifts of nature of all kinds.

_The day of "Awakening" has been fulfilled!_

* * *

"This is…" muttered Haruka, widening his eyes, "A-Alex…?"

Rin smiled as a tear of happiness spilled out and Makoto smiled also, saying, "Oh Alex…"

"Hehehe," smirked Rei, "He's definitely alive! That land…it looks beautiful!"

"Honestly this is too flashy," chuckled Nagisa, "But…I am happy that it's all going well."

"Wow!" said Gou, blushing at the beautiful scenery, "Alex did all of this?!"

"Combined with my wish," replied Sergi, "It was both of our wishes, and our promise back in Ancient Greece, we sore a place for all of those who we love, together and united in a land. I was the half-brother of Alexander the Great…Arrhidaeus…"

"Arrhidaeus," said Mikoshiba, "So that's your past-self?"

Sergi nodded as he smiled, "We're going to be alright again…he's waiting for us."

"I believe in him," replied Makoto, " ** _I swim…_** "

" ** _For the team…"_** chanted Rin.

" ** _Free…_** " added Haruka.

" ** _To strive for beauty_** ," smiled Rei.

" ** _For my precious bonds_** ," said Nagisa with a chuckle.

They looked at the newly landmass, knowing that it was al in the matter of finding their last member of the team…all they needed was Alex…so they can be a complete circle once more.

"Everything is back in order…even the destroyed cities of our home…have been repaired," said Sergi as the powers dissolved away, "All we have left to do is to find him…"

"I wish for us to be together," replied Makoto, "It really is useless if our circle is not completed."

"I agree," said Rin, "Our team won't be the same…"

"We will have to find him," answered Rei, "And then…we will be together."

The magic circles guided them to the shores of the newly continent as they saw a pathway that began their journey to the center of the land.

* * *

**Location: Temple of the Suiei Gods, Lemuria Continent**

The newly continent of Lemuria, known as Mu by many people in history, rested on the Pacific Ocean as it connects to Hawaii and Easter Islands and its shape engulfed a portion of the ocean but its interior region shares rings of lakes and islands inside; almost as if it was a place of fantasy.

In the very center of the land rests a gigantic lake with an island. There, a massive temple that once rested in the caverns not far from the city of Tokyo…now it has moved to its new home; the temple of the Suiei Gods.

The temple houses five giant statues of the Suiei Gods while an empty pedestal waits if the sixth god should he be alright at the end of this journey. A massive Sakura tree was also in present, shedding some of its petals around.

Alex's armor has changed into white robes of cloth as his hands crossover his chest, his soul and body are separated still but he was in a dream…

* * *

Alex woke up and found himself chained up to a wall of some sort but the dark void around him was all that he could only see. It was all dealthly silent and cold as his soul was naked and exposed.

_Whe-where am I_ , he thought.

He heard faint voices at first but it turned out that these voices were singing…

_I swim for the team, We swim together!_  
I believe in my team, We start from here!  
I swim for the team, We swim together!  
I believe in my team, We start from here!

_butsukattari nomikondari mayoi nagara sagashiteta  
_ (English: As we came across walls, were swallowed up, and wandered lost, we kept searching_)

_jiyuu na sora ni nani wo omotte  
_ (English: What thoughts do we have towards the free sky)

_sonna fuu ni omoeru kyou wo zutto oboete iyou  
_ (English: We go about in circles and hurt each other)

_dakedo zutto kokoro wa issho datteshinjitetakute  
_ (English: But our hearts are always one…That is what we wanted to keep believing)

_hontou no ibasho hontou no omoi yatto kizuitanda  
_ (English: For where we really belonged, for our true feelings. I finally could realize them.)

_Singing,_ thought Alex as the voices continue to sing together, it sounded familiar, didn't they?

"Tell me…" said a voice, **_"Why do you swim?"_**

Alex tried to get up but the chains kept him down; they were too tight for him to escape. He had to get out of this place somehow!

**_"Why do you swim? What moviated you to be with them? Why do you should belong with them?"_** asked the voice again.

"I…I..." began Alex when he saw flashes of images before soaring across the void.

His eyes widened as he saw the history of the world, the rise of the Suiei Gods, their times in Ancient Greece as well as Nanase blessing the warrior baby. Then the images flashed and show the boys and the Time Loop journey as he recalled from their story but he was shocked to see it all visually.

He realized their relationships and their bondages together as well as Nagisa's wish to become a real human instead of a cross-breed of both human and god.

The images showed the Rin, Haruka, Nagisa, and Makoto during their early years together followed by the reunion of Rei and many other friends in both the Time Loop and the Time Continuum.

He saw his own life again as he saw his childhood self swimming in the pool back at the old Mayfield High School as well as the bullying with people and the joys and laughter with his friends.

The visuals changed and showed them the journey with him involved and Serah and Izawa and many others up until his death after he and Taylor killed each other.

_It all makes sense now_ , thought Alex, _everything…_

"I swim because it's my **_destiny_** ," said Alex, "It is my destiny to swim since I have done so during childhood. I abandoned it because of bullying as well as my growth from childhood to adult which embarrassed my looks and self-conscious. But now…I am not what I was…I am what I shall become…

" ** _Destiny…_** " he said, " _Is my reason_! I swim for **_MY DESTINY_**!"

The chains snapped into pieces as the world turned incredibly bright. Sakura petals and a stream of water formed a swirl/vortex in front of him as Alex gasped and saw Suiei Marotta being reborn once more. The Suiei Necklace reappeared as well and it floated down to his neck.

"You finally did it!" smiled Suiei Marotta, resting his hand on the boy, "That is the right answer!"

The voices continued to sing:

_tsunaida saki de fureta sekai_  
owari janaku atarashii SUTAATO no keshiki (ugoki dashita)  
tobikomu mizu ni kanjiteru yo  
onaji toki wo oyogu saikou no nakama

(English: _When we joined together, the world we touched_  
Was not the end but the sight of a new start (It has begun to move)  
As we jump into the water, we can feel  
Our best of friends swimming within the same time as us)

"Let's go home," smiled Alex as he hugged Suiei Marotta.

"Back to where we belong!" they shouted as a blinding flash of light reunited their body and soul together in the right place…

* * *

He woke up and found himself in a temple as he was resting on an altar made of marble. He looked down at his chest and realized that there was not even a single scratch or scar from before. Alex sat up and heard voices all around as if…

"BROTHER!" shouted Sergi as he stepped into the temple and saw him getting up.

"Oh Sergi," said Alex with a smile as he spilled tears of joy. The two brothers hugged as they laughed happily once more.

"Forgive me for what all I have done," said the older brother, spilling tears of joy, "I should have never…"

"No. You finally did it," replied the younger brother, "Look at the land outside…we finally fuifilled our promise! And I remember it too now…"

"A-Ar- Arrhidaeus," muttered Alex, "You were my half-brother in the past…but we became full-blooded brothers in our family."

"I want to show you something," smiled Sergi as he released the hug and led him outside, "Come on! They're waiting!"

They stepped outside from the temple as the brothers saw the land before them. They were on a a large hill with trees and flora all around where the temple stood and realized that they were on an island on a lake with a larger mass of land surrounding them that supposedily extended out to the Pacific Ocean (or at least what's left of it). Six bridges connected the island to the rest of the continent.

Suiei Marotta soared around the new land as he added his contribution to the new land and adding the final statue to the temple. Forests bloomed and the animals roamed around and settled in their new environment whie the skies were bright and blue with some clouds. The temperature felt warm and tropical as the breeze kicked in.

In front of them; the rest of the gang stood in shock and amazement to see their beloved friend alive and well as if nothing ever happened to him. They all cried with joy as they glomped into him while a few of them spilled tears of joy.

"Oh Alex!" cried Makoto.

"Thank havens you're alright!" sighed Gou in relief as she spilled some happy tears, "You scared all of us!"

"Alex-chan!" smiled Nitori.

"Welcome back," said Rin as he spilled his tears of happiness.

"Well that's a relief, welcome back," said Nagisa.

"Alex…" smiled Rei as he too felt a few tears of joy rolling down on his cheeks.

"Holy shit, and here I thought shit like this didn't happen to other people!" said Serah, "But anyway, welcome back silly!"

Alex turned to Haruka who hugged him from behind and asked, "H-Haru?"

Haruka remained silent as he was almost loss of words on how he was going to respond.

"Oh for heaven's sake," said Alex as he too spilled some teras, "I am very sorry for my hard words like that! I will forever love you and the others no matter what happened back there or what the future will be!"

"I know," he smiled a little as he kissed him on the cheek, "I love you too."

"Glad to see you alright boy," smirked Mikoshiba, "You gave us all quite the sadness."

"Yeah," agreed Nagisa, "You had no idea now much these babies cried for you."

"N-Nagisa!" blushed Rei.

"T-Thank you…ev-everyone," said Alex as the group finally allowed him to get some space to breathe.

"So you were an inhuman being this whole time?" asked Haruka.

"…I was," replied the foreigner, "But in this human body at least…I was given the opportunity to be back as a real human so I took it."

"Well that's good," said Nagisa, "I…um…kinda saw you drinking that blood from the monster's stuff…so uh…"

"I'm sorry for that," answered Alex, "I don't have the ability to unleash my demon self anymore nor do I have the Ignika tattoo…it's only me and my Suiei abilities. I…I'm a human finally!"

Sergi chuckled and saw the land before them, saying, "Our new home...this land…this is the legendary continent of Lemuria! Though I wish we could get Atlantis back to reality as well…"

"Sometimes only a myth can only stay a myth," said Suiei Nanase.

"But this new land will be our home…and yours too…for as long as you live," added Suiei Tachibana.

"We will be traveling around still but this will be our main place to live by," agreed Suiei Matsuoka.

"Honestly Lemuria is a nice name…but I want to change it," said Sergi.

"What would you name it?" asked Alex.

"Lynwin," replied the younger brother.

Haruka shrugged while Makoto chuckled at the cute innocence. Even Gou had to crack a smile as the others nodded in agreement; after all, why would they have anything against that?

"I guess a new name doesn't hurt for the maps," said Suiei Matsuoka.

"But we shouldn't get too near once the media gets here and send this viral all over," sighed Suiei Tachibana.

"I for one think this was one of the stupidest things we've pulled in ages if we wanted to stay out of radar," replied Suiei Hazuki.

"Yeah right Hazuki," answered Suiei Ryugazaki, "This land of Lynwin will surely be good news for the world anywho regardless of the nature of mankind."

"This land will be enchanted to reduce the odds of terrorism," agreed Suiei Marotta, "But even still mankind will forever be on conflict with one another."

"But eventually this land will sink back down though; the ground is a bit unstable in some areas…but it should last at least 100,000 years or so," said Suiei Nanase.

"Oh that's a bummer," replied Suiei Hazuki.

"Hey you guys," said Rin, "You know, we did soooo much adventures together, but we're forgetting one of the most important things."

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Makoto.

"What could we be possibly missing here?" asked Mikoshiba.

"RELAY!" replied Rin with an excited look on his face.

"That's certainly you alright," sighed Haruka, "As I only swim free…"

"Oh that's right," said Gou, "We got that coming up now don't we? So yeah, let's hit the pool!"

"You gotta be kidding me," sighed Serah.

"Wh-what's going on?" asked Alex as Haruka already transformed to his bathing suit form.

"There's bound to be a pool nearby, we got a relay coming up!" replied Gou.

They began to walk down the hill, heading out to the lake while the conversation continued.

"But isn't a relay done by four people?" asked Alex.

"Well, I did found that there's a new type of Relay Race that requires 6 members for each team instead of the traditional four...or at least that's what you found out, sister…right?" said Rin.

"Oh honest to the gods, I really just roll with swim to your heart's style," she replied with a wink.

Alex stopped for a moment as he wondered what was going on; he never heard of a relay with six people not to mention that there were four styles (actually 5 if one counted the elementary back stroke) that were performed.

The others turned to see him as the boy hesitated.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Makoto, "A team of six."

"Seriously," said Nagisa, "It's us five here…myself, Mako-chan, Haru-chan, Rin-chan and Rei-chan…"

"We're going to need one more person to join us," added Rin as he smiled.

Haruka walked up to Alex and took out his hand towards him, saying, "I think it's time we show you a sight…"

"Something that you've never seen before…if you join us!" said Rin, smiling.

Alex gasped and closed his eyes for a moment whie resting his hand over his heart. He never swam in a realy race before but he did in the past back as a kid, performed several relay exercises.

"We are a team Alex," said Rei, "Shall you complete it?"

Alex opened his eyes and looked at the five swimmers before him. He was excited, nervous, and yet thankful to be a part of their legacy. He was never accepted to participate in a team in his entire life before and even after all of this time…he knew he had to try again.

"I…I've never done a relay…but let's do it!" he replied, "Let's swim together and make new memories!"

"I'll support you brother!" said Sergi as he glomped him from behind with a cute hug.

Rei blushed and replied, "Well then…let's go swimming then!"

"YEAH!" cheered Makoto, Nagisa and Rin.

Haruka smiled a little as Alex nodded in agreement. After all, what could be more fun than bonding together like this?

* * *

And so...during their stay on the newly continent, they found themselves with supplies given to them from Governor Amakata and they used them for training on a beautiful lake that would later become their new home.

Governor Amakata sent relief, aid and other resources to them while Goro Sasabe and Terran Nost also began setting up on the "Central Island". Each of the few days they had, the gang and their allies have prepared several obstacles across the lake while some days, they went out to the ocean for more extensive training.

Already, the news and media began to spread out about the rise of the continent of Lynwin as other countries pitched in and sent several people to help start building and colonizing the area.

Meanwhile, the six stars took turns in practicing their strokes at the central lake while the Sasabe and Gou timed them along with Mikoshiba and Nitori. Sergi, Serah, and Izawa chilled around and watch the guys practicing.

Rin, Haruka and Makoto stood at the edge of the land and water as Rei, Alex, and Nagisa returned to shore.

"Okay Rei, you're looking good on the butterfly there," said Rin.

Rei blushed but nodded in appreciation.

"Oi Alex, take it easy now on the kicks!" said Haruka as he saw how hard Alex was kicking, "Aren't your legs tired?"

"I think my legs are just too strong," replied Alex as he got out and stretched his back and arms.

"Oh Nagi-chan you're doing great!" smiled Makoto.

"I swear to gods Mako-chan," smirked Nagisa, "I know I'm awesome!"

Nearby, Nitori and Mikoshiba watched them as they were amazed at the progress.

"I hope they do well," said Nitori, "I'll be an interesting run on that day."

"I think so too," nodded Mikoshiba, "They are after all…the legacy of their past, present, and future."

"Oi you guys get moving!" said Sasabe, "Don't stop now!"

Haruka dove in with his free style while Makoto began his backstroke and Rin performing the butterfly.

"Tee-hee," giggled Nagisa, "The butt."

Rei blushed at the response while Alex had a sweat-drop of nervousness.

Cassi, the newly leader of Terran Nost arrived in the scene and said, "Governor Amakata has sent food supplies over. Would it be alright that they eat afterwards?"

"Of course," replied Sasabe, "Food is always great."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Suiei Gods floated above as they watched their beloved human selves practicing.

"I gotta say this is quite exciting…my Alex is not for competition though…he's always doubting himself," said Suiei Marotta.

"He'll be alright," replied Suiei Nanase, "This is a strong, faithful team."

"He's got that 'confidence' now in him that will make him fierce and serious about the team," agreed Suiei Tachibana.

"I can only hope for the best," nodded Suiei Matsuoka.

"I just hope Makoto can take care of MY Nagisa appropriately," sighed Suiei Hazuki.

"Hazuki," replied Suiei Ryugazaki, "Just stop mumbling and be happy for five minutes."

"Shhh. I don't care!" said Hazuki.

Ryugazaki chuckled while the other gods shared a nervous-sweat drop as they grinned.

* * *

After the practice, the gang had their lunch but the six boys decided to visit the temple before going back to eat. Rin held a box in his hands that contained the original trophy back from childhood.

They remained silent for a minute or two as the sakura petals drifted around them. The six Suiei God statues stood around in a circle that surrounded the marble table in the center.

"You know Alex…when we were kids," said Rin, "We had won a relay of the four of us…myself, Haruka, Nagisa, and Makoto. It was before I left to Australia."

Rin handed it over to Alex for him to see as he held it in his hands. It was a nice lightweight trophy but Alex could feel the emotions inside of it. He handed it over to Rei and the megane smiled and admire on their hardwork as well. Rei handed it back to Rin as he placed it on the table.

They stood together in silence as a little breeze swept in the room with the sakura petals scattering around.

"I guess we should write down…what we swim for," said Haruka as his mind went back to childhood with Rin, Makoto, and Nagisa.

"I swim…" said Makoto as he smiled.

Seconds after he said that, they heard a noise coming from the statues. They walked over and saw the words "I swim" at the base of Suiei Tachibana's statue.

"For the team!" answered Rin as the words appeared also on Suiei Matsuoka's.

"Free…" said Haruka.

"Beauty," added Rei.

"My precious bounds," said Nagisa.

Sure enough, the words were carved as well while Alex remained silent. He walked up to his statue and wondered what he should say.

"A-Alex?" asked Haruka as he followed him along with Makoto.

"Hey wait for us!" said Rin as they rushed up behind.

"Huh?" muttered Nagisa in confusion.

Alex looked at the statue before him and closed his eyes to feel another breeze. He opened them and said, "Destiny!"

The others were stunned as the words 'destiny' appeared at the base.

"D-destiny?" asked Haruka.

Makoto's eyes were a bit widened in shock for it was somehow a powerful word to use, "Quite a strong word there."

"Yeah, I gotta say…" agreed Rin as he looked at the word.

"May I ask why?" asked Rei.

Alex turned and smiled with his reply, "I saw it all…I saw all of your journeys…while I was in between life and death. I saw the whole picture from the past, the time loop, and now. Before I could come back to you guys, I had to remember the reason why I swam in the first place…turned out it was my "destiny" to swim all along."

"That's…wow," said Rei as he blushed a little, "So that's why…"

"You were determined to get back to swimming," finished Haruka, "Since you knew it, right?"

"Well we're glad you found it," smiled Makoto, "It must have been a bit difficult."

Alex nodded as they heard footsteps of Nitori and Gou from the outside.

"Oi! You guys!" It's time to eat!" shouted Nitori.

"Food is ready! C'mon!" said Gou.

"Well, it's a great word, Alex," replied Rin.

"Let's go then," said Haruka.

"Right," smiled Makoto.

* * *

During their lunch, there were boxes of pizza of all kinds as well as other meals such as sukiyaki and other treats. The others including Izawa, Serah, Sergi, and Nitori and Mikoshiba were present while Sasabe opened up the pizza boxes.

"Wow…" said Makoto, "Look at all of this pizza here!"

"Yeah," replied Sasabe, "I made sure to take care of you guys…hehehe."

"At least there's other food beside that," muttered Gou.

Rin looked at the one with pepperoni and the other with the mackerel one and said, "I'll going for the pep here…Haru can take the mackerel one."

Haruka blushed a little as Alex commented, "Well they all look tasty, that's for sure."

Nagisa had his mouth filled with the pizza as he mouthed, "asjdhe, delish!"

Alex noticed Haruka taking two slices of the mackerel pizza while Rin took the pepperoni one. Rei took a surpreme version while Nagisa munched on whatever he can reach.

"You like mackerel a lot, don't you Haru?" asked Alex, "I eat a lot of fish myself such as tuna…but I do eat other seafood…"

Before he could finish, Haruka placed his mackerel pizza slice onto Alex's plate. The boy blushed a little but giggled and replied, "A-alrighty."

"It's good for you!" replied Haruka.

"Oh boy…there he goes," said Makoto.

Rin tried to ignore the situation by eating the pepperoni pizza while he held hands with Rei on the bench.

"Haru, that's not beautiful!" sighed Rei.

"Now, now," replied Alex, "It's okay. I'm Italian and our kind eats a lot of fish…"

Haruka smiled a little as he already was preparing in his mind, some mackerel-based meals for Alex but he knew that his love has other food suggestions so at least they were on the same page of things.

"Just don't worry about it," said Rin as he split his pizza in half to Rei.

"Thanks Rin," replied the megane.

"Love you too honey," smirked Rin as he smiled with the shark teeth.

"At least they'll have the same taste in food," whispered Makoto to Nagisa.

"You wanna know what I like to taste the most though?" whispered Nagisa.

Makoto blushed a bit and replied, "Oh boy…at this time?"

"All the time babe," smirked Nagisa with a wink of his eye.

"Of course…" said Makoto as he ate his pizza and continued, "But we have to get ready soon…the race is upon us."

"Humph, fine," pouted Nagisa but he smirked inside as he knows that they'll be another round of fun between him and his precious Mako-chan.

Sergi walked over to his brother and Haruka and asked, "So then…when is the race?"

"Uh…Haru?" asked Alex.

"It'll be this Friday at the Iwami Stadium," said Haruka.

"It's only Wednesday though…but I guess we did plenty of training for the last several days," answered Rin as he took a sip of his drink.

"We have to keep on going though and sharpen up our fine skills. Then we'll depart tomorrow after noon," said Makoto.

"I assume the gods will take us back to Japan?" asked Mikoshiba.

"Probably…" answered Gou.

"I'll certainly root and cheer for you guys!" said Nitori.

"Me too!" answered Sergi with a giggle.

"B-brother?" asked Alex.

"I wanna see you swim!" said the younger brother.

"But what about mother and father?" asked the older brother, "We don't know how much they are worried for us sick…"

Cassi arrived at the table and handed over some extra napkins while she heard what Alex was talking about his family.

"They are at our headquarters," she said, "They're waiting for you and Sergi."

"I…I see," replied Alex, feeling a bit saddened.

"They're relieved to know that you're alright now and they are glad that Sergi is with you. They said to take your time," answered Cassi.

"You see," replied Sasabe, "It's alright now…everyone is okay and the next few days will be great. Just keep up your strength!"

A gentle warm breeze swept through as the group smiled and nodded in agreement.

"But it's so boring though," sighed Nagisa, "I mean…it's only tomorrow left before the…"

"I won't let us fail!" said Alex as he got up on his feet and rested his hand over his chest, "Together…we will win this race!"

"Yeah!" agreed Rin, "We are a team now!"

"Together…we may all be from different schools but we will win this race!" smiled Makoto.

Haruka nodded while Rei blushed and cheered out, "Yeah!"

The adaptive clothes shifted around as Haruka, Rei, Nagisa, and Makoto donned their Iwatobi Jacket while Alex was granted a Mayfield Jacket and Rin in his Sametsuka jacket.

"I'll cheer for you brother!" said Sergi as he hugged Alex from behind.

"We'll cheer you guys on," agreed Nitori, "It's your time to shine!"

"T-thank you…" replied Alex as he closed his eyes and they all felt the warm breeze.

* * *

**Friday: At the Iwami Stadium (Japan)**

The crowds filled up the seats as the gang sat down and waited for their team to come out and begin the finale. Sergi sat down next to Mikoshiba and Gou while Governor Amakata sat next to Sasabe along with a few of her bodyguards for safety while Nitori sat with Izawa and Serah. Chigusa sat down next to Gou as they were both excited to see the race again.

It was quite a pleasant atmosphere as the sun shined from outside with part of the ceiling opened out to allow the natural sunlight in. Miho kept her umbrella next to her in case the sunshine sent its rays down towards her.

"What a huge place," said Sergi, "It's like our stadiums back in Cleveland…"

"The ceremony will start soon," muttered Nitori, "I hope they're all okay."

"You know," said Chigusa, "This is just like how it was with them…back then."

"Yeah," replied Gou, "However…I know that this time…it'll be a promising future."

"I can just hope they'll make a victory after all of this," said Sasabe.

"I'm sure they'll do great," smiled Governor Amakata as she turned to her guards and smiled with a nod.

* * *

The six friends readied themselves as they placed their belongings to their lockers. Alex donned his green and white Mayfield jacket while Rin had his Sametsuka on and the others with their Iwatobi. As for their Suiei necklaces, it merged inside their bodies for "storage".

"Won't we stand out with our different jackets?" asked Alex.

"Unless if the gods put another illusion spell or something," replied Haruka, "But it doesn't matter now."

"Our magic was taken back to the gods. Now, it's all about our strength, our will and our promise," said Makoto as he took out the photo of himself, Rin, Haruka and Nagisa and another photo of the four of them with Rei a few years back.

"I wonder…" began Rin.

"Wonder what?" asked Rei.

"If this may be our last relay together," he answered, "I mean…I love our team and everything but it's quite…nostalgic don't you think?"

"Perhaps," said the megane as he wiped his glasses, "But we are a new name now…Magic Six."

"I swear Mako-chan, I'm gonna eat you up afterwards," smirked the blonde.

Makoto rubbed his hand through the blonde's hair and smiled. Once they were ready, they followed the crowd out as they stood in line to hear the following instructions and the opening ceremony.

* * *

"Look!" said Nitori, "I see the teammates walking out and lining up!"

"B-brother!?" gasped Sergi as he tried to find him but it was too crowded.

"Ahhhh," blushed Gou, "So many biceps!"

Sergi turned to her with a confusing look while Mikoshiba chuckled and said to the younger brother, "She's just enjoying the crowd, don't worry about her."

Gou chuckled and giggled to herself as she saw the guys looking all hot and amazing; it was like being in wonderland filled with eye candy.

"W-where are they?" asked Miho as she tried to find the team.

"Oh they better not pull any stunts or last minute deals again," sighed Sasabe.

"Look you guys!" said Mikoshiba as he pointed out to the gang at the back of the crowd.

"Brother!" shouted Sergi.

"Ani-chan!" cheered Gou.

* * *

"I'm sure that all of you have been practicing hard for this day. This tournament is your opportunity to show that your hard work has paid off," said the male announcer, "Today is our first-ever project relay with the expanding 6 Teammates instead of the Traditional 4 teammates. We hope that it will provide you all a new experience."

Meanwhile, the Suiei Gods rested on the rooftop of the stadium as they listened to the announcer.

"It's looking intense down there," said Suiei Nanase.

"I can't belive this day is here," replied Suiei Marotta, feeling a bit nervous.

"Just don't worry, it'll be fun!" smiled Suiei Tachibana.

"Too bad we didn't bring popcorn for this," sighed Suiei Matsuoka, "It's definitely a show!"

"I don't think it'll be much necessary," answered Suiei Ryugazaki.

Suiei Hazuki goggled his fingers to look down at his beloved Nagisa like a high school girl stalker and said, "Yeah…it's gonna go down shortly!"

The other gods floated around Hazuki as they saw their human hosts lining up finally.

"They're in lane…6?" asked Suiei Nanase.

"Looks like…" muttered Suiei Marotta, "What is the order of the relay here?"

"Makoto will go first with his back stroke…and then Nagisa will go with his breast stroke," said Suiei Tachibana.

"And Rei and Rin will deal with the butterfly," said Suiei Nanase.

"Which leaves Haruka and Alex to do the freestyle," finished Suiei Matsuoka.

"Oh I hope my Alex makes an epic ending for this!" blushed Suiei Marotta, "He did his very best to make this possible!"

"Oh it'll be fine," smirked Suiei Hazuki.

"Looks like they're gonna start!" said Suiei Ryugazaki, "I pray for the best."

* * *

"We'll win this," said Haruka, turning his head slightly while holding Alex's hand.

"I know," smiled Alex.

Makoto dipped himself into the water as he turned around on the diving block and holding into the metallic bars with a firm grip.

"READY…" spoke the announcer.

Makoto's eyes sharpened as he waited for the signal. The whistle/horn went off and he propelled himself up and into the water as he unleashed his backstroke while the stadium was filled with the cries of cheering and screaming and other noises for the teams competing.

"MAKOTO! MAKOTO!" shouted Rin, Rei, and Alex.

"MAKO-CHAN!" shouted Nagisa.

"Go Makoto!" shouted Haruka.

Back on the bleachers, Gou, Mikoshiba, Sergi, Serah, and the others cheered on while Izawa was a little bit annoyed by this.

"Is it me or are you guys waaaay to rallied up for a race?" asked Izawa.

"Hell yeah! GO MAKO-CHAN!" shouted Serah as she and Gou and Chigusa cheered on.

"GO GO!" shouted Sergi.

"GO TEAM!" shouted Mikoshiba and Nitori.

"Uh crap," said Sergi, "What was their team name again?"

"Magic Six! GO TEAM!" replied Nitori.

_What kind of a name is that for a team_ , thought Sergi but he cried out, "GO YOU GUYS!"

Makoto soared his way across the pool as the world around him changed from dark to bright light. He realized that this was the same place he was back when he did the same relay with Haruka, Rin, and Nagisa back in the Time Loop as well as the Time Continuum.

"T-this is…" muttered Makoto but he smiled as the warm light shined on him, "The clearest day ever."

Makoto focused with his newfound strength as he pushed himself around from the wall, soaring faster across the pool as Nagisa readied himself. It was still a long way to go in order to fulfill the six rounds.

"Makoto!" shouted Haruka.

"MAKO-CHAN!" cried Rin.

"Go MAKO!" said Alex.

Rei checked to see the time and they were in the lead still.

"Come on Mako-chan…" muttered Nagisa as he readied himself.

Makoto reached to the wall safely and shouted, "NAGISA!"

The blonde dove in and shoots off like the cute penguin boy he is and swam his breast storke as fast as his cute ass and legs can take him. Makoto climbed back out safely as they saw their beloved blonde going rapidly across the pool.

"NAGI-CHAN!" shouted Makoto.

"GO NAGISA!" shouted Rin and Haruka.

"GO GO!" shouted Alex.

Nagisa soared his way across the pool as the world darkened around him before a blast of light revealed him a beautiful army of penguins soaring by his side. He saw his beloved penguin, Sai alongside with a giant sea dragon, an orca, a shark, and a butterfly as he smiled and knew that it was all going to turn out well in the end.

"S-Sai!" smiled Nagisa as he continued onward with the army of animals.

"Go go go!" shouted Sasabe.

"Go TEAM!" shouted Gou, Chigusa, and Sergi.

Nagisa turned and made his way across the pool as the strength in his arms push through the water and he finally reaches the wall with incredible speed.

"It seems that the other lanes are fearless at catching up," growled Rin.

"GO GO GO!" shouted Makoto.

Rin turned to Rei and said, "You're up honey."

"Eeek!" blushed Rei as he got onto the diving block.

"I'll be behind you, no worries," replied Rin as Rei readied himself.

_You know what to do_ , thought Rin as he smiled.

Nagisa reaches the wall and slaps it happily, "REI-CHAN!"

Rei impulses himself through the air and makes a perfect entry dashing off with his awkward way of swimming. He soared across the pool with the butterfly stroke.

"Go REI!" shouted Rin, "You can do it babe!"

"REI!" shouted Makoto.

"Go REI-CHAN!" shouted Alex.

_Part one_ , thought Rin, _I'll do the second butterfly to complete it…_

The megane raced his way across the pool and the world around him changed from darkness to light as he saw himself in the skies and the sakura petals as he could hear the tree talking to him.

"You have been brave Rei…" spoke the tree.

"T-tree-sama!" gasped Rei.

"Keep going…" said the tree, "I shall be waiting for you and the others to return!"

Rei smiled and he reached the wall and flipped turned to fulfill the journey back. Rin smiled as he readied himself on the block and wondered what kind of visual he would see this time.

The meagne raced his way back while the other lanes tried to catch up but Rei was fierce and determined to celebrate with the others to win this race. He slammed his hands to the wall and shouted, "RIN!"

Rin jumps in with a grin on his face as he unleashed his butterfly, the team was finally half way through and their timing was still going strong. However, the other teams are not far behind them so they had to keep pushing forward.

"ANI-CHAN!" shouted Gou, "YOU CAN DO IT!"

"MATSUOKA-SENPAI!" cheered Nitori.

"Go RIN!" shouted Alex.

"RIN-CHAN!" shouted Makoto and Nagisa.

"RIN!" shouted Haruka and Rei.

"We're half way done you guys!" smiled Makoto.

"It's pretty intense so far," said Alex.

"It'll be alright," nodded Makoto, "You know what to do."

Alex nodded in reply, "I won't fail."

Back in the water, Rin's visual view changed as he saw bright lights ahead; he saw the galaxies and the universe, and the stars, the planets, and other celestial objects. He saw six diferent stars lined up together to create a hexagonal shape-ring.

_So pretty_ , thought Rin as he smiled with fierce determination.

Rin reached the wall and flipped turned back to complete the butterfly while Haruka readied himself with a serious look on his face. It was all coming back to him while he was a kid with Makoto, Nagisa, and Rin and later with Rei back in the high school racing…and now this new tournament…had a new name.

The red-hair slammed his hands to the wall like a boss and shouted, "HARU!"

Haruka jumped as time slowed for a moment as Rin's eyes widened and he smiled to himself as he watched him entering to the water with his freestyle. The other teammates were stunned as the tsundere soared his way across the waters, entering into a state of darkness as he saw himself falling deeper and deeper into the waters with his eyes closed.

He saw the five other boys reaching out to him and screaming for him as he soared his way through the darkness of the depths and reaching to the light, following the brightness to the exit.

Back in reality, the gang cheered on along with the others on the bleachers.

"HARU!" shouted Makoto and Rin.

"HARUKA-SENPAI!" shouted Rei.

"HARU-CHAN!" shouted Nagisa.

"Go HARUKA!" shouted Alex.

"Well make this count," smirked Rin, "You ready?"

Alex nodded as he readied his goggles and the cap. Sergi saw him getting ready as he smiled to himself.

"BROTHER!" shouted Sergi, "DO YOUR BEST!"

The stadium was filled with cheers, and screaming with joy as the gods were amazed so far at the scenery.

"It's almost time," said Suiei Marotta.

Suiei Nanase nodded while others smiled and were ready to hear the outcome of this race. The whole journey couldn't be done individually; all six of them had to be together as one alongside with the ones dear to them.

Alex readied himself on the block as Haruka soared his way back at blinding speed, the team was already locked in duel with the other lanes now but there was still hope. Haruka reached the wall and screamed out, "ALEX!"

The final boy dove into the pool with a smile on his face while making a nice entrance as he preformed the final freestyle, reaching out to the waters before him. Time was short now but the finish was upon them.

"GO GO GO!" shouted Sergi., "BROTHER YOU CAN DO IT!"

"Go Alex-chan!" cheered Gou.

"COME ON YOU GUYS!" shouted Nitori.

"Just keep on cheering!" said Mikoshiba, "GO GO GO!"

"Come on Alex!" cheered Serah, "This is your time now!"

"Go Alex!" shouted Rei as he blushed.

Alex soared his way through the waters as the world turned dark around him but he was too fiereced and determined to get through. He could hear the laughter and bullying at first but he knew that the world was saved so he ignored all of that pain.

_That's only yesterday_ , he thought as he soared through across, _but today…I will decide who wins!_

Seconds later, he heard singing from a far distance as well as he escaped the darkness and into the light. A song that he would always keep to his heart…

_Mabayui negai wa sou...itsumo tojikomete  
Mitasarenu sukima kizutsuke umeru _

_(_ _**English** _ _: I always lock my true wishes…I damage and I buried them  
They go inside a never closing crevice…because…)_

"COME ON!" shouted Makoto, "YOU CAN MAKE IT!"

"GO ALEX-CHAN!" shouted Nagisa..

"GO GO GO!" shouted Rin.

"Come on!" shouted Haurka.

"He's almost there!" said Rei as he smiles with an expectation, "Come on ALEX!"

The world around Alex's vision changed as he was swimming in the air and soaring across the landscape of Lynwin before him. He saw Alexander the Great riding on his horse, Bucephalus as the warrior smiled before him.

"You're almost there boy!" smiled the warrior, "They're waiting for you! GO GO GO!"

"T-thank you," said Alex, "For allowing me to live on…"

Alex made the flipturn and soared his way back to the other end of the pool, finally getting back in the lead as his legs were filled with persistent energy. He may not like to compete, be he grew determined to celebrate with the team for this race.

_Hate no nai hikari ni kogareteta  
Fuan ga mata yasuragi motome sakimawari kurikaesu_

_(_ _**English** _ _: I have always wanted and longed to see the light.  
But my anxiety and my desire craving for peace…keeps stopping me again and again!)_

"GO GO GO!" shouted Makoto.

"ALMOST THERE!" cried Nagisa, "YOU CAN DO IT!"

"It's gonna be close!" said Rei, "YOU CAN WIN THIS!"

_Shinku ni somaru tsuki kanashimi wo kirisaite  
Moroku kuzuresaru yume wa ketsui ni kawaru_

_(_ _**English** _ _: The red moon destroys, all all of my stress…the ending of dreams, I finally transform  
With my wish…has been finally granted, I must make my farwell…)_

"This is it!" said Suiei Marotta.

"GO GO GO!" shouted Suiei Nanase.

"I swear this is gonna be HD when we're traveling!" said Suiei Tachibana.

"This is definitely the show of the EON!" smirked Suiei Mtasuoka.

"You guys really like to exaggerate things too much," sighed Suiei Hazuki.

"Why don't you just go with it Hazuki?" asked Suiei Ryugazaki.

"Humph," he replied but he smiled and chuckled, "It'll be fun!"

The timer on the clock continued to count as the race draws to its conclusion. Time seemed slow and steady as the final hand reached the wall as Alex gasped his breath out deeply and panted.

_1_ _st_ _Place: Lane 6 – Team: Magic Six._

_Oshiete... eien no sono saki ga aru nara_  
Nani mo iranai  
Michishirube wa anata dake aa...

_(_ _ **English**_ _: Just tell me the truth…does something exist, beyond this world that I suffer?_  
I just…don't need anything…  
For you…are my guide to get me through this dark…ohhh!)

Makoto looked up at the sign and his eyes widened, "Oh…my…ALEX!"

Rin saw the timer as his whole body was trembling with excitement as he began to cry with joy. Haruka even cracked a nice smile for the first time in a long while even though he was so used to be serious with his neutral face.

The crowds roared and cheered as the boys, the gods and their friends cried with happiness and sheer joy before them. Sergi jumped in the air with Gou, Mikoshiba, Nitori, Serah, and Izawa as they cried with excitement and victory.

"Now that's what I all a TEAM!" cheered Sasabe as he laughed with joy.

"WOOHOO! GUYS!" cheered Gou.

"HELL YEAH!" smiled Mikoshiba.

"Hehehe!" smirked Izawa.

"BROTHER!" cheered Sergi as tears spilled out with happiness, "HE DID IT!"

Alex coughed and breatheve heavily from the race as looked up to see the five boys crowded together at the edge of the pool. Haruka, Rei and Makoto reached their hand out for him. He climbed back out as Nagisa and Rin glomped him together with the other guys.

"We…we did it!" said Makoto as he was all emotional and happy.

"Gee…" laughed Rei, "This was all beautiful!"

"Yeah," agreed Rin as he spilled tears out, "Everything we saw in the sight…it was all beautiful!"

"Rin…" giggled Nagisa, "That was…"

"Nagisa!" barked Rei.

"You did it Alex," said Haruka.

Alex spilled a few tears as he said, "T-thank you guys…I love you all!"

"We love you too," smiled Makoto as Rin blushed a little and laughed.

"Not as much as Haru but we love you too!" said Nagisa as he giggled.

Haruka blushed but Rei smiled and laughed a little as they couldn't stop holding each other. The other teams briefly looked at the awakward glomp but they knew that this victory was theirs.

"Oh they're such a group…" smirked Miksohiba.

"Y-yeah," said Nitori, "They are a family of their own…"

Back down below, the gang was till on top of each other as they couldn't let go of this warm victory.

"You know what though," said Alex, "it's not the torphy that I fought this race for...it's our friendship...and our love for each other. I made sure to win so we can all be together...forever."

Haruka blushed but nodded in agreement as Makoto replied, "Oh this is getting too emotional!"

"That was g-" began Nagisa.

"NAGISA!" said Rei in reply, "Don't!"

The blonde chuckled while the Suiei Gods were celebrating high above the stadium with joy.

"A world saved…and a race won. Quite an ending if you ask me," said Suiei Marotta, "But it's only the beginning, right?"

"Oh just wait till they see our plans for them tonight," replied Suiei Nanase as he blushed.

"Hehehehe," chuckled Suiei Tachibana, "It's gonna go down."

"It's gonna go really hardcore though...but then again, they already had so much of that," blushed Suiei Matsuoka.

"Ugh," muttered Suiei Hazuki, "Who does he think he is hugging my Nagisa?"

Suiei Ryugazaki patted Hazuki on the back and answered, "It'll be fun."

* * *

The boys got their medals, a trophy as well as a new photo of the gang but it took some effort by Alex in order to get Haruka look at the camera.

"Ugh Haru-chan," muttered Alex, "You can't even look ahead?"

"Stop it with the –chan already," sighed Haruka.

"I love you," said Alex.

"I wonder if the gods are outside," said Makoto.

"I'm sure they're busy doing their travels," sighed Nagisa, "Unless they got something in mind."

They walked into the lockers to dry themselves as their clothes transformed to their casual outfits. They grabbed their bags and left the facility while waiting for the others.

The gang heard a soft breeze nearby and they turned to see the Suiei Gods floating down towards them.

"Congratulations on your victory," smiled Suiei Marotta.

"We are always proud of you guys no matter what!" said Suiei Tachibana.

Suiei Hazuki grabbed Nagisa for a hug while glaring at Makoto and added, "Yeah, congratulations all of you!"

"The continent of Lynwin will be ready soon for you guys," said Suiei Matsuoka, "But that's down the road of course."

"We um…did some stuff for you guys," said Suiei Nanase, "We knew that you were going to win naturally…so uh…I hope you have fun…for tonight…"

"It's gonna be hardcore," smirked Suiei Matsuoka, "So uh…yeah."

"H-hard co-ore?" asked Makoto, confused.

"Uh I…what's going on?" asked Alex.

"Oooooh!" smirked Nagisa as he displayed a huge wide pervy smile.

"N-Nagisa?" asked Makoto, feeling a little nervous.

"Mako-chaaaan!" replied Nagisa, looking at his beloved partner, "We're gonna have so much fun tonight!"

"Tch, fuck everything," mumbled Suiei Hazuki, "I'll kill whoever touches my Nagisa!"

"Now now," sighed Suiei Nanase, "This is their time. Just let them enjoy their fun, okay?"

Alex took off the medal and handed it over to his Suiei, "Here, take it back to the temple. I really don't need this."

The others looked at him at first but they nodded and they took off their medals and Rin handed the trophy over as well.

"It's not these things that I want," explained Alex, "All I really need is love."

"At least they'll be safe in your hands Suiei," smiled Makoto.

"Mhmm!" agreed Nagisa.

"Very well then," said Suiei Tachibana.

"We'll bring them to the temple but after that, we will be on our way to travel once more. But we'll stand by for you guys so yeah…" replied Suiei Marotta.

Before the others could talk, Sergi rushed into the scene and hugged Alex and said, "B-brother!"

"S-sergi," replied Alex as he hugged him, "So um…when did they say they'll take you home?"

"In a bit, are you coming too?" asked Sergi.

"I'll need a few more days, but I will be back," he answered, "But then again, I don't have a home anymore in Santa Monica…unless if we move to Lynwin."

"Cassi from Terran Nost said that my ride will be here in a few, so I'll go," said Sergi, "Brother, please don't die on me again, okay?"

"Right, I'll see you," he smiled as he watched his brother run off, waving a farewell.

Mikoshiba, Nitori, Gou, Serah and Izawa arrived at the scene along with Governor Amakata and Sasabe. Makoto turned to Nagisa with his pervy smile sand said, "But it's only getting started…hehehe."

"Oh yeah," chuckled Nagsia as he glomped onto Makoto.

Rin was already in the mood for fun so he hugged behind Rei with a slight grinding as the megane blushed.

"R-Rin!" cried Rei as he almost dropped his glasses, "Dammit! The others are here now! Don't get started too much!"

"I guess it can't be helped," said Alex as he turned to Haruka with a pervy smile of his own.

"Oh uhhhhh…um, okay," muttered Sasabe, "May I should uh…oh forget it. Why am I NOT surprised with you guys like this?"

Ama-chan blushed a little but chuckled and replied, "Well they are adults now…but I uh…should get going before the government thinks I am in a conspiracy or something…I'll see you all later, okay?"

"Bye sensei!" said Makoto as he tried to maintain composure from Nagisa's dirty little tricks on him.

"Be careful now ama-chan!" replied Rei as he waved out.

The former teacher got into a limo with her three bodyguards and they took off. The sun was already setting down for the night as the others began to feel a bit of 'love in the air'.

"Yeah uh, I'm leaving," said Serah, "I got a husband and child waiting for me so uh…see ya or whateves! I'll leave the crazy lunatic in your hands!"

Izawa stood there with a bit of a blush on her face, "I…uh…"

"Izawa!" smiled Nitori as he grabbed her hand to hold her a hug. She could only blush and hug back at this response.

"Well then, let's go," said Rin as they all walked out and headed for the bus to get them back to the village.

* * *

By late nightfall, the gang arrived to Rei's house while Sasabe went back to his house to finally rest and sleep. The group got to the house and noticed that the gods were here as they had set up the place for a party night.

The six boys' clothes changed into party-like hoodies with t-shirts of the animals that they represented with and their names beneath.

"How did the gods even…?" began Rei.

"Surely they must have prepared all of this for us," said Nagisa, "IT, LOOKS, AWESOME!"

"I'm a little tired," sighed Nitori, "But then again, we partied a lot at night anyway so…"

"Mako-chan let's dance up!" smirked the blonde as he grabbed Makoto's hand.

"EEH, N-Nagi-sa!" he replied as they were on the dance floor.

Mikoshiba turned on the music playlist as they all partied up together, eating some of the snacks and laughing and sharing their stories. Rei tried to dance out a little but Rin snuck up behind him and grinded him again while doing some dirty dancing.

Rei blushed heavily as Rin kisses him behind the neck as the latter said, "Oh my sexy butterfly…"

"R-RIN!" replied Rei, "THA-AT'S EMBARASSING!"

"Hehehehe," smirked the red-hair as he turned Rei to him and kissed him passionately on the lips while the megane blushed even more.

"Makoooo-chaaaan," said Nagisa in a teasingly smile as his eyes had a dangerous vibe of sensation.

"Oh I so wanna feel you tonight," replied Makoto as he grinded with Nagisa and hugging him.

"Oh yeah I bet you do," snickered the blonde.

Haruka looked at his dolphin shirt for a moment when Alex grabed him and said, "Oh come on Haru! Dance with me!"

"Eh...eh…" began Haruka when they shared their own spot on the dance floor. Haruka remembered that Alex topped him the last time so he waited for the right moment to get his lover on the couch.

"Oh Alex…" he said, "You do owe me something."

"As in…?" he began when Haruka pushed him down to the couch and they continued to flirt with each other.

Haruka took his had and went through Alex's shirt as he kissed him on the lips, saying, "I did warn you…a while ago."

Meanwhile, the others were having some fruit punch and other snacks when they saw the gang already going at each other.

"Uh…Gou, you think we should let them be?" asked Mikoshiba as he was blushing a little.

"Yeah, we totally should…I may love looking at hot guys but this is a totally differnet level…I don't wanna see that," blushed Gou but at the same time she kinda wished to stay put.

Nitori was already in a nose bleed as he commented, "This is go-gonna get…uh….Izawa, let's go find a place for us!"

"E-eh…o-okay," she answered as they held hands to find a different room.

"As much as I love them too, this is their time now I guess," blushed Mikoshiba as he walked with Gou to another room.

"N-Nitori," said Izawa in the other room, "There's uh…no one in h-here, ri-right?"

"I know," he replied as he looked at her in the eyes, "We'll be okay for now, let's chill for a bit."

Gou and Mikoshiba walked into a different room and they settled themselves. He turned to her with a warm smile and said, "You're really pretty tonight."

"Oh I know what you're up to cowboy," she replied as she smirked, "Hold onto your hourses while you're at it."

"I know," he answered as he hugged her, "But even still…I love you."

"I love you too," she answered as she felt a bit nervous but knew that he was a mature and understanding guy, "But…I don't think I'm in that mood for whatever your horses wanna do."

"Who said I was gonna go that far?" he said as he blushed a little. Gou chuckled at the response.

Before she could reply, they heard something in the party. Mikoshiba turned his head and realized that the boys were already going at it with each other.

"You want to hear them?" he asked, "We can just listen to them…"

"Y-YOU PERVERT!" she blushed and laughed, "Oh my god…but sure…why not?"

"Hehehehehe," he answered, "It'll be fun at least…we only got one life to life for…so yeehaw!"

"Oh we are so going to hell for this one!" she chuckled as they lied down on the floor and listened from the doorway, taking an occasional peak or two.

Alex groaned as Haruka licked him across the neck and touching him further across his body. He held Haruka around him as they kissed a bit more. The foreigner spread open his legs, allowing Haruka to get on top of him closer as they could feel each other's bodies.

On the floor, Rin pinned Rei down with a sexy grin on his face, saying, "You're so beautiful Rei…"

"Aaahh…aaaah…" moaned Rei as he blushed while Rin let his hands explore the body a bit.

"Oh just relax already," said Rin as he shoved a kiss inside of Rei's mouth.

Nearby, Makoto and Nagisa flirted around on each other as they embraced their hug and kisses. Makoto was ready to strip off of his clothes when Nagisa stopped him for a moment.

"Could you wait a sec?" asked Nagisa before whispering in his ear, "I need to freshen up a little, go find a room."

"A-are you sure?" he whispered back as he already felt hard in his pants, "I…I think there may be one room left. Let's go then."

"Hehehehe," chuckled Nagisa as they walked over to the hallways and found an unoccupied room where they continued to kiss and touch each other from top to bottom.

* * *

Haruka rubbed his hands around Alex while removing his top and looked at his lover's naked skin from face to his abs.

"I see you're hungry tonight…" said Haruka as he removed the pants as well as his own but noticed that they had swimsuits on.

"I taught you too much…" he sighed.

"Oh fuck yeah you did!" smirked Alex as he glomped to him and they tumbled down to the floor while still flirting and kissing each other and embracing their bodies.

Meanwhile, Rin dug into Rei's pants to reach his shaft and the megane blushed.

"R-RIiin," moaned Rei as he felt too stupid to react properly. Rin stripped off of his shirt and opened Rei's shirt.

"I love you…Rei-chan-san," smirked Rin as he licked across the megane's neck and down across his body.

"R-Rin!" squealed Rei.

Haruka remove his own top and rested on top of Alex whle rubbing the foreigner's chest an kissing him more.

"Aaah…aah…H-haru…" moaned Alex as Haruka removed the bathing suit while going down to taste his shaft.

"AAaah…AAAH!" he groaned louder.

* * *

Back in the other room, Makoto and Nagisa were on the bed as they flirted so much as Nagisa stripped off of Makoto's clothes and tasted him a bit as well.

"Aaa-N-nagisaaaaa," groaned Makoto.

Nagisa stopped and looked at the green eyes from Makoto, replying, "Ah Makot-chaaaan!"

"Huh? Y-you stopped?" asked Makoto, "You okay?"

"Mhmmm," replied the blonde, "I just wanted to ask you if you took a bath before the party?"

"Well we did that after the race, remember?" asked Makoto, "We washed…well not all at the same time but you know."

"Hehehe just making sure," said Nagisa as he got on his fours with a wink.

"So then," replied Makoto "What shall we be doing ourselves tonight…or rather what are your evil plans to do with me?"

"Oh I'm going to train you!" smirked Nagisa with a radiantly and innocently look.

"Huh? So you're going to be sensei?" asked Makoto.

"Nope!" replied the blonde, "I'm going to be majesty now!"

Makoto sighed and muttered, "That leaves me to the the slave…"

Nagisa snickered and held Makoto's waist while rubbing his crotch against his rear, saying, "Yep! So refer to me properly!"

"Like…Nagisa-sama?" asked Makoto, "That does sound like a rhyme if you ask…"

"Shush!" replied Nagisa as he turned around violently and smacked Makoto's butt with his hand while the other on his shaft, "Don't speak anything till the master says so!"

Makoto grunted loudly as he looked down at his removed pants, worried that Nagisa might have seen something. However, it appeared that the blonde was too focused on him.

_Fuck it_ , he thought, _it's gonna go too far if I don't tell him._

He looked into the blonde's eyes with ease while Nagisa slipped his finger inside of Makoto. He tgrunted quietly as he could feel the entrance opening up a little.

"You're doing good," said Nagisa, "Don't shout now."

Before Makoto could ask, Nagisa quickly changed positions and entered inside of him as fast as possible. Makoto grunted loudly as he tried not to be so loud.

"I…I am so g-glad we can be…aaah, t-t-together," said Makoto, "I…I swore to you we…f-fulfilled our-oa-oath."

"Geeze you're so disobedient," sighed Nagisa as he continued to thrust him in and out.

Makoto had enough so he replied, "N-Nag-i-isa…wa-wait a sec."

"Huh?" asked the blonde as he stopped and removed his shaft as he got off of the bed and went to the pocket of his pants while making sure that he wasn't paying too close of attention.

"Hmmm? What are you up to now?" asked Nagisa, "You better not be taking revenge again!"

Makoto took out a small box and opened it with a shiny golden ring inside with a main peridot gemstone and 4 smaller diamonds. Nagisa's eyes widened in shocked as he blushed at the sight.

"I know this is a sudden but…Nagisa Hazuki, will you marry me?" asked Makoto.

"I…I…no, no!" blushed Nagisa as he was too shocked.

"I love you Nagisa, I cannot live on without you, will you please be my partner?" he asked.

"S-stop embarrassing me!" replied the blonde as he hid himself beneath the blankets before replying, "Y-yes…"

Makoto smiled and joined in beneath the sheets as he saw the blonde's eyes filled with tears of happiness while setting the ring on Nagisa's left ring finger.

"I swear that Hazuki will kill you," said Nagisa.

"He can't…you saw what happened to Alex…there would be no god left to watch over this world," replied Makoto, "Besides…he did tell me to give you what he couldn't."

"I…I know," said the blonde, "But still…he's really sensitive."

Makoto kissed him on the cheek and said, "It'll be okay."

* * *

Back in the living room, Rin stopped as he heard a faint of a cry from the other room. He realized that Makoto has made his move.

_Crap_ , he thought, _he's already doing it?_

He got off of his sexy megane and went to his hoodie to find a box. Alex turned to see Rin getting the box as he realized that it was time.

"H-haru, st-stop for a moment," said Alex as he wiggled himself out.

"Huh?" asked Haruka as he saw Alex stumbling on his feet as he walked over to his jacket.

* * *

**Flashback: During the Mission in Italy**

While they were walking on the tour led by Alex through Rome, they came across jewelry store that had a lot of amazing rings, necklaces, earrings, and other unique things. Makoto and Rin were already fascinated by this as they both had ideas in mind from a while back.

"Hey um, Alex," said Makoto.

"Y-yeah?" asked Alex while he turned to them, "We don't have time for this…"

Makoto whispered something to his hear which made him nod.

"Oh I see…" began Alex.

"Shhhh," said Rin, "You need to guide them for a bit while we do this."

"Come on you guys!" said Gou.

"Hey um…they're going inside for a bit," replied Alex, "Just let them be. I don't understand what they're doing."

"I want to go in!" said Nagisa as he walked up to see the stuff but the prices stunned him back, "Or not...Mako-chan, why are you going in there?"

"Just to see some ideas…uh…my Suiei told me that this store here had something for me to look at," said Makoto.

"Geeze Mako-chan," pouted Nagisa.

"It won't be long," said Makoto.

"I'll help Makoto just so the mafias don't get a hold of us if they try to" replied Rin.

Alex nodded and led the group to the nearby buildings while they decieded to go shopping as well for a bit.

"Hey you guys," said Gou, "Maybe we can kill some time shopping as well…I mean, we get plenty of hours before the next train to the village, right?"

"I guess that's true too," answered Alex, "Let's do it then."

* * *

**Present Time:**

Rin Matsuoka walked up to Rei and kneeled down on his one knee while opening the box to Rei with the ring inside. It had a Tanzanite gemstone with diamons around it with the top part of the band in the shape of a butterfly.

"Rei Ryugazaki…my sexy butterfly," said Rin, "Will you marry me and join me on a new journey?"

"As long as you don't keep saying that," blushed Rei as he smiled. Rin inserted the ring on Rei's left ring finger as the megane was amazed on how comfy it fits.

Alex turned to Haruka with his box at the ready as the latter blushed a little.

"Haruka Nanase," said Alex, "You've helped me realize my true feelings from the beginning…and I want to give you the fruits of that labor. Will you marry me?"

Haruka's eyes widend as he saw the moonstone embedded with the golden ring. The stone itself had several bits of blue hues in order to match his eyes and his love for water.

"Al-Alex…I…u-uhh…oh to hell with it," sighed Haruka, "YES!"

Alex smiled as he put the ring on Haruka while Rei sighed and replied, "Oh gosh…what a cheesy moment…for all of us."

* * *

Back in the other rooms, Gou, Mikoshiba, Nitori and Izawa were listening to the conversations as they were amazed at what they have heard.

"D-did you just hear that?" asked Mikoshiba as he thought he was dreaming.

"That is by now….the most adorable thing ever! Cutting way the sex parts…" blushed Gou.

"Oh my god," said Nitori as his mouth just dropped opened.

"What are you so surprised about?" asked Izawa.

"Well I didn't expect this to happen so soon," he answered as he walked to the other room with Mikoshiba and Gou. Izawa followed him in as they could hear laughter and joy coming from the others.

"I…I can't even begin…" said Mikoshiba.

"It's not even that hard to get," chuckled Gou.

"I know that…but that was quite unexpected…they were like going down with each other and it ended up like a bachelor party or something," he replied.

* * *

"We better get dressed," said Rin, "The others will probably want to congratulate us."

Alex and Haruka blushed a little as they gathered their clothes. Rei quickly scurried over to get his clothes as they realized that Makoto and Nagisa weren't in the room.

"Um guys," said Rei, "Where did they go?"

"They probably did their own thing," replied Haruka, "Unless if one of the just…"

Before he could finish, they saw Nagisa skipping in the hallways and already 3 feet in the air with excitement. They were both dressed up back in their clothes as well.

"Hey guyyyyys!" said Nagisa, "Guess who just got engaged!?"

"You too!?" gasped Rei.

"What a coincidence," sighed Haruka.

"Even still, I'm so glad that we did this!" smiled Makoto.

As they grouped up together to see the three rings, they heard clapping from the other end of the hallway. They turned to see Gou, Mikoshiba, Nitori and Izawa clapping their hands with smiles on their faces.

"Congratulations!" said Nitori and Mikoshiba.

"Yeah congrats!" smiled Gou.

"Gee congrats you guys!" blushed Izawa.

They all turned to see the light from the sunrise shining through one of the windows. They were amazed at how long they were up all night but this was quite the picture of the next day.

"Y-you guys!" said Rin, "Look out there!"

"Let's go outside!" replied Alex, "I wanna go see this!"

"It looks beautiful!" agreed Rei as they got their shoes on and walked out.

They walked outside and saw the sunrise right before their very eyes as the peak of the sun appeared at the horizon with the colors of the sky in vibrant colors of red, yellow, pink, purple, blue, and even a hint of green in between. There were hardly any clouds in the atmosphere that blocked the light.

"The future is finally here," said Rin as he held hands with Rei.

"Right," replied Rei.

Makoto smiled and held hands with Nagisa and Haruka as they all linked hands together with Haruka holding Alex's hand while his hand held with Rei's and Rei held Rin's.

And so...the six stared out at the sunrise as a sense of hope and love blends in with them...knowing that their destiny was finally achieved. This world was finally gotten rid of the worst case of darkness that have attemped to harm many people both friends and family alike. Although they knew that mankind will continue to spread evil around, they were glad to have prevented one of the worst ones from happening.

They were afer all; just swimmer boys who were destined to be bonded to magical entites that helped created this world. In each of the strokes that they swam, they had different powers unquie to them whenever they used the power of the Suiei in their necklaces. They all carried a sense of power that will never end no matter who would dare to hurt them or their friends and family.

The necklaces glowed a little as the rays of the sun shined on them, bringing them a sense of hope and happiness down the road ahead.

_And now it was all only the beginning…_


	13. Our Distant Free!

 

 

_I swim for the team, We swim together_

_I believe in my team, We start from here_

_I swim for the team, We swim together_

_I believe in my team, We start from here_

_I believe in my team, We are EVER BLUE…_

* * *

**_4 Years Later: The Continent of Lynwin: City of Lynwin-Mu_ **

~Wedding of "Haruka x Alex", "Rin x Rei", and "Makoto x Nagisa"~

The sun shined a bright morning with the Sakura petals scattering all around as people gathered at the newly city of Lynwin-Mu on the central island for an unforgettable event.

The family members sat in chairs at an ouside field with rows of chairs with various colors of tropics as the theme for the wedding as they were on a small cliff area that led to the beach down below for the reception party.

Makoto, Rin and Alex stood at the front end of the audience as they waited for their partners to walk in. Makoto and Alex were dressed in white suits while Rin dressed in a black suit and stood side by side together.

Their families sat in the front rows along with some of their friends while many of the families were all around. It was after all…six different families from all around now together in this mega-wedding of a lifetime. While some may have their own opinions about the pairings, they were all generally happy that they at least were going to have partners by their side as well as building a future here on this new continent.

Mikoshiba wiped some ears of joy as he sat next to Gou and Nitori. Gou smiled as she saw her brother feeling so happy that it was like how he was happy during the relay races and other things. Nitori waited patiently as he was wondering what the others were going to wear.

"This is waaay too exciting," said Gou.

"Well it's all for the better," chuckled Sasabe, "I wish them the very best."

Miho even cracked a smile as she held her umbrella up to cover her skin from the sun while her body guards sat behind her.

After several minutes of chatter, the music finally begins to play as the audience stood up and turned to see Haruka, Nagisa, and Rei standing at the other end. Haruka and Nagisa were dressed in a black suit while Rei was dressed in white; complete opposites like the ying-yang to their partners.

At the signal of music, they walked in a line as they headed to meet their partners with Nagisa in the front, Haruka in the middle, and Rei in the back. The trees above blew Sakura petals around as Rei could feel the tree talking to him.

"Tree-san!" blushed Rei as he almost forgot to not be as loud.

Haruka kept his mouth sealed shut but he was already thankful to have made it this far as he was ready to meet his partner at the other end. Nagisa smiled happily and giggled silently as he saw Makoto smiling before him.

The trio walked up side by side with their partners as they proceed to the next part of the ceremony. Together, they listened to the words of the opening verses, blessings and other prayers before finally giving vows to each other and placing the rings on.

"Ugh, I swear…" mumbled Suiei Hazuki, as he and the others were high above the ceremony, "Makoto should be THANKFUL enough that I allowed him permission to marry off my Nagisa!"

"Now, now," sighed Suiei Ryugazaki, "This is no need to go wild, okay?"

"I am so happy that they're getting married though," said Suiei Matsuoka.

"Well you know that was part of the prophecy anyway," replied Suiei Nanase, "The six stars together…"

"Yeah, yeah," said Suiei Tachibana, "I'm just glad that everyone is all in one piece."

"Tch," grunted Suiei Hazuki but he smiled and said, "I know…but I'll miss my baby though!"

"They still have a lot to learn," said Suiei Marotta, "But no matter what, they will have each other…and we have their back as well in times for need."

The sunlight and the breeze made the weather feel calm and comfy at the same time as the light shined all around. When it was time, the newly couples shared a kiss and the audience roared with happiness and joy and applause.

They walked down the aisles as the people threw the confetti and rice to celebrate the marriages while the trees released several sakura petals.

"Wow…it's really beautiful out here," said Makoto.

Rin looked at Rei with a beautiful, genuine smile while trying not to look as menacing with his shark teeth. The megane laughed nervously but smiled as he was happy to have his red-haired lover.

"Geeze, you should have said "I" was beautiful," sighed Nagisa.

"You are the "most" beautiful," replied Makoto.

"Better," giggled Nagisa.

"Well then I guess we are now as one," said Haruka.

"Oh Haru," replied Alex, "It's only the beginning."

Once they left the ceremony, there was a limo waiting for Nagisa and Makoto as they realized that the two were going out on their honeymoon together by traveling around the globe.

"So it's true then you guys are going?" asked Haruka.

"Yeah, we decided to go explore the world like the gods," replied Makoto.

"Yep, yep!" smiled Nagisa.

"Just be caeful you guys, okay?" asked Alex.

"For the team!" smirked Rin.

"Yeah, and you guys try not to tire each other too much," replied Nagisa.

"Right," answered Haruka.

"Well then, I guess we're off," said Makoto as they stepped into the limo with Nagisa while the audience cheered and celebrated more with the confetti and rice.

"See you guys later, Makoto…Nagisa!" said Rei.

Haruka and Alex waved a goodbye while Makoto and Nagisa waved back and they replied, "Bye guys!"

The next limo arrived as the four realized that they were going to go up to the temple to sign their names in the booklet of their "reign" of this continent.

"Well it's our turn now," said Rin.

"This is to the temple, right?" asked Haruka as they got in.

The limo drove them up on the hills and the pathways as the people cheered on for the newlyweds. After about 10 minutes or so, they arrived at the base of the slope where the temple rested at the top. Once they got up there, they saw the tree again as well as their medals and trophies from the past along with the book on the central marble table.

"Well we're here now," said Alex.

"It looks like Nagisa and Makoto were already here though to register their names," replied Haruka.

Rin and Rei walked up to the table as Rin looked at the book and took a feather quill pen and signed his name and handed it over to Rei for him to sign.

"It's quite amazing that we are technically owners of this continent," said Rin.

"I just hope the people don't get conflicted with each other for all of the shit that other continents go through," sighed Alex, "But then again…that's only human nature."

"I think that this is rather interesting and all," said Rei as signed and handed the pen over to Haruka.

After Haruka signed it, he gave the pen to Alex as he signed his name and placed the pen down. Their clothes transformed into their Arabian form as they were gifted to keep the clothes while their Suiei magic was already returned to the gods.

Alex looked at his clothes for the first time in Arabian form as his colors were golden and white with a few bits of red, blue and green patches and his hat was a combination of Haruka's and Rei's with a veil on the back side of his hat.

"W-wow…" said Haruka as he was actually stunned to see that new form.

"Nice one!" replied Rei.

Rei blushed a little but he was happy to see that their friend has gained his official Arabian form as well.

"I never get tired of these clothes," smiled Rei as he posed around, looking fabulous on them.

"Y-yeah, they really are for the theme tonight for our kingdom and all of that," blushe Rin as he chuckled.

Haruka laughed a little actually which surprised the others but then he coughed up and said, "Oh why did I even bother?"

"H-Haru?" asked Alex, "I knew you could laugh in a cute way!"

Haruka blushed as Rin added, "We once did some tickling on him a long time ago…and she sure did make a genuine laugh for that.

"Don't even…oh stop it!" blushed Haruka as Alex hugged him from behind.

"Well let's go then," said Alex as he kissed Haruka on the cheek.

"Right," smiled Haruka, as he turned to see his partner, "I guess it's time."

"Yeah!" agreed Rei, "We got a celebration going on now!"

* * *

They got back down to the festival which was on the beach of Lywnin-Mu as the people welcomed them in with cheers and everything that they had to celebrate with. There were several dinners going on while many people danced away with tropical music while some played jazz, rock, or whatever suited them.

When it was time to throw the boquet of flowers, Rin decided to toss it as Alex, Haruka and Rei watched Rin making the toss after making a few fake throws. When he finally threw it, Mikoshiba caught it and turned to Gou as she blushed with joy.

"Oh hell yes cowby!" smiled Gou as she hugged him.

Rin turned to see but his jaws dropped open. The others chuckled at this while Rin was already feeling steam coming out.

"You're lucky to have my sister," he muttered, "You better not hurt her!"

"Geeze," replied Mikoshiba, "It's not like I'm under the influence of Arogean, okay?"

"Good," replied Rin, "Because I will…"

"HONEY!" shouted Rei as he flashed out his clothes to Rin to expose his upper body beauty, "I AM FLASHING YOU!"

Rin turned as he saw Rei looking in his fabulous body mode with his topless exposed and everything.

"Oh Rei my sexy butterfly!" chuckled Rin as he dropped the argument aside and glomped to Rei while doing some cute flirting on his body.

"R-Rin…take it easy," blushed Rei, "We'll play around when we're done here, okay?"

"R-right," smirked Rin as he gave him a kiss.

Haruka and Alex decided to take to the dance floor as they looked into each other's eyes and enjoyed the sunlight.

"It's really nice out here, don't you think?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, it is," he replied, "But I hope you're prepared to eat a lot of mackerel."

"Oh honey," said Alex, "Fish is something I'd rather eat a lot…but you gotta have some variety. I'll teach you some stuff, okay?"

"Fine," he answered, "But you better make them good."

"Hehehe, alright," smiled Alex as they laughed and enjoyed the festival with Rei and Rin as the four were praying that Nagisa and Makoto were having a safe trip.

* * *

Makoto and Nagisa began their stop in Paris, France as they raced around like little kids, visiting several of the sites.

"Honey, look at that sunset there by the Eiffel Tower!" said Makoto as he pointed to the beautiful evening skies.

"Yeah, it's so pretty Mako-chan!" smiled Nagisa.

"No wonder the gods like to travel so much," he replied.

"Yep, I couldn't agree more," giggled Nagisa.

Makoto kissed him on the cheek and said, "Well we better find a room for us now."

"Hehehehe, yeah, we totally should," replied the blonde as he winked his eye.

They ran off again as they used their phones to locate their room to stay at a hotel nearby. They had plans to travel for at least 7 weeks or so before they would return home to Lynwin-Mu and join up with the others to begin their reign.

And when it was time, they did what they could together to teach, guide, and help their people despite the amount of challenges they faced. But there were plenty of days that they swam, laughed and had their own days of fun and happiness, living out the rest of their days into adulthood.

The world may be at a better state of peace, but conflict will always challenge the hardships...but no matter what. Even still, the gods continued to travel and they visited their human hosts from time to time to make sure things were all stable on the continent.

* * *

**Many Years Later…**

Unfortunately, humans do not last forever for once they have finished living, it was time to move on and allow a new generation to fill in. The Suiei Gods were prepared for the day when their beloved human selves passed away but their souls were kept safe in the temple until they were summoned to attend there.

The tree called for them and they appeared to the magical tree that guided them so much through out the journey as they wondered how could such a plant be able to do all of this.

"So this is it?" asked Suiei Nanase, "All of them?"

"Yes," replied the tree, "Sadly, the human race do not live as long, but thanks to the bondage that you made with them…they are never perished; they only wait to start anew."

Suiei Tachibana rested his hand over his own chest and said, "We may be gods, but I can feel Makoto sleeping inside of me…he's waiting."

"Indeed they are," agreed Matsuoka, "They hibernate and wait to be reborn again."

Suiei Hazuki remained silent as he felt sadden too but he knew that it was all going up like this again; that they would all become one entity once more.

Suiei Ryugazaki patted Hazuki on the back and said, "It'll be alright. They're all here in our hearts."

"That is the true purpose of the necklaces," said Suiei Nanase, "They are the vessels that hold them."

They looked around in their temple that was decorated and placed many times. Even though it was only a 'legend', the gods witnessed several controversies and what not which is why they all agreed to talk to the universe for their next move to ensure their safety.

"I really enjoyed this world a lot," said Suiei Marotta, "Even though I may have slept for eons…"

"However, it's as what you said about people," replied Suiei Nanase, "They will always be conflicting their beliefs against each other. However, I am proud the relationships that our children have made…at least brought a good time of peace."

"So then, what do we do from here?" asked Tachibana.

"The universe does have something planned, right?" asked Matsuoka.

"I can speak the same language as the universe," replied the tree, "Let me help you guys out."

The gods floated as they listened to a breeze of wind, sweeping through the chamber as the tree unleashed several petals off of the tree.

After a few moments, it replied, "It is time…for you all to leave. The world and its universe have reached its maximum potential that it can sustain with your powers. After this day, the world will continue to live on but the universe will begin a new chapter once this world has reached its "natural end"."

"Natural End?" asked Suiei Marotta.

"The day when the planet can no longer be sustained with life…when the sun either turns to a red giant or implodes to a super nova and all of that. However, the universe itself is proud for your achievements and thinks that you deserve some traveling to other worlds and start new lives for the children...so they can continue to learn...and explore."

"Well think of it this way Hazuki," said Matsuoka, "You'll get to see Nagisa again."

"A new chance of rebirth, right?" asked Nanase.

"That's correct," said the tree.

"You guys ready?" asked Tachibana.

"I guess it is time then," replied Suiei Ryugazaki.

"I wonder what kind of places we'll be seeing?" asked Suiei Marotta.

"As if I care," grunted Suiei Hazuki.

"I wonder what punk you'll grow up to be, Hazuki," sighed Ryugazaki.

"Tch, whatever," smirked Hazuki, "Let's just go."

The six gods smiled as they turned to the skies; their mission here was finally done. They felt a shift of power changing around here as the universe crafted a rip in the space, leading to another universe beyond the gate.

Each of them carried the hearts of the six humans inside of their existences. The Six stars wait and hibernate as the gods traveled up to to skies and looked at the Earth for one last time. It would be long journeys ahead for them before there is even a possibility of returning here…perhaps a new Earth?

What only mattered is that they will all meet again with their friends and family someday, whether it was Earth or another planet…or even an alternate dimension. The universe unleashed its magic as the gods floated into the rip of space and entering to the unknown.

" _I swim_ ," said Tachibana.

" _Free_ ," said Nanase.

" _For the Team_ ," said Matsuoka.

" _With my precious bond_ s," said Hazuki.

" _Together with every beauty_ ," smiled Ryugazaki.

" _Because it's OUR destiny_ ," concluded Marotta.

* * *

決してエンド...始まりに過ぎない…  
Never the end…only the beginning...

* * *

 

 

  
**_Free! Iwatobi Swim Club:  
_ ** **  
****The Iwatobi Suiei Gods Fanficton Series:**  
  
 _~Memories of the Sea, The Last Race, The Future Beyond, A Promised Reunion, Heart of the Sixth Magic~_

**  
~~~~~Cast~~~~~**

  
Haruka Nanase – Suiei Nanase

  
Makoto Tachibana – Suiei Tachibana

  
Nagisa Hazuki – Suiei Hazuki

  
Rin Matsuoka – Suiei Matsuoka

  
Rei Ryugazaki – Suiei Ryugazaki

  
Alex Marotta – Suiei Marotta

  
Gou Matsuoka – Nikon

  
Nitori Aiichirou – Erastos

  
Mikoshiba Seijuurou – Acacius

Serah Rose

Izawa Sora

  
"Leon" Rhodes

  
Miho Amakata

Goro Sasabe

Ren Tachibana

Ran Tachibana

Father and Mother Tachibana

Father Matsuoka

Grandma Nanase

Chigusa Hanamura

The Cherry-Sakura Tree

Aki Yazaki (High Speed!)

Kimihiro Watanuki (xxxHOLiC)

Mokona (xxxHOLiC)

Maru and Moro (xxxHOLiC)

Mata Nui (BIONICLE)

**  
~Deception MIA/Swim-Cadet-X~**

Daichi Kaede

Kaito Hotaka

Chika Hiroko

Mamoko Satomi

Yuu Kaede/Sayuri Tamiko

Yui Umeko

Ren Nobuyuki

Kichiro Haruto

Isamu Hideki

**~Ancient Greece/Macedonia Civilians~**

Alexander the Great

Arrhidaeus

Bion

Pelagia

Thales

Rhode

Philip II

Olymipas

Phobie

Kassandra

Ligeia

Lanika

"Thessalian Trader"

Leonidas

Bucephalus

Ptolemy

Hephaistion

Cassander

Aristotle

Nearchus

Medius

Nebuchadnezzar

**~The Dark Code~**

Arogean

Kouta

Tulisea

**~Haus of the Heavens~**

Kouta Kenta

Tulisea

Stefani

**~Terran Nost – L.A. Main Headquarters~**

Leon Goldsmith

Cassi

Lucy

Sean

**~Terran Nost – Phoenix, AZ Division~**

Lizia

Greg

Carol

Emily

**~Terran Nost – Other Divisions ~**

Mike Matz – Mayfield, OH

Pittsburgh Crew – Pittsburgh, PA

French Division – Paris, France

**~The "Marotta, Arcaro, Frabotta" Family~**

Connie - Mother

Tony - Father

Sergio - Brother

Armeta – Grandmother (Father Side)

Remo – Grandfather (Father Side)

Lea - Grandmother (Mother Side)

Frank - Grandfather (Mother Side)

Esterina – Great Aunt (Sister to Remo)

Ellio – Uncle to Alex, Son of Esterina

Antonella – Aunt to Alex, Daughter-in-law of Esterina

Alfonse – Cousin to Alex

**~Shadow Mafia~**

Taylor R. - Furtiue Suterusu – Stealth (Alpha Leader)

Alex P. - Rebellio Hanran – Mutiny

Anthony C. - Tenebris Kurai – Dark

Anatoily D. - Caedesque Ryuketsu – Carnage

Mike K.

Various Shadow Mafia members

**~Lander Elementary School Special ED. Teachers~**

Mrs. Hunziker

Mrs. Byrne

Mrs. Vecchio

**~Mayfield Heights and Cleveland Residents~**

Brianna "Bri" R.

Alex P.

Michelle S.

Taylor R.

Morgan M.

Anthony C.

Anatoily D.

Mike and Joe K.

Diana M.

* * *

©2013 Kyoto Animation/Kouji Ouji/ Project Free! – TV –

© 2013 Kyoto Animation/Kouji Ouji/ Project High Speed! – Novel –

Kimihiro Watanuki © 2003 CLAMP/ Project xxxHOLiC

Mata Nui, Voporak © 2001 – 2010 LEGO/ Project BIONICLE

Serah Rose, Izawa Sora © 2006 Serah-Wall-of-Maria/ Project Dimension Travelers

Leon Rhodes © 2011 Serah-Wall-of-Maria/ Project Dimension Travelers

© 2013 The-Golden-Demigod/ Project Free! The Last Race –Fanfiction-

© 2013 The-Golden-Demigod/ Project Free! Memories of the Sea –Fanfiction-

© 2013 The-Golden-Demigod/Serah-Wall-of-Maria/ Project Free! The Future Beyond – Fanfiction –

© 2013 The-Golden-Demigod/Serah-Wall-of-Maria/ Project High Speed! A Promised Reunion – Fanfiction –

© 2013/2014 The-Golden-Demigod/Serah-Wall-of-Maria/ Project Free! Heart of the Sixth Magic Trilogy – Fanfiction –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Dear Readers:
> 
> Thank you all so much for following the wonderful saga of the Suiei Gods! I am saddened but happy to finally finish this mega series with so many different OCs along with our sexy guys and girls from Free! Iwatobi Swim Club.
> 
> As a special treat, I am going to allow you guys participate in a special contest that will allow all of you to interact and create to build on a new adventure four our lovely Suiei Gods and the Free!Boys and the OCs! :D
> 
> Stay tuned! Follow me on "the-golden-demigod" on tumblr for contest updates and stuff!


End file.
